Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen
by Luka
Summary: Harry wird von Voldemort verfolgt, der einen neuen Zauberstab mit Drachensteinkern besitzt. Harry findet Hilfe in Durmstrang
1. Die Flucht

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen ( Vielleicht kommt noch einmal ein besserer Titel )

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen ( Vielleicht kommt noch einmal ein besserer Titel )

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: [mailto:lukath@muenster.de][1]

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Harry braucht Hilfe, denn Voldemort ist hinter ihm her. Aber was, wenn keiner da ist?

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug )

Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

1. Die Flucht

„Harry!.....Haaarrrrrry!" dröhnte Onkel Vernons Stimme aus der Küche. „Verdammt, wo bleibst du? Kerl!"

„Ich...ich komme!" rief Harry und stolperte aus seiner Kammer. Er nahm gleich 2 Stufen auf einmal, als er die steile Treppe hinunterhastete. Onkel Vernon klang sehr wütend und Harry wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es besser war, sich zu beeilen, wenn sein Onkel ihn dann rief.

„Hier bin ich, Onkel Vernon." keuchte Harry, als er durch die Küchentür schoss. Onkel Vernon saß, fett und groß und breit wie er war, mit hochrotem Kopf auf seinem Platz am Küchentisch. Vor ihm lag die Post des Tages. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Brief aus dunkelblauem Papier und wedelte damit erzürnt in der Luft herum. 

„Setz dich!" fuhr er Harry an. 

Harry setzte sich an das andere Ende des Tisches. Er wollte vermeiden, dass er zu nahe an Onkel Vernon herankam. Zum einen beeindruckten ihn die Riesenpranken seines Onkels, die er oft genug schmerzlich auf seinen Wangen gespürt hatte, zum anderen hatte Onkel Vernon unangenehmen Mundgeruch und spuckte oft beim Sprechen, wenn er erregt war. Vor beidem ekelte sich Harry. 

„Was ist das?" brüllte Onkel Vernon.

„Ein Brief?" fragte Harry leise.

„Ein Brief! Du Blödmann! Das sehe ich selber!...." Onkel Vernon schnaufte wie ein Stier. ‚Fehlt nicht mehr viel und er scharrt mit den Füßen' dachte Harry. Immer wieder erwischte er sich dabei, sich über das Verhalten der Dursleys lustig zu machen, auch in Situationen, die wie diese nicht gerade angenehm waren.

„Was für ein Brief!?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht von Hermine?"

„Wer ist Hermine?" Onkel Vernon schaute Harry einen kurzen Augenblick unsicher an, nur um sogleich noch wütender zu Blicken.

„Etwa so ein Flittchen aus deiner sogenannten Schule?"

„Hermine ist kein Flittchen. Sie hat ganz normale Eltern. Sie sind Zahn..." Harry begann sauer zu werden und hatte seine Stimme erhoben.

„Das ist mir scheißegal! Und du sollst mich nicht anbrüllen!" unterbrach ihn Onkel Vernon und sein Kopf schwoll vor Wut an. Er bemühte sich jedoch gleich wieder, sich zu beruhigen. Er schnaufte tief, lehnte sich zurück und schaute einen Augenblick an die Decke.

Harry war ganz eingeschüchtert. Gegen diese Masse aus Zorn konnte er nichts setzen. Er war zwar im letzten Jahr ziemlich in die Höhe geschossen, immerhin hatte er die 1,70 überschritten und es sah nicht so aus, als ob er aufhören würde zu wachsen. Aber Onkel Vernon erschien einfach so mächtig, weil er immer noch größer war als Harry und dabei breit wie ein Bulle.

„Was ist den das für ein Brief?" fragte Harry schüchtern.

„Von deiner Scheiß-Schule. Hier lies!"

Er warf den Brief über den Küchentisch. Der Brief schlidderte bis vor Harry und drohte vom Tisch zu fallen. Harry konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen. Es war ein Brief aus Hogwarts, der britischen Schule für Zauberei, die Harry seit seinem 11. Lebensjahr besuchte. 

Damals hatte es ihn völlig überrascht, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er war, nachdem seine Eltern Lily und James Potter durch den schwarzen Magier Lord Voldemort getötet worden waren, bei seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys aufgewachsen. Den Überfall auf seine Eltern hatte Harry wie durch ein Wunder überlebt, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil seine Mutter sich für ihn geopfert hatte. Noch heute zeugte eine blitzförmige Narbe von dem Grauen dieser Nacht. Die Narbe schmerzte jedes mal und schwoll rot an, wenn Voldemort versuchte, ihm zu schaden. Die Dursleys hatten ihn schlimmer als einen Hund behandelt und Harry hatte 11 Jahre in einem Schrank unter der Treppe gelebt. Welche schöne neue Welt hatte sich für ihn aufgetan. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er Freunde gefunden.

Hagrid, der damalige Wildhüter von Hogwarts und heutige Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte ihn aus den Fesseln der Familie Dursley befreit. Seit damals war Hagrid ein ganz besonderer Freund von Harry.

Harry faltete den Brief auseinander und begann zu lesen. 

„Sehr geehrter Herr Potter,

leider müssen wir Ihnen mitteilen, daß das Semester in diesem Jahr 2 Wochen später beginnt. Wir bitten Sie deshalb sich erst am 30.September um 9:30 Uhr in der Station Kings Cross auf Gleis neundreiviertel einzufinden.

Als Anlage haben wir Ihnen eine Liste der Materialien beigefügt, die Sie bitten für das neue Schuljahr mitbringen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall,

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei"

Harry ließ den Brief sinken. Große Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Jetzt musste er noch zwei ganze Wochen in diesem Horrorkabinett aushalten. Der Hass der Dursleys auf ihn hatte noch zugenommen, seit sie gemerkt hatten, dass Harrys Pate Sirius Black offensichtlich untergetaucht war. Harry hatte sich zwar mehrfach auf Sirius berufen, wenn die Dursleys es zu arg getrieben hatten, aber es war nichts passiert. Das bestärkte sie in der Annahme, vor Black sicher zu sein. Sie hatten die Daumenschrauben einfach wieder angezogen und Harry die Ferien so unerträglich wie nur möglich gemacht.

‚Aber,' dachte Harry, ‚dann sind die Weasleys wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück. Vielleicht kann ich ja zu Ron...'

Harry hatte seinen Preis, den er beim Trimagischen Turnier im letzten Schuljahr gewonnen hatte, den Weasley-Zwillingen geschenkt. Diese hatten einen kleinen Teil davon Mrs. Weasley geschenkt und gesagt, dass die ganze Familie davon in Urlaub fahren sollte. Die Weasleys hatten, zumindest konnte sich Ron nicht daran erinnern, noch nie einen gemeinsamen Urlaub mit der ganzen Familie gemacht. Ron Weasley war seit dem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts der beste Freund von Harry. Vater Weasley arbeitete für wenig Geld beim Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefacten und hatte Mühe die die Familie mit 7 Kindern durchzubringen. Da war das Geld natürlich eine willkommene Gelegenheit und ausnahmsweise hatte Mutter Weasley keinen Aufstand gemacht und das Geld angenommen. Gleich zu Beginn der Ferien hatten sie sich alle nach Rumänien aufgemacht, um Charly, den ältesten Sohn zu besuchen, der in Rumänien Drachen studierte. Sie wollten nach dem Besuch noch ein paar Wochen am Schwarzen Meer verbringen. 

Harry hoffte, dass sie ihren Urlaub jetzt nicht auch noch verlängerten, denn es war mit Sicherheit anzunehmen, dass sie eine Eulenpost erhalten hatten. Eulen waren ja bekannt dafür, einen Brief bis an das Ende der Welt zu bringen, solange sie auch nur die geringste Ahnung hatten, wo sich der Adressat aufhielt.

„Und was sagst du nun?" brüllte Onkel Vernon. Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Es war schmerzlich, wieder in die Realität geholt zu werden. 

„Weiß nicht..." murmelte Harry.

„Das heißt, dass wir dich jetzt noch zwei Wochen länger ertragen müssen."

„Vielleicht... vielleicht könnte ich zu meinem Freund Ron, wenn sie wieder da sind..." 

„Natürlich! Und wer jätet das Unkraut und mäht den Rasen? Die Hecke muss auch noch geschnitten werden. Und du meinst, du kannst dich einfach so verkrümeln?"

„Das hätte ich ja so und so bis zum 15. schaffen müssen. Und das schaffe ich auch noch. Danach liege ich euch doch nur auf der Tasche..."

Onkel Vernon glotzte Harry unverständig an. Langsam klärte sich sein Blick.

„Da hast du recht..." sagte er eigenartig gelassen. Plötzlich flog ein leichtes Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Dann zog er die Augenbrauen wieder zusammen und stierte Harry streng an. 

„Bilde dir bloß nichts auf deine Idee ein. Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn. Und wie du dahin kommst, ist deine Sache. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich zu solchem Gesockse hinfahre. Und wehe, die kommen noch mal hier her. Die Nachbarn haben schon beim letzten mal gefragt, was für komische Gammler ich kenne. Ich musste sagen, dass das Bettler waren und dass ich sie weggeschickt habe. Nie mehr wieder so eine Schmach! Kapiert!?"

„Keine Sorge, Onkel Vernon." sagte Harry erleichtert. Die Aussicht, die letzten Ferientage vielleicht bei seinen Freunden zu verbringen, ließ ihn die Ödnis der Ferien vergessen. Aufregung erfasste ihn. Hoffentlich waren die Weasleys da. Er musste sofort Hedwig mit einer Nachricht an Ron losschicken.

Harry sprang auf.

„Danke Onkel Vernon. Ich wird bestimmt mit dem Garten fertig.."

„Mach dass du rauskommst."

Harry faltete den Brief zusammen.

„Kann ich noch die Liste haben?"

„Was für eine Liste?"

„In dem Brief muss noch eine Liste sein, was ich mir alles fürs nächste Schuljahr besorgen muss."

Onkel Vernon warf ihm den zerknüllten Briefumschlag über den Tisch. 

„Tschüs Verni-Schätzchen, ich gehe jetzt mit Dudley einkaufen." tönte es aus dem Flur. Harry hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen. ‚Gott sei dank, die nerven jetzt erst mal nicht mehr.', dachte er. Er strich den Umschlag glatt und schaute hinein. Drin lag ein zerknitterter Bogen Papier. Harry holte ihn aus dem Umschlag und überflog die Liste. Bei dem Buchtitel ‚Dunkle Kräfte und wie man sich vor ihnen schützt von Wratislav Pendrecki' blieb sein Blick hängen. Wer mochte wohl dieses Jahr ‚Verteidigung gegen die schwarzen Künste' geben. Schnell schaute er nach einem Buch, das im Zaubertrank-Unterricht benötigt wurde. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es einen Titel gab, der ‚Tränke aus mediterranen Wasserpflanzen von Frederic Karbunkel' hieß. Dann war Zaubertränke vielleicht doch noch in Professor Snapes Hand und vielleicht gab es Hoffnung, das Remus Lupin wieder an die Schule zurückkehrte...

„Bist du noch nicht verschwunden?" dröhnte Onkel Vernons Stimme in sein Ohr.

Harry beeilte sich, aus der Küche zu kommen.

Zuerst war Harry sehr enttäuscht gewesen, dass die Schule 2 Wochen später anfängt. Aber die Aussicht, diese Tage vielleicht im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, versöhnte ihn wieder. Hoffentlich klappte es! Aufgeregt rannte er die Treppe hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Er musste Hedwig sofort mit einer Nachricht nach Rumänien schicken. Er musste wissen, was seine Freunde planten. Hastig kramte er in dem Loch unter der losen Fußbodendiele nach seinem Schreibzeug. Er holte das Tintenfass, seine Federn und einen Bogen Pergament hervor und breitete alles auf dem Fußboden vor sich aus. Er öffnete das Tintenfass, strich den Bogen glatt, legte sich vor das Blatt und tauchte seine Feder in die Tinte. 

„Hallo Ron,..." schrieb er. Hedwig beäugte ihn von ihrem Käfig aus mit schiefem Kopf. Zufällig sah Harry auf und bemerkte Hedwigs Blick.

„Ja, ja, Hedwig. du darfst verreisen." Es schien, als ob Hedwig lächeln würde, jedenfalls schloss sie kurz die Augen und streckte ein Bein und einen Flügel, soweit es in dem engen Käfig ging.

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu. 

„... hast Du auch schon einen Brief von Professor McGonagall bekommen? Ich habe heute erfahren, dass die Schule 2 Wochen später beginnt. Was ist da los? Weis Dein Vater etwas darüber? Ich finde den Gedanken schrecklich, noch 2 Wochen länger bei den Dursleys zu bleiben. Wann kommt ihr wieder nach Hause? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich noch ein paar Tage bei Euch verbringen dürfte. Mir ist schrecklich langweilig, auch wenn ich genug zu tun habe. Onkel Vernon ist auf die Idee gekommen, mich während der Ferien arbeiten zu lassen. Er sagt, er könne es sich nicht leisten einen Nutzlosen „Fresser" durchzufüttern. So'n Quatsch! Seit er diesen Riesendeal gemacht hat, verdient er ne Menge mehr. Ich darf jetzt den Garten Pflegen, Unkraut jäten, rasen mähen, Fensterläden streichen und und und. Dudley lümmelt den ganzen Tag im Garten rum und tut nichts. Er ist sogar zu faul, zum Fernsehen die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Das einzige, was ihm einfällt ist, mich zu nerven. Aber seit dem Würgezungen-Drop piesackt er mich wenigstens nicht mehr. Er hat Angst, dass Ihr ihn wieder in die Mangel nehmt. Von Sirius habe ich auch schon lange keine Post mehr bekommen. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wann er und Professor Dumbledore zurück kommen. Ich habe von Onkel Vernon die Erlaubnis, die 2 Wochen zu Euch zu kommen. Wenn Ihr das auch wollt und ich darf, würde ich mich riesig freuen. 

Ich hoffe, bald von Euch zu hören. Wir müssen uns dann auch Gedanken machen, wie ich zu Euch komme. Wie ihr wisst, hat Onkel Vernon den Kamin zugenagelt. Mit Flohpulver kann ich nicht kommen. Sie wollen auch nicht, dass Ihr mich abholt, das letzte mal hat ihnen gereicht.

Viele Grüße, auch an Deinen Vater und Deine Mutter, und an die Zwillinge und Ginny und Charly

Dein Harry"

Harry überflog den Brief noch einmal. ‚Na ja, mein Stil war schon immer chaotisch' dachte er. Dann rollte er den Brief zusammen, band eine Schleife darum und stand auf. Hedwig war schon ganz unruhig und flatterte in ihrem engen Käfig, dass sich einige Federn lösten und zu Boden segelten. Harry öffnete den Käfig und Hedwig hüpfte sofort auf seinen Arm. 

„Komm, setz Dich auf die Bettkante, wie soll ich Dir denn den Brief an das Bein binden!" lachte Harry, als sie seinen Arm hinauf zur Schulter kletterte und an seinem Ohr knabberte. Hedwig flatterte auf die Bettkante und reckte ihm ein Bein hin. Sie freute sich sichtlich, eine Aufgabe zu haben und einmal eine Weile fliegen zu können. Harry band den Brief fest. Dann öffnete er das Fenster, Hedwig flatterte auf und hinaus. Sie stieß noch einen langen Schrei aus und erhob sich dann in die Luft. Harry schaute ihr nach, bis sie nur noch ein kleiner heller Punkt am blauen Himmel war. ‚Viel Glück', dachte er. ‚Hoffentlich findest du Ron!'

Harry verstaute seine Schreibsachen wieder unter dem losen Fußbodenbrett und legte sich dann auf sein Bett. Er verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Nacken und starrte an die Decke. Er konnte jetzt nur warten. Eine Stunde hatte er sich für eine Pause vorgenommen. In der Mittagshitze konnte er einfach nicht im Garten arbeiten. Kaum hatte er sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, Fenster und Vorhänge geschlossen, war er von Onkel Vernon gerufen worden. Jetzt blieb ihm noch eine halbe Stunde, die er so bewegungslos wie möglich verbringen wollte. 

Am Anfang der Ferien hatte er die Mittagspause dringend gebraucht. Die Arbeit war ungewohnt für ihn und alle Knochen hatten ihm weh getan. Inzwischen, nach fast 6 Wochen spürte er die Anstrengung kaum noch und wenn Dudley nicht ständig im Garten wäre, würde ihm die Arbeit sogar Spaß machen. So hatte er wenigstens Ruhe vor den ständigen Meckereien von Tante Petunia.

In den letzten Wochen war es so heiß gewesen, dass der Asphalt im Ligusterweg weich geworden war. Insgesamt hatte es 2 mal geregnet, Sturzbäche von Blitz und Donner begleitet, aber der Rasen wäre ausgedörrt und braun gewesen, hätte Harry nicht ständig den Rasensprenger eingesetzt. Der Apfelbaum hatte ihm ein wenig Schatten gespendet, aber die wenigste Arbeit fand gerade unter dem Baum statt. Vielmehr hatte er in der stechenden Sonne gearbeitet, oft in gebückter Haltung, wenn er Unkraut gejätet hatte. Die Arbeiten hatten ihn inzwischen gestählt. Er fühlte seine Muskeln wachsen. Längst war er nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der mit 11 Jahren nach Hogwarts gegangen war. Zu viel hatte er erlebt. Jetzt war er enorm gewachsen und befand sich mitten im Stimmbruch, der sich schon Ende des letzten Schuljahres angekündigt hatte. Manchmal fand er es Lustig, wie seine Stimme zu einem hohen Kieksen umschlug, aber meistens nervte es ihn. Er wollte jetzt seine tiefe Stimme behalten und hoffte, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Stimmbruch abgeschlossen war. Manchmal hoffte er, von den Mädchen etwas mehr beachtet zu werden, besonders von Cho, der Frau, die er anbetete, die zum Haus Ravenclaw gehörte, und die ein Jahr älter war, als er. Er hoffte, sie mit seiner männlichen Stimme etwas beeindrucken zu können. Er baute auch auf seine Größe und es war ihm durchaus recht, dass er auch an Muskeln etwas zugelegt hatte. 

Viele Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf, als er auf seinem Bett lag. Er dachte an Cho. Wie mochte es ihr gehen? Ob sie den Tod von Cedric inzwischen überwunden hatte? Schließlich hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie nicht ohne Grund mit ihm auf den Ball gegangen war. War sie in Cedric verliebt gewesen? Harry hatte sich mit dem Unfall abgefunden. Zu wenige Berührungspunkte hatte er vorher mit Cedric gehabt. Sicher, Cedric war ein feiner Kerl, fair und freundlich, aber auch er war halt schon viel älter gewesen. Und Harry fragte sich, ob es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, dass Voldemort Cedric verschont hätte. Cedric hatte mit Harry zusammen das Ziel in der letzten der drei Aufgaben des Trimagischen Turniers erreicht und sie wollten gemeinsam Sieger werden. Deshalb hatten sie zeitgleich den Pokal, der von Voldemort in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt worden war, berührt und waren von diesem auf einen alten Friedhof gebracht worden. Kaum waren sie gelandet, hatte Voldemort Cedric durch einen der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche, den Todesfluch, getötet. Harry bedauerte den Tod von Cedric sehr, auch seine Eltern taten ihm leid und er konnte den Schmerz ansatzweise nachfühlen. 

Hermine? Hermine war neben Ron die dritte in dem Gespann, das in dem aufregenden Leben in Hogwarts all die Abenteuer erlebt hatte. Hermine war sehr strebsam. Sie kam aus einem „normalen" Elternhaus, das heißt, Ihre Eltern waren Muggel, Leute, die nicht zaubern konnten. Sie verdienten ihr Geld als Zahnärzte. Hermine schleppte immer so viele Bücher mit sich herum, daß ihre Tasche unter dem Gewicht fast zerriss. Man konnte sie alles Fragen und wenn sie mal, was sehr selten vorkam, keine direkte Antwort hervorsprudeln konnte, wusste sie es mit Sicherheit nach ihrem nächsten Besuch in der Bibliothek. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie zueinander gefunden hatten, aber inzwischen war es sogar so, dass in Hogwarts Gerüchte kursierten, Harry und Hermine seien ein Paar.

Hermine hatte ihm, wie Ron aus Rumänien, zu seinem Geburtstag schrieben. Sie war mit ihren Eltern nach Mallorca gefahren weil sie dort einen Badeurlaub machen wollten. Ansonsten hatte er die ganze Zeit nichts von seinen Freunden gehört. Manchmal wünschte er sich wenigstens einen Besuch von Dobby, dem Hauselfen, den er aus den Klauen der schrecklichen Malfoy-Familie gerettet hatte und der jetzt in Hogwarts in der Küche arbeitete. Dobby hatte, als er Harry zum ersten mal besucht hatte fast dafür gesorgt, dass Harry von der Schule geflogen wäre. Dobby hatte im Ligusterweg gezaubert und Harry hatte eine Verwarnung vom Zaubereiministerium bekommen, weil Minderjährige außerhalb Hogwarts nicht zaubern durften. Wenn er doch wenigstens zuhause zaubern könnte, dann könnte er ein wenig Dudley ärgern. 

Dudley! Allein der Name erzeugte ein würgen in ihm. Dieser dumme, verwöhnte, faule Kerl. Das war der Sohn von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia. Früher war er so fett gewesen, dass seine Pobacken links und rechts vom Stuhl hingen. Er war faul und vollkommen verzogen, wurde aber von seinen Eltern in jeder Hinsicht verwöhnt. Nie brauchte Dudley auch nur irgendwas im Haushalt tun. Im Gegenteil. Er bekam es hinten und vorne reingeschoben. Dudley hasste Harry und sein einziges Streben war, Harry zu ärgern. Seit fast 2 Jahren machte Dudley eine von der Schulschwester seiner Schule verordnete Diät und hatte in den 2 Jahren fast 20 Kilo abgenommen. Aber erst langsam sah man, dass er wirklich weniger fett war. 

In diesem Jahr waren Dudleys schulischen Leistungen so abgesackt, dass er einen Brief zu seinem miserablen Zeugnis mit nach hause brachte. Tante Petunia hatte den Brief gelesen und die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen.

„Oh mein armer Dudders...." hatte sie in ihrer penetrant kreischenden Stimme gerufen. „Diese dummen, dummen Lehrer erkennen einfach nicht, was für ein intelligenter und braver Junge du bist."

„Yeah, Mum", war das Einzige, was Dudley raus bekam.

„Du sollst immer Deine Mitschüler geärgert haben? Das ist nicht wahr, du bist doch so brav. Bestimmt hast du dich nur gewehrt. In solchen Internaten treibt sich auch immer ein Gesindel herum..."

‚Genau', dachte Harry für sich. Dabei sah er, wie Dudley hinter dem Rücken seiner Mutter feixte und Harry die Zunge herausstreckte.

„Na ja, das mit den Zensuren in Englisch und Mathe liegt bestimmt daran, dass du in der Pubertät bist und dich zu einem richtigen Mann entwickelst", sagte Tante Petunia und streichelte Dudley über den Bürstenhaarschnitt. Dudley lächelte sie schleimig von unten an. 

„Und in Sport..., das kann ja keiner verlangen, dass ein Junge, der seit Monaten auf Diät ist, gute Noten in Sport nach hause bringt. Aber kuck, in Religion hast du eine 2. Ich wusste doch, dass du gute Seiten hast.!"

‚Mir wird gleich schlecht', dachte Harry. „In Religion haben doch alle eine 2 bekommen...'

Harry hatte es nicht mehr ertragen können. Einerseits die Blindheit von Tante Petunia und andererseits diese freche Dreistigkeit von Dudley! Er hatte sich aus der Küche geschlichen und war in den Garten gegangen.

Sirius hatte ihm auch zum Geburtstag geschrieben. Sirius war der Pate von Harry. Er hatte jahrelang in dem Zaubereigefängnis Askarban gesessen, weil man ihn für einen Anhänger von Voldemort hielt und ihm vorwarf, dass er 12 Menschen getötet hatte. In Wirklichkeit war es Peter Pettigrew gewesen, der einer der treuesten Freunde von Voldemort war und Harrys Vater und seine Freunde an Voldemort verraten hatte. Pettigrew inszenierte den Mord, weil er damit von der Bildfläche verschwinden konnte. Er war ein Animagus, jemand, der sich in ein Tier verwandeln konnte und hatte sich als Ratte aus dem Staub gemacht. Zufälligerweise war Peter die Hausratte von Ron geworden und hatte vor 2 Jahren für eine Menge Aufregung gesorgt. 

Sirius war vor 2 Jahren die Flucht aus Askarban gelungen und seitdem kämpften er und Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts um seine Rehabilitation. Sirius hatte in dem Brief erzählt, dass er mit Dumbledore und Hagrid nach Beauxbatons gereist sei um mit Madame Maxime die Strategie zu besprechen, wie man die Riesen auf ihre Seite bekommen könne. Er hatte sich über das schöne Frankreich und die Provence ausgelassen und angekündigt, dass sie in kürze in die Karpaten aufbrechen wollten. Seit dem hatte Harry nichts von ihm gehört, war sich aber sicher, dass ihm in Professor Dumbledores Begleitung nichts passieren würde.

Harry stand auf und stellte sich an das Fenster. Unten sah er den zur Hälfte gemähten Rasen des Vorgartens. Die ganze Straße sah sehr gepflegt aus, halt wie eine typische spießige Vorortstraße. Nur in wenigen Vorgärten war der Rasen braun und vertrocknet, hinter den Häusern sah es schon ein wenig anders aus. Aber da waren hohe Hecken um die Gärten und der Nachbar konnte kaum sehen, wie es um den Zustand des Garten bestellt war. 

Die Luft über dem Ligusterweg flimmerte in der Mittagshitze. Harry betrachtete stolz sein Werk. Erhatte den Garten und den Vorgarten in 8-wöchiger Kleinarbeit wieder auf Vordermann gebracht. Das Unkraut war fast ganz entfernt, er hatte gepflanzt und Sträucher entfernt, das Moos aus den Ritzen zwischen den Gehwegplatten entfernt, den Zaun weiß gestrichen und und und. Die Dursleys hatten zwar einen recht hohen Anspruch, und Tante Petunia gab sich auch viel Mühe, aber ein Gefühl für den Garten hatten sie alle nicht. Und da Onkel Vernon sich viel zu schade für die ‚Drecksarbeit' war und Dudley zu faul, sah der Garten meist nicht sonderlich schön aus. Er erfüllte halt die Mindestbedingungen, ein kurzgeschorener Rasen und ein paar kümmerliche Blumenbeete und als einziges Highlight der Apfelbaum, der bestimmt schon 50 Jahre alt war und noch vom Vorbesitzer gepflanzt worden war. Wie oft war Harry auf den Baum geklettert, wenn er sich vor Dudleys Angriffen in Sicherheit bringen musste oder von den Hunden von Tante Margie gehetzt wurde.

‚Ich werde dann wohl hinunter gehen und weiter mähen...' dachte er. Sein Blick schweifte hinüber zum Rosenbeet, das links und rechts von dem gepflasterten Weg zur Haustür angelegt war. Etwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es hatte sich was bewegt. Er schaute genauer hin. Noch einmal bewegte sich etwas, unscheinbar, wie eine kleine Maus, aber es war keine Maus. Es war auch kein anderes kleines Tier, dafür war es zu unwirklich. Aber was war es? Harry schirmte seine Augen gegen die Sonne ab. Er konnte immer noch nichts genaues erkennen. ‚Meine Brille ist total versaut' dachte er, nahm seine Brille ab und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch. Er konnte nur ein gebrauchtes finden, aber das genügte, um die Gläser wieder einigermaßen sauber zu bekommen. Nachdem er die Brille wieder aufgesetzt hatte und noch mal auf die Stelle im Rosenbeet schaute, erstarrte er. Im Schatten einer Rose saß ein Gartengnom.

Im Garten der Weasleys hätte es ihn nicht im geringsten gewundert. In jedem anderen Garten hätte es ihn nicht gewundert. Aber das Grundstück der Dursleys war sofort nach Ende des letzten Schuljahres von Dumbledore mit einem Schutzzauber versehen worden und Harry hatte noch nie einen Gnom im Garten der Dursleys gesehen. Harry fröstelte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Kein magisches Wesen, das von Harry nicht akzeptiert wurde, konnte das Grundstück der Dursleys betreten ohne sich durch eine Reihe von Fallen und Sperren zu quälen. Dieser Schutz war eingerichtet worden, um Todesser oder gar Voldemort fern zu halten. Es war auch nicht möglich, irgend welche magischen Wesen oder Tiere auf Harry zu hetzen. Der Zauber wirkte wie ein Stromstoß, der stärker wurde, je mehr eine Bedrohung für Harry bestand. Gnome waren von Grund auf feige und hielten sich von Orten fern, die unangenehm für sie waren. Zwar stellten sie keine Bedrohung für Harry dar, aber sie mochten die leichte Spannung, die immer über dem Grund lag, nicht aushalten.

Insofern war es sehr verwunderlich, dass dieser Gnom völlig unbeteiligt im Garten saß und die Ruhe genoss. Harry verließ sein Zimmer und ging die Treppe hinunter. Er ging durch die Verandatür in den Garten und schlich sich um das Haus. Leise näherte er sich dem Gnom von hinten. Als der nur noch einen halben Meter vom ihm entfernt war, bückte er sich schnell und griff beherzt zu.

„Loslassen, loslassen!" schrie der Gnom, der kaum größer war als Harrys Hand, mit feiner Fistelstimme und zappelte und wand sich, um sich aus Harrys festem Griff zu befreien.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Harry.

„Was ich hier mache? Ich sitze friedlich unter der Rose und dann kommst du und packst mich! Was soll das? Ich hab gar nichts gemacht!" fiepste der Gnom.

„Hier gibt es sonst keine Gnome!" sagte Harry leise, während er mit dem Gnom in der Hand in den Schatten des Hauses trat. „Du kannst nicht hier sein. Es gibt einen Zauber, der Wesen wie dich hier fernhält!"

„Gibt es nicht!" rief der Gnom.

„Doch natürlich!"

„Nein, gibt es nicht mehr. Ist seit ein paar Tagen wieder offen!"

Der Gnom grinste frech.

„Wie? Ist wieder offen? Woher weißt du das?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Piekst nicht mehr!" piepste der Gnom und schien sich wirklich zu freuen.

„Weißt du, wie das gekommen ist?"

„Klar."

„Und wie?"

„Sag ich nicht!"

„Warum?"

„Sag ich nicht! Lass mich los!"

Wieder begann der Gnom zu zappeln. Harry hob ihn hoch und schaute dem Gnom in sein hässliches, verschrumpeltes Gesichtchen. Der Gnom streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Wirst du nie draufkommen!" höhnte der Gnom und ließ ein leises Kichern hören.

„Warum bist du so frech zu mir?" fragte Harry entrüstet.

„Weil du kein Muggel bist!"

„Das ist doch noch lange kein Grund..."

„Dochdochdoch! Muggel sehen uns nicht. Und Ihr packt uns immer uns schmeißt uns aus dem Garten raus. Meinst du, es macht Spaß, so weit zu fliegen?"

„Oh."

„Nein, es macht keinen Spaß! Und drum sage ich dir auch nicht, dass ein großer Zauberer gekommen ist und den Schutz von eurem Garten genommen hat!"

„Ach, ein großer Zauberer?" Harry begann neugierig zu werden.

„Ohohoh, Tug hat sich verplappert! Doofer Tug!"

„Tug heißt du also?"

„Ohohoh, Tug hat seinen Namen gesagt!"

Der Gnom war schier entsetzt. Harry wusste, dass Gnomen ziemlich dumme Wesen waren. Aber er hatte sich noch nie sonderlich mit ihnen befasst. Genauer gesagt, er wusste nichts über Gnomen, außer, dass sie die Gärten bevölkerten und, obwohl sie wussten, dass Zauberer ihre Gärten regelmäßig entgnomten, sie sich ausgerechnet und immer wieder in Zauberergärten niederließen. Offensichtlich fühlten sie sich von Magie angezogen, was für ein magisches Wesen ja auch kein Wunder war.

„Ok, Tug, ist ja nicht sonderlich schlimm, dass ich jetzt deinen Namen weiß. Ich heiße übrigens Harry!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Harry Potter, weiß ich." Der Gnom verzog sein Gesicht in Falten, so dass es noch zerknautschter aussah. „Drum kam ja auch der große Zauberer!"

„Der kam wegen mir?"

„Jajaja!"

Wieder zappelte der Gnom und versuchte, aus Harrys Hand zu entwischen. Harry hielt ihn aber fest.

„Wer war der große Zauberer?"

„Weiß ich's?" antwortete der Gnom unwirsch.

„Ich glaube schon!"

„Nixweissich! Gaaaanix!"

„Oh doch. Und ich glaube, du wirst es mir jetzt sagen!" Harry wurde langsam ärgerlich. „Sonst erzähle ich jedem Zauberer, dass in unserem Garten ein Gnom mit dem Namen Tug wohnt!"

„Ohneinohnein! Nur nicht erzählen! Sonst kann jeder Tug verzaubern!"

„Ach, und wenn die Zauberer deinen Namen nicht wissen, können sie das nicht?"

„Nein, ätsch!"

Langsam wurde Harry klar, was es mit den Gnomen auf sich hatte. Natürlich, Zauberer sprachen nie mit Gnomen. Man warf sie nur weg. So konnten sie auch nie ihre Namen herausfinden. Und auch nicht, dass man Gnomen offensichtlich nur verzaubern kann, wenn man ihre Namen wusste. Wie dumm dieser Gnom doch war, wenn er all diese Geheimnisse preisgab.

„Also Tug, jetzt sage mir bitte, welcher Zauberer es war."

„Tug kennt seinen Namen nicht!"

„Dann beschreib ihn mir doch!"

„Der Zauberer hatte einen spitzen Hut!"

„Das hat jeder Zauberer! Wie sah er denn aus?"

„Groß! Alle Zauberer sind groß!"

„Ja, schon, aber unterschiedlich!"

„Nein alle Zauberer sind groß!"

„Was hatte er den sonst an?"

„Einen langen schwarzen Umhang!"

„Das haben auch alle Zauberer an. Du willst es mir nicht sagen, stimmt's?" 

„Wieso? Ich sage dir doch alles, was ich weiß!"

So ging das nicht weiter. Langsam waren Harrys Nerven gespannt wie Drahtseile. Der Gnom ging ihm auf die Nerven.

„Ich denke, ich werde doch allen Zauberern erzählen, dass..."

„Neinnein!" unterbrach ihn Tug, „Ich sage doch alles was ich weiß!" Tug schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. „Der Zauberer war groß und hatte einen schwarzen Umhang an. Und da war noch ein Zauberer. Der war auch groß" sprudelte er hervor. Er schien wirklich Angst zu haben, dass Harry ihn verriet.

„Zwei Zauberer!?"

„Ja, und der Eine sagte immer ‚Lord' zu dem anderen!"

Harry erschrak. ‚Lord' wurde nur einer genannt, den er kannte. Das war der ‚dunkle Lord', Lord Voldemort.

„Hieß der Andere vielleicht ‚Wurmschwanz?" fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Weiß nicht...der Erste hat kaum gesprochen. Der hat nur etwas gemurmelt. Und hat etwas verstreut."

„Was hat der verstreut?"

„Weißes Pulver, um die Hecke. Und das hat geleuchtet!"

„Wann war das denn?" fragte Harry und fühlte sich mit einem mal sehr unwohl.

„Zwei mal Tag und eine Nacht und noch eine halbe Nacht. Mehr weiß ich aber wirklich nicht."

Harry ahnte, dass er nicht mehr aus dem Gnom herausbekommen würde. Gedankenverloren setzte er den Kleinen auf die Erde.

„Danke" piepste es von unten.

„Äh, - was?"

„Danke, dass du mich nicht weggeworfen hast!"

„Äh, - ja!"

Harry wandte sich ab. Mit gesenktem Kopf und völlig in Gedanken ging er zur Veranda und ins Haus. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie er die Treppe hinauf gekommen war, er fand sich plötzlich in seinem Zimmer und wusste keinen Rat. Wenn es stimmte, dass Voldemort es geschafft hatte, den Schutzzauber von Professor Dumbledore außer Kraft zu setzen, befand er sich in höchster Gefahr. Dann stand ein Angriff von Voldemort unmittelbar bevor. Vielleicht beobachtete der dunkle Lord das Haus um einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt heraus zu finden. Harry brauchte dringend Hilfe, aber wo sollte er diese herbekommen? Dumbledore Hagrid und Sirius waren wohl noch in den Karpaten, die Weasleys waren wohl noch nicht auf dem Weg nach Hause, und wie hätten sie ihm auch helfen können? Wie konnte er Hilfe holen? Hedwig war mit einem Brief unterwegs und es stand kaum zu erwarten, dass sie vor einer Woche ... Um Gottes Willen, wenn Voldemort gesehen hat, dass Harry einen Brief... dann hat er bestimmt Hedwig abgefangen... und weiß, dass keiner da ist...

Harry musste von hier verschwinden, so schnell wie möglich. Und so unauffällig wie möglich. Aber wo sollte er hin gehen. Zu Hermine? Nein, er konnte sie und ihre Eltern nicht mit hineinziehen. Sirius, Dumbledore und Hagrid kamen auch nicht in Frage, er wusste nicht wo er sie finden sollte. Er konnte auch keinen benachrichtigen, solange Hedwig nicht zurück war, wenn er sie jemals wiedersehen würde. Vielleicht sollte er auf gut Glück versuchen in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Womöglich waren die Weasleys schon da, und wenn Hedwig abgefangen worden war, konnten sie keine Nachricht von ihm erhalten haben. Manchmal verfluchte er die Zaubererwelt, denn nichts wäre einfacher gewesen, als zum Telefonhörer zu greifen, und die Weasleys anzurufen, wenn sie ein Telefon hätten. Vater Weasley hatte zwar einen Telefonapparat, aber er hatte ihn nur vom Müll eingesammelt. Er sammelte ja Muggel-Artefacte, um sie zu studieren. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Ron ihn einmal angerufen hatte und in den Hörer gebrüllt hatte, weil er annahm, dass man am Telefon über diese Entfernung so laut sprechen musste. 

Telefon... natürlich! Er konnte wenigstens versuchen Hermine anzurufen und sich mit ihr beraten. Nein! Sie brächte es fertig, sich vor lauter Eifer in Gefahr zu bringen. Er musste versuchen, zu den Weasleys zu gelangen, und das, noch bevor es dunkel würde. Und er musste aus dem Haus gelangen, ohne dass irgendjemand, nicht einmal Lord Voldemort ihn sehen konnte. Vielleicht... Flohpulver...Harry musste in den Kamin der Dursleys gelangen. Das hieß, er musste die Bretter entfernen und ein Feuer machen. Wenn er dann noch seinen Tarnumhang überzog, würde selbst ein mächtiger Zauberer nur einen Wirbel im Rauch sehen. Das war es. 

Tante Petunia war mit Dudley einkaufen. Onkel Vernon war das Problem. Bestimmt saß er im Wohnzimmer und las Zeitung. Harry schaute aus dem Fenster. Von Onkel Vernon war nichts zu sehen. Leise öffnete er seine Zimmertür und schlich die Treppe hinunter. Er hörte nichts. Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer war angelehnt. Harry stupste sie leicht an und spähte durch den Spalt. Das Wohnzimmer war leer. Er schob die Tür weiter auf uns sah in das Zimmer. Aha, Onkel Vernon saß auf der Veranda, zum Glück mit dem Rücken zu der großen Glastür und las wirklich Zeitung. 

Mit ein wenig Glück könnte es vielleicht klappen. Er würde aber dafür zaubern müssen. Es durfte kein Laut zu Onkel Vernon durchdringen. Aber seine Erfahrung sagte ihm, dass er bisher noch keine ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten bekommen hatte, wenn er in Notsituationen gegen das Jugendzaubergesetz verstoßen hatte. Gut, dass er den Stille-Zauber gelernt hatte. 

Harry schlich die Treppe hinauf, in sein Zimmer und löste das lose Brett im Fußboden. Er holte seinen Koffer heraus und warf seine Sachen, die er in den Ferien ausgepackt hatte hinein. Schnell streifte er sich seinen Umhang über und stopfte seinen Tarnumhang in seine Tasche. E nahm den Koffer, der inzwischen durch die Bücher ein beträchtliches Gewicht angenommen hatte und den leeren Käfig von Hedwig und schlich die Treppe wieder hinunter. Im Wohnzimmer angelangt, stellte er den Koffer und den Käfig neben den Kamin und rückte das elektrische Kaminfeuer beiseite. Dann holte er den Zauberstab heraus, schwang ihn durch die Luft und murmelte „Silens Camere". Augenblicklich herrschte betäubende Stille im Raum. 

‚Hoffentlich klappt es jetzt', dachte Harry. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf das oberste Brett, mit dem der Kamin zugenagelt war und murmelte „Accio Brett". Fast entgegen seiner Erwartung wurde das Brett herausgerissen und landete in seiner Hand. Es hatte offensichtlich genügt, dass er den Spruch gemurmelt hat, obwohl kein Laut aus seinem Mund gekommen war. ‚Das geht ja einfacher, als ich gedacht hätte' freute sich Harry. Schnell hatte er die anderen Bretter gelöst und mit „Dividus" zerkleinert. Er zerknüllte eine Zeitung, die er aus dem Ständer neben dem Kamin genommen hatte und stapelte das Holz darüber. „Inflamare" murmelte er, indem er mit dem Zauberstab auf das Holz deutete und eine kleine Flamme flackerte auf. ‚So, jetzt kann ich die Stille wieder aufheben.' dachte Harry, schwang seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Finis Silens". 

Auf einmal war der Raum erfüllt mit dem Splittern von Holz, dem Kreischen der Nägel, die aus dem Holz gerissen wurden und dem Gemurmel von Harry „Accio Holz... Accio... Dividus... Inflamare". Nur dass diese Geräusche übernatürlich laut von den Wänden hallten als würden sie sich freuen, aus dem Gefängnis der Stille auszubrechen. Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Onkel Vernon schreckte hoch. Er sprang auf und starrte durch die Verandatür in das Wohnzimmer. Im gleichen Augenblick stieß Tante Petunia die Tür auf und kreischte „Harry, was treibst du da?!" Harry hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich zu erschrecken. Schnell griff er in seine Tasche, holte die Dose mit Flohpulver heraus, öffnete sie und warf eine Priese in das Feuer. Es loderte sofort grün auf. Gleich holte er seinen Tarnumhang heraus und warf ihn sich über den Kopf. 

„Accio Koffer, accio Käfig" rief er und die beiden Gegenstände flogen in seine Hände. Mit einem Sprung war er im Feuer und rief „Zum Fuchsbau!"

Während er wie ein Wirbelwind durch den Kamin gesaugt wurde, konnte er gerade noch das Brüllen von Onkel Vernon, das hysterische Gekreische von Tante Petunia und das feige Wimmern von Dudley hören. Dann war um ihn her nur noch ein Sausen und Wirbeln.

_To be continued..._

_ _

_ _

   [1]: mailto:lukath@muenster.de



	2. DÜSTERE ZEITEN

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen ( Vielleicht kommt noch einmal ein besserer Titel )

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen ( Vielleicht kommt noch einmal ein besserer Titel )

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: [mailto:lukath@muenster.de][1]

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: 2. Kapitel: Harry findet jemanden, bei dem er seine Sorgen loswerden kann und der ihm hilft. Die Welt der Zauberer hat sich leider negativ verändert.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

2. Düstere Zeiten

Harry nahm schemenhaft wahr, wie die Landschaft unter ihm dahinraste. ‚Gleich bin ich im Fuchsbau!' dachte Harry als er meinte, das verwinkelte Haus der Weasleys zu erkennen. Sogleich schien er auch schon auf das Dach des Hauses zuzusteuern. Er fühlte den Schornstein näher kommen und das Sausen und wirbeln wurde etwas schwächer. Es wurde dunkel, was ihm sagte, dass er in den Schornstein eingetaucht war. Mit einem Mal prallte er schmerzlich gegen eine unsichtbare Sperre und wurde auf der Stelle immer schneller um seine eigene Achse geschleudert. Er spürte, wie die rauen schwarzen Wände des Schornsteins seine Haut aufrissen. Krampfhaft klammerte er sich an Koffer und Käfig.

‚Was ist hier los!!?' dachte Harry entsetzt. ‚Mist, Ron ist noch nicht da und sie haben einen Sperrzauber in den Kamin gelegt.! Was mach ich denn bloß...?' 

Das Wirbeln wurde immer stärker und Harry wurde bewusst, dass die Energie nicht abfließen konnte. Er ahnte, dass er der Kraft nicht mehr lange würde standhalten können. 

‚Ich muss weg hier, aber sofort! Aua! Hilfe, was kann ich tun!?'

Immer wieder stieß er mit seinem Kopf gegen die unsichtbare Sperre. Jedes Mal wurde der Wirbel stärker und stärker. Ruß und Staub drangen ihm in die Nase und erschwerten ihm das Atmen. Fieberhaft überlegte Harry. Er erinnerte sich an seine erste Höllenfahrt, die ihn in die Winkelgasse führen sollte, die aber in dem Kamin des Ladens für Gegenstände der dunklen Magie in der Nokturnegasse endete. 

„ Wiinkelgassssseeeeeeeeeeee"! schrie Harry.

Augenblicklich schoss er aus dem Kamin heraus und erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte. Sein Kopf dröhnte von den Schlägen, aber wenigstens konnte er jetzt freier atmen. Wieder begann der Ritt durch die Luft zurück in die Stadt. An der beginnenden Bebauung merkte Harry, dass er sich London näherte. Wieder wurde er in Richtung Boden gezogen, wirbelte auf einen Schornstein zu und im nächsten Augenblick landete er mit einem „Ploff" in der kalten Asche eines Kamins. Harry rappelte sich hoch und sah an sich herunter. Er war über und über mit Russ bedeckt, sein Umhang hing in Fetzen von ihm herunter und seine Arme waren vollkommen zerschrammt. Harry bückte sich und hob seine Brille auf, die ihm beim Aufprall von der Nase gerutscht war. Auch sein Tarnumhang lag in der Asche, er musste ihm wohl auch heruntergerutscht sein. Seltsamerweise war er vollkommen unbeschädigt. Harry bog seine Brille zurecht und setzte sie, nachdem er die Gläser mit einem Taschentuch gereinigt hatte wieder auf seine Nase. Er nahm seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig und trat aus dem Kamin heraus. 

Er befand sich in einem Raum mit dunkel-wohliger Atmosphäre. Durch eine Tür fiel etwas gedämpftes Licht herein und Harry konnte eine Reihe länglicher Schachteln in einem großen Regal erkennen. An einem mit Fensterläden verschlossenen Fenster stand ein alter eichener Schreibtisch auf dem geordnet Papiere lagen, davor ein lederbezogener alter Holz-Drehstuhl. In anderen Regalen sah Harry Mengen von alten, Ledergebundenen Büchern. Ein orientalischer Teppich dämpfte seine Schritte. Harry stellte Koffer und Käfig ab, schlich leise zur Tür und blickte durch den Spalt in den Nachbarraum. Ein kurzer Flur wurde durch einen halb zurückgeschobenen schweren Vorhang abgeschlossen. Harry ging vorsichtig durch den Flur und versteckte sich in den Falten des Vorhangs. Er zog den ihn leicht beiseite und spähte in den Raum, der sich hinter ihm verbarg. Der Raum gehörte zu einem Laden, der die gleiche dunkle, aber warme Atmosphäre zeigte wie das Büro, in dem er gelandet war. Einen meter vor dem Vorhang stand eine breite Ladentheke mit Regalbrettern, die mit ebensolchen länglichen Schachteln bestückt waren. Ringsum an den Wänden verliefen Regale, die bis zur Decke reichten und am oberen Ende eine umlaufende Schiene hatten, an der man eine Leiter verschieben konnte. Auch im Ladenlokal bedeckte ein großer orientalischer Teppich den Boden. Auf diesem Teppich standen bequeme Ledersessel, die noch aus der viktorianischen Zeit zu stammen schienen. Ein reich verzierter Messing-Glastisch stand zwischen den Sesseln. Harry erkannte den Laden. Es war der Laden von Ollivander, Lieferant für alle Arten von Zauberstäben. Mr. Ollivander stand gerade mit einem Kunden in der Nähe der Ladentür. Beide hatten sich zut Tür gewandt. Offensichtlich verabschiedete Mr. Ollivander gerade den Kunden.

„Ich danke Ihnen für die Beratung Mr. Ollivander.", sagte der Kunde und streckte dem alten Herrn seine Hand hin. „Ich denke, ich werde in den nächsten Tagen mit meinem Sohn wiederkommen, und dann werden wir schon den richtigen Stab für ihn finden."

„Ja, es tut mir leid, daß ich Ihnen bezüglich Ihres Familienerbstückes nichts besseres sagen konnte, aber der Junge wird nur Probleme mit dem alten Stab bekommen. Nunja, wenn man die Arbeit Ihres Großvaters betrachtet, dann ist es auch kein Wunder, daß der Stab so gelitten hat."

Mr. Ollivander öffnete die Tür und der Kunde nickte im Hinausgehend Herrn Ollivander freundlich zu. 

„Auf wiedersehen, Excelenz.", sagte Mr. Ollivander.

„Auf wiedersehen, Mr. Ollivander, bis nächste Woche."

Mr. Ollivander schloss die Ladentür. Das leise Klingeln der Türglocke war zu hören. Lächelnd drehte sich Mr. Ollivander um und ging auf die Ladentheke zu. 

Harry überlegte, ob er sich verstecken sollte, konnte aber auf die Schnelle keinen geeigneten Platz finden, also trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und blieb mitten auf dem Teppich stehen. Von Mr. Ollivander ging keine Gefahr aus und Harry war sich sicher, sein unvermutetes Auftauchen hinreichend erklären zu können.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Mr. Ollivander trat in den Raum. Zuerst bemerkte er Harry nicht, sondern ging gerade auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Er beugte sich zu der Messinglampe, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand,hinüberund knipste sie an. 

Harry räusperte sich. Mr. Ollivander horchte auf und wandte langsam seinen Kopf. Er sah müde aus, Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass tiefe Falten sein Gesicht durchzogen. Mr. Ollivanders Blick ruhte eine Weile auf Harry und Harry blickte verlegen auf den Boden.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, junger Mann?" fragte Mr. Ollivander und erhob sich ächzend. 

„Entschuldigen Sie mein Eindringen, Mr. Ollivander." sagte Harry leise. Er spürte, dass es dem freundlichen alten Herrn nicht gut ging. „Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall mit dem Flohpulver..."

„Kenne ich Sie nicht... Moment, Sie sind... ja... der junge Potter, Harry Potter... Wir trafen und im letzten Jahr bei der Eichung der Zauberstäbe... Sie haben ein besonders schönes Stück, einen der beiden mit der Phoenix-Feder..."

Mr. Ollivander schien etwas abwesend zu sein. Er tat Harry leid. Wie hatte er sich verändert seit dem letzten Treffen. Seine ganze Haltung war in sich zusammengesunken, als hätte er keine Kraft mehr und sein Blick drückte tiefe Sorgen aus.Harry erinnerte sich an das Treffen, als wäre es gestern gewesen. 

„Ja, Sie sagten, Lord Voldemort hätte den anderen. Das war mein Glück..."

Mr. Ollivander erschrak bei der Nennung des Namens, der nicht ausgesprochen werden durfte, fasste sich aber schnell und lächelte. „Ich bewundere Ihren Mut, junger Herr Potter. Keiner außer Ihnen würde es wagen so frei von ‚Sie wissen schon wem' zu reden. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Danke, gut..." sagte Harry und wurde sich im nächsten Augenblick bewusst, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Er wollte Mr. Ollivander nicht aus lauter Höflichkeit belügen.„Nein, es geht mir nicht gut.!"

„Oh...ja, ich sehe. Keine Sorge, die Kratzer verheilen wieder und auch den Umhang kann man ersetzen."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich weiß im Moment nicht, wo ich hin soll."

„Sind Sie von Zuhause fortgelaufen?"

„Ja,..Nein, das kann man nicht so sagen..."

„Kommen Sie, ich hole Ihnen einen Stuhl und Sie erzählen mir was passiert ist. Möchten Sie einen Tee?"

„Ja danke, Mr. Ollivander, sehr gerne." Der Staub und der Russ hatten ihm eine trockene Kehle gemacht.

„Warten Sie, ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte Mr. Ollivander, verschwand im Laden und kam gleich wieder mit einem Stuhl zurück. Er stellte ihn an die Seite des Schreibtisches.

„Setzen Sie sich, ich hole noch eben den Tee."

Wieder ging Mr. Ollivander in den Laden und holte ein Tablett mit zwei Tassen, Milch und Zucker und einer großen Thermoskanne herein. Auf dem Tablett lag auch noch ein feuchter Waschlappen, den Mr. Ollivander Harry reichte.

„Ich glaube, den können Sie jetzt brauchen."

„Danke." murmelte Harry und wischte sich Gesicht und Arme ab. Mr. Ollivander schenkte Tee in die zwei Tassen und schob Harry eine der Tassen und die Zuckerdose mit Milchkanne hin. Harry goß etwas Milch in seinen Tee und setzte sich. Begierig schlürfte er einen Schluck von dem warmen Getränk und fühlte die belebende Wirkung in sich hinunterrinnen.

„Nun erzählen Sie mal.", forderte ihn Mr. Ollivander auf und Harry begann zu erzählen. Von dem Brief, von dem Gespräch mit dem Gartengnom, von seinen Befürchtungen und von seiner Reise mit dem Flohpulver. Mr. Ollivander nickte ab und zu und sah Harry interessiert an. Als Harry schließlich geendet hatte und den letzten Schluck Tee getrunken hatte sagte Mr. Ollivander:

„Ja,ja. Wir gehen auf schwere Zeiten zu. Bei Ihren Verwandten haben Sie sicher nicht viel von dem mitbekommen, was sich in der Zaubererwelt in den letzten 8 Wochen geändert hat. Nicht einmal hier in der Winkelgasse ist man mehr sicher. Noch einen?"

Mr. Ollivander hob die Thermoskanne und deutete auf Harrys Tasse. Harry nickte. 

„Wissen Sie, seit ‚Sie wissen schon wer' wieder zur alten Macht gekommen ist, trauen sich die Todesser wieder auf die Straße. Sie wissen ja, dass die Todesser muggelstämmige Zauberer mit Vorliebe verfolgen. Seit 2 Monaten patrouillieren sie in Zweiergruppen durch die Winkelgasse. Wird ein Muggelstämmiger erkannt, wird er sofort drangsaliert und aus der Winkelgasse hinausgeekelt."

Harry musste an Hermine denken. Was wird _sie_ in der nächsten Zeit mitmachen? Draco Malfoy hatte in den letzten Jahren keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sie zu ärgern und zu beleidigen. Es war so gut wie sicher, dass die Malfoys ihr Scherflein dazu beitragen würden, zumal die Malfoys zur ersten Garde der Todessen zu gehören schienen. Draco konnte jetzt auftrumpfen und, wenn da nicht wenigstens Professor Dumbledore und die Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts wären völlig unbehelligt agieren. Alle Zauberer hatten Angst vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern. 

„Wird ein Händler dabei erwischt, einen Muggelstämmigen zu bedienen," fuhr Mr. Ollivander fort, „wir er geschlagen, wenn er Pech hat, wird sein Laden verwüstet und tagelang steht eine Todesser-Patrouillie vor dem Geschäft und hindert die Zauberer, hinein zu gehen. Sie rufen dann ‚Zauberer, kauft nicht in dem Laden, hier bedient man Schlammblüter!'"

„Das ist ja schrecklich..." entfuhr es Harry.

„Ja, das ist es. Ich habe zwar bislang Glück gehabt, vielleicht, weil ich ein so altes Geschäft betreibe, immerhin gibt es uns seit 382 vor Christi Geburt und alle meine Vorfahren waren reinblütig..., aber ich glaube, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann ich auch dran bin. Ich denke mit Schrecken an den Tag, an dem die Erstklässler alle kommen. Viele haben heute wenigstens einen Muggel bei seinen Eltern"

Mr. Ollivander machte eine Pause und starrte gedankenverloren auf sein Bücherregal. „Ja, und die Geschäfte gehen auch sehr schlecht, seit dem denkwürdigen Tag. Es traut sich kaum noch einer in die Öffentlichkeit. Ein dunkler Schatten liegt über unserer Welt, Mr. Potter."

„Können wir den nichts dagegen tun?"

„Mein Junge, die Geschichte, und gerade die Geschichte der Muggel hat immer wieder gezeigt, wie machtlos ein Volk den Tyrannen ausgeliefert ist." Wieder machte Mr. Ollivander eine Pause.

„Aber Sie hatten vorhin gesagt, Sie wüssten nicht, wohin?"

„Ja, und ich habe das Gefühl, es wird sehr schwierig für mich, einen Ort zu finden, an dem ich mich verstecken kann, bis die Schule wieder beginnt."

„Hm. Hier bleiben können Sie keinesfalls. Ich habe nur noch dieses und mein Schlafzimmer, es wäre zu klein, auch wenn ich durchaus bereit wäre, alles für Sie zu tun. Lassen Sie mich nachdenken."

Mr. Ollivander stützte sein Kinn in die Hand und schwieg. Harry hielt beinahe die Luft an, nur um Mr. Ollivander nicht zu unterbrechen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Idee, wohin er sich wenden sollte und verlor langsam seinen Mut. Er wusste, sollte er jemals in die Hände der Todesser geraten, wäre es um ihn geschehen. Seine Freunde waren unerreichbar für ihn und bisher war er nur mit Hilfe seiner Freunde dem dunklen Lord entkommen.

„Es müsste ein vollkommen integrer Zauberer mit sauberem Stammbaum sein..." überlegte Mr. Ollivander, „Ein Zauberer, der auf der Seite des Ministeriums steht, aber noch nicht dafür in Erscheinung getreten ist...Ja, das könnte es sein...Warten Sie!"

Mr. Ollivander stand auf und ging zu seinem Kamin. Er kramte etwas trockenes Holz aus einer Kiste, die neben dem Kamin stand und entfachte mit seinem Zauberstab ein kleines Feuer. Dann ging er zu seinem Bücherregal und holte eine kleine Schachtel aus einem der oberen Fächer. Er öffnete die Schachtel und nahm eine Prise von einem blauen Pulver heraus, das er ins Feuer streute. Das Feuer loderte violett auf und löste sich von dem Holz. Die Flammen erhoben sich auf die Höhe von Mr. Ollivanders Gesicht und schwebten in dieser Höhe im Kamin.

Mr. Ollivander trat in den Kamin und sagte, auf das Feuer gerichtet: „Henri Perpignan." Dann streckte er seinen Kopf in die Flammen. 

„Hallo Henri!", hörte Harry Mr. Ollivanders Stimme wie durch einen langen Tunnel.

„Hallo George!", ertönte eine andere Stimme, die noch entfernter klang.

„Henri, kennst du den Namen Potter?"

„Ja, ist das nicht die tragische Geschichte von James und Lilly, die von ‚du weißt schon wem' ermordet wurden?"

„Ja, genau. Hör zu. Ich möchte Dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Der junge Potter ist hier bei mir und er steckt in großen Schwierigkeiten. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer Bleibe für ihn, für vielleicht 3 bis 4 Wochen."

„Und da hast du an mich gedacht?"

„Ja...Ich kenne Dich nun schon fast 50 Jahre und ich glaube, er ist bei Dir in Sicherheit. Es geht nur darum, dass er untertauchen kann, bis er wieder sicher in Hogwarts ist. Würdest du das für mich tun?"

„Das ist eine sehr gefährliche Angelegenheit für mich, mein lieber George..."

„Ich weiß, Henri, aber du weißt nicht, was hier inzwischen los ist. Die Todesser agieren jetzt vollkommen öffentlich. Sie haben ein neues Selbstbewusstsein und treten gerne in der Winkelgasse auf. Sie wissen, dass man hier oft Gegner der Todesser oder Muggelstämmige findet. Sie durchstreifen die Winkelgasse nach belieben, kommen in die Läden und wehe, sie finden einen. Versteh bitte, dass Potter hier in höchster Gefahr ist. Anders sieht es schon auf Deinem Landsitz aus. Wer interessiert sich schon für Dich, außer Deinen alten Freunden?"

„Du hast Recht, George. Wie lange hab ich Zeit, mich zu entscheiden?"

„Zehn Sekunden... nun ja, ich wäre Dir dankbar, wenn ich Dir den jungen Potter so schnell wie möglich schicken könnte."

„Also gut...aber dann habe ich was gut bei Dir?!"

„Jederzeit. Danke Henri, ich wusste, ich kann mich auf Dich verlassen. Behandle ihn gut. Ich schicke ihn Dir noch heute."

Mr. Ollivander zog seinen Kopf aus den Flammen. Er war vollkommen unversehrt und Harry begriff, dass das Kopf-Ei, das er von Ludo Bagman im Kamin der Weasleys gesehen hatte, auf diese Weise zustande gekommen war.

Mr. Ollivander wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

„Henri Perpignan ist ein alter Freund von mir. Wir kamen im gleichen Jahr nach Hogwarts, er zu den Ravenclaws und ich war bei den Hufflepuffs. Wir hatten zusammen ‚Zaubertränke', damals noch bei Professor McDullmoore. Wir hatten als Jungens eine Menge Spaß und McDullmoore war immer etwas schusselig. Lag wohl an dem Whiskey, seine Familie hatte eine eigene Brennerei auf Islay. Aber ich glaube, das gehört nicht hierher... Jedenfalls ist Henri ein guter Freund, der mich noch nie im Stich gelassen hat. Er hat ein Landgut oben bei Newcastle, eine gottverlassene Gegend, in die sich kaum ein Zauberer hin verirrt. Ich kann mir denken, dass auch ‚Sie wissen schon wer' sich um diese Gegend nicht schert. Da werde ich Sie unterbringen."

„Ich muss aber noch Schulbücher und all den Kram holen."

„Keine Sorge. Geben Sie mir das Geld, und ich schicke einen Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft einkaufen. Er hat das schon öfter für mich gemacht, wissen Sie, ich helfe Muggelstämmigen, die sich nicht in die Winkelgasse trauen."

„Danke, Mr. Ollivanders. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen das vergelten kann."

„Lassen Sie mal gut sein. Ich weiß, für wen ich das tue. Vielleicht können Sie mir ja auch mal helfen. Halt, da fällt mir noch etwas ein. Vor 3 Wochen hatte ich einen seltsamen Kunden in meinem Laden. Jemanden, den ich kenne, den ich aber für tot gehalten habe. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, war es einer der engsten Vertrauten von ‚Sie wissen schon wem'. Kennen Sie einen kleinen Kerl mit rattigem Gesicht?"

„Peter Pettigrew?"

„Genau. Das seltsame war, dass er einen Zauberstab gekauft hat. Er hat einen genommen, von dem ich genau weiß, das er niemals damit zurecht kommen würde. Dieser Zauberstab hat einen Kern aus Drachensteinpulver, von einem Ungarischen Hornschwanz. Ein sehr mächtiger Zauberstab, eigentlich nur geeignet, von höchst ausgebildeten Zauberern benutzt zu werden. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte Pettigrew den Ruf, ein miserabler Zauberer zu sein. Außerdem hatte er einen Zauberstab bei sich, ich muss also annehmen, dass der Stab für jemanden anderen war. Sie erinnern sich, dass der dunkle Lord das Gegenstück zu ihrem Stab hat?"

„Ja, als er gegen mich den Todesfluch sprechen wollte, ist was ganz seltsames passiert...."

„Ich weiß. Könnte es sein, dass der dunkle Lord für den Kampf gegen Sie einen anderen Zauberstab benötigt, der zum Einen mächtig genug ist für seine Hand und zum Anderen nicht von Ihrem Zauberstab in der Wirkung beeinträchtigt wird? Ich rate Ihnen, Mr. Potter, seien Sie auf der Hut. Dieser Zauberstab ist äußerst gefährlich in der Hand eines dunklen Magiers. Sie werden mächtige Freunde brauchen, um dagegen anzukommen."

Harry nickte. Er war sich der Gefahr, in der er schwebte, durchaus bewust.

„Was ist eigentlich ein Drachenstein?", fragte Harry.

„Ein Drachenstein ist ein taubeneigroßer roter Kristall, der unterhalb des Stammhirnes eines Drachen liegt. Sie können sich vorstellen, dass es nicht einfach ist, an einen solchen Drachenstein zu kommen, zumal man einen Drachen dafür töten muss. Der Drachenstein dieses Zauberstabes stammt von einem Ungarischen Hornschwanz. Ein äußerst schreckliches Ungetüm."

„Ich weiß.", sagte Harry. „Ich mußte im Trimagischen Turnier ein goldenes Ei aus seinem Gelege holen. Aber, wenn Voldemort jetzt einen solchen Zauberstab hat, könnte ich mich nicht dadurch schützen, wenn ich bei Ihnen auch einen mit dem Drachensteinpulver kaufe?"

„Oh nein, mein junger Freund! Sie haben sich damals einen ganz besonderen Zauberstab ausgesucht. Der und kein anderer ist für Sie geeignet. Und ich befürchte, Sie sind einfach noch zu jung und müssen noch zu viel lernen, um Ihren Zauberstab zu wechseln. Dafür müssen Sie äußerst sicher mit den Sprüchen umgehen können, sonst können die größten Katastrophen passieren, nicht zuletzt zu Ihrem eigenen Schaden. Und bedenken Sie: Der Phoenix hat Ihnen schon mehrmals geholfen. Was meinen Sie, woran das gelegen hat? Letztendlich muss ich zu meinem Bedauern auch noch sagen, das dieser Zauberstab mit dem Drachensteinpulver einzigartig auf der Welt ist. Er ist so alt wie Hogwarts und gehörte einem der Gründer. Salazar Slytherin!"

Harry schluckte. Ihm war soeben bewusst geworden, welche Waffe Lord Voldemort nun besaß. Am liebsten würde er sich sofort in ein Mauseloch verkriechen.

„Ich werde eben zu dem Nachbarsjungen gehen. Geben Sie mir die Liste, Mr. Potter?"

„Natürlich!" stotterte Harry und begann in seiner Tasche nach dem Zettel zu kramen. Er zog seine Börse heraus und reichte Mr. Ollivander ein Goldstück und die Liste. Mr. Ollivander verließ den Laden und kam nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder zurück.

„Wir brauchen nur noch eine halbe Stunde zu warten!", lächelte er. „Möchten Sie noch eine Tasse Tee?"

To be continued...

   [1]: mailto:lukath@muenster.de



	3. AUF PERPIGNANS PLACE

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen ( Vielleicht kommt noch einmal ein besserer Titel )

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen ( Vielleicht kommt noch einmal ein besserer Titel )

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: [mailto:lukath@muenster.de][1]

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 3: Eine unerwartete Informationsquelle tut sich auf und Harry macht eine Reise.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

3. Auf Perpignans Place

Harry nutzte die Pause, um sich und seine Wunden auf Vordermann zu bringen. Er hatte noch etwas Wundsalbe für kleinere Verletzungen, die man sich bei Madame Pomfrey, der Krankenschwester von Hogwarts in beliebigen Mengen holen konnte. Harry hatte immer einen kleinen Vorrat, denn er kannte sich nur zu gut. Aus seinem Koffer suchte er sich einen sauberen Umhang und zog den zerrissenen aus. Mr. Ollivander brachte ihn direkt in den Müll. Nach ein paar Minuten sah Harry fast wieder normal aus. Die Wunden begannen schon zu heilen und der Ruß war von seinen Kleidern, Händen und dem Gesicht entfernt.

Nach einer halben Stunde ertönte die Türglocke. Einen Augenblick später kam ein verschwitzter, vielleicht zehnjähriger Junge mit hochrotem Kopf durch die Tür ins Büro. Er schleppte eine Stofftasche, die prall mit Büchern und Päckchen gefüllt war. 

„Hallo Mr. Ollivander!", sagte der Junge, liess die Tasche auf den Boden sinken und schnaufte tief. „Mächtig heiß heute!"

„Hallo John!", sagte Mr. Ollivander, stand auf und klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter. „Setz dich erst mal. Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Oh ja!", sagte John und ließ sich in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Seine Beine reichten nicht ganz bis zum Boden. Er legte seine Hände in den Schoß, baumelte mit den Füßen und sah Harry neugierig an.

„Das ist John,", sagte Mr. Ollivander zu Harry gewandt, „er macht immer mal wieder Besorgungen für mich. John, darf ich dir Harry Potter vorstellen?"

„Das ist Harry Potter? Hallo Mr. Potter! Freut mich!"

Johns Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Ich kanns nicht fassen...", murmelte er.

„Hallo John.", sagte Harry und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Vielen Dank. Du hast ja ganz schön zu Schleppen gehabt."

Mr. Ollivander verließ das Büro um etwas zu Trinken für den Jungen zu holen. Aufgeregt starrte John Harry an. Harry fühlte sich etwas unwohl. Er kannte den Jungen nicht, hatte aber das Gefühl irgend etwas sagen zu müssen. Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er mit dem Jungen reden konnte. 

„Gehst du auch schon nach Hogwarts?" fragte er.

„Nö, aber ich hab schon einen Brief bekommen und werde dieses Jahr eingeschult. Sind Sie auch in Hogwarts?"

„Ja!"

„Mönsch, das ist ja toll. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Sie sind echt berühmt. Echt stark..."

Harry grinste. Zum ersten mal machte es ihm nichts aus, wegen seines Namens bewundert zu werden. Der Junge brachte das einfach zu drollig, und er war Harry auch viel sympathischer als Collin Creevy, einem etwas penetranten Bewunderer aus Hogwarts

„Wie Sie da auf dem Friedhof den ‚Sie wissen schon wen' fertig gemacht haben..."

„Halt, halt. Ich habe ihn nicht fertig gemacht. Immerhin ist er jetzt wieder mit aller Macht da!"

„Ja, stimmt....War aber trotzdem toll. Ich hab alles gehört. Ich hätte Schiß bis unter die Achseln gehabt, wenn..."

„Das habe ich auch gehabt!"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sie sind doch der große Harry Potter...."

„Nee! Ich bin auch nur ein Schüler. Ich habe verdammt viel Glück gehabt, daß ich da wieder rausgekommen bin."

„Werden Sie ‚Sie wissen schon wen' jetzt jagen?" fragte John und sah Harry begeistert an.

„John, ich bin kein Held. Ich habe eher die Befürchtung, das Voldemort mich jagen wird."

Der Junge erschrak bei der Nennung des Namens.

„Das dürfen Sie nicht sagen", flüsterte er. 

„Keine Sorge, das hat mir noch nie geschadet, dass ich den Namen gesagt habe. Wie ist denn die Stimmung da draußen?" fragte Harry und nickte in Richtung Tür.

„Och, ist schon komisch. Die Leute reden nicht mehr so laut wie früher. Und sie huschen nur noch von einem Laden zum nächsten. Früher war hier noch gut was los. Wenn ich an die Eisdiele denke, da hat man doch sonst nie einen Platz bekommen. Jetzt stehen alle Tische leer. Ich hab immer auf der Mauer da Gegenüber gesessen und zugeschaut. Da hab ich alle möglichen Storys gehört. Aber jetzt... „

„Hast du Todesser in der Winkelgasse gesehen?"

„Klar Mann. Drum ist das hier ja so. Aber auf so nen Jungen wie mich achten die kaum. Da kann ich schon was mitkriegen. Die stehen immer zusammen, und tuscheln miteinander, oder gehen in die Gassen zwischen den Häusern. Einmal hab ich gehört, wie sie sagten ‚Bald gibt es keine Schlammblüter mehr hier.' Und ganz fies gelacht ham se."

„Hast du keine Angst vor den Todessern?"

„Vor denen? Ich kenn mich hier aus. Und wenn die mich fangen wollen, kriegen die mich nicht. Ich kenn hier so viele Verstecke..."

Mr. Ollivander kam mit einer Flasche Mineralwasser und einem Glas zurück.

„Hier mein Junge, trink erst mal was!" sagte er und stellte die Flasche und das Glas auf den Schreibtisch. „Schauen Sie bitte nach, ob Sie alles zusammenhaben, Mr. Potter. Ich denke, es ist nicht ratsam, wenn Sie noch mal in die Winkelgasse zurückkehren, um etwas zu besorgen. Lassen Sie uns das lieber jetzt machen.!"

Harry öffnete die Tasche und verglich den Inhalt mit der Liste. Es fehlte nichts. 

„Hier haben Sie das Restgeld.", sagte John und hielt Harry eine Handvoll Sickel und Knuts hin. 

„Nein, John, behalte es. Du hast etwas für mich riskiert, ich brauche es nicht."

„Ich will es nicht.", sagte John und legte das Geld auf den Schreibtisch. „Aber vielleicht können Sie mir ein Autogramm...?"

„Na klar. Aber mir fällt da was ein. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das tun willst, aber... du hast vorhin erzählt, daß du immer mal wieder was hörst."

„Ich höre jeden Tag was. Die sind so dumm, die Todesser, daß sie sich ständig selber erzählen müssen, wie toll sie sind. Ich weiß schon einiges."

„Hmmm, Mr. Ollivander, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Nachrichten dorthin zu übermitteln, wo ich jetzt hingehe?"

„Sie haben ja gesehen, wie es geht, Mr. Potter. Das ist absolut sicher, die Verbindung besteht nur zwischen den beiden Gesprächspartnern und kann nicht abgehört werden. Und zur Sicherheit kann ich den Raum mit einem einfachen Zauber schützen. Was haben Sie vor?"

„Naja, ich dachte, ich will nicht, dass John jetzt die Todesser belauscht, aber wenn er ohnehin was mitbekommt, vielleicht sind ja wichtige Informationen dabei..."

„Das kann ich machen Sir!", rief John begeistert. „Ich kann Mr. Ollivander alles erzählen, was ich höre und Mr. Ollivander kann das an Sie weitergeben. Klar helfe ich Ihnen."

„John, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begiebst. Nur wenn du zufällig was hörst, ja?"

„Mr. Potter! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass mich keiner kriegt. Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorge um mich.!"

„Sind Sie damit einverstanden, Mr. Ollivander?"

„Ich denke, Sie können sich auf John verlassen. Und wir bleiben dann in Kontakt, und wenn etwas wichtiges ist, rufen ich Sie an."

Harry atmete auf. Die Ereignisse schienen sich ja durchaus positiv zu entwickeln. Er öffnete seinen Koffer und kramte nach einem Photo, das Collin Creevy gemacht hatte, als er beim Quiddich-Training zugesehen hatte. Er hatte das Photo später Harry geschenkt. Endlich hatte Harry eine gute Verwendung dafür gefunden. Er öffnete das Tintenfaß und schrieb mit der Feder seinen Namen drunter. Der Harry auf dem Photo kam auf seinem Besen angeflogen und versuchte herauszufinden, was Harry dort machte. Als er nichts sehen konnte, flog er enttäusche ein paar Loopings und zog sich in den Hintergrund des Photos zurück. John war begeistert. Er dankte Harry überschwenglich und steckte das Photo in eine zerfledderte Brieftasche, die er aus seiner Hosentasche geholt hatte.

„Sei vorsichtig,", sagte Harry. „Wenn sie Dich mit dem Photo erwischen, könntest du Schwierigkeiten bekommen."

„Nene, ich hab ein gutes Versteck dafür. Finden die nie!"

„Hier, und das Geld behältst du auch, ja?"

John wackelte mit dem Kopf hin und her, überlegte kurz und steckte dann das Geld ein.

„Ja, dann gehe ich mal...", sagte John und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch mal um und winkte Harry zu.

„Tschüß, Mr. Potter. Sie können Sich auf mich verlassen, bestimmt!"

Er grinste freundlich und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Vielen Dank, John!", rief Harry hinterher.

Mr. Ollivander ging zum Bücherregal und suchte nach einem bestimmten Buch.

„So, Mr. Potter, dann werden wir mal Ihre Abreise vorbereiten. Ich hab mir gedacht, es ist schneller und einfacher, wenn wir einen Portschlüssel nehmen. Mit Flohpulver wären Sie doch einige Zeit unterwegs und ich weiß, wie sehr man durchgeschüttelt wird."

Harry nickte und begann die neuen Schulsachen in seinen Koffer zu quetschen. ‚Ich glaub, ich werde einige Sachen in der Schule lassen, der koffer wird langsam zu schwer.' Dachte er bei sich. Mr. Ollivander hatte das Buch gefunden, was er suchte und blätterte darin herum.

„Hier ist es.", sagte er und legte das Buch auf den Schreibtisch. „Sehen Sie, Mr. Potter, dieses ist mein persönlicher Portschlüssel, der mich nach Perpignans Place bringt. In der letzten Zeit habe ich ihn zwar nicht mehr benutzt, sie wissen, Reisen wird in meinem Alter langsam anstrengend, aber er wird funktionieren. Und in den tausenden von Seiten wird niemand auf die Idee kommen, daß sich dort ein Portschlüssel zu Ihnen befindet." Er wies miet weiter Geste auf das Bücherregal.

„Legen Sie einfach eine Hand auf das Bild, dann geht es los."

Harry betrachtete das Bild. Es zeigte die Radierung eines alten Menhiren, der über und über mit Runenzeichen verziert war. An einigen Stellen schien das Bild etwas abgenutzt und speckig. Es mußte wohl schon oft benutzt worden sein.

„Sie waren oft in Perpignans Place?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Henri und ich sind sehr gute Freunde. Ist es da ein Wunder, dass man sich oft besucht? Und es ist sehr erholsam dort. Sie werden es sehen."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Ollivander. Sie tun sehr viel für mich."

„Das hat Tradition in unserer Familie. Schon damals, 1944..."

Harry reichte ihm stumm die Hand. Mr. Ollivander drückte sie mit beiden Händen.

„Viel Glück!", sagte er.

Harry nahm mit einiger Mühe seinen Koffer und den Käfig in die linke Hand und legte seine Rechte auf die Zeichnung. Sofort hatte er das Gefühl, er würde mit einem Haken an seinem Bauchnabel gezogen. Das Büro verschwamm und begann sich rasend schnell zu drehen. Harry wurde empor gehoben und raste mit unglaublicher Beschleunigung durch eine farbige Spirale. Für einen Augenblick meinte Harry, die Sinne würden ihm schwinden, aber da wurde seine Fahrt schon langsamer und ehe er sich versah, landete er hart mit den Füßen auf dem Boden. Koffer und Käfig fielen aus seiner Hand und Harry überschlug sich. Benommen setzte er sich auf. Nachdem er seine Brille, die ihm von der Nase gerutscht war, wieder ertastet und aufgesetzt hatte, blickte er sich um. 

Sein Koffer war aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Inhalt über einen Grasbuckel verstreut, der die Spitze eines Hügels bildete. Rings um den Grasbuckel waren Steine im Kreis zu einem niedrigen Wall aufgehäuft. Harry stand auf. Er hatte eine wunderbare Fernsicht. Wolken zogen wie eine Schafherde über den blauen Himmel. Unter ihm breitete sich eine kahle, hügelige, grasbewachsene Landschaft aus, und erst in einiger Entfernung sah er niedrige Hecken und Steinwälle, die offensichtlich Weiden begrenzten. Auf einer dieser Weiden graste eine Herde Kühe und das leise Läuten von Kuhglocken wurde durch den leichten Wind herüber getragen. 

Am Horizont erkannte er einen jähen Felsenabbruch, hinter dem sich eine glatte Fläche auftat, die im schwachen Dunst lag. Es schien das Meer zu ein. ‚Ein Paradies', dachte Harry, der noch nicht viel von der Welt gesehen hatte. Nie hatten ihn die Dursleys in Urlaub mitgenommen, meist waren sie nach Sussex gefahren und hatte ihn bei einer Nachbarin untergebracht. Vor Hogwarts war seine weiteste Reise in die Innenstadt von London gewesen, wenn es mal dringend erforderlich war, einen Arzt aufzusuchen, oder wenn er ausnahmsweise mal mit in den Zoo gehen durfte. Sonst war er ständig im Ligusterweg und der näheren Umgebung geblieben und war lange Zeit davon ausgegangen, daß die Welt aus gepflegten, spießigen Vorstadtsiedlungen bestand. Erst Hogwarts hatte ihn aus der kleinen Welt herausgerissen und gezeigt, dass es auch noch andere Landschaften gab. Oft hatte er sich gedacht, wenn er mit dem Hogwarts-Express zur Schule oder in die Ferien fuhr und die Landschaft an ihm vorbei zog, ‚Hier möchte ich mal hin.'.

Harry begann, seine Sachen wieder in den Koffer zu stopfen. Der Besen, den er unter die Lederriemen geschoben hatte, war Gott sei dank unbeschädigt. ‚Was nun?', dachte Harry. Weit und breit war kein Haus oder irgendeine Person zu sehen. Hatte Mr. Ollivander ihn in die Wüste geschickt, um ihn los zu werden? Das konnte Harry nicht glauben. Er setzte sich auf den Koffer und wartete. Er genoß die Ruhe. Irgendwo in der Umgebung zirpte eine Grille und der Wind raschelte im hohen Gras. Es war warm, aber bei weitem nicht so heiß, wie in London. Das gleichmäßige Zirpen machte ihn schläfrig. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, aber er fühlte sich durch die ganze Aufregung sehr erschöpft. Die Augen fielen ihm zu. Er stützte seinen Kopfin die Hände. Es war unbequem. Er stieg von seinem Koffer und legte sich in das Gras. Wolken zogen über ihm hinweg. Irgendwann war er eingeschlafen.

„Mr. Potter?"

Eine tiefe Stimme ließ ihn hoch schrecken. Harry setzte sich auf und blinzelte in die Sonne. Vor ihm stand der Schatten eines großen Mannes mit Bart.

„Sie haben geschlafen. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie so lange warten ließ, eine Kuh hat gekalbt und ich mußte noch etwas helfen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich keine Sorgen gemacht. Mein Name ist Henri Perpignan."

Der Mann streckte ihm die Hand hin. Harry rappelte sich hoch und nahm die Hand zur Begrüßung. „Harry...Harry Potter, sehr angenehm.", stotterte er. „Guten Tag. Ich muß wohl wirklich eingeschlafen sein."

„Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter. Bei mir zu Hause wartet eine heiße Tasse Tee, es ist kurz vor Fünf und wir werden noch eine Strecke fahren müssen. Darf ich Ihnen etwas abnehmen?"

„Äh,...Nein, das geht schon. Der Koffer ist schwer..."

„Gut, dann nehme ich den Käfig. Wo ist denn die Eule, die dort hineingehört? Ist sie auf der Reise verloren gegangen?"

„Nein, ich habe sie mit einem Brief nach Rumänien geschickt. Sie wird wohl noch ein paar Tage unterwegs sein."

Sie stiegen über den kleinen Wall und folgten einem schmalen Trampelpfad den Hügel hinab. Unten stand ein zweirädriger Einspänner. Das Pferd graste friedlich. Als es die Beiden bemerkte, hob es den Kopf und schnaubte leise. Henri Perpignan stellte den Käfig auf ein schmales Brett hinten am Wagen und nahm Harry den Koffer ab. Harry stieg auf den Wagen und einen Moment später folgte Mr. Perpignan. Er nahm die Zügel in die Hand, schnalzte mit der Zunge und das Pferd setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Weg war sehr holperig, daher ging die Fahrt zunächst langsam, als sie dann aber in der Senke auf einen breiteren Weg stießen, trabte das Pferd an und der Wagen wackelte fröhlich durch die Landschaft. Mr. Perpignan begann ein Liedchen zu pfeifen. 

Harry betrachtete Mr. Perpignan. Er war groß, größer als Harry. Sein Gesicht war zerfurcht von Falten, die aber eher Lachfalten zu sein schienen. Lediglich auf der Stirn war eine Falte, die nicht ganz in das Bild hineinzupassen schien. Ein dunkler Vollbart, durchzogen mit grauen Strähnen, umrahmte das Gesicht und hing auf die Brust. Er trug eine Kord-Knickerbocker und hohe, braune Lederstiefel. Über einem wollenen Hemd hatte er eine graue Weste aus grobem Stoff mit vielen Taschen angezogen. In denen steckten verschiedene Dinge, wie eine Brille, ein Kuli, ein Klappmesser und vieles mehr, was man schnell zur Hand haben wollte. Sei Kopf wurde von einer Tweed-Mütze bedeckt. 

Die Fahrt verlief weitestgehend schweigsam. Schließlich kamen sie in Sichtweite eines größeren Gehöftes, Mr. Perpignan unterbrach sein Flöten und meinte:

"Da vorne ist es."

„Schön haben Sie es hier!" sagte Harry, weniger, um ein Kompliment zu machen, als überhaupt irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern. Mr. Perpignan nickte. 

„Meine Vorfahren hatten Geschmack.", sagte er, nicht ohne Stolz.

Der Weg führte jetzt an einer hohen Hecke entlang, die die Sicht auf das Haus verdeckte. Auf der anderen Seite des Weges standen uralte Kastanien. Der Wagen bog in eine Einfahrt ein, die durch ein wunderschönes schmiedeeisernes Tor verschlossen werden konnte. Harry konnte hinter der Hecke eine Mauer aus Feldsteinen erkennen. Vor ihnen breitete sich ein Parkähnlicher Garten mit altem Baumbestand aus. Mitten in diesem Park stand eine Villa mit Türmchen und Zinnen, überwuchert mit Efeu. Zwei gewaltigen Kletterrosen wuchsen links und rechts der Haustüre. Rechts neben dem Haupthaus sah Harry eine offene Wagenremise, in der mehrere alte Kutschen und ein wunderschönes dunkelgrünes altes Auto mit viel blitzendem Chrom stand. Auf der linkes Seite des Hauses schlossen sich ziegelsteinerne Stallgebäude mit bogenförmigen, grün-weiß gestrichenen Toren an. Vor dem Hauseingang machte die Kiesauffahrt einen weiten Bogen um ein rundes Rosenbeet, deren Rosen in den herrlichsten Farben blühten und in dessen Mitte eine weiße Marmorfigur im hohen Bogen Wasser in eine große Muschel spie.

Der Wagen folgte dem Kiesweg und hielt vor der Haustür an. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein steinalter Mann in Livree kam aus dem Haus. Perpignan sprang mit einer für sein Alter erstaunlichen Beweglichkeit vom Kutschbock und sagte zu dem alten Diener:

„Arthur, das ist Harry Potter. Sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass sein Koffer in sein Zimmer gebracht und im Salon der Tee serviert wird. Und sagen Sie Rattle, er soll das Pferd versorgen."

Der alte Mann machte einen steifen Diener und sagte zu Harry:

„Willkommen auf Perpignans Place, Master Potter. Ich freue mich, Sie hier begrüßen zu können. Nennen Sie mich bitte Arthur, und wenn Sie irgendeinen Wunsch haben, wenden Sie sich ruhig vertrauensvoll an mich. Ich glaube, es gibt keinen Wunsch, den wir Ihnen nicht erfüllen können."

Harry war sprachlos. Damit hätte nicht gerechnet. Er hatte einen mehr oder weniger alten Bauernhof erwartet, aber das kam ja einem Schloss gleich und er wurde behandelt wie ein kleiner Lord. 

„Guten Tag, Arthur,", sagte Harry ehrfurchtsvoll und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. Perpignan lachte, als er das sah. 

„Mein lieber, junger Freund. Sie sind Gast in diesem Hause und brauchen sich bestimmt nicht zu verbeugen. Kommen Sie, ich zeige ihnen das Haus. Dann werden Sie sich schnell zurechtfinden."

Er winkte Harry, ihm zu folgen. Harry starrte immer noch auf Arthur, dann ließ er seinen Blick über die ehrwürdige Fassade des Hauses gleiten und wäre fast über die erste Stufe der ausladenden Treppe zur Haustüre gestolpert. Dann hastete er die Treppe hinauf, hinter Mr. Perpignan her und in die hohe Eingangshalle der Villa. Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Auf beiden Seiten der Halle führte eine weit geschwungene Treppe mit Verziertem steinernen Geländer hinauf auf eine Galerie, von der mehrere Türen in verschiedene Zimmer führten. Links und rechts standen hohe Flügeltüren offen und ließen einen Blick in fürstlich eingerichtete Räume zu. 

Mitten im rechten Raum stand ein schwerer Tisch mit reich verzierten Stühlen. Dahinter schoss sich eine Flucht aus weiteren Zimmern an. Der Tisch war mit feinstem Porzellan gedeckt und auf einer silbernen Schale waren köstlich aussehende Cakes und Biskuits angerichtet. Mit einem mal verspürte Harry einen immensen Hunger. Er hatte heute Morgen um 7 Uhr gefrühstückt, eine Schüssel mit Cornflakes und etwas Milch. Seitdem hatte er noch nichts außer den paar Tassen Tee bei Mr. Ollivander zu sich genommen.

„Zunächst werde ich Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeigen.", sagte Mr. Perpignan und ging voraus die gewundene Treppe hinauf. Oben wandte er sich in den linken Gang und ging bis zur letzten Tür, die in einen Raum zur Vorderseite des Hauses führte. Der Raum war prachtvoll eingerichtet. Eine Wand wurde beherrscht von einem riesigen Himmelbett, das mit schweren, bestickten Brokatstoffen behangen war. Die Säulen des Bettes waren kunstvoll gedrechselt und mit dünnen vergoldeten Fäden umwirkt. Das Kopfteil des Bettes wurde von einer geschnitzten Holztafel gebildet, die eine Jagdszene zeigte. Neben dem Bett stand ein Nachtischchen mit Intarsienarbeit aus vielen verschiedenen Hölzern und Elfenbein.. Vom gleichen Stil waren auch ein Schrank und ein Sekretär, die an den anderen Wänden standen. An den Wänden hingen Portraits und Jagdszenen in Öl mit breiten stuckverzierten goldenen Rahmen. Durch die hohen Fenster fiel das weiche Licht des späten Nachmittags. Unten im Hof konnte Harry den Pferdeknecht sehen, der das Pferd, das sie hierher gebracht hatte, mit Stroh abrieb. Perpignans Place machte einen sehr gemütlichen und auch sehr reichen Eindruck auf Harry. Am liebsten würde er sich sofort in das weiche Himmelbett fallen lassen, aber sein Gastgeber hatte ihn doch zum Tee eingeladen und Harry hatte großen Hunger. 

„Hier geht es zu Ihrem Badezimmer.", sagte Mr. Perpignan und öffnete eine fast unsichtbare Tür in der Wandvertäfelung. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und konnte feststellen, dass der Luxus sich auch im Kabinett fortsetzte. Marmor und Gold oder Messing gaben hier den Ton an. 

„Gefällt es Ihnen?"

„Oh ja!", sagte Harry mit ehrlichem Staunen. „Ich werde mich hier sehr wohlfühlen."

„Wenn Sie etwas wünschen, dann ziehen Sie einfach nur an der Kordel,", sagte Mr. Perpignan und deutete auf eine aufwendig geknüpfte Schnur mit dickem Quast am unteren Ende, die neben dem Bett von der Wand hing. „Arthur oder eines der Zimmermädchen wird dann kommen und Ihre Wünsche erfüllen. Keine Sorge, alle kommen aus Zaubererfamilien und egal was Sie sich wünschen, sie werden es Ihnen erfüllen."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Perpignan" Harry sprach den Namen mit englischem Akzent aus. Mr. Perpignan lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Ich weiß, mein Name ist im Englischen etwas schwierig. Er wird Perpinjong ausgesprochen. Ich glaube, das Beste ist, wenn Sie mich Henry nennen. Ich bin das gewohnt. Darf ich Sie Harry nennen?"

„Natürlich, Mr. Per... äh Henry." Es war ungewohnt für Harry, einen so würdigen älteren Herren bei seinem Vornahmen zu nennen.

„So, Harry, ich denke, wir gehen jetzt hinunter und setzen uns zum 5-Uhr-Tee. Sie haben sicher Hunger, stimmts?"

„Ja."

Sie gingen hinunter, in den Saal und setzten sich an den Tisch. Arthur hatte inzwischen eine Kanne mit dampfend heißem Tee, Toasts, gebackene Eier und weiße Bohnen und eine Platte mit gebratenem Speck aufgetischt. Es roch köstlich. Arthur stand im Hintergrund, eilte aber sofort herbei um den Beiden die Stühle zurecht zu rücken. Harry saß Henri gegenüber am Ende des länglichen Tisches. Er schenkte Harry den Tee in eine feine Porzellantasse und fragte dann, was er ihm servieren könne.

Harry wählte Speck und Bohnen und einen Toast, was ihm von Arthur kunstvoll auf dem Teller drapiert wurde.

„Lassen Sie es sich schmecken, Harry.", lud Henri ihn ein. Da sich Harry ließ nicht zweimal sagen und bald saß er da und mampfte mit vollen Backen. Das Essen selber wurde schweigend vorgenommen. Doch immer wieder lächelte Henry Harry zu und forderte ihn auf, noch einmal zu nehmen. Nach dem dritten Teller und der vierten Tasse Tee war Harry zum Platzen satt und musste bei einer neuerlichen Aufforderung dankend ablehnen. 

„Nach dem Tee ziehe ich mich gewöhnlich in die Bibliothek zu einer Zigarre zurück. Wenn Sie mir Gesellschaft leiten wollen, würde ich mich sehr freuen. Ich bin auch neugierig auf Ihre Geschichte. Ich hoffe doch, sie werden sie mir erzählen?"

„Ja sicher, ich glaube, das bin ich Ihnen schuldig."

Sie standen auf und gingen durch die Einhangshalle in den linken Saal. Hier waren die Wände bis unter die Decke mit Bücherregalen verkleidet. Wie in Ollivanders Laden gab es auch hier eine Schiene, die um die ganzen Regale führte, dass man mit einer Leiter an die oberen Regalböden gelangen konnte. Die Bücher waren durchweg mit Leder gebunden und hatten alle die gleiche Farbe und eine Beschriftung aus Goldprägung. An einer Seite der Bibliothek war in der Nähe des Fensters ein Schreibtisch in die Regale eingelassen und in der Mitte stand auf einem ausladenden Teppich eine kleine, sehr bequeme Sitzgruppe. 

Henry bot Harry einen Platz an und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel. Er öffnete eine Klappe des Rauchtischchens und holte sich eine lange dunkle Zigarre heraus. Mit einem Knipser schnitt er ein Stück des geschlossenen Endes der Zigarre ab. Arthur kam mit einem brennenden Span in der Hand in die Bibliothek und nahm die Zigarre in Empfang. Er hielt sie mit der Spitze eine Zeit lang über die Flamme und drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern. Bald kräuselte ein dünner, blauer Rauchfaden von der Zigarre hoch und die Spitze begann, einen Anflug von grauer Asche zu bilden. Henry erhielt die Zigarre zurück, führte sie zu seinen Lippen und zog langsam daran. Genüsslich ließ er eine Rauchwolke durch seine Lippen entweichen und zog sie durch die Nase wieder ein. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und sah Harry an.

„Dann erzählen Sie mal.", begann er die Unterhaltung.

Harry hatte die Zeremonie aufmerksam verfolgt. Es war ihm vollkommen fremd, wie ein Mensch sich so dem Genuss hingeben konnte. Entsprechend war er nicht ganz bei der Sache, als er begann, fand aber schnell den roten Faden und nach ein paar Sätzen erzählte er ohne Unterbrechung die ganze Geschichte seit dem letzten Wettkampf im Trimagischen Turnier. Henry gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er die Vorgeschichte Harrys einigermaßen kannte und so konnte Harry sich auf die Zeit während der Ferien und die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages beschränken. Wie Mr. Ollivander war Henry ein guter Zuhörer, er unterbrach höchstens um einen Sachverhalt genauer nachzufragen und nickte zwischendrin immer wieder.

„Es war eine gute Idee, den Jungen um Informationen zu bitten. So sind wir immer auf dem Laufenden, was draußen in der Welt passiert und können, wenn es brenzlig wird, schnell reagieren. Ich kenne John, erpasst auf. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass der dunkle Lord mit viel Bedacht vorgeht und sich Zeit lässt. Wenn wir aber rechtzeitig informiert werden, können wir genauso viel Ruhe in eine Gegenstrategie stricken. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass wir hier erst einmal ungestört sind."

„Was können wir den machen, wenn Lord Voldemort mich hier findet? Er hat diesen neuen Zauberstab und ich fürchte, dass ich nicht dagegen halten kann." Harry hatte den Namen ausgesprochen, doch zu seiner Verwunderung reagierte Henri nicht darauf.

„Schauen Sie sich um, Harry. Was sehen Sie?"

„Jede Menge Bücher!", antwortete Harry verblüfft.

„Eben. Wissen Sie, ich war früher mal international Tätig in magischen Angelegenheiten. Meine Dienste waren sehr gefragt und ich musste mir auch nach der Schule noch eine Menge Wissen aneignen. Ich glaube, außer in Hogwarts gibt es weltweit keine Bibliothek, die so gut sortiert ist. Es hat mich zwar ein Vermögen gekostet, diese zum Teil einzigartigen Werke der magischen Wissenschaft aufzutreiben, aber ich brauchte sie für meine Arbeit."

„Was haben Sie denn gearbeitet?"

„Nun, sagen wir, ich war in geheimen Missionen unterwegs. Ich hatte unterschiedliche Auftraggeber, viele meiner Aufträge erhielt ich durch einen Mittelsmann vom Zaubereiministerium."

„Das war sicher sehr gefährlich!", sagte Harry naiv.

Henri lächelte. „Doch, mitunter durchaus. Aber wenn man gut vorbereitet ist, kann man die Gefahr kalkulieren und umgehen."

„Waren Sie beim Geheimdienst?"

„Nicht so, wie es die Muggel verstehen. Ich habe immer allein gearbeitet. Kennen Sie Madeye Moody? So ähnlich, nur dass ich mich nicht mit den Todessern befasst habe. Ich war sozusagen Freiberufler. ...Aber Sie sprachen den Zauberstab an. Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass es der Zauberstab von Salazar Slytherin ist?"

„Ja, so hat es Mr. Ollivander erzählt."

„Tja,...da haben Sie ein Problem. Gut, ich habe noch nicht alle meine Bücher von vorne bis hinten gelesen, dafür bräuchte ich zehn Leben,...aber ich habe noch kein Mittel gefunden, mit dem man diesem Zauberstab entgegentreten kann, zumal er in der Hand eines sehr mächtigen Zauberers ist. Schon Merlin – Sie wissen wer Merlin ist?" Harry nickte. „Also, schon Merlin konnte sich damals nur vor der Macht des Stabes retten, indem er einen Zeitsprung in die Vergangenheit, in die Zeit vor der Herstellung des Stabes, machte. Es war ein genialer Trick, aber einen Zeitsprung, das bringe ich nicht fertig. Ich glaube, nicht einmal Dumbledore kann das."

„Hmm.", machte Harry. Er schaute etwas ratlos drein. Sein ganzer Körper hatte sich verkrampft und Angst kroch seinen Nacken hoch. Henry war jedoch so gelassen, wie Harry ihn den ganzen Nachmittag schon erlebt hatte. 

„Seien Sie beruhigt. Morgen werden wir uns einmal mit den Büchern befassen. Sicher finden wir etwas, was uns weiter hilft. Schlafen Sie heute erst mal in Ruhe. Hier sind Sie fürs Erste sicher. Man darf meine Dienerschaft und mich nicht unterschätzen. Selbst wenn es Voldemort gelingen würde, Ihren Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden, würden wir ihm das Hereinkommen schon ziemlich schwer machen."

Harry atmete auf und entspannt sich wieder. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Bücher schweifen. Eigentlich hasste er Bibliotheken. Sie waren für ihn immer mit der quälenden Suche nach Lösungen für ein drängendes Problem verbunden. Er hatte immer unter Druck gestanden, wenn er in Hogwarts in die Bücherei gegangen war, sei es, weil er etwas für eine Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier gesucht hatte, oder für eine Prüfung lernen musste. Nie hatte es ihm Spaß gemacht, Bücher zu wälzen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Hermine.

„Ich glaube, Hermine würde sich hier wohlfühlen.", sagte er unvermittelt, als sie in seinen Gedanke auftauchte.

„Wer ist Hermine?", fragte Henri.

„Ach, das ist eine Freundin von mir, aus Hogwarts. Sie hat mir immer suchen geholfen, wenn ich für das Trimagische Turnier nicht mehr weiterwusste."

Harry begann von Hermine zu erzählen. Die Unterhaltung wurde immer lockerer und oft lachte sie über Situationen, die Harry damals lange nicht zum Lachen fand, die sich aber mit dem großen Zeitabstand lustig erzählen ließen. Besonders die Geschichte mit dem Vielsafttrank, mit dem sich Hermine in eine Halb-Katze verwandelte ließ sie hemmungslos lachen und kichern und so wurde der Abend noch recht vergnüglich. Irgendwann schlug die Standuhr in der Eingangshalle an und Harry musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass es schon nach ein Uhr Nachts war.

„Ich glaube, ich muss schleunigst ins Bett.", sagte er uns streckte sich in seinem Sessel.

„Ja, ich glaube auch, dass es an der Zeit ist.", meinte Henri und trank seinen letzten Schluck Scotch.

Harry stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Dann blieb er stehen, drehte sich noch einmal um und fragte:

„Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen?"

„Immer!"

„Ihr Name, das ist doch ein französischer Name, nicht war?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Mein Ururururgroßvater kam aus Frankreich. Ein echter Beauxbatons. Er kam zum letzten Trimagischen Turnier, das siebzehnhundertirgendwas stattfand. Er verliebte sich in eine liebreizende Schülerin aus Hogwarts. Sie war leider an das Land gebunden, denn sie war die Letzte in einem großen Zauberergeschlecht. Da hat er beschlossen, sie zu heiraten und war hier geblieben. Dieses Haus und das Land hat er mitgeheiratet. Dafür bin ich ihm heute noch dankbar. Er hieß übrigens auch Henri, wie mein Vater und dessen Vater und drum trage auch ich diesen Namen. Beantwortet das Ihre Frage?"

„Ja, natürlich. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wir finden schon einen Weg."

Harry ging die geschwungene Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer. Er wollte seinen Koffer öffnen und seine Schlafsachen herausholen, musste aber feststellen, das Arthur oder ein Zimmermädchen bereits alle fein säuberlich auf den Schrank, den Sekretär und das Badezimmer verteilt hatte. Ein ungewohnter Luxus.

Er putzte sich die Zähne, wusch sich noch flüchtig und ließ sich dann in die weichen Federn fallen.

‚Was für ein Tag!', dachte er. Aber er war zufrieden und hatte sich wieder beruhigt. ‚Es geht alles weiter' war seine letzte Erkenntnis, bevor er in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf fiel.

  


   [1]: mailto:lukath@muenster.de



	4. Zauberlehrling

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen ( Vielleicht kommt noch einmal ein besserer Titel )

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen ( Vielleicht kommt noch einmal ein besserer Titel )

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: [mailto:lukath@muenster.de][1]

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 4: Recherchearbeiten sind nicht unbedingt langweilig, man kann sogar etwas lernen. 

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

4. Zauberlehrling

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Harry aufwachte. Er hatte blendend geschlafen. Irgend etwas hatte ihn geweckt. Jetzt hörte er das leise Klopfen an der Tür, das er unbewusst im Schlaf wahrgenommen hatte. 

„Ja?" rief er und setzte sich auf.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Arthur steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Guten Morgen, Master Potter. Es ist wunderschönes Wetter und Mr. Perpignan würde nach dem Frühstück gerne einen kleinen Spaziergang mit ihnen machen. Er beauftragte mich, sie zu wecken."

„Danke, Mr. ... äh, Arthur!", sagte Harry. Er konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen, wie ein Herr behandelt zu werden. 

„Haben sie noch einen besonderen Wunsch zum Frühstück, Master Potter?"

„Nee, ähm, vielleicht einen Toast und Honig. Haben Sie auch Malzkaffee?"

„Selbstverständlich, Master Potter.", sagte Arthur. „Ich habe im Teesalon eingedeckt, wo sie gestern Abend gespeist haben."

Arthur zog seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Tür. Harry ließ sich wieder in die Kissen zurück sinken und betrachtete die Deckenmalerei. Wie schön musste es sein, so reich und sorgenfrei zu leben. Durch das geöffnete Fenster hörte er Vogelgezwitscher und das leise Plätschern des Zierbrunnens. Hier herrschten ganz andere Laute als im Ligusterweg. Dort waren zwischen 7 und 8 Uhr nur die Motoren der Leute zu hören, die zur Arbeit fuhren. Danach war meistens bis Mittag, wenn die Kinder von der Schule kamen, drückende Stille. Nicht einmal die Vögel, die es natürlich auch im Ligusterweg gab, nahm man wahr. Am späten Nachmittag liefen die Rasenmäher und an den heißen Tagen im Sommer konnte man das regelmäßige Ticktick der Rasensprenger hören. Noch später kamen dann die Jugendlichen mit ihren Mopeds. Alles in allem waren die Geräusche im Ligusterweg eher künstlich und störten.

Hier dagegen stimmten einen die Laute fröhlich, sie strahlten eine natürliche Ruhe aus, auch wenn sie viel deutlicher in das Bewusstsein traten, als die Alltagsgeräusche der Stadt. Sie waren runder und weicher, variantenreicher und gehörten schlichtweg in die Welt. Harry war am vorherigen Abend, wenn im Gespräch mit Henri eine Pause entstanden war, das gleichmäßige, hölzerne und langsame Klacken der Standuhr aufgefallen. Alles hier schien sich in dieser langsamen und gleichmäßigen Art zu bewegen. Beim Weggehen von Arthur hatte Harry die gleichmäßigen Schritte und das Knarren des Parkettbodens gehört und gewusst, dass hier nichts in Eile geschah.

Was für ein Ort war das! Selbst in Hogwarts herrschte oft Hektik und das helle klirrende Lachen und das Getrappel der Schüler in den Fluren erfüllte die Luft. Der einzige Platz, an dem eine ähnliche Ruhe herrschte, war die Hütte von Rubeus Hagrid, den Harry gerne besuchte, und mit einem mal wurde ihm klar, dass er es nicht nur wegen Hagrid tat, sondern weil er diese Ruhe so als wohltuend empfand. In diesem Augenblick liebte Harry die Welt und das Leben so abgrundtief, dass er das Gefühl hatte, davon zerrissen zu werden.

Er stand auf. Seine Sachen hatte er gestern Abend achtlos über den Stuhl am Sekretär geworfen. Jetzt lagen sie ordentlich gefaltet auf der Lehne. War in der Nacht jemand hergekommen und hatte hier aufgeräumt? Harry wusch sich im Bad und versuchte, seine widerspenstigen Haare mit einem Schildpatt-Kamm zu zähmen. Dann zog er sich an. Er hatte keine Lust, den Umhang und den spitzen Hut anzuziehen. Sie kamen ihm so uniformiert vor und er fand, dass es hier nicht angebracht wäre. Vielmehr wählte er eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Henry hatte gestern auch keine Zaubererkleidung getragen. Er sah eher aus wie ein englischer Landlord. Das einzige Problem war, dass er den Zauberstab nicht in den Ärmel stecken konnte. Also nahm er seine Umhängetasche und verstaute ihn dort. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, wenn er außerhalb des Ligusterwegs war, immer seinen Zauberstab bei sich zu tragen.

Harry ging hinunter zum Frühstück, das er allein zu sich nahm. Nur Arthur hielt sich diskret im Hintergrund und sorgte dafür, dass es Harry an nichts mangelte. Nachdem Harry fünf gebutterte Toasts mit Honig und zwei Tassen Malzkaffee zu sich genommen hatte, stand er auf und ging in den Garten vor dem Haus. Henry unterhielt sich in der Wagenremise mit Rattle. Als er Harry die Treppe herunter kommen sah, klopfte er Rattle freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und kam zu Harry herüber. 

„Guten Morgen Harry,", sagte er fröhlich. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Guten Morgen, ja ausgezeichnet. Sie wollten mit mir einen Spaziergang machen?"

„Ja, lassen Sie uns ein wenig die Gegend erkunden. Ich denke, da kann man am Besten darüber reden, wie wir die nächsten Tage verbringen wollen. Haben Sie ihren Zauberstab mit?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Vielleicht brauchen Sie ihn. Lassen Sie sich überraschen.."

Sie wandten sich zur Einfahrt und gingen gemütlich über den Kiesweg. Der Kies knirschte unter ihren Schuhen. Am Tor wandten Sie sich nach rechts und gingen auf dem Fahrweg im Schatten der Kastanien an der efeubewachsenen Mauer entlang.

„Ich habe mir vorgenommen, Ihnen ein wenig von meinen Ländreien zu zeigen.", begann Henry. „Waren Sie schon mal hier in der Gegend?"

Harry verneinte. Er atmete tief durch und sog die frische, kühle Luft ein.

„Es ist sehr schön hier. Heute morgen habe ich an den Ligusterweg gedacht und ich muss sagen, schade, dass nicht alle Menschen so leben könne wie Sie. Vielleicht wären Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia dann auch besser drauf."

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass es hier nicht auch zu Streitereien kommen kann."

„Gehört das alles Ihnen?", fragte Harry und fuhr mit der Hand die Linie Horizonts entlang.

„Zum Teil, ja. In dieser Richtung reicht mein Land bis zum Horizont. Im Westen grenzt es an eine Abtei. Wir werden gleich in einen Wald kommen, hinter dem die Grenze verläuft. Und der Hügel, an dem Sie angekommen ist, ist die nördliche Spitze meiner Ländreien. Im Osten reicht es bis auf wenige Meilen ans Meer. Der letzte Streifen ist staatliches Land und im Süden endet es kurz hinterm Horizont."

„Das ist ja gewaltig. Sind Sie ein Lord oder so etwas?"

„Nein. Mein Ururururgroßvater konnte damals keinen Titel annehmen, auch wennn seine Frau eine Adelige war. Er kam halt aus Frankreich und damals bestand noch die Feindschaft zwischen den beiden Ländern. Aber macht das etwas aus?"

„Nöö. Ich dachte nur, dass so viel Land nur im Besitz von Adeligen sein kann."

Die beiden bogen auf den Weg ein, der vor dem Tor an der Mauer entlang führte. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Nach ein paar hundert Metern, auf denen sich Harry ziemlich unwohl fühlte, machte die Mauer einen Knick vom Hauptweg weg. Ein kleiner Turm markierte die Ecke. Vom Hauptweg aus führte ein Trampelpfad an der Mauer weiter.

„Es wird eine Menge Recherchearbeit auf uns zukommen.", fing Henry an. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das nervenaufreibend und langweilig ist."

Harry dachte an die langen Stunden in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts und fühlte schon jetzt seine Lust schwinden.

„Aber, was halten Sie davon, dass wir die Aufgabe, die auf Sie zukommt, mal richtig vorbereiten. Ich hätte Freude daran, wissen Sie, seit ich in den Ruhestand gegangen bin habe ich lange keinen Spass mehr gehabt."

„Wie wollen Sie das vorbereiten? Ich meine, welche Aufgabe habe ich?"

„Jeder Mensch hat zu jedem Zeitpunkt eine Aufgabe. Ihre Aufgabe im Moment ist, zu überleben."

Harry wurde rot. Natürlich wollte er Voldemort entkommen. Die Frage hatte er nur gestellt, weil er mit widerwillen an langweilige Stunden in der Bibliothek dachte.

„Ja schon,", sagte er. „Das weiß ich natürlich. Meinen Sie, dass es wirklich so dramatisch ist?"

„Harry, ich glaube sie kennen Voldemort. Er wird nicht ruhen, bis er Sie aus dem Weg geschafft hat. Von allen Gegnern habe Sie sich als der Zäheste erwiesen, auch wenn Sie vielleicht in der Vergangenheit eher Glück als Können gezeigt haben. Immerhin verdankt Voldemort es Ihnen und niemand anderem, dass er 14 Jahre knapp an der Schwelle des Todes vegitiert hat. Können Sie sich vorstellen, dass sich ein so mächtiger Magier von einem Knaben an der Nase herumführen lassen will?"

Harry wurde verlegen. Es war eine deutliche Zurechtweisung und Harry schämte sich, so viel Dummheit gezeigt zu haben.

„Sie haben recht...", sagte er hilflos.

„Nun machen Sie mal nicht so ein Gesicht.", grinste Henry und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Ich war auch mal jung und habe nichts wirklich ernst genommen. Ich habe mir folgendes überlegt. Natürlich müssen wir einige Stunden, wenn nicht Tage mit Büchern verbringen. Aber ich weiß, dass die Konzentration schnell nachläßt, vor allem, wenn man lange kein Ergebnis hat. Deshalb denke ich, wir werden auch einige Experimente in meinem Labor durchführen. Es gibt da einige Wässerchen und Pülverchen, die ich mit Ihnen zusammen herstellen möchte, damit Sie sich einen kleinen Vorrat zusammenstellen können. Ich habe ein paar Rezepte, die mir in meiner aktiven Laufbahn immer wieder weitergeholfen haben und ich kann mir vorstellen dass Sie sie brauchen werden. Wie steht es denn mit Ihrem Wissen über die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

„Wir haben immer Probleme mit unseren Lehrern gehabt.", antwortete Harry. „Am schlimmsten war Profesor Lockheart, bei dem haben wir gar nichts gelernt."

„Ach Lockheart, diese Pfeife! Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Am Besten hat mir der Unterricht bei Profesor Lupin gefallen, aber da haben wir hauptsächlich magische Wesen wie Grindelohs und Rotkappen durchgenommen. Im letzten Jahr hat uns Barty Crouch Junior etwas über Flüche beigebracht. Er hatte sich mit Vielsafttrank in Mr. Moody verwandelt."

„Ja, ich kenne die Geschichte."

Der Weg führte nun von der Villa weg, über das offene Feld und auf einen lichten Wald zu. 

„Dann werden wir uns also auch mit ein paar wirksamen Flüchen auseinander setzen."

„Warum tun Sie das alles?" fragte Harry.

„Vielleicht, um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen. Vielleicht auch, weil ich Freude daran habe, das was ich gelernt habe, weiterzugeben. Vielleicht auch, weil ich sehe, dass Sie Hilfe brauchen, auch wenn Sie das nicht selber einsehen wollen. George Ollivander wußte schon, warum er Sie zu mir schickte. Er kennt mich."

Der Wald wurde immer dichter. Zuerst hatten Buchen und Eichen viel Licht auf den Boden gelassen. Je weiter sie jedoch in den Wald vordrangen, desto mehr bestimmten Tannen den Bewuchs. Nur ein schmaler Streifen blauen Himmels war über dem Weg zu erkennen. Mit einem mal tat sich eine grasbewachsene Lichtung auf, in deren Mitte ein Kreis aus großen Steinen gebildet war.

„Wir sind da.", sagte Henry.

„Was wollen wir hier?", fragte Harry, dem es langsam unheimlich geworden war, zumal Henry die letzten Minuten nicht mehr gesprochen hatte.

„Das ist ein Ort, den ich früher oft besucht habe. Sagen wir mal so, das ist mein magischer Schießplatz. Hier habe ich verschiedenste Flüche und Zauber ausprobiert. Der Ort ist ein alter heiliger Platz der Kelten, wo sich schon vor 2000 Jahren die Druiden in ihrer Kunst geübt haben."

Sie gingen durch ein Steintor in den Kreis. In der Mitte des Kreises bleib Henry vor einem Tisch aus Steinen stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Der Vorteil dieses Platzes ist, dass kein Zauber reellen Schaden anrichten kann. Die Druiden haben ihn so angelegt, dass verirrte Flücke direkt nach oben ins All geleitet werden und dort verklingen können. Außerhalb der Mauer kann man gefahrlos stehen und zusehen. Mein Vater brachte mich damals her und zeigte mir eine Menge an Flüchen, die ich hier üben konnte. Das gleiche habe ich mit Ihnen vor."

Harry staunte. In Hogwarts hatte er viel gelernt, aber als er das hier sah, und die Erklärungen von Henry hörte, kam ihm der Verdacht, dass dort nur eine Grundausbildung stattfand. Wie viele Geheimnisse mußte es geben, die womöglich nur von den Eltern an die Kinder weitergegeben wurden. Er begann neugierig zu werden.

„Für heute habe ich mir nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten vorgenommen. Ein paar Zauber, die Ihnen Wege öffnen sollen. Zauber, die sowohl in der Schwarzen Magie als auch in der Weißen Magie verwandt werden. Harmlose Zauber, die aber recht nützlich sind. Ich denke, sie werden in Hogwarts nicht gelehrt, weil man sie auf beiden Seiten anwenden kann."

„Wir haben in Hogwarts auch den Imperius-Fluch gelernt!", sagte Harry mit einem leichten Anflug von Entrüstung.

„Gut. Das lass ich so stehen. Anwenden dürfen Sie ihn jedenfalls nicht. Die Sprüche, die ich Ihnen heute zeigen will, können von dunklen Magiern dazu verwandt werden, große Zerstörungen zu verursachen. Denken Sie an Peter Pettigrew!"

„Der hat eine Bombe platzen lassen!"

„So ungefähr. Genaugenommen war es ein Pulverisierungsfluch, der je nach Art der Anwendung ziemlich heftige Reaktionen ablaufen lassen kann."

„Kann man einen Fluch unterschiedlich anwenden?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ja. Haben Sie noch keine sequenziellen Sprüche in Hogwarts durchgenommen?"

„Was für Sprüche?"

„Sequenziellen Sprüche. Das sind Sprüche, die sich aus mehreren Begriffen zusammensetzen lassen. Die nachfolgenden Worte wandeln den Spruch in die eine oder andere Richtung ab. Geben Sie mir mal Ihren Stab?"

Harry reichte ihm den Stab. Henry ging zu dem Tisch, hob zwei Kiesel auf und legte sie mit etwas Abstand auf die Steinplatte. Dann ging er ein paar Schritte zurück, bedeutete Harry, es ebenso zu tun, und hob den Zauberstab.

„Distensia fluvium!", sagte er und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf einen Kiesel. Der Kiesel begann, sich vor Harrys Augen in Sand aufzulösen. Er floss förmlich weg.

„Distensia explosivum!" rief Henry, während er den Zauberstab auf den zweiten Kiesel richtete.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zerbarst der Kiesel in tausende von Stücke, die mit lautem Pfeifen durch die Luft flogen.

„Habe Sie den Unterschied bemerkt?", fragte Henry und grinste.

„Keine Frage!", antwortete Harry staunend.

„Hier, probieren Sie es!", sagte Henry und reichte Harry den Stab. Wieder legte er zwei Kiesel auf den Tisch und trat zurück.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich... und los."

Harry hob den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf einen der Kiesel und sagte:

„Distensia explosivum!"

Der Kiesel machte „Plop!" und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Sie müssen sich etwas besser konzentrieren. Die sequenziellen Sprüche sind nicht ganz einfach. Man muss die Gedanken auf beide Teile richten. Man schaltet sozusagen zwischen dem ‚Distensia' und dem ‚explosivum' um. Versuchen Sie es noch einmal, aber nehmen Sie zuerst ‚fluvium', sonst fällt der zweite Kiesel vom Tisch."

Harry holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich. ‚Distensia fluvium, Distensia fluvium' dachte er und versuchte sich auf jedes der Worte besonders zu konzentrieren. Er hob den Zauberstab.

„Distensia fluvium!", sagte er und deutete auf einen der Kiesel.

Der Kiesel wurde weich und etwas Sand rieselte an ihm herunter.

„Distensia fluvium!", sagte er noch mal, versuchte sich noch besser auf die Worte zu konzentrieren und, siehe da, der Kiesel verlor an Form.

„Sehr gut!", lobte Henry, „Sie machen das ganz ausgezeichnet."

Harry dachte daran, wie er den „Accio"-Spruch geübt hatte. Mit einem mal hatte er das Gefühl, zu wissen, wie er sich zu konzentrieren hatte. Wieder hob er den Stab, richtete ihn auf den zweiten Kiesel und rief:

„Distensia explosivum!"

Mit einem lauten Knall zerstob der Kiesel. Harry strahlte vor Stolz und Henry klatschte beifällig in die Hände. „Sie lernen schnell, Harry, das muss ich schon sagen."

„Ich habe daran gedacht, wie ich mit Hermine den ‚Accio' geübt habe. Da ging es ganz leicht."

Henry sah Harry prüfend an. „Hermine scheint eine wichtige Rolle in Ihrem Leben zu spielen.", meinte er.

„Wir sind bloß befreundet.", sagte Harry abwehrend.

„So meinte ich es auch nicht. Aber sie scheint Ihnen bisher oft geholfen zu haben. Nach dem, was Sie mir gestern erzählten, hecken Sie viele Dinge gemeinsam aus, nicht wahr?"

„Ron ist aber immer auch dabei!", sagte Harry.

„Gut. Ron ist in Rumänien, sagte Sie?"

„Ja. Und Hermine ist auf Mallorca... gewesen."

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir Hermine einladen, uns zu besuchen?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry, als hätte er nicht verstanden.

„Nun, ich denke, sie kann uns unterstützen, wenn wir die Bücher nach Brauchbarem durchforsten. Sie erzählten doch gestern, dass Hermine liebend gern Bücher liest. Und so ganz nebenbei haben Sie auch noch etwas Gesellschaft. Ich werde nämlich nicht immer in den 4 Wochen da sein. Ab und zu mal muss ich geschäftlich für ein, zwei Tage fort und es kann sehr einsam sein, hier draußen."

„Das wäre toll.", sagte Harry. „Wenn Sie das erlauben..."

„Der Vorschlag kam ja von mir. Lassen Sie uns noch ein wenig üben, und wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, schreiben Sie ihr einen Brief. Dann werden wir sehen, wie wir ihn schicken können."

Harry freute sich riesig. Gemeinsam machte es viel mehr Spaß, neue Dinge zu entdecken. Henry hatte heute schon so viel angedeutet, was Harry noch kennen lernen sollte. Hermine würde begeistern sein, konnte sie doch endlich wieder lernen. Und Harry wollte ihr auch den Luxus zeigen, in dem er gerade lebte. Ein bisschen Stolz schwang in seinen Gedanken mit.

Sie übten noch weitere Abwandlungen des Distensia-Spruches. Eine besonders interessante Variante war die, einen Kiesel in Luft aufzulösen, oder die, den Kiesel wie einen Flummi hüpfen zu lassen, wobei er immer kleiner wurde und rote Flecken auf dem Tisch hinterließ. Dann brachte Henry Harry noch den Schrumpf-Zauber bei, bei dem er den Kiesel beliebig kleiner werden lassen konnte und natürlich auch die andere Seite, den Bläh-Zauber, mit dem er aus einem kleinen Kiesel einen Felsbrocken machen konnte. Harry war begeistert, zumal Henry ihm immer erklärte, wozu man einen solchen Zauber brauchen konnte. Zum Schluss versuchten sie, die Sprüche ohne Stab auszuführen. Henry behauptete, manche Zauberer könnten das, es benötige nur etwas mehr Übung. Harry mühte sich, schaffte aber nicht einmal den Accio, den er mit Stab wie im Schlaf beherrschte. 

Nach einigen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen gab er auf. Als sie sich zum Gehen wandten, hob Henry die Hand und sagte „Accio Kiesel". Der Stein erhob sich von der Tischplatte und schwebte auf seine Hand zu. Harry starrte mit offenem Mund dem Kiesel hinterher.

„Hmmm, das hat schon mal besser geklappt. Ohne Stab habe ich es schon jahrelang nicht mehr versucht.", meinte Henry und wackelte kritisch mit dem Kopf.

„Das muss ich auch üben.", sagte Harry. „Das werden die auf Hogwarts nie glauben, wenn sie das sehen!"

„Na, wenn das keine Motivation ist. Ich werde Ihnen ein paar Konzentrationsübungen zeigen. Selbst für Zauberer ist Yoga manchmal nicht schlecht. Ich habe viel in Indien gelernt. Die Inder haben sehr gute Techniken der Konzentration und ich meine nicht nur die Zauberer sondern gerade die Muggel. Was die mit Konzentration fertig bringen, das grenzt fast an Zauberei. Haben Sie schon mal einen Yogi gesehen, der schweben konnte?"

„Nein, aber gehört habe ich davon. Hab ich nie geglaubt."

„Alles eine Sache der Konzentration. Wollen wir?"

Harry nickte. Sie gingen den gleichen Weg wieder zurück. Jetzt schien der Wald nicht mehr so dunkel und unheimlich. Harry bekam langsam Hunger und beide mussten laut lachen, als sein Magen laut und vernehmlich knurrte. 

„Wir kommen fast zu spät zum Lunch.", sagte Henry, als sie in die Hofeinfahrt einbogen. Arthur hatte schon den Tisch gedeckt und wartete in der Eingangshalle. Zu diesem Zweck war ein bequemer Stuhl in der Halle aufgestellt worden. Arthur war schon sehr alt, Henry hatte von dem unglaublichen Alter von 122 Jahren erzählt. Henrys Vater war recht früh gestorben. Henry war gerade 15 Jahre alt geworden, als sein Vater krank wurde. Auf dem Sterbebett hatte sein Vater zu Arthur, der damals schon Butler auf Perpignans Place war, gesagt, er solle auf seinen Sohn aufpassen. Arthur hatte sich das zu Herzen genommen und beschlossen, so lange zu leben, bis Henry irgendwann gestorben war. Wie auch immer er es schaffte, er wurde Jahr für Jahr älter, sah immer klappriger aus, gab aber nie auf. Er erledige alle Arbeiten, egal, wie schwer sie waren mit gleichbleibender Gelassenheit und einem einzigartig würdevollen Stil. Er starb einfach nicht, und wenn man ihn fragte, ob er langsam nicht müde würde, hob Arthur stolz den Kopf, reckte sich hoch und antwortete, seine Zeit sei lange noch nicht gekommen.

Arthur war eingenickt und schreckte hoch, als die beiden durch die Tür in die Eingangshalle kamen.

„Oh, Mr. Perpignan und der junge Master!" sagte er und erhob sich. Er strich seine Livree glatt, legte das Tuch, das er immer beim Servierentrug, über seinen Arm und wies auf die Tür zum Salon.

„Es ist bereits gedeckt. Ich werde sofort in die Küche eilen und die Speisen auftragen. Wenn Sie schon mal geruhen würden, Platz zu nehmen, in fünf Minuten ist angerichtet."

„Danke, Arthur.", sagte Henry. „Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit. Wir verhungern nicht."

Arthur war aber schon durch eine Wandtür zwischen den Treppen hinausgeeilt und rief im Laufen die Kommandos an das Küchenpersonal.

Das Essen war ausgezeichnet. Es gab zwar einfache, aber sehr schmackhafte Kost, zu Nachtisch etwas frisches Obst und einen Kaffee, den auch Harry dankend annahm, denn er befürchtete, müde zu werden. Während des Essens besprachen sie, wie sie den Brief an Hermine schicken wollten. Es gab einiges zu bedenken, da der Brief nicht in Voldemorts Hände gelangen sollte.

„Wir werden den Brief doppelt absichern.", sagte Henry, „Ich kann ihn mit einem Persönlichkeitszauber verschlüsseln, so dass nur der Empfänger in der Lage ist, ihn zu lesen. Nur brauche ich einen Gegenstand, der sehr persönlich mit ihr zusammenhängt. Haben Sie irgendetwas in der Richtung?"

Harry überlegte. Natürlich, sie hatte ihm zum Geburtstag geschrieben und den Brief hatte er noch in seinem Koffer.

„Kein Problem, wir nehmen den Brief, den sie mir geschrieben hat.", sagte Harry.

„Das ist gut. Dann werden wir ihn noch mit einem Siegel versehen, der ihn über den Trannsport unsichtbar macht. Erst, wenn er bei Hermine ist, wird er wieder sichtbar. Und schließlich werden wir ihn mit einem Pulver bestreuen, das ihn nach dem Lesen zerstört."

„Und wie werden wir ihn schicken?", fragte Harry.

„Wir werden George anrufen. Wenn wir über unsere Kamine Kontakt haben, kann ich George den Brief durchreichen und er schickt ihn dann per Eule weiter."

„Ja, das klingt gut."

Nach dem Essen trennten sie sich für eine Stunde. Henry wollte ein wenig schlafen. Sie zogen sich in ihre Räume zurück. Harry setzte sich an den Sekretär, um mit dem Schreiben anzufangen. In einer Schublade fand er mehrere Bögen Pergament, alle mit der Prägung eines Wappens, offensichtlich das Familienwappen der Perpignons. In eine andere Schublade war ein Tintenfass eingebaut, neben dem einige spitze Federn und die üblichen Utensilien wie Klingen zum Radieren und ein Fläschchen mit feinem, weißem Sand lagen. Er legte sich einen Bogen zurecht und begann zu schreiben.

„Hallo Hermine,

es sind aufregende Dinge passiert. Lord Voldemort hat versucht, mich zu erwischen. Gott sei Dank habe ich es rechtzeitig gemerkt und konnte in die Winkelgasse entkommen. Mr. Ollivander half mir, jemanden zu finden, bei dem ich untertauchen kann. Ich bin jetzt auf dem Lande, bei einem guten Freund von Mr. Ollivander. Dieser Freund, dessen Namen ich hier noch nicht nennen möchte, hilft mir, mich gegen Voldemort zu schützen.

Der Freund ist klasse. Was er alles weiß, ist einfach irre. Heute haben wir ein paar Zauber geübt und das hat richtig Spaß gemacht. Seine Bibliothek ist gigantisch. Ich glaube, es würde Dir riesigen Spaß machen darin rumzustöbern. Du liebst doch Bücher so.

Der Freund hat mir einen Vorschlag gemacht. Er hat mich gefragt, ob wir Dich zu uns einladen sollen. Magst Du kommen? 

Wenn Du kommen möchtest, dann gehe zu Mr. Ollivander. Reise am besten mit Flohpulver, dann sieht Dich keiner. Mr. Ollivander kann dann eine Verbindung zu uns herstellen und sorgt auch für die Reise. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du kommen könntest. Wir haben ja noch zwei Wochen mehr Ferien, also noch 4 Wochen, in denen wir noch einiges erleben können.

Viele Grüße

Harry

P.S. Wundere Dich nicht, der Brief wird sich selbst zerstören, wenn Du ihn gelesen hast. Er soll nicht in fremde Hände fallen."

Harry rollte den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. Dann ging er zum Himmelbett um sich hinzulegen. Ein Rascheln ließ ihn herumfahren. Der Sekretär begann, sich selber aufzuräumen. Das Tintenfass, das er offen gelassen hatte, wurde wie durch Geisterhand zugeschraubt, die Feder verschwand wieder an ihrem Platz und die Schubladen schoben sich zu. Harry erinnerte sich an seine sauber gefalteten und aufgeräumten Kleider und begriff. Hier lief wohl alles automatisch. Jetzt verstand er auch, das das große Haus pieksauber war. Immer stand alles auf seinem Platz und kein Staubkorn war zu sehen. Selbst die Spuren ihrer Schuhe in der Eingangshalle, der Dreck, den sie vom Spaziergang mitgebracht hatten, war nach dem Essen nicht mehr da, obwohl er nicht beobachten konnte, dass irgendjemand den Boden gewischt hatte. 

Anerkennend pfiff er durch die Zähne. Immer mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Zaubererwelt viel größer war als er sich je hatte träumen lassen. Er war gespannt, was Henry ihm heute nachmittag zeigte. Am liebsten würde er wieder in den Wald gehen, zum Steinkreis. Harry hatte noch nie im Leben einen so spannenden und lehrreichen Unterricht erlebt. Nicht einmal die Stunden bei Mad-Eye Moody, die ja schon absolut einzigartig gewesen waren, kamen da heran.

Er legte sich auf sein Bett und las ein wenig in dem Buch ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten 

'. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr Quiddich gespielt. Er sehnte sich danach, wieder auf das Feld zu kommen, den Jubel bei den Spielen zu erleben. Allein das Fliegen mit dem Besen fehlte ihm. Vielleicht fragte er Henry, ob es gefährlich wäre, einen Ausflug zu machen. Vielleicht wollte Henry auch mitkommen. 

Die mittägliche Hitze, die durch die Fenster in das Zimmer vorgedrungen war, machte ihn schläfrig. Nein, er wollte nicht schlafen. Er wollte so viel Zeit des Nachmittags wie möglich mit Henry verbringen. Wenn er jetzt einschlief, wusste er nicht, wann er wieder aufwachte, oder ob ihn jemand wecken würde. Also stand er auf. Er kramte in seinem Koffer nach dem Brief von Hermine, nahm die Tasche, in die er die Einladung gesteckt hatte, und ging hinunter in die Bibliothek. 

Arthur, der unten noch beschäftigt war, fragte, ob er noch einen Wunsch hätte, was Harry dankend verneinte. Arthur zog sich zurück und Harry schlenderte an den Reihen von Büchern entlang. Viele Titel waren in lateinischer oder altgriechischer Sprache. Manche Bücher hatten Runen auf ihrem Rücken, die ihn an das Bild des Menhiren im Buch von Mr. Ollivander erinnerten. Es gab aber auch viele Bücher in englischer Sprache, von denen Harry einige als Schulbücher wiedererkannte. Er fand sogar die Titel, die er sich für dieses Jahr hatte besorgen müssen. 

Bei einem Buch mit dem Titel „Drachen und ihre Pflege" blieb er stehen. Er nahm es aus dem Regal und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Zuerst blätterte er nur herum und besah sich die Bilder, bis er eine Zeichnung eines Ungarischen Hornschwanzes entdeckte. Er begann zu lesen.

„Dracaenus balkanii, Balkanischer Hornschwanz. Er gehört zu den größten Drachenarten der Welt und lebt vornehmlich im Balkan und den angrenzenden Ländern. Die Hornschwänze zeichnen sich durch ihren schweren, mit Platten gepanzerten Leib und dem mit hornigen Auswüchsen versehenen Schwanz aus. Seine Länge beträgt durchschnittlich 20 Meter, aufgerichtet erreicht er eine Höhe von 15 Metern. Trotz seiner Größe ist er voll flugfähig und sehr wendig, da er in steil zerklüfteten Gebirgstälern lebt. Er jagt vornehmlich Großwild, wie Bären und Rothirsche, die er mit seinen Klauen hoch in die Luft hebt und dann fallen läßt. Seine Farbe ist perfekt der Umgebung angepasst. Je nach Art und speziellem Lebensraum kann sie vom lichten Grau bei Kalkfelsen bis zu dunklem Grünin Tannenwäldern variieren. Die Gelege werden in Felshöhlen abgelegt und die meiste Zeit sich selbst überlassen. Ein untrüglicher Sinn meldet jedoch jede Gefahr für das Gelege und die Weibchen kehren zur Höhle zurück umihre Nachkommenschaft mit äußerster Agressivität zu verteidigen.

Es gibt insgesamt14 verschiedene Unterarten des balkanischen Hornschwanzes. Die bekannteste Art ist der Ungarische Hornschwanz, Dracaenus balkanii hungarica, der vornehmlich in den nördlichen Hochgebirgen der ungarischen Karpaten vorkommt. Seltener wird er in den flachen Regionen Ungarns angetroffen, da er für die braune Erde der Ungarischen Steppen keine Tarnpigmente entwickeln kann. Seine Farbe ist schwarz, den dunklen Urgesteinsfelsen seiner heimatlichen Umgebung angepasst. Er erlangte seine Bekanntheit durch die außerordentliche Agressivität und sein wiederholtes Auftauchen in menschlichen Siedlungen. Berichten zu folge jagt der Ungarische Hornschwanz als einzige Unterart der Hornschwänze auch Menschen.

Die größte Unterart der Hornschwänze ist der Dracaenus balkanii romanica, der im rumänischen Teil der Karpaten beheimatet ist. Seine Farbe ist Steingrau, seine Hornplatten zeigen kein regelmäßiges Muster. Seine Tarnung ist Teil seiner Jagtstrategie. Er wird von seinen Beutetieren mit einem Felsen verwechselt. Durch seinen langen und wendigen Hals und den aufgeprägten Hornschnabel ist es ein Leichtes für ihn, die Tiere, die auf seinem Rücken sitzen herunter zu picken."

„Hallo Harry, ich sehe, Sie haben schon ohne mich angefangen". Harry schrak hoch. Er hatte sich so sehr in die Seiten vertieft, daß er Henrys Schritte nicht gehört hatte. 

„Ich wollte keinen Mittagsschlaf machen und habe mir gedacht, ich könnte vielleicht ein wenig in den Büchern..."

„Selbstverständlich, Harry, die Bücher stehen Ihnen zur vollen Verfügung. Ich wollte ohnehin den Nachmittag mit Ihnen hier in der Bibliothek verbringen. Haben Sie den Brief fertig?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry, angelte seine Tasche vom Boden und holte das zusammengerollte Pergament heraus. 

„Dann werden wir ihn mal vorbereiten. Kommen Sie mit?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging Henry zum Schreibtisch und drehte an einer Marmorfigur. Von den Regalen ertönte ein Knarren und ein Teil der mit Büchern beladenen Bretter schwang auf. Dahinter wurde ein kurzer Gang sichtbar, der zu einer Wendeltreppe in den Keller führte. Harry folgte Henry. Kaum hatten sie die Öffnung durchschritten, schloß sie sich wieder. 

„Wir gehen jetzt in mein Labor. Leider werden Sie diese Tür nicht öffnen können. Die Figur reagiert nur auf mich. Sollten Sie versuchen, die Figur zu drehen, werden sie feststellen, dass sie eine ganz normale Skulptur ist, die Sie hochnehmen und ansehen können. Wenn Sie also ins Labor wollen, muß ich Ihnen öffnen."

Sie stiegen die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Mal um Mal wand sie sich im Kreis und Harry hörte bald auf, die Stufen zu zählen. Bei jedem Meter, den sie vorwärts kamen, entflammten die an der Wand hängenden Fackeln, die, die sie hinter sich ließen, verloschen wieder. Als sie am Grund des Schachtes ankamen hatte er den Eindruck, sie seien mindestens 50 Meter unter der Erde. Vom Ende der Treppe aus führte ein gewölbter Gang um mehrere Biegungen bis zu einer eisenbeschlagenen Holztür. 

Henry murmelte „Offerta" und die Tür öffnete sich. Dahinter lag ein Gewölbe, wie Harry es aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht kannte. Die Fackeln im Gewölbe entflammten eine nach der anderen und tauchten den Raum in ein helles, flackerndes Licht. Er war etwa zehn mal zehn Meter im Quadrat und wurde durch vier Säulen gestützt. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein masiver Holztisch, auf dem allerlei Gerätschaften aus Glas und Mesing, porzellanene Schalen, Mörser, Spatel und Werkzeuge aus Eisen und Gold, die dafür zu dienen schienen, Materialien zu zerkleinern, lagen. Um das ganze Gewölbe herum waren unterschiedlichste Schränke aufgestellt, von denen Manche mit großen Schlössern versehen waren. Hinter einigen der Glastüren standen braune Flaschen und Gläser mit Flüssigkeiten und Pulvern. 

Henry legte den Brief auf den Tisch. Er ging zu einem Schrank, öffnete ihn und holte ein Notizbuch heraus. 

„Geben Sie mir mal den Brief, den Hermine an Sie geschrieben hat."

Harry reichte ihm den Brief. Henry legte ihn in eine flache Schale und entnahm einem anderen Schrank eine kleine Flasche mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit. Er goss die Flüssigkeit über den Brief, schwenkte die Schale einige Male hin und her, so dass der Brief vollständig benetzt wurde, dann nahm er ihn heraus, klopfte die Tropfen, die wie von einem gewachsten Auto abperlten in die Schale, und gab ihn an Harry zurück.

„Ich nehme damit eine Spur der Persönlichkeit von Hermine auf. Jetzt müssen wir Ihren Brief hineinlegen."

Er nahm Harrys Pergament und legte es in die Flüssigkeit. Wieder schwenkte er die Schale einige Male und stellte sie dann auf den Tisch zurück. Dann schlug er das Notizbuch auf, suchte eine bestimmte Seite und begann einen Text vorzulesen, den Harry nicht verstand. Dabei hielt er seine Hände wie ein Pastor bei der Segnung über die Schale. Die schwarze Flüssigkeit begann zu sprudeln und mit der Zeit wurde sie klar. Harry konnte erkennen, dass durch diese Prozedur alle Buchstaben des Briefes ihre Stellung gewechselt hatten. Harry versuchte etwas zu lesen, konnte aber nur sinnlosen Kauderwelsch entziffern.

Henry nahm auch diesen Brief aus der Lösung, klopfte ihn ab, rollte ihn zusammen und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Wieder ging er zu einem Schrank, öffnete ihn und suchte eine Weile darin herum.

„Wußt ichs doch, dass ich noch einen habe!", rief er und holte einen kleinen goldenen Stempel heraus. In der anderen Hand hatte er einen Stab, der durchsichtig war wie Glas.

„Fluorescenca", sagte er. Die Fackeln änderten ihr Licht. Der ganze Raum wurde in Schwarzlicht getaucht, das auf seltsam unwirkliche Weise die Gegenstände zu schwachem Leuchten anregte. Alles andere war dunkel, so dass es schien, als würden die Möbel in einem endlosen schwarzen Raum schweben. Nur den Glasstab leuchtete in intensivem Violett.

Henry zündete nun eine schwarze Kerze an, die in einem goldenen Leuchter auf dem Tisch stand.

„Das ist magisches Licht,", sagte er zu Harry. 

Er hielt den Glasstab in die Flamme, bis die Spitze zu schmelzen begann. Schnell hielt er den Stab über die Pergamentrolle und klebte mit den Tropfen, die von dem Stab herunterfielen, das lose Ende des Pergamentes an der Rolle fest. Dann setzte er den goldenen Stempel darauf und drückte ein Siegel auf. Wie durch ein Wunder wurde der Brief durchscheinend und löste sich auf. Zurück blieb nur eine Aura aus schwach violettem Licht, das die Form einer Pergamentrolle hatte.

„Fin Fluores", murmelte Henry. Die Fackeln flackerten kurz auf und fingen wieder an mit hellem Licht zu leuchten. Der Brief war verschwunden. Henry tastete nach dem Brief und reichte ihn Harry.

„Stecken Sie ihn in die Tasche. Wir rufen gleich George an und geben ihn weiter. Verlieren Sie ihn nicht, sonst können wir ihn vor heute Abend nicht wiederfinden. Im Tagesticht haben wir keine Chance."

Dann verstaute er die Utensilien wieder in den Schränken. 

***

Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie vor dem Kamin und sahen Arthur zu, wie er ein kleines Feuer machte. Es war die gleiche Prozedur, wie Harry sie schon bei Mr. Ollivander beobachtet hatte und als die violetten Flammen auf Gesichtshöhe schwebten, bat Henry um den Brief und trat in den Kamin.

„George Ollivander!", rief er in die Flammen und steckte seinen Kopf hinein. „Hallo George?", hörte Harry ihn rufen.

Nach einer Weile kam von anderen Ende die Antwort.

„Hallo Henri, entschuldige, ich hatte gerade einen Kunden. Wie geht es Dir und wie geht es vor allem unserem jungen Freund?"

„Wir können nicht klagen. Er macht sich gut als Schüler."

Harry freute sich über das Lob.

„Gibt es schon irgendwas neues bei Euch?", fragte Henry.

„'Du weist schon wer' scheint die Spur verloren zu haben. Unser Informant hat ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Todessern aufgeschnappt, in dem es darum ging, dass ‚Du weist schon wer' bei einer gestrigen Versammlung getobt haben soll. Der Name unseres Schützlings ist in dem Zusammenhang auch gefallen. Ich glaube, sie tappen ziemlich im Dunkeln."

„Sehr gut. Harry hat sich hier schon ganz gut eingelebt. Heute Morgen haben wir ein bischen gezaubert und ich habe das Gefühl, dass er einiges auf dem Kasten hat. Hör zu, George. Heute bin ich es, der Dich um einen kleinen Gefallen bittet. Wir haben einen Brief, den ich dich bitten würde, loszusenden. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir von hier aus keine Post schicken, wer weiß, ob unsere Eule nicht doch in fremde Hände fällt."

„Kein Problem, Henri. Reich ihn mal rüber."

Henry schob die Hand, in der er den nsichtbaren Brief hielt, in die Flammen.

„Hier, ich mußte ihn ein wenig verstecken. Binde ihn einer Eule ans Bein und schicke ihn bitte an Fräulein Hermine Granger. Er enthält eine Einladung. Kannst Du sie von Deinem Laden aus auf die Reise schicken, wenn sie kommen will?"

„Altbewährtes Spiel, ich werde sie auch auf den Hügel portieren. Wann kann ich denn damit rechnen?"

„Kommt darauf an, wann sie reisen kann, aber ich denke, es wird wohl morgen der Fall sein. Falls sie kommt, kannst Du ja kurz anrufen, dann wissen wir Bescheid und holen sie ab."

„Wird gemacht."

„Gut. Danke schon mal. Wir sprechen uns..."

„Tschüs, Henry."

Henry zog den Kopf wider aus der Flamme, die mit einem leisen Plopp verlöschte. 

„So, das wäre geregelt. Wollen wir uns jetzt in die Bibliothek begeben? Wir haben noch 2 Stunden bis zum Tee, wir sollten sie nutzen."

„Ok.", sagte Harry und folgte Henry in die Bibliothek.

„Ja, ... wie wollen wir vorgehen?", überlegte Henry. Ich glaube, wir sollten erst einmal etwas über den Zauberstab von Slytherin herausfinden, was denken Sie, Harry?"

„Ich weiß nicht, sicher wäre das gut!"

„Also gut. Fangen wir an."

Henry fuhr mit der Hand in einer Kreisbewegung durch die Luft. „Selectio" murmelte er. Der Raum verdunkelte sich etwas und begann in einem leicht bläulichen Licht zu schimmern. 

„Ich möchte alles über den Drachenstein-Zauberstab von Salazar Slytherin haben.", sagte Henry in den Raum. 

Mit einem Mal kam Leben in die Regale. Es raschelte und ploppte rings herum. Hier und da wurden Bücher herausgezogen und wieder hineingeschoben. Schließlich änderte sich das blaue Glimmen in ein Grünes. Es zog sich zu einem Wirbel zusammen und begann, die Regale entlang zu fahren. Ab und zu verharrte es vor einem Buch, das ein Stück herausgezogen wurde. Schließlich verglimmte das Licht ganz. In den Regalen waren 3 Bücher etwas heraus geschoben. Henry sammelte sie ein und legte sie auf den Rauchtisch. Grüne Zettel klemmten zwischen den Seiten. 

„So, Harry. Jetzt schnappt sich jeder ein Buch. Überall da, wo der Zauberstab von Slytherin erwähnt wird, steckt ein Zettel."

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte Harry, der wieder einmal nur noch staunen konnte.

„Ich mußte mir was einfallen lassen, damit ich schnell an Informtionen kam. Wenn man in geheimer Mission unterwegs ist, kann man nich zu viel Zeit mit der Recherche verbringen. Und Sie sehen, wie viele Bücher hier stehen. Stellen Sie sich vor, ich müßte, um etwas zu finden, jedes Buch herausholen und durchblättern. Da habe ich den Selectio-Zauber entwickelt um mit ihm die Suche etwas zu vereinfachen. Wenn Sie wollen, bringe ich Ihnen bei, wie man ihn nutzt."

Harry war beeindruckt. „Das wäre was für Hogwarts. Dann hätte ich nie mehr Probleme beim suchen."

„Er wird in Hogwarts niemals zugelassen werden. Sie erinnern sich, dass es dort eine verbotene Abteilung gibt?"

„Ja, leider."

Harry nahm sich ein Buch vom Stapel und begann, darin zu blättern. Auch Henry las in einem Buch und so verbrachten sie schweigende Minuten, bis Henry sagte:

„Ich glaub, das ist wichtig."

„Ich hab auch was gefunden.", sagte Harry. „Wollen Sie zuerst?"

„Gut. Hier steht: Der Stab wurde im Jahre 852 von einem Zauberer namens Wladim Rubenko hergestellt. Rubenko besiegte einen rumänischen Hornschwanz und entnahm ihm den Stein. Dieser Stein wurde mit einem Goldmörser pulverisiert, was nach Überlieferung zwei volle Jahre dauerte. Aus Eibenholz wurden zwei stabförmige Hohlschalen gefertigt, die mit dem Pulver gefüllt wurden. Der Stab ist nur durch einen Zauber, ohne jegliche Form von natürlichem oder künstlichem Klebstoff zusammengefügt. Dann wurde er 10 Jahre lang in Cronata-Balsam eingelegt und erst nach einem weiteren Jahr der Lagerung an Salazar Slytherin übergeben."

„Dann hat Slytherin ja gar nicht den Drachen getötet?"

„Sieht nicht so aus. Weiter steht hier: Salazar Slytherin unterzog den Stab einer intensiven magisierung, bevor er ihn das erste Mal benutzte. Es heißt, daß er mit Hilfe des Stabes einen Basilisk bezwingen und sich untertan machen konnte."

„Der Basilisk!", entfuhr es Harry. „Kann es sein, dass das der war, auf den ich in der Kammer des Schreckens unter Hogwarts gestoßen bin?"

„Das ist durchaus möglich, Basilisken werden mehrere tausend Jahre alt und können lange Zeiträume schlafend verbringen.... Und was haben Sie gefunden?"

„Hier steht, dass die Eigenschaften des Drachensteins dem Zauberstab besondere Fähigkeiten geben. So kann er zum Beispiel dem rechtmäßigen Besitzer nicht gegen seinen Willen weggenommen werden. Der Zauberstab wurde besonders für den Zweikampf entwickelt. Zauber können auch in Parsel gesprochen werden, um den Gegner zu überraschen."

„Das macht das ganze schwieriger als ich dachte. So können Sie nicht richtig auf den Gegner reagieren. Wir müssen unsere Suche eher auf die Verteidigungs- und Schutzmöglichkeiten ausrichten."

„Wieso? Ich kann doch Parsel!"

„Sie sind ein Parselmund!?" Henry war im höchsten Maße überrascht. 

„Ja. Ich habe schon als Kind mit einer Schlange gesprochen. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie aus dem Amazonas-Urwald kommt. Und den Basilisken habe ich auch verstanden."

„Harry, Sie überraschen mich. Wenn ich Ihre Geschichte nicht kennen würde, und Sie mir nicht von George empfohlen worden wären, wüsste ich jetzt nicht, ob ich Sie weiter in meinem Hause dulden könnte. Zauberer, die Parsel sprechen, gehören gewöhnlich der dunklen Seite an."

„Professor Dumbledore meint, dass es damals passiert ist, als Voldemort mich töten wollte.", erklärte Harry. „Dabei ist diese Fähigkeit auf mich übergesprungen."

„Das ist ja interessant. Habe Sie vielleicht auch andere Fähigkeiten erhalten, von denen Sie mir erzählen sollten? Zum Beispiel ist Voldemort ein Magid. Wissen Sie, was ein Magid ist?"

„Ja, Dumbledore erzählte es mir. Aber ich bin sicherlich nicht so mächtig, wie es ein Magid sein soll. Wir haben im Wald doch gesehen, dass ich nicht ohne Zauberstab zaubern kann."

„Warum haben Sie mir nichts gesagt, als wir die Sprüche ohne Stab versucht haben?"

„Weiß nicht," sagte Harry und sah Henry ehrlich unschuldig an. „Ich habe nicht daran gedacht. Und ich habe nie versucht, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Ehrlich, ist mir vollkommen entfallen."

Harry fühlte sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut, aber Henry glaubte ihm und lächelte. 

„Dann sieht es ja alles ganz anders aus. Uns steht die Welt offen. Wir können uns jetzt eine herrliche Strategie zurechtlegen. Vorrausgesetzt, wir haben alle Informationen, die wir brauchen."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Er legte sein Buch zur Seite und griff nach dem Dritten. Als er es aufschlug, musste er feststellen, dass es in Altgriechisch geschrieben war. 

„Hier, das kann ich nicht lesen. Ich verstehe die Sprache nicht."

„Kein Problem. Wir können einen Übersetzungszauber anwenden.", sagte Henry und nahm Harry das Buch aus der Hand. Er schlug die Seite auf, die durch den grünen Merkzettel markiert wurde, legte es offen auf das Rauchtischchen und murmelte, indem er die Hand über die Seite hielt:

„Translate greco ingles." Dann reichte er Harry das Buch und forderte ihn auf:

„Versuchen Sie es noch mal."

Harry nahm es und sah, dass die markierte Seite plötzlich in englischer Sprache gedruckt war, während die anderen Seiten nach wie vor altgriechisch waren.

Harry überflog die Seite. 

„Hier ist was wichtiges!", rief er. „Hier steht: Wird ein Zauber mit Hilfe eines Drachensteins ausgeführt, hilft nichts dem Opfer. Nicht einmal die Flucht kann es retten, denn der Zauber verfolgt es."

   [1]: mailto:lukath@muenster.de



	5. HERMINE

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen ( Vielleicht kommt noch einmal ein besserer Titel )

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen ( Vielleicht kommt noch einmal ein besserer Titel )

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: [mailto:lukath@muenster.de][1]

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 5: Hermine bekommt Ärger. Harry auch, aber anders. Die Freude über Hermines Ankunft will sich nicht so recht einstellen.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

5. Hermine

Seit zwei Wochen waren sie aus Mallorca zurück. Hermines Eltern hatten die Arbeit in ihrer Gemeinschaftspraxis wieder aufgenommen und Hermine verbrachte die Tage in gepflegter Langeweile. Sie hatte nichts mehr zu lesen und war aus lauter Verzweiflung schon an die Bücher ihrer Mutter gegangen, die mit Vorliebe „Rosamunde Pilcher" las. Viel lieber würde sie schon einen Blick in die neuen Schulbücher werfen, aber der Besuch der Winkelgasse stand erst in 2 Wochen an. Zuerst wollten ihre Eltern den Betrieb wieder zum Laufen bekommen.

Hermine lag auf einer Gartenliege in der prallen Sonne der Terrasse, konnte sich aber nicht richtig auf die Geschichte konzentrieren. Sie hasste langweilige Liebesromane, die vor Schmalz nur so troffen. Sie las eher anspruchsvolle Literatur, nur der Vorrat war inzwischen erschöpft. Sie legte das Buch auf den Boden, strich ihr Haar aus der Stirn, legte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Dann würde sie halt noch ein bisschen in der Sonne braten. Seit sie sich langsam zur Frau entwickelte, war sie eitel geworden und legte viel Wert auf ihr Aussehen. Auf der Insel war sie bei einem Starfriseur gewesen und hatte sich von ihm eine neue Frisur machen lassen. Das war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, und der Friseur hatte lange mir ihr diskutiert, was man mit der dichten Mähne anstellen konnte. Zu Glück hatte er gut Englisch gesprochen, denn Hermine konnte kaum ein paar Brocken Spanisch. 

Schließlich war eine freche, schwarz gefärbte Punk-Frisur mit Ecken und Kanten und einem Fransenpony entstanden, die zwar sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig war, ihr hübsches Gesicht aber viel besser zur Geltung brachte. Zuerst war sie erschrocken vom Spiegel zurückgewichen, aber als ihre Eltern einstimmig bekundeten, wie gut ihr das stünde und ihre Urlaubsbekanntschaft Giovanni, ein junger Italiener, der als Animator in einem anderen Hotel arbeitete, sie nur noch anhimmelte, gestand sie sich ein, dass die Zeiten des kleinen Mädchens Hermine ein für alle Mal vorbei waren. Die Jungs am Strand hatten sich nach ihr umgedreht und durch die Zähne gepfiffen, bei einigen hatte es ihr wohl gefallen, auch wenn ihr die anderen damit sehr auf die Nerven gegangen waren. 

‚Ich bin mal gespannt, was Harry und Ron sagen, wenn wir uns wieder treffen.' Sie freute sich auf ihre Freunde und überlegte, dass sie den beiden eigentlich noch einen Brief schreiben sollte. Aber jetzt schlaffte sie gerade so schön ab. Die Sonne brannte heiß auf ihren ohnehin schon braunen Körper und der Schweiß perlte auf ihrer Haut. Krummbein hatte es sich zu ihren Füssen bequem gemacht, hielt aber Abstand, um nicht auch noch von Hermine gewärmt zu werden. 

Wieder schloss sie die Augen und versank in einen Wachschlaf. Leise drangen die Geräusche von spielenden Kindern und der nahen Hauptstraße an ihr Ohr. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Flattern und ein dunkler Schatten zog über ihre geschlossenen Lider. Sie erschrak, setzte sich auf und öffnete die Augen. Eine Eule ließ sich am Fußende ihrer Liege nieder und streckte ihr ein Bein hin, um das ein Band geschlungen war. Hermine stutzte. Sie beugte sich vor und tastete danach. An dem Band war etwas befestigt, das sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie knüpfte es los und fühlte in ihrer Hand eine Pergamentrolle.

„Danke, meine Kleine," sagte sie und strich der Eule über den Kopf. „Wie soll ich das denn lesen, ich kann es ja nicht sehen?"

Die Eule legte den Kopf schief und es sah aus, als würde sie mit der Schulter zucken. Dann breitete sie die Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Luft. Hermine stand auf und ging ins Haus. Krummbein, froh, in die Kühle des Hauses zu kommen, folgte ihr.

‚Mal in den Büchern nachschauen, was man mit einem unsichtbaren Brief macht...' dachte sie und ging in ihr Zimmer. Ein Luftzug ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Hermine ging zum Fenster und machte es zu. Dann wollte sie die Tür wieder öffnen und bemerkte, dass das Pergament in ihrer Hand Gestalt annahm und langsam wieder sichtbar wurde. Sie öffnete die Tür und musste mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass sich das Pergament wieder auflöste. Sofort schloss sie die Tür wieder und wartete, bis der Brief wieder sichtbar war. Dann entrollte sie ihn und begann zu lesen. Als sie die Zeilen von Voldemort undHarrys Flucht las, erschrak sie zunächst. An der Stelle, an der sie eingeladen wurde hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie lächelte. Natürlich hatte sie Lust zu kommen. Und nicht die Bücher allein waren es, die sie lockten, sondern die Freude, einen ihrer Freunde wiederzusehen und aus der Langeweile der Muggel-Ferien zu entkommen. Nachdem Sie den Brief gelesen hatte, zerbröselte er zu Pulver, das sich beim Herunterrieseln in Luft auflöste.

‚Seltsamer Brief', dachte sie. ‚Wie soll ich denn mit Flohpulver reisen, wenn wir gar keinen Kamin haben? Aber das kann Harry ja nicht wissen, er war ja noch nicht hier.'

„Was meinst du, Krummbein, wollen wir verreisen?"

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass ihr Vater an Abend nach Hause kam. Er war immer der erste, der Feierabend machte. Mutter Granger bereitete die Krankenakten für den nächsten Tag vor und machte noch die Tagesabrechnung fertig. Dafür konnte sie morgens etwas länger schlafen und brauchte erst um 10 Uhr in die Praxis zu kommen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihre Eltern es erlauben würden, deshalb kramte sie ihren Koffer hervor und begann zu packen.

Vater Granger kam, wie jeden Abend, pünktlich um zwanzig Minuten vor Sieben. Die Praxis lag etwa 10 Fußminuten vom Haus der Grangers entfernt, und da sie immer pünktlich Feierabend machten, konnte man schon eine Uhr danach stellen. Er legte Hermine zur Begrüßung einen Arm um die Schulter und gab ihr einen Schmatz auf die Wange.

„Na mein Schatz, wie war dein Tag?"

„Schrecklich, Pa. Der Vormittag ging ja noch, weil ich im Haushalt was zu tun hatte, aber die Nachmittage sind grauenhaft langweilig. Ich habe nichts mehr zu lesen und ich glaube, ich sterbe, wenn ich nicht bald die neuen Schulbücher bekomme."

Hermine hatte sich abgewöhnt, sofort mit den Neuigkeiten herauszuplatzen, besonders, wenn es darum ging, von ihren Eltern eine Erlaubnis einzuholen. Zunächst sorgte sie für Gemütlichkeit und Entspannung. Sie hatte den Tee aufgebrüht, das Abendessen bereitet – sie war eine ausgezeichnete Köchin – und sah nun zu, dass ihr Pa sich an den Tisch setzte und sich erholen konnte. Sie platzte fast vor Aufregung und war fahrig in ihren Bewegungen, so dass sie fast die Teekanne fallen gelassen hätte. Glücklicherweise bemerkte ihr Vater nichts, er hatte die Zeitung auf dem Tisch entdeckt und überflog die Schlagzeilen. 

Eine Reihe mysteriöser Todesfälle sorgte in London für Aufregung. Scotland Yard hatte eine Sonderabteilung gebildet und versuchte herauszufinden, ob es sich um natürliche oder gewaltsame Todesfälle handelte. Spuren waren keine zu entdecken, es gab auch keine Krankheitsbilder, nicht einmal einen Schlaganfall, die Verstorbenen gehörten keiner besonderen Risikogruppe an, waren alle in unterschiedlichem Alter und kerngesund und die Polizei tappte im Dunklen. Jeden Tag konnte man über die Misserfolge der Beamten in der Zeitung lesen.

Hermine setzte sich zu ihrem Vater an den Tisch. Sie konnte keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen, schenkte sich aber einen Tee ein und trank ihn in kleinen Schlucken.

„Ist dir nicht gut, Hermine?", fragte Pa Granger, als er es bemerkte.

„Doch, doch. Ich habe mir nur gedacht, dass ich noch ein Kilo weniger vertragen könnte..."

Pa Granger grinste. „Ihr Teenager seid doch alle verrückt. Kind, du bist gertenschlank, die Jungs müssten auf dich fliegen. Was musst du noch abnehmen?"

„Ich glaub, meine Jeans fangen an zu kneifen. Vielleicht habe ich im Urlaub zu gut gelebt?!"

„Gut, das sehe ich ein.", grinste er, „Wir haben auch kein Geld, neue Klamotten zu kaufen. Und wenn Du nichts isst, dann sparen wir auch noch zusätzlich."

„Pa, veräppele mich nicht!", sagte Hermine mit gespieltem Ärger. „Paaa?"

„Ja, mein Kind?"

„Du, Pa, wenn ich dich um etwas bitte, erlaubst du es dann?"

„Wenn es mir möglich ist, kann es schon sein." Er kannte das Spiel und ging gerne darauf ein.

„Du, Pa, ich bin von jemandem eingeladen worden."

„Darf ich fragen von wem?"

„Von Harry..."

„Ach, Harry, dein Schulfreund. Hat er Geburtstag?"

„Pa! Ich gehe nicht mehr auf Kindergeburtstage. Und Harry hat auch keinen Geburtstag. Er macht Urlaub auf dem Land, und er hat mir geschrieben, ob ich nicht kommen möchte, er langweilt sich so." Na ja, das war ein wenig geschwindelt, aber Hermine verstand es durchaus, ihrem Pa klarzumachen, dass es kaum eine andere Möglichkeit gab, als ja zu sagen.

„Wo auf dem Land ist er denn?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Es soll eine Überraschung sein."

„Und wie lange möchtest du ihn besuchen?"

„Na ja, bis zum Ende der Ferien...?"

„Oha, ich glaube, das muss ich erst mit Deiner Mutter besprechen."

Hermine wusste, dass sie ihrem Vater nur noch ein paar Argumente liefern musste. Er würde das schon mit ihrer Mutter regeln. Normalerweise mochte Ma Granger nicht, wenn Hermine, die ja erst 15 Jahre alt war, für so lange Zeit weg fuhr, es sei denn in die Schule, wo sie unter Aufsicht stand.

„Weißt du Pa, Harry ist bei einem Freund von Mr. Ollivander, und er schreibt, dass er dort viel lernen kann. Für mich wäre das auch ganz toll, bestimmt habe ich dann im nächsten Jahr super Zeugnisse. Und du weist doch, wie sehr ich Bücher liebe und Harry hat von einer gaanz tollen Bibliothek gesprochen. Du willst doch auch, dass ich eine gute Schülerin bin oder Pa?" Dabei himmelte sie ihn an, dass Mr. Granger in Lachen ausbrach.

„Kind...Kind,", sagte er und wischte sich die Augen. „Gut. Ich rede mit Ma. Wenn du da so gerne hin willst..."

„Danke Pa. Du bist der beste Pa der Welt!" rief Hermine, sprang auf und umarmte ihren Vater stürmisch. ‚Siehst du, klappt doch.', dachte sie zufrieden.

„So, da es ja nun heraus ist, kannst du jetzt wieder essen. Guten Appetit."

Als dann eine Stunde später Ma Granger nach Hause kam, hielt sich Hermine zunächst im Hintergrund. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater allein mit ihrer Mutter reden musste, und vor allem den Zeitpunkt selbst bestimmen wollte. Da sie aber viel Vertrauen in die Überzeugungsfähigkeiten ihres Pa hatte, blieb sie so gelassen, wie man es vor einer aufregenden Reise überhaupt sein konnte. Schließlich, es war kurz vor Zehn und Hermine hatte sich gerade ich ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, klopfte es an ihre Tür und Ma kam herein. 

„Hallo Ma!", sagte Hermine und sah ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll an. Ma setzte sich neben ihre Tochter auf die Bettkante.

„Pa hat mir erzählt, dass du Harry besuchen willst?", fing sie an. „Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht gerne so lange weg lassen möchte."

„Ma, ich bin sicher, dass Harry gut aufgehoben ist. Der Freund von Mr. Ollivander soll sehr nett sein, schreibt Harry. Und ich komme hier um vor Langeweile. Ihr seid den ganzen Tag in Eurer Praxis, und das bisschen Aufräumen und Putzen habe ich in einem halben Vormittag geschafft. Bis die Ferien vorbei sind, bin ich bestimmt verkümmert."

Ma lächelte, nahm Hermines Hand. 

„Ich weiß, meine Kleine." Sie benutzte immer noch gerne diesen Ausdruck, obwohl sie wiederholt mit Schrecken feststellen musste, wie groß und erwachsen Hermine inzwischen geworden war. Die Jahre auf Hogwarts hatten aus dem kleinen Mädchen, das sie vor 4 Jahren praktisch dorthin entlassen hatte, einen fast erwachsenen Teenager gemacht, der sehr wohl seinen eigenen Kopf hatte. Gut, das hatte sie immer schon gehabt. Glücklicherweise hielten sich die Pubertätsausbrüche in Grenzen, dafür waren auch Hermine die Tage, die sie in ihrer Familie verbrachte, zu schade. Aber allein, wenn man sie ansah, musste man feststellen, wie sehr sie schon zur Frau geworden war.

„Ich glaube,", fuhr Ma Granger fort, „ich kann es dir nicht verwehren." Ihr Blick fiel auf den gepackten Koffer. „Und gepackt hast du ja auch schon. Wie soll ich dich denn noch halten?"

„Komm, Ma, sei nicht traurig. Ich pass auf mich auf. Und ich schreibe dir auch, wenn ich angekommen bin. Harry und ich haben so viel erlebt, was soll denn da noch passieren?"

„Passieren kann immer etwas. Aber gut." Sie holte tief Luft und seufzte leise. „Wann möchtest denn reisen?"

„Ich dachte, morgen nach dem Frühstück. Ich fahre dann erst in die Winkelgasse und besorge mir die Bücher, die wir dieses Jahr mitbringen müssen. Dann gehe ich zu Mr. Ollivander, und der wird mich zu Harry schicken."

„Also dann, bis Morgen.", sagte Ma und drückte Hermines Hand. Sie blickte ihr einen Augenblick wehmütig in die Augen und stand dann auf.

„Gute Nacht Ma."

„Gute Nacht mein Schatz."

Am nächsten Morgen konnte Hermine es kaum erwarten, dass es los ging. Dennoch frühstückte sie mit ihrer Mutter und wartete bis zehn Uhr, bis ihre Ma in die Praxis ging. Dann nahm sie ihren Koffer, rief Krummbein und schob ihn in seinen Transportkäfig. Krummbein wehrte sich, aber Hermine kannte das schon und blieb unnachgiebig. Schließlich beugte sich Krummbein ihrem Willen und legte sich beleidigt in die hinterste Ecke.

Sie hatte schwer zu schleppen, und sie war froh, dass sie keinen Umhang, sondern eine Shorts und ein T-Shirt trug. Trotz der Frühe des Vormittags war es schon heiß und eine drückende Schwüle kündigte ein Gewitter an. Sie hatte nur kurz bis zur Bushaltestelle zu gehen. Dort zog sie sich einen Fahrschein aus dem Automaten und setzte sich in den Schatten des Häuschens. Nach ein paar Minuten kam der Bus, sie stellte Koffer und Katzenkäfig auf den Platz für Gepäckstücke und setzte sich auf den nächsten Platz. Der Bus war fast leer, aber hier drin war es noch heißer und drückender als draußen. Diese modernen Busse waren lang nicht mehr so schön, wie die alten, roten Doppeldecker, von denen im Sommer einige ein offenes oberes Verdeck hatten. Sie war gerne oben gefahren und hatte sich den Wind um die Nase wehen lassen.

Nach zwanzig Minuten bog der Bus in die Straße ein, an deren Ende die Kneipe „Der tropfende Kessel" lag. Die Haltestelle war ganz in der Nähe und die beiden Omas, die sich irgendwann ihr gegenüber hingesetzt hatten schauten ziemlich irritiert, als Hermine in dieser verruchten Gegend ausstieg. Sie betrat den tropfenden Kessel. Hie war nichts los. Nur Tom, der Barkeeper stand hinter der Theke und polierte Gläser. Da im Tropfenden Kessel viele Zauberer aus und ein gingen, um durch den geheimen Eingang in die Winkelgasse zu kommen, beachtete Tom sie gar nicht und Hermine ging gleich durch den Schankraum in den Hof. Dort stellte sie den Koffer ab, suchte den Ziegel und drückte ihn mit der Hand in die Mauer. Das Loch in der Wand tat sich auf und Hermine schleppte ihr Gepäck in die Winkelgasse. 

Sie hatte die Straße noch nie so leer erlebt. Selbst bei Florean Fortescue, dem Inhaber der besten Eisdiele in London, saß niemand unter den bunten Sonnenschirmen. Sonst trat man sich hier auf die Füße, wenn all die Schüler von Hogwarts mit ihren Eltern hierher kamen um die Schulsachen einzukaufen. Hermine fand, dass das der schönste Tag im Jahr war. Hier hatte sie ihre Freunde wiedergesehen, hatte neue Bücher gekauft, und die Eisbecher, die mit allerlei zauberhaften Extras versehen waren, schmeckten einfach einzigartig.

Zuerst ging sie in Ollivanders Zauberstabladen. Da sie von hier aus reisen sollte, wollte sie Mr. Ollivander fragen, ob sie ihr Gepäck bei ihm unterstellen konnte. Mr. Ollivander war sehr freundlich zu ihr, ließ sogar Krummbein aus dem Käfig und stellte ihm eine Schale mit verdünnter Milch hin. Hermine sagte, sie wolle noch die Besorgungen für das Schuljahr machen und wunderte sich, als Mr. Ollivander sie zur Vorsicht mahnte. Er sagte es treiben sich viele Todesser hier herum. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, denn sie hatte keine Menschenseele in der Gasse gesehen, höchstens einen kleinen Jungen, der auf der Mauer gegenüber Mr. Ollivanders Laden saß. Und der sah nicht so aus, als wäre er ein Todesser. Sie wischte den Gedanken weg, wie eine lästige Fliege. Bei Flourish and Blotts erstand sie die Bücher, im Schreibwahrenladen füllte sie ihre Bestände an Federkielen und Pergament auf und bei Eeylops kaufte sie ein paar Leckereien für Krummbein. 

Schließlich zog sie schwer bepackt die Winkelgasse entlang und steuerte auf Ollivanders Laden zu. 

„Hallo junge Dame!", hörte sie eine fiese Stimme hinter sich. Sie fühlte sich an den Tonfall von Draco erinnert. „Können wir tragen helfen?"

Sie drehte sich um. Zwei schwarz gekleidete Zauberer mit unangenehmen Gesichtern standen vor ihr und grinsten. Der eine war lang und ziemlich dürr, hatte ein tief durchfurchtes blasses Gesicht, und der andere, ein kleiner Dicker, schien unter Bluthochdruck zu leiden. Jedenfalls hatte er einen ziemlich roten Kopf und schwitzte stark. Beide rochen unangenehm nach Schweiß und machten einen verlotterten Eindruck.

„Bist du nicht die junge Granger?", fragte der längere der beiden.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine kurz angebunden und straffte sich.

„Fast hätten wir dich nicht wiedererkannt, wenn die Verkäuferin bei Eeylops nicht deinen Namen genannt hätte. Bist du nicht die kleine Freundin von diesem Potter? Jetzt siehst du ja aus wie ein echter Muggel. Kannst deine Herkunft doch nicht leugnen, stimmts, Schlammblut." Dabei lachten sie gehässig.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir miteinander zu tun haben. Wer sind sie überhaupt?", fragte sie ärgerlich.

„Kuck mal, sie plustert sich auf!", grinste der kleine Dicke und fasste sie am Arm. „Hör zu Schlammblut, wir wollen keine Leute wie dich in der Winkelgasse. Jetzt sind andere Zeiten angebrochen!" Er kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete sie drohend.

„Lassen Sie mich los!", herrschte sie ihn an.

Der Lange trat jetzt vor und stieß sie heftig mit der flachen Hand. Sie stolperte, und wäre beinahe hingefallen, wenn der kleine Dicke sie nicht am Arm gehalten hätte. Hermine kam eine entsetzliche Ahnung. Langsam verstand sie, wieso es hier so menschenleer war. Das waren die Todesser, die Mr. Ollivander meinte und die nur darauf aus waren, nicht reinblütige Zauberer anzumachen. Unwillkürlich wollte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, musste aber zu ihrem Schrecken feststellen, dass sie keinen Umhang trug. Sie hatte ihren Stab im Koffer gelassen.

„Na, scheißt du dir jetzt in die Hose, Schlammblut?" Jetzt stieß der Dicke sie und sie fiel hin. Sie schlug sich die Ellenbogen auf und blutete. Die Pakete wurden auf dem Pflaster verstreut.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte sie erschrocken und versuchte, sich aufzurappeln. 

„Was wir wollen? Wir wollen, dass du dich verpisst. Schlammblüter haben hier nichts mehr zu suchen. Die Zeit für euch ist um." Der Lange trat nach ihr und traf sie unterhalb der Rippen in den Bauch. Sie klappte wie ein Taschenmesser zusammen und schnappte nach Luft. Zum Glück hatte der Lange nicht zu fest zugetreten, so dass sie nach einigen Minuten wieder atmen konnte.

„Pass auf, Schlammblut!", zischte der Lange, und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Das ist erst der Anfang. Wir wollen dich hier nicht mehr sehen. Pack dich fort! Das nächste Mal nehmen wir dich richtig auseinander. Hast du verstanden?"

„Jepp", schnappte Hermine und hielt sich den Bauch. Am liebsten wäre sie in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber sie wollte sich diesem Abschaum gegenüber keinen Blöße geben. Mühsam rappelte sie sich hoch. Die beiden Zauberer lachten und gingen weg.

„Die kommt nicht wieder!", hörte sie den Dicken lachen. Als sie um die Ecke verschwunden waren, sammelte sie ihre Pakete wieder ein. Jetzt liefen ihr Tränen über die Wange. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, auch wenn sie mühsam versuchte, dagegen an zu schlucken. Ihr Bauch tat weh, die Ellenbogen schmerzten und die Pakete waren auf einmal so schwer, dass sie sie kaum noch tragen konnte. Sie schleppte sich zu Ollivanders Laden. 

„Meine Güte, Miss Granger, was ist passiert?", fragte Mr. Ollivander aufgeregt. Sofort eilte er in seine Gemächer und holte einen Verbandskasten. Hermine hatte sich in einen der Sessel im Laden fallen lassen. Sie schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen mit einem Taschentuch aus dem Gesicht.

„Die sind so gemein!", sagte sie zornig. „Zu zweit über eine Frau herzufallen! Was für Schlappschwänze! Und so was hält sich für die Herren der Welt! Ich kann es nicht fassen!!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Granger, Wir wollen erst mal nach den Wunden sehen. Sie bluten!"

„Ich kann mich nicht beruhigen!!!", rief sie. „Wenn ich nur meinen Zauberstab dabei gehabt hätte! Ich hätte sie in Würmer verwandelt und zertreten! Diese Affengesichter! Diese Scheißkerle! Diese..." Jetzt brach sie vollends in Tränen aus. „Diese Schweine...", schluchzte sie.

Mr. Ollivander sah sehr bestürzt und hilflos aus. Er traute sich nicht, sie zu berühren, geschweige denn, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Noch nie war er in einer solchen Situation gewesen. Also setzte er sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber, legte den Verbandskasten auf seine Knie und hielt ihn mit beiden Händen fest.

„Nun beruhigen Sie sich doch, Miss Granger. Es ist vorbei, sie sind hier in Sicherheit."

Hermine sah ihn durch den Tränenschleier an. Er machte ein so hilfloses Gesicht, dass sie trotz der Tränen lächeln musste.

„Geht...geht schon wieder.", schniefte sie und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Ich...ich bin nur so wütend. Diese Blödmänner. Was bilden die sich ein. Die meinen, nur weil Voldemort wieder da ist, können sie sich benehmen, als gehöre die Welt ihnen!"

„Leider tun sie das. Und sie haben Erfolg damit. Sie pöbeln so lange herum, bis die Leute kuschen. Und wir alle haben Angst, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger. Haben Sie in der letzten Zeit die Zeitungen der Muggel gelesen?"

„Meinen Sie die seltsamen Todesfälle?"

„Ja, die meine ich. Wir Zauberer wissen, woran die Opfer gestorben sind. Am Todesfluch. Und wir wissen auch, dass es entweder Feinde von Voldemort waren oder schlichtweg Zauberer, die einen oder zwei Muggel als Eltern hatten."

„Meine Güte, dann hab ich ja richtig Glück gehabt?"

„Nun, ganz so schlimm ist es nicht. In der Winkelgasse trauen sie sich noch nicht, bis zum letzten zu gehen. Zu viele Zauberer sehen zu. Sie können sicher sein, dass das gerade auch beobachtet wurde."

„Wieso hat mir dann keiner geholfen?"

„Wissen sie was Angst ist?"

„Ja...vielleicht...richtige Angst? Nein..."

„Kommen Sie, lassen sie mich jetzt mal nach ihren Ellenbogen sehen. Aber es ist vielleicht besser, wir gehen in mein Büro. Es muss ja nicht jeder sehen, dass sie bei mir sind."

Er stand auf und klemmte den Verbandskasten unter den Arm. Hermine lehnte die Hand, die er ihr bot, ab und stolzierte mit ihren Päckchen unter dem Arm hinter ihm her in das Büro. Die Wunden waren schnell versorgt. Auch Mr. Ollivander besaß etwas von der schnellheilenden Salbe. Er bot ihr noch etwas zu trinken an, was sie dankend annahm, dann erklärte er ihr, wie und wohin die Reise gehen sollte.

„Wir werden zusehen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich losreisen. Ich rufe eben Henri an und sage ihm Bescheid."

Während er per Kamin telefonierte, packte Hermine die neuen Schulsachen in den Koffer und fing Krummbein ein. Dieser wehrte sich vehement gegen den Käfig, musste sich aber doch beugen und war wieder genau so beleidigt, wie am Morgen.

„Der nächste Teil der Reise wird nicht so gemütlich, wie die Busfahrt, mein Lieber, stell dich schon mal darauf ein.", sagte sie.

Mr. Ollivander holte das Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf. In dem Moment erklang die Türglocke und eine Stimme, die Hermine nur zu bekannt war, rief: „Hallo? Hallo, Bedienung?"

„Oh mein Gott, das sind sie wieder...", flüsterte Hermine entsetzt.

„Schnell, legen Sie die Hand auf das Bild!", flüsterte Mr. Ollivander. Dann rief er in Richtung Laden: „Moment, Moment, ein alter Mann ist doch kein Schnellzug!"

Hermine raffte ihre Sachen zusammen, schaffte es kaum, Krumbeins Käfig unterzubringen und legte ihre Hand auf das Bild. Im nächsten Augenblick verschwamm ihre Erscheinung und löste sich auf. Mr. Ollivander klappte das Buch zu und eilte zum Vorhang. Gerade wurde er aufgerissen. 

„Wo bleiben sie denn?", fragte der kleine Dicke misstrauisch.

„Meine Gicht. Ich komme so schwer aus dem Stuhl hoch.", verteidigte sich Ollivander und hob mit gespielt schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sein linkes Bein.

„Ist hier so'n junges Mädchen reingekommen?", fragte der Lange und sah sich aufmerksam im Büro um.

„Ja, Miss Granger war kurz da und kaufte ein Pflegemittel für ihren Zauberstab. Warum?"

„Ich will wissen, ob sie noch hier ist! Sie verstecken sie doch nicht. Oder?"

„Was wollen denn die Herren von der jungen Dame?" fragte Mr. Ollivander.

„Geht sie nichts an!", schnauzte der Dicke. „Wir dürfen uns doch mal umschauen?!"

„Meine Herren, das sind meine Privaträume, ich muss protestieren!"

„Schnauze! Wenn wir sie erwischen, dass sie ein Schlammblut verstecken, sind sie dran! Klar?"

Mr. Ollivander zog es vor, nachzugeben. „Bitte.", sagte er kurz und wies mit der Hand in sein Büro. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, öffnete das Buch und begann darin zu lesen.

Die beiden Todesser durchsuchten flüchtig den Laden, das Büro und seine Wohnräume, öffneten Schränke und sahen in den Kamin. Als sie nichts gefunden hatten, kamen sie noch einmal ins Büro und der Lange sagte drohend:

„Sie haben noch mal Glück gehabt. Aber ich warne sie! Wir behalten sie im Auge." 

Dann verließen sie den Laden.

***

Hermine landete hart auf dem steinumfassten Grashügel, auf dem schon Harry seine Reise beendet hatte. Krummbein war während des Fluges wie verrückt im Käfig herumgesprungen und hatte gefaucht und miaut. Glücklicherweise war der Käfig nach dem Aufprall heil geblieben. Als Hermine nach ihrem Kater sehen wollte, sträubte er sei Fell und fauchte sie an, als wäre sie ein Straßenköter, der ihm ans Leder wollte.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner,", beruhigte sie ihn, „es ist vorbei!"

Sie stand auf und schaute sich um. Schwere Wolken zogen am Horizont auf und es schien nicht mehr lange zu dauern und ein Gewitter brach herein. In der Ferne konnte sie einen einspännigen Wagen erkennen, auf dem zwei Menschen saßen. Der Wagen hielt direkt auf den Hügel zu und näherte sich schnell.

Hermine nahm ihr Gepäck und ging den Hügel hinunter, bis sie an einen schmalen Fahrweg kam. Hier setzte sie den Koffer ab und wartete. Nach ein paar Minuten bog das Gespann um eine Kurve und Hermine konnte Harry und einen älteren Herrn erkennen, die auf dem Kutschbock saßen. Sie winkte und Harry winkte zurück. Wenige Augenblicke später hielt der Ältere das Pferd vor ihr an und Harry sprang vom Bock. 

„Hallo Hermine!", rief er. „Mensch...du siehst toll aus. Was hast Du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?"

„Hallo Harry, schön dich wiederzusehen. Gefällt es dir?"

„Jaaahhh", strahlte Harry. „Das ist Henry...Pörpinjäng und das hier ist Hermine!"

„Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen. Wir haben schon viel über sie gesprochen. Sagen Sie ruhig Henry zu mir, ich heiße übrigens Henri Perpignan. Darf ich Sie Hermine nennen?"

„Selbstverständlich, freut mich, Henry!" sagte Hermine und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Harry verlud inzwischen den Koffer auf die Ladefläche. Den Käfig mit Krummbein hielt Hermine immer noch in der Hand, und als Harry ihn ihr abnehmen wollte, lehnte sie dankend ab. Krummbein hätte sich so aufgeregt, dass er jetzt ihre Nähe bräuchte, erklärte sie. Henry half ihr auf den Kutschbock und Harry, da vorne nun kein Platz mehr war, schwang sich auf das Brett und hockte sich neben den Koffer. 

In der Ferne kündete ein Donner das Nahen des Gewitters an. Der Wind frischte auf und verwandelte die weiten Grasflächen in ein wogendes Meer. Henry spornte das Pferd an, aber es spürte die Spannung in der Luft und trabte, so schnell es konnte. Als sie durch das Tor zu Perpignans Place fuhren, fielen die ersten dicken Tropfen aus den dunklen Wolken, die sich über dem Land zusammengezogen und dem Tag eine schwefelgelbe, düstere Stimmung verliehen. Sofort war die Luft feuchtigkeitsgeschwängert und roch schwer nach Regen. Der Wind böte auf, Stroh wurde herumgewirbelt und Rattle, der Stallknecht mühte sich, die Tore zu schließen, die im Wind hin und her schlugen. Er sprang schnell herbei und hielt das Pferd, das begann, unruhig zu werden.

Noch bevor der Regen herunterplatzte waren sie vom Wagen gesprungen, die Treppe hochgelaufen und standen jetzt, schweratmend, aber trocken in der Eingangshalle. Rattle zog das Pferd in die Stallgasse und schloss das letzte Tor.

„Mein Gott, das ging aber schnell. Aber nach der Trockenheit wird es dem Land gut tun, mal wieder etwas Regen abzubekommen.", sagte Henry, der sich als erster wieder erholt hatte. 

Harry starrte Hermine an. Wie hatte sie sich verändert. Vor den Ferien war sie noch der „muffige", bücherverschlingende Backfisch gewesen, brav und streberhaft, immer mit wichtiger Miene, und jetzt stand eine junge Frau vor ihm, die eine Ausstrahlung hatte, wie er sie nie bei ihr vermutet hätte. Diese Frisur! Er hatte nie bemerkt, wie hübsch sie war. Zu ersten mal sah er sie in Zivil, sah, dass sie eine weibliche Figur hatte und dass sie es sehr gut verstand, diese durch ihre Kleidung zu betonen. Harry war baff. Und mit einem mal überfiel ihn eine Schüchternheit, die er sonst nicht kannte. Er hatte das Gefühl, Hermine war um Jahre erwachsener geworden, während er immer noch der kleine Junge von vor 4 Jahren war und sich nicht weiter entwickelt hatte. 

Als Hermine ihn ansah, wurde er rot und senkte unwillkürlich den Blick. Sein Herz begann zu schlagen, als hätte er eine Prüfung im Trimagischen Turnier vor sich. Seine Hände wurden feucht und in seinem Bauch stieg ein eigenartiges Kribbeln hoch, das er nur kannte, wenn er Cho gegenüber stand. Harry schluckte. 

„Was ist los, Harry, ist dir nicht gut?", fragte sie und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Doch, ...doch doch! Mir geht's gut. Vielleicht, weil wir so gelaufen sind..."

‚Herrgott,' dachte er. ‚Schau woanders hin, Hermine!'

Zum Glück erlöste ihn Henry, indem er zu Hermine sagte: „Ich zeig ihnen mal ihr Zimmer. Wenn Sie sich ein wenig frisch machen wollen..., in einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns hier im Teesalon zum Lunch. Darf ich ihren Koffer nehmen?"

„Ja, danke, Henry, sehr freundlich von ihnen!"

Ihre Stimme! Harry erkannte nichts von ihr wieder. Und wie sie sich an Henry ranschmiss! Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das tat sie nun auch wieder nicht. Sie war freundlich, weil Henry freundlich war. 

Hermine lächelte Harry zu und ging dann hinter Henry die Treppe hinauf. Harry quälte sich ein Lächeln ab, drehte sich um und ging in die Bibliothek. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Dicke Regentropfen trommelten an die Scheibe, Wolken jagten grau und schwer über den Himmel, aber am Horizont zeigte sich wieder ein hellerer Streifen. Das Gewitter war heftig, aber es schien bald vorbei zu sein. Harry saß wie betäubt da. Sein Kopf war leer, nur das brennende Kribbeln tobte in seiner Brust. ‚Scheiße!", dachte er. „Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Was ist nur los mit mir?" Er versuchte an Cho zu denken, aber seine Erinnerung flutschte ihm förmlich aus den Händen. Cho war plötzlich uninteressant!!! Harry weigerte sich, die Erkenntnis, die ihm schwante, zu akzeptieren. Er weigerte sich auch, Hermine so zu sehen, wie er sie gerade eben noch erlebt hatte. Nein! Er wollte die Hermine wiederhaben, die er kannte. Seine Hermine! Oder?

Harry stand auf, seufzte und stellte sich vor das Fenster. Auf dem Kies hatten sich Pfützen gebildet. Eimerweise wurde der Regen aus den Wolken geschüttet. Er war viel zu verwirrt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Immer wieder sah er Hermine vor sich. Es war nicht nur ihr Aussehen, das ihn beeindruckt hatte, sie wirkte viel selbstbewusster, war sich ihrer Wirkung bewusst. Was war in den Ferien geschehen? 

Harry beschloss, erst einmal all seine Kraft zusammen zu nehmen und so normal wie möglich mit ihr umzugehen. Im lockeren Umgang miteinander erzählte sie ihm womöglich etwas, was ihm die Veränderung greifbarer machte. Schon letztes Jahr hatte sie eine gewisse Selbständigkeit gezeigt, als sie ihre Affäre mit Victor Krum angefangen hatte. War er damals eifersüchtig gewesen? Nein, allerhöchstens auf Victor, weil er den Mut besessen hatte, mit Hermine was anzufangen. Den Mut hatte er nicht. ‚Willuballmimir' schoss ihm Übelkeit erregend durch den Kopf. Wie peinlich war es ihm gewesen, so versagt zu haben, als er Cho fragen wollte, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball ging. Und dann war sie auch noch mit Diggory gegangen. Wie geht man mit Mädchen um? Vielleicht musste er sein Verhalten Hermine gegenüber ändern, doch er hatte noch keine Idee, wie. 

Zu allem Überdruss hörte er jetzt auch noch Hermine und Henry lachend die Treppe herunterkommen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. ‚Sei ganz normal!...Sei nett zu ihr!...Frag sie, wie die Ferien waren!...Frag sie irgendwas, so dass sie redet!...Ich bring kein Wort heraus!', dachte er. Er stieß die Luft aus, straffte sich, warf einen letzten Blick durchs Fenster, so als würde er doch noch einen Rettungsanker suchen, dann ging er zur Tür und trat in die Halle.

„Harry, du hättest mir ruhig schreiben können wie schön es hier ist. Ich finde es total nett von euch, dass ihr mich eingeladen habt."

„Jepp!", war das einzige, was er heraus brachte. Immerhin stand er nicht mehr wie ein Idiot herum und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Er brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande, das sie erwiderte. Henry wies mit einer Hand zur Tür des Teesalons und sagte:

„Nach ihnen, Hermine."

Harry sah ihr nach, wie sie durch die Tür schritt. Bewundernswert. Wo nahm sie auf einmal diese Haltung her? Er schlurfte als letzter hinterher und setzte sich an eine der Längsseiten des Tisches. Hermine saß natürlich Henry gegenüber. Arthur trat in Erscheinung und sorgte dafür, dass alle so reichlich nehmen konnten, bis sie nicht mehr wollten. 

„Sie waren auf Mallorca?", fragte Henry.

‚Das war meine Frage!' dachte Harry und warf einen zornigen Seitenblick auf Henry.

Dieser bemerkte ihn aber nicht, sondern sah erwartungsvoll auf Hermine. 

„Ja, es war wunderschön dort. Meine Eltern hatten ein Appartement in einer herrlichen Anlage gemietet. Es waren nur 5 Minuten bis zum Strand. Und Mallorca ist ja eine schöne Insel. Ich hatte sie mir vorgestellt, wie einen einzigen Touristensilo mit einer Kneipe neben der Anderen, aber das stimmt gar nicht."

„Ja, ich kenne Mallorca, es ist aber schon eine Weile her, dass ich da war, es ist mir zu warm dort."

„Warm ist es. Wir hatten drei Wochen wunderschönstes Wetter."

„Das sieht man.", sagte Harry, glücklich etwas sinnvolles gesagt zu haben.

„Pa ist ja immer etwas unruhig im Urlaub. Ma und ich liegen gerne am Strand und entspannen uns, aber Pa kann das nicht. Einmal hat er uns auf den Puig Major geschleppt. Das ist der höchste Berg von Mallorca, so etwa 1.400 m hoch. Zuerst haben wir ziemlich geschimpft, aber da oben war es schön kühl und man hat ja eine Aussicht! Wunderbar!"

„Stimmt, ich erinnere mich. Waren sie auch in Palma?"

„Ja, mehrmals. Man kann schön bummeln gehen. Und es gibt schöne Kunstausstellungen."

„Wo waren sie denn da?"

"Carrer Sant Miquel und Passeig des Born. Sant Miquel hat eine tolle Sammlung. Miro, Picasso und so weiter."

Harry ärgerte sich, dass er nicht mitreden konnte. Warum verdammt noch mal war er bei diesen Trotteln von Dursleys aufgewachsen. Seine Eltern hätten ihm bestimmt die Welt gezeigt, und dann stände er heute nicht so dumm da.

„Waren Sie auch in den Königsgärten?", fragte Henri, dem immer mehr Stellen einfielen, die er früher gerne besucht hatte.

„Ja, sie sind schön. Das ist ein guter Ort um Pause zu machen. Man glaubt fast nicht, in einer Großstadt zu sein, wenn man dort ist."

Schließlich war das Essen beendet, und Harry war erleichtert. Hermine hatte nichts von seinem Geisteszustand bemerkt, im Gegenteil, sie war sehr nett zu ihm und sah ihn oft an, wenn sie erzählte. 

Als sie dann auf die Ereignisse in der Winkelgasse zu sprechen kam, vergaß Harry seine Probleme sogar für eine Weile, empfand echte Teilnahme und fragte besorgt nach. Henry machte ein sehr ernstes Gesicht und meinte:

„Wir müssen, glaube ich, noch vorsichtiger werden. Ich frage mich, warum George nicht wieder John zum Einkaufen geschickt hat. Wenn die Todesser schlau sind, könnte es sein, dass sie Rückschlüsse auf Harry ziehen. Dann ist es möglich, dass wir unerwünschten Besuch bekommen."

Harry und Hermine nickten betroffen und die alte Angst machte sich bei Harry wieder bemerkbar.

Henry lächelte wieder, wie er es immer machte, wenn eine Situation ernst erschien. 

„Schauen wir mal. Wir haben ja eine gute Informationsquelle und mein Heim ist gar nicht so ohne. Hier seid ihr erst mal sicher."

   [1]: mailto:lukath@muenster.de



	6. BÜCHERWÜRMER

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen ( Vielleicht kommt noch einmal ein besserer Titel )

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen ( Vielleicht kommt noch einmal ein besserer Titel )

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: [mailto:lukath@muenster.de][1]

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 6: Hermines Abenteuer in der Winkelgasse hat Auswirkungen. Harry erlebt ein Auf und Ab der Gefühle, aber eine Klärung zeigt sich.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

6. Bücherwürmer

Da immer noch leichter Regen in der Luft hing, verbrachten die Drei den Nachmittag in der Bibliothek. Hermine staunte über die Anzahl und die Auswahl der Bücher. Ihre Augen leuchteten und als Henry nach einem gemeinsamen Beschluss seinen Selectio-Zauber mit dem Wunsch, alles über Drachensteine zu erfahren ausübte, war sie schier nicht mehr zu bremsen. Hermine stürzte sich auf die Bücher. Sie wusste nicht, mit welchem sie zuerst anfangen sollte. 

Harry hielt sich etwas zurück. Er schnappte sich wahllos ein Buch und begann die Seiten, die durch grüne Merkzettel markiert waren, zu studieren. Es kam ihm einigermaßen entgegen, dass alle mit Lesen beschäftigt waren, so konnte er Hermine beobachten und sich Gedanken machen, wie er auf sie zugehen konnte. Viele persönliche Worte hatten sie noch nicht miteinander gewechselt, aber Hermine benahm sich ganz natürlich und langsam begann Harry, in ihr die Hermine wieder zu erkennen, die er aus Hogwarts kannte.

Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Er hatte es nicht leicht, sich zu konzentrieren. Hier und da fanden Henry oder Hermine eine interessante Stelle, die vorgelesen und diskutiert wurde. So erhielten sie immer mehr Hinweise darauf, dass gegen den Zauberstab von Salazar Slytherin kein Kraut gewachsen war. Allein die Macht eines Drachensteins war so immens groß, dass ein Kind, hätte es die Fähigkeiten, den Zauberstab überhaupt zu nutzen, gigantisches hätte zaubern können. Er stellte eine große Macht dar, die in den Händen eines Zauberers wie Voldemort schier unüberwindlich schien. Sie überlegten hin und her, zogen in Betracht, ob es möglich wäre, Voldemort den Stab zu entwenden, verwarfen die Idee wieder und kamen schließlich zu der Überzeugung, dass es wirklich nur eines gab, was man für Harry tun könne. Er musste seine Magid-Fähigkeiten trainieren und wirksame Verteidigungszauber erlernen.

„Ok, Harry,", sagte Henry. "Lassen sie uns mal zusammenfassen, was wir alles wissen. Wir sollten es aufschreiben, dann vergessen wir nichts. Wollen Sie...?" Er sah Harry auffordernd an.

Harry kräuselte die Mundwinkel, erklärte sich aber einverstanden. Er ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber, setzte sich und nahm von dem Stapel ein Pergament. Tinte und Feder standen in einem Kästchen bereit. 

„Was soll ich schreiben?", fragte er auffordernd.

„Ja,..., gestern haben wir herausgefunden, dass der Zauberstab erstens Voldemort nicht entwendet werden kann. Zweitens ist er speziell für Kämpfe entwickelt."

Harry schrieb diese Punkte auf die Liste. „Ist es wichtig, dass Slytherin den Drachenstein nicht selber erobert hat?", fragte er und wandte sich zu Henry um. Hermine blätterte weiter in einem Buch, Henry hatte sein Buch beiseite gelegt und überlegte. 

„Es schadet nichts, es aufzuschreiben, glaube ich.", meinte er. Also flog Harrys Feder über das Pergament.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch aufschreiben, dass nur mächtige Zauberer überhaupt in der Lage sind, mit dem Zauberstab umzugehen. Wir sollten prüfen, ob man dafür Magid-Fähigkeiten braucht.", fuhr Henry fort.

„Wie hieß denn noch mal der Typ. Der den Zauberstab hergestellt hatte?", fragte Harry. „Vielleicht können wir etwas erfahren, wenn wir nach seinem Namen suchen?"

„Warten Sie, Rubin,...,Rob..., Rob...,Rubenko. Wladim Rubenko! Guter Hinweis, Harry!"

„Ja, und Parsel ist wichtig!" Harry wurde langsam aufmerksam. Er verstand, dass die analytische Vorgehensweise von Henry durchaus Sinn machte. ‚Parsel' kritzelte er auf das Pergament.

„Sollten wir uns nicht auch mal mit den Eigenschaften eines Drachensteins befassen?", fragte Hermine aus dem Hintergrund. Sie hatte das Buch offen auf ihrem Schoß liegen und sah Harry fragend an. 

„Hast du was gefunden?", fragte Harry und deutete auf das Buch.

„Ja, Ich habe da einen Bericht von einem Dr. Cäsarius, der im 14. Jahrhundert als Magister der weißen Magie gegen ein Monster namens Kynaps angetreten ist. Hier ist eine Beschreibung: 

‚Lapis draconis, Drachenstein, ist ein taubenei- bis gänseei-großer Kristall, der einer fünfeckigen Pyramide mit abgeschliffener Spitze gleicht. Er hat eine milchige Oberfläche und sein Inneres leuchtet bläulich. Er befähigt den Besitzer, Tieren und Pflanzen zu befehlen. Er verleiht Macht über den Wind und die Wolken. Die Eigenschaften des Drachen, wie Stärke, Unverletzbarkeit und die Zerstörungswut gehen auf den Besitzer des Steins über. Diese Eigenschaften treten jedoch nur auf, wenn willentlich mit Hilfe des Steins Zauber betrieben wird. Zur Verwendung des Lapis draconis sind spezielle Formeln nötig, die jedoch in Vergessenheit geraten sind...' "

„Aha! Im 14. Jahrhundert schreibt dieser Dr. Cäsarius, dass die Formeln verschwunden sind...", unterbrach Henry sie nachdenklich.

„Schon", meinte Harry, „aber Tom Riddle, ich meine Voldemort, hat ja auch herausgefunden, wie man die Kammer des Schreckens öffnet. Vielleicht hat er eine Quelle, wo er das alles erfahren hat. Vielleicht Notizen von Slytherin?"

„Möglich...Lesen Sie bitte weiter, Hermine!"

„Moment, wo war ich..., ach hier! Wird ein Drachenstein pulverisiert dargereicht, entfaltet er seine Wirkung dahingehend, dass das Opfer Anzeichen des Wahnsinns zeigt. Hier kommt die Zerstörungswut als Eigenschaft des Drachens vollkommen zur Geltung und führt dazu, dass sich das Opfer nach einem gigantischen Amoklauf schließlich selbst zerstört."

„Hatten wir nicht vor fünfzig Jahren so einen Wahnsinnigen, drüben in Deutschland?", fragte Harry und grinste.

„Hab ich gerade auch gedacht.", grinste Henry zurück. „Das würde einiges erklären."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig!", meldete sich Hermine. „Es ist zwar nicht mehr viel, aber hier steht: Nach alten Überlieferungen ist es einem Rumänen einst gelungen, die Kräfte des Drachenstein in einem Zauberstab zu bündeln. Dabei sollen einige der herausragensten Fähigkeiten des Steines abgeschwächt und kontrollierbar gemacht worden sein.

Einziger Schutz vor dem unter Verwendung des Drachensteins begangenen Zauber ist, einen Drachenstein der gleichen Spezies als Amulett zu tragen. Dadurch werden Zauber auf den Stein gelenkt und neutralisiert. Der Stein des Angreifers wird mit jedem ausgeführten Zauber geschwächt und verliert am Ende seine Kraft."

„Gut, dann haben wir ja wieder Stoff für unsere Liste. Harry, schreiben Sie wieder auf?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry und schrieb weiter. Henry und Hermine diktierten. Schließlich hatten Sie eine ansehnliche Sammlung von Fakten.

„Jetzt sollten wir uns Gedanken machen,", überlegte Henry, „was wir stand jetzt auf unserer Seite an Mittel haben. Wie sieht es denn mit Ihrem Zauberstab aus, Harry. Was für Eigenschaften können wir beschreiben?"

„Es ist ein Zauberstab mit der Feder des Phoenix...", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Was für Eigenschaften hat ein Phoenix?" 

„Jaah, ...er verbrennt und dann wird er wieder geboren..."

„Genau, Harry. Und das sind zwei ganz wichtige Eigenschaften. Wenn wir sie mal auf den Zauberstab übertragen, und das müssen wir, denn das sind genau die Stärken ihres Stabes, dann..."

„Dann,", fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort, und sie wirkte auf einmal wieder so, wie in Hogwarts, wenn sie etwas wusste, das die anderen Schüler nicht wussten, „dann heißt das, dass Harry damit zerstören kann und etwas wiedererstehen lassen kann. Oder?"

„Ja und nein. Der Phoenix zerstört sich selbst..., aber das will Harry bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir es so deuten, dass Harry sich vor den Augen anderer selbst zerstören kann und auch neu erstehen kann."

„Hä?", fragte Harry, dem das sehr abstrus vorkam.

„Sagen wir, es könnte einem Gegner die Überzeugung geben, er hätte Sie getötet, weil Sie einen dramatischen Abgang vorspielen. Wenn der Gegner sich dann in Sicherheit wiegt, können sie ihn plötzlich wieder angreifen. Wäre das eine Möglichkeit der Deutung?"

„Schon, aber wie soll das gehen?"

„Gibt es dafür bestimmte Zauber?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir können nachsehen. Aber nicht jetzt, mir fällt da noch eine Eigenschaft ein. Wissen sie, was die Tränen des Phoenix bewirken?"

„Heilung...," überlegte Harry. „Stimmt, damals, als ich vom Basilisken verletzt wurde, kam Fawks und hat geweint. Die Wunde ist verheilt und ich bin auch nicht an dem Gift gestorben..."

„Eben. Und die Tränen des Phoenix können nicht nur jemand anderen heilen, sondern auch ihn selbst. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass wir damit auch ein gewisses Maß an Unverletzbarkeit zustande bringen, wenn es uns gelingt, diese Eigenschaft zu nutzen."

„Der Phoenix kann auch singen, das hat mir geholfen, den Mut nicht zu verlieren. Aber was fangen wir damit an?"

„Denken sie mal nach. Ich glaube, es ist nicht nur das Singen, sondern allgemein die Gegenwart des Phoenix. Sie gibt ihnen die Sicherheit, das Richtige zu tun. Ist ihnen schon mal aufgefallen, dass sie ziemlich zielgenau die richtige Antwort auf einen Zauber hatten?"

„Ja, hmm, schon möglich. Aber wenn ich mir meinen Zauberstab anschaue, was kann ich mit seinen Eigenschaften dann gegen einen Drachenstein ausrichten?" 

„Zunächst einmal nichts gegen den Drachenstein. Ich glaube, wir sind uns einig, dass der Drachenstein ein Problem darstellt, das wir noch nicht gelöst haben."

Harry und Hermine nickten.

„Aber wir haben jetzt eine Ahnung, auf welche Weise wir ihre Zauberkräfte unterstützen können, dass sie Voldemort Hindernisse in den Weg legen und nicht mehr so angreifbar sind."

„Aber die Macht des Drachensteins kann er nicht überwinden!", warf Hermine mit sorgenvollem Blick ein.

„Da hat sie recht!", stimmte Harry zu.

„Ich fürchte, um gegen Voldemort bestehen zu können, kommt Harry nicht drum herum, sich einen Drachenstein zu besorgen.", meinte Hermine und schaute abwechselnd von Einem zum Anderen

Harry, nachdem Hermine gemeint hatte, er müsse wohl oder übel einen Drachen töten, war ärgerlich und hilflos zugleich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, noch einmal gegen einen Drachen anzutreten. Zu klar hatte er noch das Bild der ersten Prüfung im Trimagischen Turnier vor sich. Er roch förmlich die schwefligen Ausdünstungen des Hornschwanzes und hörte das wütende Gebrüll und er fühlte sich klein und schwach. Es ärgerte ihn auch, dass Hermine, diese Wichtigtuerin, diese Meinung vertrat, musste sie doch gewiss nicht gegen einen Drachen antreten. Und was war schlimmer? Durch einen Drachen gebraten oder zerfleischt zu werden oder einfach durch den Todesfluch dahin zu scheiden? Dennoch nahm der Gedanke in der Dreiergruppe immer mehr Gestalt an. 

„Ich kämpfe nicht gegen einen Hornschwanz!", wehrte sich Harry. 

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie keine Lust darauf haben,", sagte Henry. „Vor allem, wo sie wissen, was auf sie zukommt. Und wo sollen wir einen hernehmen?"

Hermine, die den Gedanken sehr spannend fand, versuchte Harry bei seinem Stolz zu packen.

„Harry, du warst so glücklich, als du das goldene Ei in der Hand hattest. Du hast es auch klasse gemacht, wie du den Drachen mit deinem Besen ausgetrickst hast."

Harry erinnerte sich, wie seine Sicherheit wiedergekommen war, als er auf seinem Feuerblitz saß.

„Schon, aber da waren ja auch Drachenwärter, die geholfen hätten, wenn mir was passiert wäre.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Wer sagt überhaupt, dass ich den Drachen töten muss. Kann das nicht ein Anderer tun? Slytherin hat den Drachen für seinen Zauberstab ja auch nicht selbst getötet."

„Natürlich kann man die schwierigen Aufgaben jemand anderem überlassen,", schaltete sich Henry ein. „aber wenn sie allem aus dem Weg gehen, wie wollen sie dann gegen Voldemort antreten?"

„Ich will gar nicht gegen Voldemort antreten!", sagte Harry aufgebracht. Um seine Worte zu untermauern, schlug er das Buch zu.

„Ich glaube, es liegt gar nicht in Ihrer Entscheidung, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Früher oder später stehen sie Voldemort gegenüber. Meinen sie, er verzichtet darauf, sie zu töten, nur weil sie es nicht wollen?"

„Harry, wir helfen dir, so gut es geht.!", sagte Hermine, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. Wieder durchfuhr Harry ein Schauer, aber er mochte die Berührung und lächelte. 

„Hören sie, Harry. Wir haben gestern auf der Druiden-Lichtung ein paar einfache Zauber geübt. Mit meinem Wissen, ihrer Phantasie und Hermines Belesenheit sollte es möglich sein, sie so vorzubereiten, dass sie sich ohne Gefahr einem Drachen stellen können. Was halten sie davon, wenn ich ihnen das nötige Rüstzeug verpasse?"

Zaubern machte Harry Spaß. Nur das Lernen war ihm zuwider, vor allen Dingen, wenn es unter Druck stattfand. Andererseits war Henry ein guter Lehrer, die Stunden auf der Lichtung waren nicht nur wie im Fluge vergangen, Harry hatte auch einiges gelernt, ohne dass er sich dabei angestrengt hatte. Was konnte so falsch daran sein, wenn er zunächst einmal ja sagte. Mit Voldemort hatte Henry recht, das hatten Harry die Erfahrungen der letzten Jahre gezeigt. Die Sache mit dem Drachen musste ja nicht sofort entschieden werden.

„Gut. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich gegen einen Drachen kämpfen will.", sagte er. „Aber ich glaub auch nicht, dass es schadet, wenn ich was lerne. Vielleicht finden wir ja einen anderen Weg."

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Wir sind ja erst am Anfang, Harry,", sagte sie. „Wir haben bestimmt noch nicht alles herausgefunden, was es über den Zauberstab zu wissen gibt."

„Das beruhigt mich maßlos.", grinste Harry.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir für heute Schluss machen?", schlug Henry vor. Harry und Hermine stimmten zu. Harry hatte im Moment keine große Lust mehr, sich mit der Sache zu befassen. Hermine hätte zwar gerne noch ihren Wissensdurst gestillt, aber sie sah, dass Harry sich unwohl fühlte. Es war noch etwas Zeit bis zum Tee und Hermine fragte Harry, als sie die Bibliothek verließen, ob er noch etwas Lust hätte spazieren zu gehen. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und an einigen Stellen war die Wolkendecke aufgerissen. Es war merklich kühler geworden und die Luft, die in den letzten Tagen staubbeladen und trocken gewesen war, roch frisch und angenehm. Durch die Feuchtigkeit schienen sich auch Gerüche besser auszubreiten, jedenfalls hing der Duft der Rosen schwer in der Luft. Durch die Wolkendeck fiel weiches, weißes Licht und dämpfte die Farben etwas. Von den alten Bäumen fielen dicke Tropfen, die jedes Mal klatschten, wenn sie auf dem Boden auftrafen. Die Vögel, die sich während des Unwetters zurückgezogen hatten, begannen jetzt mit macht zu singen und das Gezwitscher erfüllte den Hof wie das Stimmengemurmel in einer Kathedrale. 

Zuerst gingen Hermine und Harry schweigsam nebeneinander her. Sie folgten dem Fahrweg und gingen durch die Weiden und Felder, die sich rings um das Anwesen ausbreiteten. Hermine unterbrach das Schweigen.

„Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, Harry?", fragte sie und sah ihn besorgt an.

Harry fühlte sich erst durch die Frage unwohl. Er hatte es genossen, in Hermines Begleitung einfach nur zu gehen.

„Doch.", antwortete er. „Vielleicht muss ich mich erst einmal wieder daran gewöhnen, Menschen um mich zu haben. Zu Hause bin ich ja die meiste Zeit allein."

„Ich habe den Eindruck, du bist traurig.", sagte Hermine. „Vermisst du Ron?" 

"Ja, schon.", sagte Harry kurz. "Aber ich bin nicht traurig. Eher...na ja, eher verwirrt."

Harry wurde rot, merkte es und schaute zur Seite. Hermine sah ihn an. Natürlich entging es ihr nicht, dass Harry verlegen war.

"Verwirrt?", fragte sie. "Wie meinst du das?"

Harry wand sich. "Ja,..., du..., du verwirrst mich,...ein bisschen."

"Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Hermine erschrocken.

"Nee, das ist es nicht." Harry blickte zum Boden und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte.

"Ich meine, ..., zum Beispiel deine Frisur. Du bist so anders, äh, geworden. Du erinnerst mich irgendwie,..., an Cho..., na ja, nicht so, du siehst anders aus, ganz anders, aber... oh verdammt!"

"Harry..." Hermine klang etwas hilflos.

"Na ja, du weißt doch, was ich für Cho empfunden habe..."

"Harry!" Hermine erschrak, als ihr klar wurde, was Harry meinte. "Hast du dich... in mich..."

"Jaaa." Harry wurde noch eine Stufe roter im Gesicht. Hitzewellen liefen über seinen Körper und er wünschte sich jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, allein zu sein. Er wusste, was Hermine darauf antworten würde und er wollte es nicht hören.

"Harry, du weißt doch, dass ich mit Viktor gehe."

"Nö, ich weiß nur, dass ihr zusammen zum Ball gegangen seid!"

"Aber ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass Viktor mich eingeladen hat und...ich mag ihn wirklich sehr!"

"Weiß ich, ich kann auch nichts dafür..."

Hermine berührte ihn vorsichtig am Arm. Harry konnte die Berührung nicht ertragen und zog seinen Arm weg,

"Harry, es tut mir so leid. Wir sind doch gute Freunde. Ich habe mich so gefreut, dich zu sehen, aber ich mag nun mal Viktor..."

Es war genau das eingetreten, was Harry befürchtet hatte. Auf eine Art war ihm wohler, denn er hatte es ihr gesagt, auf der anderen Seite war er deprimiert, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

"Schon gut.", meinte er. "Ich werd' schon damit fertig. Wollen wir umkehren?"

Er wollte allein sein, nachdenken. Hermine fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Sie mochte Harry, kannte ihn fast wie einen Bruder, aber eben wie einen Bruder. Sie war ratlos, spürte aber, dass es das Beste wäre, ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein zu lassen, ihm Zeit zu geben. Vielleicht war das Pflänzchen seiner Verliebtheit noch nicht so gewachsen, dass er es überwinden konnte. Sie war ja erst ein paar Stunden hier.

"Lass uns später noch mal in Ruhe darüber reden, ja?", sagte Hermine, teils auch um sich selber ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen.

Harry sah Hermine an, dann nickte er. Auf einmal fühlte er sich stark. Er hatte sich selbst besiegt. Zumindest einen Teil von sich. Der andere Teil hatte gnadenlos verloren, aber eben nur ein Teil. Auf einmal war er zuversichtlich, dass er damit klar kommen würde. 

Der Rückweg verlief schweigend. Auf der Treppe zum Haus hatte Hermine noch das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen.

„Harry?", fing sie an.

Er machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung.

„Lass gut sein", sagte er und betrat das Haus.

***

Irgendwo, im Osten Londons trafen sich fünf düstere Gestalten in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus. Sie saßen schweigend in einem Büro und warteten. Jeder von ihnen sah in dem Dämmerlicht, das durch die verstaubten Scheiben fiel, bleich aus. Sie hatten schwarze Umhänge und schwarze, spitze Hüte an, was ihre fahle Gesichtsfarbe nur noch unterstrich. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein sehr hagerer Mann, der die vier Anderen fortwährend mit finsterem Blick musterte. Er schien der Vorgesetzte der Truppe zu sein, denn die anderen Männer hatten sich mit ihren Stühlen im Halbkreis vor dem Schreibtisch gruppiert. Zwei der fünf Männer rauchten ruhig eine Zigarette und blickten unbeteiligt in Richtung Fenster. Zwei andere schienen sehr nervös, sie schwitzten trotz der Kühle, die in London seit den Gewittern der letzten Tage herrschte. Einer der beiden war lang und dürr, der andere klein und dick. 

Sie rutschten unruhig auf ihren Stühlen hin und her, warfen immer wieder Blicke zur halb offen stehenden Bürotür und zuckten bei jedem Geräusch zusammen, das von außen in das Büro drang.

„Angst?", fragte der Hagere hinter dem Schreibtisch und grinste hämisch.

„Nein, ..., Mister Malfoy.", stotterte der Dicke, rieb sich aber nervös die Hände.

„Wann wollte er kommen?", fragte der Lange mit aschfahlem Gesicht.

„In ein paar Minuten.", knurrte Malfoy. „Ihr habt also noch ein wenig Zeit, euch eine Erklärung zurecht zu legen."

Die Minuten schienen zu schleichen. Immer wieder warfen die Beiden ängstliche Blicke zur Tür. Kalter Schweiß stand in ihren Gesichtern. Sie wussten, worum es ging. Sie waren von Malfoy in die Mangel genommen worden. Sie hatten den Fehler gemacht, vor Malfoy mit der Geschichte in der Winkelgasse zu prahlen. Malfoy hatte nachgefragt, und herausbekommen, dass eine ihm nur zu bekannte Person an dieser Geschichte beteiligt war. Hermine Granger. Er hatte gebrüllt und getobt, warum sie sie nicht festgehalten hätten. Sie wussten doch, dass die kleine Granger eine Freundin von Potter war, dem ärgsten Feind des dunklen Lord.

Und nicht nur, dass sie sie laufen gelassen hatten, nein, sie hatten auch noch ihre Spur verloren, die vielleicht zu Potter geführt hätte.

Schritte waren zu hören. Schritte von zwei Menschen, langsame, aber feste Schritte. Sie kamen näher. Der Dicke begann nach Luft zu schnappen. Er sprang auf und setzte sich wieder, als er von Malfoy einen vernichtenden Blick empfing.

Die Tür zum Büro wurde aufgestoßen. Herein kam zunächst ein kleiner hibbeliger Mann mit rattigem Gesicht, der die Tür aufhielt. Ihm folgte ein hochgewachsener Zauberer in schwarzem Seidenumhang mit Kapuze, auf den ein giftgrüner Totenkopf gestickt war, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand. Lord Voldemort. Die Kapuze verbarg sein Gesicht durch ihren Schatten. Die beiden Delinquenten wimmerten auf und duckten sich in ihren Stühlen. Malfoy war sofort aufgestanden, als er die Ankömmlinge hereinkommen sah. Jetzt herrschte er die anderen Wartenden an, sich zu erheben. Zitternd vor Angst standen der Dicke und der Lange vor ihren Stühlen und starrten entsetzt auf den dunklen Lord. Malfoy kam um den Schreibtisch herum, dienerte vor Voldemort und schob ihm den Stuhl hin. Voldemort setzte sich. Der Rattengesichtige stellte sich schräg hinter Voldemort, Malfoy tat es ihm nach. 

Dem Dicken versagten die Beine und er sank langsam auf seinen Stuhl zurück. 

"Wer hat dir erlaubt, dich zu setzen?", fragte Voldemort leise.

"Niemand...", quiekte der Dicke und erhob sich mühsam. Ein widerwärtiger Gestank ging jetzt von ihm aus. Vor lauter Angst hatte er nicht mehr an sich halten können.

"Lucius?", wandte sich Voldemort mit kaum hörbarer Stimme an Malfoy. "Würdest du mir bitte noch einmal erzählen, was vorgefallen ist?"

"Ja, Herr." Malfoy ging um den Schreibtisch herum. "Verehrter Lord, heute Mittag habe ich erfahren, dass zwei meiner Agenten kläglich versagt haben. Sie hatten Hermine Granger in ihrer Hand und haben sie laufen lassen. Sie haben es nicht für nötig gehalten, ihre Spur zu verfolgen."

"Danke, Lucius." Ein paar Sekunden sagte Voldemort nichts, sondern ließ seinen Blick einen Moment auf jedem einzelnen der Agenten ruhen. Seine Augen leuchteten rot aus dem Schatten der Kapuze. 

"Du!", sagte er, indem er den Dicken fixierte und mit der Hand auf ihn zeigte.

"Ja, Herr...", keuchte der Dicke und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Seine Hände hatten sich ineinander verkrallt und er hielt sie vor seiner Brust.

"Erzähle du!"

"Ja, Herr,....,", begann der Dicke stotternd, "Hank und ich, ... wir waren heute Vormittag auf Patrouille. Und....und...da haben wir bei Eyelops gehört, wie die Verkäuferin zu einer Kundin 'Miss Granger' gesagt hat. Wir haben sofort gewusst, dass sie ein Schlammblut ist, und dann...dann haben wir sie verfolgt." Er atmete heftig und stoßweise. Seine Hände machten eine fahrige Bewegung und verkrallten sich dann wieder ineinander „Wir haben sie, haben sie..."

„Hör auf zu stottern!", fauchte Voldemort.

„Herr, ich...ich...ich kann nicht, Herr! Bitte Herr!"

„Weiter!" sagte Voldemort und glühte ihn mit seinen roten Augen an.

„Ja, Herr..., wir haben sie festgehalten und ihr gesagt, dass sie hier unerwünscht ist und nicht...nicht mehr wiederkommen soll. Wir haben sie ein bisschen gequält, hehe..., und dann, dann haben wir sie ziehen lassen."

„So. .... Ihr habt sie ziehen lassen. Warum?"

„Herr, bitte Vergebung, Herr, wir..." Seine Beine gaben nach und er rutschte auf die Knie. Er hob seine Hände wie zum Gebet. Sein Partner, der Lange, hielt sich so weit wie möglich im Hintergrund. Vielleicht hatte er die Hoffnung, der Zorn des Lord würde sich am Dicken austoben.„Herr, wir wussten nicht, dass sie uns zu Harry Potter führen konnte. Wir haben gedacht..."

„Gedacht...habt ihr!", fiel Voldemort ihm ins Wort. „Du!"

Der Lange erschrak maßlos. Auch seine Beine drohten weg zu knicken und seine Hand suchte Halt an der Stuhllehne.

„Ja, Herr...", sagte er erbleichend mit zitternder Stimme.

„Was habt ihr dann gemacht?", fragte Voldemort drohend.

„Herr, als wir unseren Fehler bemerkt haben, da sind wir ihr hinterher gegangen. Sie ist zu Ollivander rein, haben wir gehört. Wir sind dann auch zu Ollivander, da haben wir sie aber nicht mehr gefunden. Herr...bitte, geben sie uns eine Chance, das wieder gut zu machen. Wir werden sie finden, bestimmt." Seine Stimme wurde zu einem ängstlichen hohen Kreischen.

„Schweig!", herrschte ihn Voldemort an. „Ihr habt beide versagt. Wer so grobe und dumme Fehler macht, hat in meinen Kreisen nichts mehr zu suchen. Ihr seid ausgestoßen!"

Erleichterung machte sich auf ihren Gesichtern breit. Auch die anderen beiden Agenten, die diese Angst nur zu gut nachfühlen konnten, atmeten auf. 

„Ihr werdet noch ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk von mir erhalten. Wurmschwanz?!" 

Der Rattengesichtige trat vor.

„Ja Herr?"

„Zeige ihnen, welches Geschenk du mit deiner neuen Hand geben kannst."

„Herr bitte!", riefen die beiden Agenten und nun sank auch der Lange auf die Knie. „Habt erbarmen, wir werden den Fehler wieder gut machen...!"

Wurmschwanz trat mit einem gehässigen Grinsen auf die Beiden zu. Er hob seine leuchtende, silbrige Rechte und deutete auf den Dicken. Ein greller Strahl schoss aus der Hand und wickelte einen glitzernden Faden wie ein Spinnennetz um den Körper des Agenten. Augenblicklich schrie dieses Bündel aus Angst und Schmerz gellend auf. Auf seiner Haut bildeten sich an den Stellen, an denen sie von dem Spinnennetz berührt wurde, Blasen und Pusteln, Dampf und Rauch stieg auf und unter grauenvollen Qualen brach der Agent zusammen. Er japste und brüllte und wand sich. Seine Bewegungen wurden schwächer, sein Schreien leiser, bis er nur noch wimmerte und schließlich tot auf dem Boden lag. 

Der Lange hatte entsetzt zugeschaut, drückte sich an die Wand, versuchte zu entkommen, bettelte um sein Leben, aber es ereilte ihn das gleiche Schicksal. Als er auch tot war, starrten die verbleibenden Agenten auf die beiden Leichen. Sie wurden vom Grauen geschüttelt. Auch Malfoy war aschfahl geworden. Wurmschwanz grinste befriedigt und zog sich wieder auf seinen Platz zurück.

„Seht genau hin.", sagte Voldemort leise. „Sie haben nicht nur versagt. Sie haben mir und meiner Bewegung großen Schaden zugefügt. Merkt es Euch! ... Lucius?"

„Ja Herr.", sagte Malfoy mit rauer Stimme und trat vor.

„Sorge dafür, dass wir herausfinden, wohin diese kleine Schlampe gegangen ist. Ich erwarte morgen um die gleiche Zeit _hier_ deinen Bericht."

„Ja Herr.", sagte Malfoy wieder.

Voldemort erhob sich und verließ ohne Gruß das Büro. Wurmschwanz wieselte hinter ihm her. Im Hinausgehen warf er Lucius Malfoy einen triumphierenden Blick zu, den Malfoy finster erwiderte.

***

Gegen Abend war eine Eule auf Perpignans Place angekommen. Sie hatte einen Brief des Ministeriums zugestellt. Der Brief war an Henry gerichtet. Nachdem Henry ihn gelesen hatte, ließ er Harry durch Arthur in die Bibliothek bitten.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte.", sagte Henry freundlich. „Ich habe Nachricht vom Ministerium."

„Was schreiben sie?", fragte Harry gespannt.

„Sie schreiben,", antwortete Henry, „dass es Schülern von Hogwarts nicht erlaubt ist, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern. In diesem besonderen Fall sieht das Ministerium von einem Schulverweis ab, besteht jedoch auf einer angemessenen und harten Bestrafung während des Semesters. In Anbetracht der besonderen Situation möchte es das Ministerium dem Lehrergremium überlassen, eine Entscheidung über die Art der Bestrafung von Ihnen zu fällen."

Zuerst wusste Harry nichts mit der Information anzufangen. 

„Dann können wir das Üben ja vergessen", sagte er resigniert.

„Nein.", meinte Henry. „Das Ministerium ist gezwungen eine solche Stellungnahme zu machen. Ich habe gestern noch mit einem alten Freund gesprochen, der mir ein Schreiben dieser Art angekündigt hat. Es musste so ausfallen, damit das Ministerium sich absichert. Sie kennen doch Professor Dumbledore, Harry. Würde er es jemals zulassen, sie zu bestrafen?"

„Nein, da haben sie recht, Henry."

„Ich würde also erst einmal weiter machen. Sollten sie Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenden sie sich an mich. Ich kenne Dumbledore zwar nicht persönlich, aber er kennt meinen Namen und weiß etwas mit mir anzufangen. Ich rede dann mit ihm, auch wenn ich überzeugt bin, dass das gar nicht nötig ist."

Harry war erleichtert. Die Agumente von Henry hatten ihn überzeugt. Er wünschte sich nichts lieber, als von Henry zu lernen. Er ahnte auch, dass es ihn von seinen Sorgen mit Hermine ablenken könnte. 

Hermine hatte sich nach ihrem Gespräch auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Sie sah sehr unglücklich aus, als sie sich in der Eingangshalle getrennt hatten, das hatte Harry noch festgestellt. Er wollte ursprünglich nicht so rüde sein und das Gespräch auf diese Art beenden. Er fühlte Reue und beschloss, so schnell wie möglich noch einmal mit ihr zu reden. Seine Gefühlswelt war zwar noch nicht im Lot, aber er hatte nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass es keinen Zweck hätte, jetzt in Depression zu verfallen. Und abgesehen davon, dass er sich verliebt hatte, fühlte er immer noch eine tiefe Freundschaft zu ihr, und die wollte er nicht gefährden. Zu oft hatte er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen gehabt, um nicht zu wissen, dass er auch mit dieser Situation fertig werden würde.

Hermine ließ zunächst auf sich warten. Sie war nicht zum Tee erschinen und Arthur hatte sich zu ihrem Zimmer begeben, um sie zu fragen, ob sie ihren Imbiss dort zu sich nehmen wollte. Hermine hatte sich eine Kleinigkeit kommen lassen, sie war gerade dabei, einen Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben und wollte ihn noch heute fertig bekommen. Sie war unkonzentriert, musste immer wieder über ihr Gespräch mit Harry nachdenken, und so dauerte es einige Zeit, bis sie zufrieden war und das Pergament versandfertig zusammenrollte.

Es war fast acht Uhr, als sie dann in die Bibliothek kam. Sie schaute zuerst etwas unsicher in die Runde, als sie aber feststellte, dass Harry sie freundlich ansah, beruhigte sie sich und nahm auf dem freien Sessel platz. 

Die beiden hatten gerade über das Ministerium gesprochen und Hermine hatte noch den letzten Satz mitbekommen. 

„Gibt es Probleme mit Professor Dumbledore?", fragte sie.

„Nein, keine Sorge.", sagte Harry. „Ich habe ein bisschen Ärger mit dem Ministerium, weil ich während der Ferien gezaubert habe. Aber Henry hilft mir. Ich glaube, dass wir das in den Griff bekommen."

„Stimmt, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", meinte Hermine. „Ich darf ja auch nicht zaubern...."

„Entspannen sie sich, Hermine.", warf Henry ein. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass sie Beide", und er betonte ‚Beide', „keinen Ärger bekommen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich würde schrecklich gerne etwas bei ihnen lernen.", sagte Hermine und lächelte Henry dankbar an.

„Gut. Was wollen wir morgen machen?", fragte Henry in die Runde.

„Wollen wir noch mal auf die Lichtung gehen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Haben wir denn alles über Drachensteine herausgefunden?", wollte Hermine, die sicherlich sehr an den Büchern interessiert war, wissen.

Henry überlegte kurz. Dann sagte er:

„Nein, bestimmt noch nicht alles. Aber mit den ersten Informationen können wir schon etwas anfangen. Und ich glaube - zumindest geht es mir so - dass zu viel Theorie auf einmal die Lust schwinden lässt. Aber vielleicht sollten wir den Vormittag im Labor verbringen. Es gibt einige Mittelchen, die ihnen, Harry, im Kampf Vorteile verschaffen können. Ich denke da zum Beispiel an einen Trank, der sie nicht müde werden lässt. Es ist besonders bei langen Auseinandersetzungen wichtig, dass sie die Konzentration behalten können. Was halten sie von dem Vorschlag?"

Harry war einverstanden und auch Hermine nickte. Konnte sie dieses Wissen doch vielleicht im Zaubertränke-Unterricht bei Profesor Snape verwenden. 

„Dann sollten wir durchaus den Nachmittag verwenden, um praktischen Zauber zu üben.", fuhr Henry fort. „Allerdings werden wir auch einige Nacht-Übungen machen müssen. Voldemort wird sie nicht am Tage angreifen, er wird den Schutz der Nacht für die Überraschung nutzen. Und da sollten sie firm sein. Abends haben wir dann immer noch Zeit, uns mit den Büchern zu befassen. Selbstverständlich,", und dabei blickte er Hermine an, „können sie jederzeit die Bibliothek nutzen. Ich werde ihnen morgen früh zeigen, wie der Selectio-Zauber funktioniert."

Hermine lächelte Henry dankbar an. Auch Harry war zufrieden. Der Vorschlag entsprach durchaus seinen Vorstellungen, zumal die Theorie nur einen kleinen Teil des Programms ausmachte.

Den weiteren Abend verbrachten die Drei mit einer lockeren Unterhaltung. Harry fiel zwar auf, dass Henry nur wenig von sich erzählte, vor allen Dingen kaum etwas über seine Tätigkeit als Zauberer in geheimer Mission, aber er akzeptierte es durchaus, zumal es ja auch geheim war. Um so mehr hatten Hermine und Harry zu erzählen, viele Anekdoten aus Hogwarts wurden zum Besten gegeben und die Zeit flog dahin. Als dann die Standuhr in der Eingangshalle elf Schläge hören ließ, und Harry schon mehrmals gegähnt hatte – der Tag war sehr anstrengend gewesen – löste man die Runde auf. Harry ging neben Hermine die Treppe hinauf. Oben blieb er stehen, denn sein Zimmer lag im anderen Flügel der Villa und er wollte Hermine noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben.

„Hermine?", fing er an.

„Ja Harry...?" Hermine sah Harry unsicher an.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid. Ich glaub, es war nicht fair von mir, dich heute Nachmittag so stehen zu lassen."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf.

„Harry, mir tut es auch leid. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr..."

„Ich wieß, du brauchst nichts weiter zu sagen. Ich komm schon damit klar!"

„Das erleichtert mich, Harry. Wir bleiben Freunde, ja?"

„Ja. Gute Nacht."

„Schlaf gut Harry."

Sie trennten sich. Beide waren erleichtert, dass es keine Spannungen mehr gab. Beide lagen noch eine Weile wach und dachten nach. Und beide schliefen mit dem Gedanken an den Anderen ein.

   [1]: mailto:lukath@muenster.de



	7. SPURENSUCHE

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: [mailto:lukath@muenster.de][1]

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 7: Harry und Hermine lernen viel. Ist es auch genug? Denn Voldemort nimmt Witterung auf.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

7. Spurensuche

Die nächsten Tage waren erfüllt mit Lernen. Henry gestaltete seinen Unterricht so spannend, dass Harry sogar die Abende in der Bibliothek zu schätzen lernte. Die Stunden, die sie im Labor verbrachten gestalteten sich immer spannender. Harry hätte nie geahnt, dass das Herstellen von Zaubertränken und andren Mittelchen, das er sonst nur aus Snapes Gewölbe kannte, so interessant sein konnte. Henry hatte sich eine Liste angefertigt, auf der er genau aufgeführt hatte, welche Tränke Harry in einem Kampf gegen Voldemort nützlich sein konnte. Inzwischen besaß Harry ein ganzes Arsenal an braunen Fläschchen, darunter ein Trank, der über vierundzwanzig Stunden wach machte, ein Trank, der sein Körpergewicht reduzierte, ein Trank, der ihn auf Gnomgröße schrumpfen ließ und natürlich auch den Gegentrank, einen Trank, der sein Gehör so schärfte, dass er sich wie eine Fledermaus in vollkommener Dunkelheit orientieren konnte und viele mehr. 

Auch verschiedene Pulver gehörten zu seiner Sammlung, unter Anderem auch eines, das, wenn man es in die Luft warf, undurchdringlichen Nebel erzeugte, oder eines, das, auf einen trockenen Boden gestreut, diesen in tiefen, klebrigen Morast verwandelte. Das alles waren nur Hilfsmittel, und sollten ihm helfen, Voldemort das Leben und den Kampf so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

Manchmal testeten sie die Elexiere an sich selber. Mit dem Schrumpf-Trank verbrachte Harry einen sehr vergnüglichen Vormittag, in dem er auf dem Labortisch herum stolzierte und wie ein Waldarbeiter Kräuterstengel schulterte und in den brodelnden Topf warf. Ein besonderes Erlebnis war der Leichtigkeits-Trank. Harry hatte etwas zu hoch dosiert, so dass er wie ein Ballon in die Luft schwebte. Zuerst hatte Hermine ihn angestubst, und er segelte quer durch das Labor. Dann war er ein paar Runden an der Decke herumspaziert und hatte unter hemmungslosem Gekicher versucht, zu springen und dabei von oben an Hermines Kopf zu stoßen. Nur als er den Gegentrank zu sich nehmen wollte, bekam er Schwierigkeiten, er schaffte es nicht, ihn kopfstehend zu schlucken. Henry war gezwungen, ihn mit dem Zauberstab herunter zu holen. Hermine hielt ihn fest und Harry konnte trinken.

„Das ist ein sehr gefährlicher Trank, Harry,", hatte Henry gesagt. „Normalerweise ist er nur dazu da, um das Gewicht auf ein nötiges Maß zu reduzieren, um zum Beispiel höher springen zu können oder über ein zerbrechliches Brett zu balancieren. Wenn sie unter freiem Himmel eine Überdosis zu sich nehmen, besteht die Gefahr, dass sie immer höher in den Himmel schweben und, wenn die Wirkung nachlässt, wie ein Stein herunterfallen."

Harry bekam einen gehörigen Schrecken und verdünnte den Trank soweit, dass er einen vollen Schluck nehmen konnte und nur 5 Kilo verlor.

Harry hatte ein Notizbuch von Henry erbeten und notierte akribisch die Rezepturen, um jederzeit in der Lage zu sein, die Essenzen noch einmal herzustellen. Hermine war ebenfalls Feuer und Flamme, erhielt genau so eine Sammlung von Mittelchen wie Harry und schrieb und schrieb, um nur ja nichts zu vergessen. 

Die Nachmittage, die sie auf der Lichtung verbrachten, begannen meist damit, dass Henry vom Weg abwich und mit den Beiden durch das dichte Unterholz streifte. Sein Wald erwies sich als wahre Fundgrube für Kräuter, Heilpflanzen und magische Gewächse. Vor allen Dingen gab es hier Mengen an Pilzen und Harry staunte immer wieder über ihre Farben und Formen. Von all denen, die er hier kennen lernte, hatte er noch nie etwas gesehen oder gehört. Nicht einmal im Botanik-Unterricht von Professor Sprout waren ihm solche Pflanzen untergekommen. Jeder trug auf den Ausflügen eine Tasche bei sich und sammelte die Pflanzen und Pilze, die Henry ihnen zeigte. Im Labor brachte Henry ihnen bei, wie sie die Materialien zu trocknen und vorzubereiten hatten. Manche Pflanzen beduften einer besonderen Behandlung, um ihre magische Wirkung voll zu entfalten, so mußten einige gefriergetrocknet, manche mit Aklohol aufgegossen und destilliert werden und andere wiederum wurden frisch verarbeitet. Auch hiervon legten sich Harry und Hermine eine reichhaltige Sammlung an. 

Am spannendsten waren die Unterrichtsstunden auf der Lichtung im Wald. Henry legte gezielt Wert darauf, Harrys Magid-Fähigkeiten zu trainieren. Er sagte immer wieder, wie wichtig es sei, bestimmte Flüche und Zauber ohne Zauberstab durchzuführen. Er erinnerte Harry daran, in welcher Zwickmühle er gewesen war, als Tom Riddle ihm in der Kammer des Schreckens den Zauberstab entwendet hatte und Harry, der mit Grauen daran zurückdachte, mühte sich, so gut er konnte. Natürlich waren seine Fähigkeiten erst im Aufblühen, er war nachweislich zu jung, um ein fähiger Magid zu sein, aber als Harry seinen ersten Kiesel ohne Zauberstab zu sich befohlen hatte, platzte er fast vor Stolz. Jetzt endlich merkte er, dass er es konnte, begriff die Feinheiten der Magid-Zauberei und von Stund an machte er große Fortschritte. Selbst sequenzielle Zauber und den schwierigen Expelliarmus-Spruch beherrschte er bald. Hermine freute sich über die Fortschritte und stellte sich gerne als Versuchsperson zur Verfügung.

Henry war auch sehr zufrieden und nachdem sie sich fast 2 Wochen lang auf die Magid-Zauberei konzentriert hatten, ging er wieder auf die Arbeit mit dem Zauberstab über. Jetzt galt es, wirkungsvolle Schutz- und Schirm-Zauber zu erlernen. Harry lernte, den Boden unendlich tief zu spalten, eine Käseglocke aus Energie um sich aufzubauen, durch die kein normaler Zauber, geschweige denn ein Mensch dringen konnte. Natürlich erwähnte Henry immer wieder, dass diese einfachen Schutz-Zauber dem Zauberstab von Salazar Slytherin nur begrenzten Widerstand leisten konnten, aber zunächst war ihre Strategie darauf ausgelegt, Voldemort Steine in den Weg zu legen, Zeit zu gewinnen und vielleicht auf eine Erschöpfung des Gegners zu bauen. Außerdem konnten diese Schutz-Zauber verhindern, dass Todesser, die Voldemort mit Sicherheit zur Unterstützung mitbrachte, hinterrücks eingreifen und Harry ablenken konnten.

Eines Abends war dann Hedwig aufgetaucht. Sie sah etwas zerzaust und mitgenommen aus, was nicht verwunderte, da sie über eine Woche unterwegs gewesen war und eine so weite Strecke hinter sich gebracht hatte. Harry freute sich unbändig über die Nachricht von Ron, der ihm allerdings mitteilte, dass nur sein Vater, der ja wieder arbeiten musste, nach Hause gereist sei. Er und der Rest der Familie blieben in Rumänien, zumal Charly sich ihnen angeschlossen und mit an das schwarze Meer gekommen war.

Hedwig durfte sich nun einer besonderen Pflege erfreuen. Nicht nur Harry verwöhnte sie mit besonderen Leckereien, auch Arthur hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, für Hedwig zu sorgen. Durch seine direkten Kontakte mit der Küche hatte er immer eine kleine Leckerei für sie übrig, mal ein Stückchen Gänseleber, mal Tartar vom Feinsten. So gingen die Tage hin und Harry und Hermine schienen zu vergessen, warum sie hier waren.

***

Lucius Malfoy war ungewöhnlich aufgeregt. Nahezu zwei Wochen lang hatte er alles getan, um eine Spur zu finden, langsam, Stück für Stück hatte er sich vorgearbeitet und jetzt war er dem Ziel zum Greifen nahe. Jeden Tag war er beim dunklen Lord erschienen und hatte seinen Bericht abgegeben. Jeden Tag hatte Voldemort ihn mehr unter Druck gesetzt. Den Verlust zweier Agenten hatte er verschmerzen können. Er hatte sich ohnehin geärgert, dass Voldemort ihm ausgerechnet diese zwei unzuverlässigen Trottel zugewiesen hatte. Zwar bestand sein Team jetzt nur noch aus 3 Leuten, aber allein durch die Tatsache, dass er nicht ständig auf die Beiden aufpassen musste, waren sie gut voran gekommen.

Viele schlaflose Tage und Nächte hatte er jeden Strohhalm ergriffen, der auch nur eine geringe Chance bedeutete, einen Weg zu Harry Potter zu finden. Mr. Ollivanders Laden war eine der Hauptspuren gewesen und er und seine beiden Agenten hatten sich im Wechsel abgelöst und den Laden rund um die Uhr beobachtet. Eines Tages war Lucius der kleine Junge aufgefallen, der jeden Tag unauffällig auf der Mauer gesessen hatte. Ab und zu war er in Ollivanders Laden gegangen, was nicht unbedingt etwas Besonderes bedeuten mußte. Dennoch hatte der Junge Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit erregt und er hatte ihn genauer beobachtet. 

Dann war ihm aufgefallen, dass der Junge jedesmal den Laden betrat, wenn Todesser in seiner Nähe gestanden oder an ihm vorrüber gegangen waren und sich unterhalten hatten. Mit einem Mal wurde Lucius klar, dass dieser Junge ein Spitzel der Muggelfreunde und Ollivander ein Mittelsmann für Leute im Hintergrund sein mußte. Bestand da etwa eine Verbindung zu Dumbledore? Hatte Ollivander vielleicht sogar Potter und die kleine Granger zu Dumbledore geschickt?

Jedenfalls war der Junge einer der Schlüssel zum Erfolg und Malfoy beschloß, ihn sich vorzuknöpfen. Kurz vor Acht Uhr abends verschwand der Junge meistens in dem Haus, in dem er wohl wohnte. Dazu mußte er durch eine enge Seitengasse, an deren Ende sein Zuhause lag. Malfoy postierte seine beiden Agenten am Anfang der Gasse und kurz vor dem Ende, jeweils in Hauseingängen, so dass sie nicht gesehen werden konnten. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, den Weg abzuschneiden, wenn Lucius, der selber in einem Eeingang wartete, sich den Jungen geschnappt hatte. Sie sollten dann kommen und ihn gemeinsam fortschaffen.

Lucius versteckte sich und wartete. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hörte er Schritte, die die Gasse entlang kamen. Er drückte sich in den Schatten und zog seinen Hut tief ins Gesicht. Die Schritte kamen näher und einen Augenblick lang konnte Lucius sehen, wie der kleine Junge vorbei ging. Er trat in die Gasse und pfiff leise. Am Ende der Gasse sah er, wie sein Agent aus dem Versteck trat. Der Junge hatte den Pfiff gehört und sich umgedreht. Als er Lucius erblickte, erschrak er, wandte sich um und wollte fortlaufen. Aber der Agent war schon da, packte den Jungen und hielt ihm den Mund zu. Ein erstickter Laut war zu hören, ein dumpfer Schlag, dann wurde er von den drei Männern fortgeschleift.

***

Hermine, Harry und Henry saßen gemütlich in der Bibliothek. Heute Abend hatten sie nicht vor, Bücher durchzuarbeiten. Sie hatten sich eine Pause gegönnt, da Harry gute Fortschritte gemacht und auch Hermine eine Menge gelernt hatte. 

Dann kam ein Anruf von Mr. Ollivander. Arthur kam mit sorgenvollem Gesicht in die Bibliothek und flüsterte Henry etwas ins Ohr. Henry sprang sofort auf und eilte hinaus in den Teesalon zum Kamin, an dem Mr. Ollivander schon wartete. Mr. Ollivander war totenbleich und hatte schwarze Ringe unter den rot geränderten Augen. 

„George!", rief Henry erschrocken aus. „Was ist passiert?"

„Henry! Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Hör zu. Harry und Miss Granger müssen verschwinden. Malfoy war hier, mit zwei seiner Vasallen. Sie haben John gepackt und ausgequetscht. John geht es nicht gut. Er liegt in einer Hochsicherheitsabteilung in der Ministeriums-Ambulanz. Sie haben ihn ziemlich übel zugerichtet."

„Was hat John erzählt?"

„John hat weitestgehend dicht gehalten, aber sie hatten ihn einige Tage beobachtet und herausgefunden, dass er oft bei mir ist. Er hat ihnen gesagt, dass Hermine Granger nicht mehr aus meinem Laden gekommen ist, aber von Harry hat er nichts gesagt." 

„Hm, und meinst du sie ziehen Rückschlüsse von Hermine auf Harry?"

„Ist von auszugehen. Sie wissen auch von dem Buch. Sie haben meine ganze Wohnung auf den Kopf gestellt. 3 Tage waren sie hier und haben alles verwüstet. Ich hab kein Auge zugetan. Zum Glück konnte ich die Vergessens-Pillen rechtzeitig schlucken, hab vorgeschoben, dass ich meine Gicht-Tabletten nehmen muss. So konnten sie mir auch mit Veritas-Serum nichts rauslocken. Aber sie haben das Buch."

„Gut, dass sie nicht direkt auf meinem Anwesen ankommen. Was machst du jetzt?"

„Ich werde in unser Headquarter reisen. Ich denke, da kann ich mich in Ruhe nach einem Unterschlupf umsehen. Jedenfalls kannst du mich da ab heute Abend erreichen!"

„Tu mir bitte einen gefallen. Hör dich unter unseren Brüdern um, ob wir die beiden irgendwo unterbringen können, je weiter weg, desto besser, vielleicht irgendwo in Irland oder Norwegen. Wir werden noch ein paar Tage aushalten. Und wenn es geht, schick mir ein paar unserer Kameraden, ich glaube, wir können Hilfe brauchen."

„Ist in Ordnung, Henry. Sobald ich da bin, melde ich mich wieder."

Mit einem Plopp wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen und Mr. Ollivanders Kopf verschwand aus dem Kamin.

Henry ging zurück in die Bibliothek, wo Hermine und Harry schweigend und gespannt warteten.

„So Leute, jetzt wird es ernst.", begann Henry. Ich habe von George die Nachricht, dass Voldemort kurz davor steht, heraus zu finden wo ihr seid. Wir müssen jetzt einige Dinge vorbereiten, um einen ersten Angriff abzuwehren. Aber vorher möchte ich mit euch noch etwas besprechen."

Harry hielt die Luft an. Wieder schlich die wohlbekannte Angst seinen Rücken empor.

„Ich kann euch helfen, aber nur wenn ihr eine Bedingung erfüllt."

„Welche Bedingung?", fragte Harry. 

„Das ist ein wenig heikel. Ich muss euch in ein Geheimnis einweihen. Aber ich denke, wir haben uns in den letzten zwei Wochen kennengelernt, und zumindest ihr Name und ihr Leumund, Harry, sagen mir, dass ich es riskieren kann. Und ich bin auch überzeugt, dass sie, Hermine, die sie ja nun eng mit Harry befreundet sind, den geeigneten Leumund mitbringen. Ich weiß auch, dass Dumbledore sich für sie beide verbürgen würde. Also...

Die Hilfe, die ich plane, wird in Form von ein paar alten, ich sag mal Freunden, oder Kampfgefährten kommen. Wir gehören einer Organisation an, die nicht öffentlich agiert. Meine Freunde werden euch aber nur helfen, wenn auch ihr der Organisation angehört. Nur sehr wenige kennen diese Organisation und ich muss, bevor ich euch davon erzähle, sicher sein, dass nie auch nur ein Wort über eure Lippen kommt. Zu niemandem!"

„Kein Wort!", sagte Harry hastig. 

Hermine nickte stumm.

„Freunde, nur euer Wort allein ist in diesem Falle leider nicht genug. Ihr werdet das Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen müssen. Nur ganz wenige von uns dürfen überhaupt Anderen gegenüber davon sprechen, ich bin einer der wenigen. Um das Geheimnis zu bewahren, muss ich euch mit einem Zauber belegen, der denjenigen sofort tötet, der unbefugt darüber spricht. Solltet ihr nicht damit einverstanden sein, muss ich euch binnen der nächstenStunden von Perpignans Place wegschicken, um Voldemort den Grund zu nehmen, hier anzugreifen. Es wird dann immer noch schwierig sein, ihm klar zu machen, dass er hier nichts finden wird, und ich werde dann trotzdem die Hilfe meiner Freunde in Anspruch nehmen müssen, aber ich kann euch dann wenigstens einen genügenden Vorsprung verschaffen."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an.

„Gut, ich will euch noch eine halbe Stunde allein lassen. Überlegt gut, es ist eine große Verantwortung, und und jede Form von Verrat, auch erzwungener, endet tödlich. Ich nehme es euch also nicht übel, wenn ihr ablehnt, nur müssen wir dann schnell einen anderen Ort finden, zu dem ich euch schicken kann."

Er blickte Hermine und Harry ernst an, nickte dann mit Wohlwollen und stand auf.

„Ich werde jetzt mein Personal zusammenrufen. Wir müssen alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in Gang setzen. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da."

Damit verließ er die Bibliothek.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam er wieder. Er hatte seinen Hausangestellten Anweisungen gegeben und gemeinsam hatten sie alle, die schon vor Jahrzehnten eingerichteten Fallen und Schutzzauber aktiviert. Henry sah zufrieden aus, als er die Bibliothek betrat. 

„Na, habt ihr euch Gedanken gemacht?", fragte er fröhlich. „Wir sitzen jetzt in einer Festung. Voldemort wir es nicht einfach haben, hier herein zu kommen. Wie ist eure Entscheidung?"

„Wo würden Sie uns hinschicken, wenn wir uns dagegen entscheiden?", fragte Hermine.

„Tja, das ist schwer zu sagen. Ich denke, das Beste wäre, euch zu Dumbledore zu schicken, nur weiß ich nicht, wo er sich gerade aufhält. Rumänien ist groß. Das Tal der Riesen liegt irgendwo in den Karpaten, und wenn Dumbledore es nicht geschafft hat, die Riesen auf seine Seite zu bringen, wäre es fatal, euch genau dorthin zu schicken. Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich es im Moment nicht weiß. Am liebsten wäre mir, wenn ich euch das Geheimnis offenbaren könnte, denn dadurch werdet ihr unter den Schutz einer sehr mächtigen Gemeinschaft gestellt."

„Vertrauen Sie uns denn?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja. Ich habe euch kennen gelernt. Ich habe euch schon viele Dinge gezeigt, die ich sonst niemandem zeigen würde. Ich vertraue euch."

„Gut,", sagte Harry. „Ich glaub', Hermine und ich sind uns einig. Sie können den Zauber ausführen."

„Dann kommt mal mit!", sagte Henry und öffnete die Tür zum Labor. Sie stiegen die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Im Gewölbe wies Henry sie an, sich vor den schweren Holztisch zu stellen. Er ging zu einem Schrank und holte eine weiße Kutte heraus. Er streifte sie über und verschloß sie mit einer bronzenen Fibel, dann griff er nach einem alten, ledereingebundenen Folianten und legte ihn an der anderen Seite der Tafel vor sich hin. Nachdem er die Seite, die er gesucht hatte, gefunden hatte, ließ er das Buch aufgeschlagen vor sich liegen. Harry warf einen Blick auf die aufgeschlagenen Seiten und erkannte das Bild eines Menhiren, der über und über mit Runenzeichen verziert war. Es ähnelte dem Bild, das er bei Mr. Ollivander gesehen hatte, jedoch hatte der Stein eine andere Form. Auf die anderen Seite waren nur wenige Runenzeichen geschrieben. Henry murmelte „Fluorescenca" und die Fackeln begannen wieder in dem schwarzen Licht zu leuchten. Diesmal reflektierte die Kutte von Henry das Licht so stark, dass Hermine und Harry davon geblendet wurden. Die Fibel leuchtete grell und beschien das Buch.

Dann hob Henry beide Hände und hielt sie wie ein betender Priester über das Bild. Er begann in einer unverständlichen Sprache zu murmeln. Während er aus dem Buch vorlas, wurde das Licht dunkler, bis schließlich nur noch die leuchtende Kutte und die Fibel zu sehen war. Dann richtete sich Henry auf und blickte die Beiden an.

„Hermine!" sagte er in befehlendem Ton. „Schwörst du den heiligen Eid der Druiden, dass du still schweigen wirst, über alles, was du über den Orden der Druiden erfährst, jetzt und bis an dein Lebensende? Schwörst du, dass du mit deinem Leben bezahlen wirst, wenn auch nur ein Wort über deine Lippen kommt?"

Hermine war bleich geworden, man sah es in der Dunkelheit nicht, aber sie fühlte es. Sie hatte keine Angst, sie war vor Ehrfurcht erstarrt. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Henrys Worte in ihr Bewusstsein drangen, aber als sie den Sinn verstanden hatte, brannten sich diese Worte für immer in ihr Gedächtnis.

„Ja, ich schwöre!", sagte sie laut. Ein Schauer durchlief sie. Jetzt hatte sie es gesagt. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich leicht und stark und unbesiegbar.

„Harry!" wandte er sich an Harry. „Schwörst du den heiligen Eid der Druiden, dass du still schweigen wirst, über alles, was du über den Orden der Druiden erfährst, jetzt und bis an dein Lebensende? Schwörst du, dass du mit deinem Leben bezahlen wirst, wenn auch nur ein Wort über deine Lippen kommt?"

Auch Harry brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er begriff.

„Ja, ich schwöre!" sagte er erfürchtig.

„Dann hört. ... Ihr seid in den Orden der Druiden aufgenommen. Ihr werdet euren Brüdern und Schwestern beistehen in ihrer Not, wie sie euch beistehen werden in eurer Not. Ihr werdet die Macht der Druiden erfahren und sie in Zukunft nur für das Gute und gegen das Böse verwenden. Besiegelt das mit eurem Blut!"

Er holte ein kleines goldenes Messer aus seinem Ärmel und reichte es Harry. Er bedeutete ihm, seine Hand einzuritzen und einen Tropfen Blut auf den Menhir im Buch fallen zu lassen. Harry tat, wie ihm befohlen. Das Blut tropfte auf das Bild, wurde aufgesogen und verschwand in dem Stein. Hermine tat es ihm nach. Henry klappte das Buch zu und befahl dem Licht, wieder zu leuchten. Die Fackeln flackerten auf und erleuchteten den Raum mit ihrem hellen, strahlenden Licht. Henry zog die Kutte aus und verstaute alles an seinem Platz im Schrank.

„So, meine Lieben. Ihr seid jetzt Schwester und Bruder des Druidenordens. Herzlich willkommen."

Er nahm von beiden die Hand und drückte sie.

„Ihr seid auf Gedeih und Verderb mit uns verbunden. Nicht einmal der Tod trennt uns, denn alle Druiden werden in das ewige Reich der Götter eingehen. Diese enge Bindung heißt, dass wir Du zueinander sagen, egal welches Standes oder Ranges wir sind. Wir halten zusammen und helfen einander. Und nur dadurch hat sich unsere Macht über viele Jahrtausende gegen alle Angriffe behaupten können. Unser gemeinsamer Feind Voldemort mag vielleicht viele von uns töten, besiegen kann er uns nicht. Und wenn wir alle Druiden der Welt zusammen trommeln, ist er einer solchen Macht nicht gewachsen."

Hermine und Harry schwiegen. Sie konnten nichts sagen. Sie hatten die Macht gespürt und sie klang in ihnen nach. 

„Kommt.", sagte Henry und lächelte. „Lasst und rauf gehen. Es gibt noch viel zu besprechen."

Oben, in der Bibliothek fragte Harry dann, was es denn mit den Göttern auf sich habe. Er könne sich nicht vorstellen, dass es verschiedene Götter gäbe. Henry lächelte.

„Die Christen glauben. Wir wissen.", sagte er geheimnisvoll.

„Wenn wir den Orden verraten und sterben, kommen wir dann auch zu den Göttern?", fragte Hermine, die den Gedanken sehr altmodisch und ein wenig lustig fand. Henry bemerkte den leicht ironischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme und sagte mit strengem Gesicht.

„Meine liebe Hermine. Es ist verständlich, dass du nicht daran glaubst. Aber du kannst mir glauben, dass du es bald wissen wirst. Die Sache mit dem Verrat ist so: Wenn du deswegen stirbst, dann hast du keine Chance mehr, in den Kreis der Druiden zurück zu kehren. Vielleicht hast du Glück, und es gibt den Christengott und du kannst dort unterkommen, aber würde ich es darauf ankommen lassen?"

Harry wurde die Unterhaltung zu philosophisch. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich wissen, oder glauben soll. Ist mir auch egal. Ich finde es wichtig, dass wir ein Versprechen abgegeben haben, und ich finde, ein Versprechen muß man halten!"

„Eine schöne Einstellung, Harry. Aber jetzt lasst uns noch ein bisschen entspannen, ich erwarte meine Freunde etwa um Mitternacht. Bis dahin haben wir noch genug Zeit, Kräfte zu sammeln, denn ich denke, es wird eine turbulente Nacht."

***

„Das hast du gut gemacht!", sagte Voldemort kaum hörbar. Lucius verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die ein Lächeln darstellen sollte. 

„Danke Herr!", sagte Malfoy. „Hier ist das Buch."

Er legte es auf den Tisch und schob es zum dunklen Lord hinüber. Voldemort nahm das Buch und betrachtete es.

„Es ist eine perfekte Imitation. Sehr interessant. Ein völlig harmloses Buch, aber mit dem Schlüssel zu Harry Potter. Hast Du ihn schon gefunden, Lucius?"

„Nein Herr.", antwortete Malfoy und blickte zu Boden. Er wagte es nicht, seinen Herrn und Meister direkt anzusehen. Er fürchtete den Blick aus den roten Augen, obwohl er zu einem der engsten Vertrauten Voldemorts gehörte. Seit dem Abend, an dem sein Herr die Macht zurück erhalten hatte, war Malfoy stets bemüht, ihm seine unbedingte Treue zu beweisen. Zu oft musste an die Angst denken, die er gehabt hatte, als Voldemort um den Kreis seiner Anhänger geschritten war, vor Malfoy stehen geblieben war und ihm gesagt hatte, dass die Zukunft seine wahre Treue zeigen würde. Voldemort hatte sich jeden der zurückgekehrten Todesser an diesem Abend vorgenommen und festgestellt, dass alle, bis auf zwei, die sich für ihn aufgeopfert hatten, feige gewesen waren und ihn verraten hatten. Auch Lucius hatte er zu den Verrätern gezählt, die sich ein schönes Leben während seiner Abwesenheit gemacht hatten und nun, da er wieder da war, angeschlichen kamen um seine Gunst nicht zu verlieren. Er hatte jedem noch eine Chance versprochen, bedingungslose Treue zu zeigen und hatte fürchterliche Rache für einen weiteren Verrat geschworen.

Jetzt hatte Lucius die Chance, seine Treue zu beweisen, seinen Status wieder herzustellen, vielleicht sogar Wurmschwanz von seinem Prinzenstuhl herunter zu stoßen. Denn eines wusste er, Peter Pettigrew war feige und das einzige, das ihn an der Seite von Voldemort hielt, war seine Angst. Auch Malfoy hatte Angst, aber er bewahrte immer einen klaren Kopf und konnte selbst in den schwierigsten Situationen noch kaltblütig handeln. Und er hatte zudem noch einen Trumpf in der Hand. Seinen Sohn Draco. Bei dessen Geburt hatte Voldemort Draco unter seinen besonderen Schutz gestellt, denn Draco war ebenfalls ein Magid und er versprach sich davon, einen mächtigen Streiter an seiner Seite zu haben, wenn Draco volljährig würde. Er musste noch 3 Jahre warten, drei quälend lange Jahre, die aber nicht sinnlos verstreichen sollten. Sein Ziel war es, Harry Potter zu vernichten. Und Lucius Malfoy wusste das.

Voldemort blätterte in dem Buch. Plötzlich hielt er inne. Er drehte das Buch zu Malfoy und zeigte ihm die aufgeschlagene Seite.

„Weißt du was das ist?" 

Lucius beugte sich vor und betrachtete die Seite. 

„Es ist das Bild eines Menhiren. Ich habe das Buch angeschaut aber es ist mir nicht aufgefallen..."

„Du hast noch viel zu lernen, Lucius. Betrachte es genau!"

Lucius nahm das Buch von Voldemort entgegen und besah sich die Radierung. Sie war abgegriffen, teilweise verwischt und speckig und es fiel auf, dass die anderen Seiten sauber und fast unbenutzt schien. 

„Es scheint,", überlegte Lucius laut, „als wäre diese Seite die einzige im Buch, die jemals benutzt wurde...."

„Was kann der Grund sein, nur eine einzige Seite in einem Buch zu nutzen, Lucius?"

„Sollte das etwa...ein Portschlüssel..."

„Es ist ein Portschlüssel!" sagte Voldemort und sah Lucius mit seinen rot glühenden Augen an. „Es ist der Schlüssel, der uns zu Potter führt..."

Lucius sah seinen Meister unsicher an. Einerseits hatte er ihm einen sehr wertvollen Fund gebracht, andererseits hatte er nicht erkannt, worin der Wert bestand. Was dachte Voldemort jetzt von ihm.

„Ein Druidenstein...Es ist ein Druidenstein....". Voldemort stützte nachdenklich seinen Kopf auf die Hand. 

„Meint ihr Herr, dass Ollivander...zum Orden der Druiden gehört?"

„Ich meine es nicht. .... Ich weiß es. Gib mir das Buch!"

Lucius reichte es ihm über den Tisch. Voldemort legte es geöffnet vor sich hin. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf das Bild und sagte:

„Visualis portas"

Das Bild verschwamm und es wurde der Hügel, der in der Nähe von Perpignans Place lag, sichtbar. Voldemort hob den Zauberstab etwas und das Bild folgte seiner Bewegung. Jetzt ließ sich der Horizont erkennen, und als er den Zauberstab nach links und rechts drehte, wanderte das Bild mit. 

„Siehst du den Wall aus Steinen, Lucius?"

„Ja, Herr. Es ist ein Steinkreis, wie ihn die Druiden benutzen. Wir haben es tatsächlich mit dem Orden zu tun."

„Gut. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, Lucius.", sagte Voldemort ungerührt mit ausdrucksloser, kalter Stimme. Malfoy erbleichte. „Du hättest Ollivander töten müssen. Aber du hast den Schlüssel nicht erkannt und ich halte dir zu Gute, dass du mit den Druiden noch nichts zu tun hattest. Du konntest nicht wissen, von welcher Bedeutung diese Entdeckung ist, daher werde ich von einer Bestrafung absehen."

„Danke Herr.", sagte Malfoy, dem der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.

„Du wirst es wieder gutmachen. Hole meine zehn treuesten Anhänger zusammen. Heute um Mitternacht treffen wir uns auf dem Friedhof. Wir werden diese Festung knacken, werden Potter vernichten und die Druiden ausschalten!"

***

Mitternach war vorbei. Die Standuhr in der Eingangshalle hatte 12 mal geschlagen. Harry hatte sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass es heute Nacht keinen Schlaf geben würde. Sie saßen in der Bibliothek und warteten schweigend. Arthur hatte mehrmals starken Tee gebracht und inzwischen hatten sie so viel getrunken, dass ihre Runde immer wieder von Toilettengängen unterbrochen wurde. Henry hatte ihnen das Nötigste über die Druiden erzählt. Es hatte ein wenig beruhigt, zu wissen, dass die Druiden genügend Macht hatten, Voldemort aufzuhalten, auch wenn noch nicht sicher war, wie sich die Kraft des Zauberstabs von Slytherin auswirken würde. 

Harrys Narbe hatte kurz vor Mitternacht angefangen zu pochen. Er ahnte, dass Voldemort seine Witterung aufgenommen hatte. Er hatte Angst.

„Sie werden gleich da sein.", sagte Henry. „Bleibt anfangs bitte im Hintergrund, am Besten wartet ihr hier. Ich werde meinen Brüdern und Schwestern von Euch berichten, und euch dann vorstellen. Wir reden uns nur mit Vornamen an, aus Sicherheitsgründen. Nennt also bitte nur eure Vornamen, ja? Natürlich werde ich sie darüber unterrichten müssen, wer du bist, Harry, aber lasst uns die Form wahren."

Hermine und Harry nickten schweigend. Henry stand auf und verließ die Bibliothek. Hermine schaute besorgt auf Harry.

„Schmerzt deine Narbe wieder?", fragte sie. Sie hatte beobachtet, dass er mit der Hand immer wieder über seine Stirn gefahren war.

„Ja.", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube, Voldemort ist sehr nah."

„Hast du Angst?", fragte sie.

Harry nickte. Er streckte sich, weil er die Spannung nicht mehr aushalten konnte. 

„Ich wollte, er würde jetzt angreifen. Dann wüssten wir wenigstens, woran wir sind."

„Das Warten macht mich auch verrück.", sagte Hermine. 

„Ja, das ist genau so, wie damals, als ich gegen den Drachen antreten mußte. Ich bin furchtbar nervös, aber wenn es dann so weit ist, bin ich wieder ruhig."

Hermine stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Sie starrte in die Nacht. Draußen schien es ruhig zu sein. Zu ruhig, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Wie würde Voldemort angreifen? Sicher hatte er seine Anhänger bei sich. 

„Wir haben ja Hilfe.", sagte Hermine, mehr um sich selber etwas Sicherheit zu geben. Auch sie hatte Angst und die Ereignisse in der Winkelgasse, die sie nur zu gut in Erinnerung hatte, trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, sie zu beruhigen.

Draußen, in der Halle wurde Stimmengemurmel laut. Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete Henry die Tür zur Bibliothek und rief Hermine und Harry. Sie gingen in die Halle und sahen sich einer Gruppe von 15 Zauberern und Hexen gegenüber, die alle weiße Kutten trugen, wie Henry inzwischen auch. Das waren also die Brüder und Schwestern, Druiden des Ordens. Die Leute blickten neugierig auf Harry und Hermine, und als die beiden eher schüchtern in die Halle kamen, konnte sie sehen, dass die Gesichter freundlich wurden. Henry stellte sich hinter sie, legte ihnen die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte:

„Liebe Schwestern und Brüder, ich habe euch von meinem Besuch und seinen Sorgen erzählt, darf ich euch nun Hermine und Harry vorstellen, unsere jüngsten Mitglieder des Ordens?"

Wohlwollendes Gemurmel ertönte, und als es wieder still war, fuhr Henry mit der Vorstellung der Beiden fort. Er ging von Einem zum Nächsten und sagte deren Vornamen. Harry versuchte, sie sich zu merken, aber als er den sechsten gehört hatte, wusste er den ersten schon nicht mehr. Hermine hatte es da besser. Sie hatte von Natur aus ein besseres Namensgedächtnis. Oft brauchte sie nur etwas zu hören, schon konnte sie es sich merken. Das kam ihr natürlich in der Schule besonders zu Gute, da ihr dadurch das Lernen sehr leicht fiel, während Harry und auch Ron sich mit dem Stoff abmühten und dann doch wieder die Hälfte vergaßen.

Hermine und Harry gingen den Halbkreis ab und schüttelten jedem die Hand. Harry genoss es, nicht sofort als der Harry Potter angesprochen zu werden, obwohl er merkte, dass jeder der Gäste direkt auf seine Stirn schaute. Aber man war sehr diskret. Die Begrüßungen reichten von „Sehr erfreut", über „Habe schon viel von Dir gehört" bis zu einem freundlichen „Guten Tag". 

Nachdem die Zeremonie beendet war, begaben sie sich in den Teesalon und nahmen an der großen Tafel Platz. Arthur hatte noch ein paar Stühle geholt, so dass sich alle an dem Tisch setzten konnten, der sonst nur für ein dutzend Anwesende gedacht war. Henry hatte sich an das Ende der Tafel gesetzt und wartete, bis alle saßen. Dann erhob er sich. Es wurde still. Henry schaute zufrieden in die Runde und begann zu sprechen.

„Liebe Schwestern und Brüder! Wir haben uns hier und heute versammelt, weil wir uns einer Bedrohung entgegenstellen wollen, die mit großen Schritten auf uns zu kommt. Jeder von euch kennt den dunklen Lord. Viele von uns fürchten ihn. Aber ihr, liebe Schwestern und Brüder seid gekommen, um euch zu wehren. Wir akzeptieren nicht, dass sich einer aus purem Machtwillen gegen die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer stellt."

Beifälliges Stimmengewirr erhob sich. Rufe wie „Jawohl, recht hat er." oder „Niemals!" ertönten. Henry wartete, bis sich die Zuhörer wieder beruhigt hatten, dann fuhr er fort.

„Zwei aus unserer Mitte sind besonders bedroht. Ihr alle habt schon von Harry Potter gehört, und wisst, dass Voldemorts derzeitige Bestrebung ist, Harry aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Seit heute gehören Harry und Hermine zu uns. Deshalb bitte ich euch, uns Dreien bei der Verteidigung von Perpignans Place beizustehen!"

Er machte eine Pause um eine Zustimmung abzuwarten. Einstimmig kam die Antwort:

„Wir helfen!"

„Ich danke euch!", sprach Henry weiter. „Wir erwarten Voldemort und eine unbestimmte Anzahl seiner Anhänger noch heute Nacht. Vermutlich wird er im Morgengrauen angreifen. Die wichtigsten Positionen werden durch meine Leute beobachtet. Es steht zu vermuten, dass sie den Portschlüssel von unserem Bruder George, dem Zauberstabhändler entdeckt haben und verfolgen. Sie werden also im Steinkreis auf dem Druidenhügel eintreffen. Sobald meine Leute ihre Ankunft bemerken, werden wir benachrichtigt. Dann haben wir noch etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bis sie zudiesem Anwesen vorgedrungen sein werden. Wir werden jetzt die Verteidigungspositionen festlegen. Jeder der hier Anwesenden kennt die Gebäude und das Gelände, ich brauche es also nicht noch einmal erklären.

Salomo, Jonathan, Adam und Flint, Ihr werdet die Türme besetzen. Sie sind durch den äußeren Verteidigungskreis geschützt. Ihr habt die meiste Erfahrung im Verteidigungskampf und werdet versuchen, sie so lange wie möglich draußen zu halten. Natürlich werden wir euch unterstützen. Solltet ihr die Türme aufgeben müssen, begebt euch in den Hof, in den zweiten Kreis. Aber achtet auf die Fallen, ja? Wir können es uns nicht leisten, Leute durch eigene Fehler zu verlieren. Hier werden dann Miranda, Hawk, Bella, Thomas und ich postiert sein. Der Rest verteilt sich im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses. Von hier aus könnt ihr den Kampf beobachten und helfend einschreiten. Ihr beobachtet vor allen Dingen die Türme, die ja nur von jeweils einem besetzt sind. Wir werden mit Hilfe des Telelingua-Zaubers kommunizieren.

Harry und Hermine, ihr kennt diesen Zauber noch nicht. Ich werde ihn an euch vornehmen. Er hat den Vorteil, dass wir innerhalb unserer Truppe über weite Strecken flüsternd sprechen können.

Sollte der zweite Verteidigungskreis fallen, ziehen wir uns in das Haus zurück. Dann kommt ihr auch aus den oberen Stockwerken herunter. Die Bibliothek ist dann der Treffpunkt. Von hier aus können wir uns ins Labor zurückziehen und im Notfall durch die Gänge fliehen. 

Übrigens, eine Bitte habe ich. Arthur arbeitet gerade in der Biliothek und verpackt meine Bücher. Ich bitte euch, wenn wir fliehen müssen, dass sich jeder ein Bündel schnappt und mitnimmt. Mir liegt viel daran, sie zu retten, sie waren sehr teuer und sind, im Gegensatz zu allem Anderen hier, nicht ersetzbar. Keine Sorge, sie werden verkleinert und es ist nur eine Tasche, die jeder nehmen muß. Ach ja, noch etwas. Wenn jeder seinen Platz erreicht hat, werden wir Perpignans Place verdunkeln. Voldemort soll denken, wir ahnten nichts und würden schlafen. Also... Noch Fragen?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln zeigte, dass alle Bescheid wußten. 

„Gut. Dann jeder auf seinen Posten. Hermine und Harry, kommt ihr mit?"

Die beiden waren ziemlich beeindruckt von den Geschehnissen. Schweigend folgten sie Henry, der geradewegs die Bibliotkek aufsuchte. Arthur war gerade dabei die Bücher zu verstauen. Es sah wunderlich und leicht aus. Arthur hatte eine Tasche in der Hand und schwang mit der Anderen seinen Zauberstab. Regalboden für Regalboden flogen die Bücher durch die Luft, schrumpften auf Streichholzschachtelgröße und verschwanden in der Tasche. War eine Tasche voll, nahm er die nächste und das Spiel ging weiter.

„Arthur ist Spezialist fürs Packen", meinte Henry und grinste Hermine und Harry an. „Ihr solltet mal sehen, wenn ich auf Reisen gehe. Er bringt alle Kleider, Bücher, Kessel und was ich sonst noch brauche in einer kleinen Handtasche unter."

„Mr. Perpignan übertreibt, junge Herrschaften.", sagte Arthur und lachte. „Es ist nur die richtige Anwendung von ein paar kleinen Zaubern, mehr nicht."

Wieder war ein Regal leer, eine Tasche gefüllt und Arthur nahm sich eine weitere Tasche. Er hatte schon drei viertel der Regale leer geräumt.

„Brauchen sie noch den Schreibtisch, Mr. Perpignan?", fragte Arthur und zwinkerte Harry und Hermine zu.

„Arthur, lassen Sie die Scherze. Aber, da sagen Sie was. Ich muss dringend noch an die Unterlagen denken."

Er ging zum Schreibtisch, öffnete ihn und holte einen Stapel Pergamente heraus, die er in einen Briefumschlag steckte und Arthur reichte. Der deutete nur mit dem Zauberstab auf den Umschlag, schon schrumpfte auch dieser und verschwand in der Tasche.

Jetzt wandte sich Henry wieder Hermine und Harry zu.

„So, jetzt werde ich euch an unser Kommunikationssystem anschließen. Bitte einmal den Kopf hoch."

Sie hoben den Kopf. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf sie und murmelte „Teleportis lingua". Im gleichen Moment vernahm Harry ein leises Gemurmel im Hintergrund. Es war, wie als würde man in einem Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts sitzen, vor dem Unterricht, und alle Schüler würden leise durcheinander reden.

„Ihr steht jetzt mit allen hier im Haus in Verbindung. Wenn ihr jetzt zu jemandem etwas sagen wollt, tut dies einfach und konzentriert euch entweder auf den Ort, wo er sich befindet oder auf einen Namen oder einfach auf das Gesicht, das ihr in Erinnerung habt. Ihr könnt es gleich testen, wenn ich aus der Bibliothek hinausgegangen bin."

„Was sollen wir bei dem Kampf machen?", fragte Harry, dem diese Frage schon eine Weile auf der Zunge lag.

„Verhaltet euch erst mal ruhig. Ihr könnt zu Arthur gehen, er wird euch dann mitnehmen zu seinem Beobachtungspunkt. Dann könnt ihr den Kampf beobachten und wenn euch auffällt, dass einer von uns hinterrücks angegriffen wird, könnt ihr ihn warnen. Arthur hat nicht mehr die besten Augen, ich denke, da könnt ihr ihn ein bisschen unterstützen, ja Arthur?"

Arthur sah sich um, nickte und sagte:

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, mit den beiden jungen Herrschaften aufzupassen."

„Gut, Hermine, Harry, ich werde euch jetzt verlassen, Arthur weiß Bescheid."

Henry verließ die Bibliothek. Hermine und Harry halfen Arthur noch bei den letzten Regalen, dann stellten sie die Taschen in einer Reihe auf den Boden, damit im Falle einer Flucht jeder schnell sein Päckchen schnappen konnte. Sie verließen die Bibliothek und folgten Arthur, der die Treppe hoch in das obere Stockwerk ging. Sie betraten ein Zimmer, das direkt neben der Treppe zum Hof hin lag. Es war genau so luxuriös eingerichtet, wie die anderen, nur dass es kein Bett enthielt. Sie setzten sich in die Nähe des Fensters, Arthur löschte das Licht und dann begann wieder das Warten.

   [1]: mailto:lukath@muenster.de



	8. DER ANGRIFF

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: [mailto:lukath@muenster.de][1]

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 8: Ein entsetzlicher Kampf entbrennt. Wird es noch Rettung geben? Na klar!

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

8. Der Angriff

Kurz vor der Morgendämmerung schreckte Harry hoch. Er war eingenickt, hatte wild geträumt und dann hatte er klar und deutlich eine Stimme neben seinem Ohr gehört.

„Es geht los! Sie kommen!"

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er gehört hatte und woher es kam. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht viel erkennen, aber er hörte Atemgeräusche neben sich. Da wusste er wieder, wo er war, und er wusste auch sofort um was es ging.

„Hermine?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Ja Harry.", antwortete eine Stimme ganz nah bei ihm. „Hast du das auch gehört?"

„Ich muss wohl geschlafen haben. Wie spät ist es?"

„Es ist gleich vier Uhr in der Frühe, Master Harry.", tönte eine andere, sehr alte Stimme aus der Finsternis.

„Ach, Arthur, stimmt, sie sind ja auch da. Geht es los?"

„So ist es, Master Harry. Man hat Mr. Voldemort gesehen. Er ist auf dem Druidenhügel angekommen und hat 12 seiner Anhänger mitgebracht. Soweit wir herausgefunden haben handelt es sich unter Anderem um Mr. Malfoy, Mr. McNair, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Goyle und Mr. Crabbe. Die anderen konnten wir noch nicht identifizieren, aber wir gehen davon aus, dass es sich um den engsten Vertrautenkreis handelt."

„Ach du meine Güte!", entfuhr es Harry. Die Namen, die Arthur gerade genannt hatte, erzeugten äußerstes Unbehagen in ihm. Auch Hermine hatte die Namen mit Schrecken vernommen. Gerade Malfoy, McNair, Crabbe und Goyle gehörten zu den schlimmsten Muggelhassern, die die Zaubererwelt hervor gebracht hatte.

„Sie haben den Hügel verlassen und bewegen sich auf uns zu", hörten sie eine Stimme sagen.

„Und was werden wir jetzt machen?", fragte Hermine, an Arthur gewandt.

„Wir werden erst einmal abwarten.", antwortete Arthur. „Unsere Aufgabe ist, die Augen offen zu halten. Ich schätze, sie werden in einer Viertel Stunde da sein, und dann werden wir sehen."

„Können wir mal kurz Licht anmachen?", fragte Harry. „Ich muss mal."

„Ich auch", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall können wir jetzt Licht machen, das würde verraten, dass wir vorbereitet sind und auf sie warten. Versuchen Sie, im Dunkeln hinaus zu kommen."

Harry stand von seinem Stuhl auf und tastete sich in Richtung Tür. Ein kurzes Poltern und ein unterdrücktes „Aua!" war zu hören. Hermine hatte Harrys leeren Stuhl nicht sehen können und sich das Schienbein gestoßen. Harry fand die Tür und schlüpfte auf den Flur. Einen Augenblick später kam Hermine hinterher. 

„Hermine, was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere Sachen zusammenpacken? Ich habe den Verdacht, dass wir heute noch fliehen müssen."

„Willst du Henry allein lassen?", fragte Hermine verwundert. 

„Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Aber ich hab so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Ich glaube, wir schaffen es nicht lange, gegen Voldemort und seine Leute zu bestehen. Da wäre es doch besser, wenn wir unsere Sachen dabei haben.!"

„Ach so meinst du das.", sagte Hermine. „Aber du willst doch nicht ständig deinen Koffer mit dir rumschleppen, oder?"

„Nö. Ich hab mir vorhin,", antwortete Harry und fasste Hermine am Arm, „ als ich gesehen hab, was Arthur mit den Büchern gemacht hat, da hab ich mir gedacht, dass das doch total praktisch ist. Ich kann meinen Koffer in die Hosentasche stecken. Ist doch genial!"

„Hm", machte Hermine. „Da ist was dran. Vielleicht schafft Arthur es ja auch, Hedwig und Krummbein schrumpfen zu lassen...Ich muss jetzt erst mal. Wir fragen ihn gleich."

„Ich frag ihn jetzt eben.", sagte Harry, öffnete noch mal die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. „Arthur? Können Sie unser Gepäck auch so klein machen, dass wir es in die Tasche schieben können?"

„Natürlich, Master Potter. Packen war immer schon meine Spezialität."

„Können sie auch Krummbein und Hedwig und ihre Käfige schrumpfen?"

„Auch das geht. Darf ich fragen was sie vorhaben, Master Potter?"

„Ich dachte nur, wenn wir fliehen müssen, dann möchte ich alle meine Sachen dabei haben, wir wissen ja nicht wohin wir kommen."

„Dann schlage ich vor, sie packen schnell zusammen und bringen ihr Gepäck hierher. Ich werde es schon in eine handliche Größe bringen."

„Ok. Danke Arthur."

Harry schloss die Tür wieder. Hermine wartete schon ungeduldig.

„Und? Was sagt er?"

„Es geht!", sagte Harry. „Dann lass uns schnell packen, ja?"

Beide gingen auf ihr Zimmer und kamen nach wenigen Minuten voll beladen wieder. Es war nicht einfach, im Dunkeln zu packen. 

„Krummbein, dieses Monster!", sagte Hermine. „Als ich ihn in den Käfig gesperrt habe, hat er mich tierisch gekratzt. Bestimmt blutet es!"

„Gut, dass ich eine Eule habe. Hedwig ist richtig brav von selbst in ihren Käfig gegangen." Sagte Harry und grinste schadenfroh. Er hatte nichts gegen Krummbein, aber ab und zu dachte er bei sich, was für ein fettes und selbstgefälliges Vieh er war.

„Sie sind da! Passt jetzt auf!" ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Dunkel.

Schnell schlüpften sie in das Zimmer, in dem Arthur saß.

„Hier sind unsere Sachen, Arthur.", sagte Harry.

„Dann darf ich sie bitten, an das Fenster zu gehen und aufzupassen. In welche Tasche soll ihr Gepäck?"

„Hier in die Umhangtasche!", sagte Harry und hielt sie auf. „Nur die Tasche mit den Tränken nicht, wer weiß, ob wir sie noch brauchen!"

„Ich würde empfehlen, dass sie noch einen Schluck vom Wach-Trank nehmen. Die nächsten Stunden werden sicher sehr unruhig.", sagte Arthur.

Draußen war es schon ein wenig dämmerig geworden und das Zimmer war auch nicht mehr so dunkel, wie vor wenigen Minuten noch. Hermine und Harry taten, was Arthur gesagt hatte. Der schwang seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und Harrys Gepäck schrumpfte und segelte in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Mit Hermines Sachen verfuhr er genauso.

Plötzlich schien der Hof schwach zu glimmen. Das Glimmen wurde stärker und bald strahlte der Hof in einem eigenartigen düsteren Licht, das gar nicht zu existieren schien. Nur die Umrisse der Bauten, Wege, Bäume und Beete schienen von dem Licht umflossen, es strahlte kaum ab, aber man sah alles.

„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine.

„Das ist das magische Licht, Miss Granger, das nur Druiden herstellen können. Und nur wir können es sehen. Voldemort sieht es nicht. Er denkt weiterhin, hier sei alles ruhig."

Draußen auf dem Hof kam Bewegung auf. Druiden huschten herum und ihre weißen Kutten erschienen in dem Licht so durchscheinend, wie die Geister, die auf Hogwarts wohnten. Die ganze Szene wirkte unheimlich und bedrohlich. Aber Hermine und Harry konnten mit einem mal jeden einzelnen Zauberer und jede einzelne Hexe auf deren Positionen erkennen, konnten genau beobachten, was sie taten. Und sie konnten noch etwas sehen. Vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor, das jetzt geschlossen war, und ebenfalls von dem eigenartigen Licht umflossen wurde, konnten sie durch die Mauern hindurch die Umrisse von Gestalten erkennen, die nicht hier hin gehörten. Da waren sie! 

Sie hatten sich rings um das Anwesen aufgestellt. An jeder Seite standen drei Todesser, nur am Tor stand im Hintergrund ein Vierter. Lord Voldemort.

„Verhaltet euch ruhig!", kam die mahnende Stimme von Henry aus dem Äther. „Wir lassen sie angreifen. Bei der ersten Angriffswelle brauchen wir nichts zu tun, die hält unser Schutzschirm aus!"

„Na, dann lasst sie mal kommen, wir werden ihnen schon einheizen!", kickerte die Stimme einer Hexe.

„Die haben ja richtig gute Laune!", bemerkte Harry.

„Sie wissen, was sie können, Master Potter.", sagte Arthur seelenruhig. „Haben sie beide nur ein gehöriges Auge auf unsere Gegner und warnen sie unsere Kämpfer rechtzeitig, dann wird keinem von uns etwas passieren."

Die Todesser standen still in einem Abstand von etwa 25 Metern vor dem Gelände. Zunächst schien es, als wollten sie abwarten. Nach einigen Minuten kam dann doch Bewegung in die Vasallen des dunklen Lord. Sie gingen langsam auf die Mauern zu, stoppten jedoch schon nach wenigen Metern. 

„Sie sind an den ersten Schutzbereich gekommen, mal sehen, was sie machen!", hörten sie wieder Henrys Stimme. „Jonathan, Salomo, Flint, Adam aufpassen! Wenn sie angreifen und irgendwo ein Loch brechen seid ihr dran. Versucht es zuerst mit dem Lähmungszauber!"

Er hatte kaum zuende gesprochen, ging es los. Alle Todesser hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gehoben und wie auf ein Kommando begannen sie grelle, rote Blitze gegen die Mauern zu schicken. Die Blizte stoppten an einem unsichtbarenWiderstand und begannen dann, an dieser Stelle wie über eine große Kuppel zu klettern. Bald war das ganze Gelände von einem Netz aus roten, zitternden Linien umschlossen. Aber der Schutz hielt stand. Die Todesser versuchten mehr Kraft in ihre Zauber zu setzen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. 

„Greift an!", kommandierte Henry und im gleichen Augenblick schossen kurze farbige Blitze und Strahlen von den vier Türmchen an den Ecken der Mauer. Die Todesser waren viel zu überrascht, um sofort zu reagieren und die Überraschung hatte zur Folge, dass zwei der Gegner von den Flüchen getroffen zu Boden sanken. Dann setzte eine planlose Flucht unter den Todessern ein. Nach wenigen Minuten war der Spuk vorbei. 

Jubel brandete durch den körperlosen Raum ihrer Sprachverbindung. Henry ließ sich wieder vernehmen.

„Sie wissen jetzt, dass wir gewarnt und vorbereitet sind. Das nächste mal werden sie sich nicht so dumm anstellen. Also aufgepasst, Freunde!"

Es blieb eine Weile ruhig. Von den Todessern war nichts zu sehen. Harry und Hermine hatten gebannt auf das Geschehen geschaut. Auch sie hatten gejubelt, aber Arthur hatte sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt.

„Freuen sie sich nicht zu früh," hatte er gesagt. „Das war erst das Vorspiel. Warten Sie ab, bis der dunkle Lord eingreift. Dann werden wir nichts mehr zu jubeln haben."

„Warum sollen wir eigentlich nicht mitkämpfen?", fragte Harry, den es fasziniert hatte, wie die Druiden den Angriff abgewehrt hatten. Auf einmal fühlte er sich sicher und stark. Hermine schaute ihn kritisch von der Seite her an.

„Angeber!", sagte sie.

„Beruhigen sie sich, Miss Granger. Das hat schon einen Grund. Warum sollte Lord Voldemort wissen, dass sie Beide hier sind? Im Moment vermutet er es nur."

Mit einem Mal zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel. Gleichzeitig hob ein ungeheurer Sturm an. Die Bäume wurden geschüttelt und bogen sich, dass man befürchten musste, sie brechen um. Dann platzte ein Wolkenbruch herunter, dass man kaum ein paar Meter weit sehen konnte. Nur die vom magischen Licht beleuchteten Umrisse der Druiden waren zu sehen. Dann kamen die Todesser. Diesmal versuchten sie es von einer Seite. Geballt warfen sie ihre Flüche gegen den Schutzzauber, wieder prallten diese daran ab, aber sie schafften es, die magische Kuppel an ihrer Seite bedenklich einzudrücken.

„Greift an!", rief Henry und von den zwei Türmen, die an der Seite lagen zuckten Blitze auf die Gegner hinunter. Jetzt trat Voldemort vor. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und eine glühende Glocke spannte sich um die Angreifer. Keiner der Druiden-Flüche schaffte es mehr, einen der Todesser zu erreichen. Voldemort sprach einen Zauber über die großen Bäume, die in der Nähe der Mauer standen. Sie bogen sich herunter und schlugen mit ihren Ästen wie die peitschende Weide auf die Türme und Mauern ein. Ein Turm hielt den schweren Schlägen einer alten großen Eiche nicht mehr stand und brach zusammen. Der Zauberer, der auf dem Turm positioniert war, konnte sich mit einem Sprung von den berstenden Mauern retten. Sogleich suchte er Schutz hinter den Trümmern und warf wieder seine Flüche gegen die Angreifer.

Die Delle in der Schutzkuppel wurde immer tiefer und es sah so aus, als würde sie sich spannen, wie ein Tuch, das kurz vor dem Zerreissen stand. Von den anderen Türmen aus und aus den Zimmern, die mit Druiden besetzt waren wurde mit aller Kraft gefeuert, Blitze durchzuckten den Hof, teilten die Regenschleier für einen kurzen Augenblick, aber die Todesser drangen weiter auf die Schutzhülle ein. Dann hob Voldemort seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf die Delle in der Schutzkuppel. Es tat einen lauten metallischen Schlag und die Kuppel riss von oben bis zum Boden auf. Eine breite Lücke klaffte in der Hülle und die Todesser drangen vor. Die Mauer wurde von mehreren Flüchen getroffen. Sie zerbarst mit lautem Donnerschall und durch die Lücke kamen sie in den Hof.

„Zurück, in die zweite Linie!", kommandierte Henry, während er ein Sperrfeuer über den Hof legte und das Keuchen laufender Druiden hallte durch den Äther. Die Todesser hatten die Mauer überwunden und bewegten sich nun im Hof. Sie wussten nichts von den Fallen, aber als einer Angreifer in eine bodenlose Spalte stürzte, stoppte ihr Vormarsch für einen kurzen Augenblick. Voldemort trat vor und zog mit seinem Stab, aus dem schwarzer Dampf sprühte, einen Kreis über den Hof. Der Dampf sank auf den Boden nieder und blieb an allen magischen Sperren hängen. Jetzt konnten die Todesser erkennen, wo sich eine Falle verbarg, konnten sie umgehen und schafften es, bis an das runde Rosenbeet vor der Villa vorzudringen.

„Alle, die nichts mit der Verteidigung zu tun haben sammeln sich in der Bibliothek!", war Henrys Stimme wieder zu hören. Arthur nahm Hermine und Harry am Arm und zog sie mit erstaunlicher Kraft vom Fenster weg.

„Kommen Sie, beeilen wir uns!", sagte er und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. 

Draußen tobte inzwischen ein Unwetter, wie es noch keiner der Anwesenden erlebt hatte. Alle Verteidiger waren nass bis auf die Haut, sie sahen kaum noch etwas durch den Regenschleier, nicht ein mal die ununterbrochen zuckenden Blitze beleuchteten den Hof so, dass etwas erkennbar war. Die Druiden sammelten sich vor der Treppe zum Haus und zogen sich in den zweiten Verteidigungsring zurück. Die Todesser rannten gegen den Schutz an, befeuerten ihn mit Flüchen, konnten aber nichts ausrichten. Mit einem Mal herrschte Stille. Die Blitze hörten von einer Sekunde zur anderen auf, nur der Regen trommelte auf den Boden und sammelte sich in tiefen Pfützen. Die Angreifer standen unter ihrer leuchtenden Glocke, die Zauberstäbe auf die Druiden gerichtet. Die standen abwehrbereit da und warteten, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Aus der Reihe der Todesser trat Voldemort hervor.

„Wo ist Harry Potter?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme.

Henry trat vor. 

„Würden sie bitte die Freundlichkeit haben, mir zu sagen, wer sie sind, und was für einen Grund sie haben, mein Anwesen anzugreifen?", fragte er mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit.

„Ich bin Lord Voldemort. Wo ist Harry Potter?", fragte Voldemort noch einmal.

„Wo soll er sein? Ich nehme an, zu Hause!", sagte Henry und setzte eine Unschuldsmine auf.

„Ich fragte, wo....", setzte Voldemort noch einmal an.

„Entschuldigung, aber warum wiederholen Sie sich immer?" fragte Henry und tat so, als wüsste er gar nicht, was das Ganze hier soll.

Voldemorts Augen glühten unter seiner Kapuze hervor. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man sich über mich lustig macht!", zischte er und hob seinen Zauberstab. Sofort richteten die Druiden ihre Stäbe auf ihn.

Voldemort senkte den Stab und machte eine Pause, als müsse er sich erst wieder sammeln. 

„Ich fordere Harry Potter von euch, gebt ihn heraus, dann werden wir euch verschonen."

Henry richtete sich auf. Stolz sah er Voldemort an. 

„Was wollt ihr von Harry Potter?"

„Er ist verantwortlich dafür, dass ich 14 Jahre am Rande des Todes geschwebt habe. Ist das kein Grund, seine Herausgabe zu verlangen?"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, an die Geschichte, versuchtet Ihr ihn zu töten, als er ein Baby war. Ihr habt euch selbst an den Rande des Todes gebracht, oder wollt ihr behaupten, ein Baby habe euch besiegt?" 

„Schweig du Wurm. Niemand darf es sich erlauben, Lord Voldemort zu beleidigen!"

„Ich frage mich,", bohrte Henry weiter, „wo da eine Beleidigung ist. Es war eine einfache Frage, auf die ihr keine Antwort wisst. Im Gegenteil, Ihr beleidigt mich, indem ihr ungefragt mein Heim betretet, mit dem Willen, es zu zerstören."

„Wir wissen, dass Harry Potter hier ist. Lord Voldemort schert sich nicht darum, wessen Haus das ist. Ich habe die Macht, überall dort nach Potter zu suchen, wo ich es will. Wer sich mir in den Weg stellt, den vernichte ich!"

Die Todesser feixten. Sie waren sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher. Henry schien vollkommen ungerührt.

„Ihr glaubt also," fuhr er in weiterhin sehr höflichem Ton fort, „dass ihr hier Verfügungsrecht habt. Dass Ihr hier eure Interessen verfolgen könnt, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen unternehme?"

„Ich frage nicht danach, ob du etwas dagegen unternehmen willst. Ich nehmen mir das, was ich haben will. Geh mir aus dem Weg! Wenn du mir Harry Potter nicht auslieferst, hole ich ihn mir."

Wieder hob er den Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf Henry. Wieder richteten die Druiden ihre Stäbe drohend auf den dunklen Lord. Voldemort zögerte. Hatte er Angst vor den Druiden? Wohl kaum. Aber er kannte ihre Fähigkeiten und das furchtlose Auftreten von Henry verunsicherte ihn. Er wusste, fing er einen Krieg mit den Druiden an, indem er Henry und seine Freunde tötete, hatte er eine unübersichtliche und mächtige Organisation gegen sich.

„Ihr werdet nie erfahren, wo Harry sich gerade aufhält.", sagte Henry. „Ihr legt euch mit einer Macht an, die ihr offensichtlich nicht kennt und die ihr unterschätzt. Ich rate euch, zieht euch zurück und verlasst meinen Grund."

„Ich kenne euch.", antwortete Voldemort. „Und ich fürchte euch nicht. Aber ihr wisst nicht, welche Macht ich in der Hand habe. Wir können uns bekämpfen und ihr werdet sehen, dass ihr unterliegen werdet. Aber ich habe kein Interesse an euch. Ich will nur Harry Potter."

„Gut, dann haben wir Klarheit. Du wirst Harry Potter nicht bekommen. Er steht unter unserem Schutz!"

„Dann bedeutet das Krieg!", sagte Voldemort höhnisch und wandte sich ab. Für einen Augenblick stand er mit dem Rücken zu den Druiden, wohl um ihnen seine Missachtung zu zeigen. Das nutzte Henry um schnell ein paar Anweisungen an seine Leute zu geben

„So, Freunde", ließ Henry über ihr magisches System hören. „Macht euch auf einen plötzlichen Angriff gefasst. Eine Schutzglocke wird reichen, dass wir uns ins Haus zurückziehen können. Jonathan, wir beide gehen als letzte und verschließen das Haus. Und dann ab ins Verließ!"

Die Hexen und Zauberer des Druidenordens stellten sich so auf, dass sie binnen kürzester Zeit zur Treppe kamen. Auf ein Kommando Henrys zogen sie gemeinsam einen Halbkreis vor sich, in dem eine Glocke entstand, die der der Todesser sehr ähnelte. Voldemort drehte sich plötzlich wieder um, hob den Zauberstab und schleuderte einen Fluch gegen die Freunde. Ein Blitz traf auf die Glocke und sie wand und drehte sich beängstigend, aber sie hielt und ließ den Druiden Zeit genug, um in das Haus zu kommen. 

Voldemort schrie und fluchte, als er sah, wie sie ins Haus entkamen. Henry und Jonathan schlossen die Tür und verriegelten sie mit „Fermata secur!" Dann eilten sie den anderen nach in die Bibliothek. Von der Halle her hörten sie heftige Schläge gegen die Tür, Voldemort schleuderte Flüche dagegen, aber noch hielt sie stand. Im Haus herrschte nur die spärliche Beleuchtung des magischen Lichtes. Voldemort konnte nicht erkennen, was drinnen vor sich ging. Immer heftiger drang er auf die Tür ein, die ächzte wie ein alter Baum im Sturm. Splitter flogen nach allen Seiten, aber sie war schwer und der Zauber hielt. 

Henry öffnete die geheime Tür zu seinem Verlies. Jeder schnappte sich eine Tasche mit Büchern und verschwand im Gang zur Wendeltreppe. Als letzter ging Henry, und auch diese Tür verriegelte er mit „Fermata secur!" 

Kaum war die Geheimtür gesichert, konnte man ein splitterndes Krachen vernehmen, welches zeigte, dass es Voldemort gelungen war, die Eingangstür zu sprengen. Harry ließ die Druiden an sich vorbei und wartete auf Henry. Er fragte ihn, wie lange die Geheimtür wohl halten würde.

Henry beruhigte ihn. „Das wird nicht die letzte sein, die Voldemort finden und aufbrechen muß. Und sie halten gut. Stell dir vor, er kommt ins Haus und wir sind weg. Ich schätze, er wird erst einmal ein ziemlich dummes Gesicht machen."

„Aber, er wird toben. Er wird alles zerstören!", sagte Harry, während sie die Wendeltreppe hinunter gingen.

„Macht nichts. Hier ist nichts, was wir nicht wieder reparieren können. Du hast es nicht gesehen weil du ein Zauberer bist, aber dieses Haus ist für Muggel eine Ruine, genau so wie Hogwarts. Was kann man schon an einer Ruine zerstören. Und wenn wir nicht mehr hier sind, dann werden wir es wieder in eine Ruine verwandeln, und dann wird Voldemort erkennen müssen, dass er um eine Ruine gekämpft hat. Natürlich wird er toben!" Henry grinste über das ganze Gesicht. 

Vor der Tür zum Labor warteten die Druiden und Hausangestellten auf Henry. Auch sie schienen bester Laune zu sein. 

„Na, was meinst Du, Henry," fragte ein Druide, von dem Harry in Erinnerung hatte, dass er ihm als Hawk vorgestellt worden war, „wie lange wird er suchen, bis er den Eingang gefunden hat?"

„Ich schätz mal, er wird erst einmal in allen Räumen suchen, oder Henry?", sagte Bella.

„Schon möglich, dass er es bald findet.", meinte Henry, „er ist schlau, und er hat eine Ahnung von uns. Vielleicht bald, drum sollten wir so schnell wie möglich weiter."

Henry öffnete mit einem Zauberstab eine Stelle in der Mauer vor dem Labor. Dahinter lag wieder ein Gang, etwas niedriger, feuchter, mit Moosbewachsenen Steinquadern gemauert. Jetzt ging Jonathan an letzter Stelle und verschloß die Öffnung wieder. So ging es noch einige Male, sie kamen von einem Labyrint in das nächste. Harry hatte schon längst die Orientierung verloren. Er und Hermine sahen nur noch zu, dass sie mit den anderen mit kamen. Der Zug verlief weitestgehend schweigend. Dann, nachdem sie viele Gänge und Gewölbe durchquert hatten, kamen die in einen kreisrunden Raum, der wie ein Dom unendlich hoch zu sein schien. Jedenfalls war keine Decke oder ein Gewölbe zu erkennen. Von hier ging kein Gang mehr weiter. Die Tür wurde von innen verschlossen. Der einzige Ausgang war nach oben. Die Druiden versammelten sich in der Mitte des Raumes. Henry holte aus seiner Tasche eine kleine Steinfigur und stellte sie auf seine umgedrehte Handfläche. Er berührte sie mit seinem Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar Worte, die Harry nicht verstand, und die Figur begann zu schweben. Alle fassten sich an den Händen, dann nahm Henry die Figur in seine Hand. Sie wurden hoch gehoben und immer schneller flogen sie in die Höhe. Der Raum verschwamm, die Wände verloren ihr steinernes Bild und nach wenigen Sekunden schossen sie durch eine Röhre aus Licht.

Irgendwann wurde ihr Flug langsamer. Mit einem Mal kam es Harry so vor, als als würden sie nicht mehr nach oben, sondern genau entgegengesetzt fliegen. Er hatte aber keinen Umkehrpunkt bemerkt und wunderte sich. Es war auch schwer, sich in einem glatten Tunnel aus Licht zu orientieren, besonders, wenn man sich dabei auch noch immer und immer wieder drehte. Der Flug wurde zu einem Fallen, das Licht verdunkelte sich, es wurden wieder Steinwände sichtbar und sie landeten sanft in einem Raum, der dem, wo sie gerade gestartet waren ähnelte, wie ein Ei dem Anderen.

„Sind wir wieder zurückgekommen?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Nein.", sagte Henry. Wir sind am anderen Ende angekommen. Es ist eine etwas komfortablere Art zu Reisen, als mit dem Portschlüssel oder Flohpulver. Allerdings geht das nur auf festen Bahnen."

„Aber dann kann Voldemort ja folgen?", fragte Harry erschrocken, „Ich mein, wenn das eine feste Verbindung ist?"

„Nein. Selbst wenn er es in dem Labyrinth fände, selbst wenn er sich auf einen Besen schwingen würde oder hinaufklettern, oder was auch immer er versuchen würde, nur diese Figürchen leiten Dich an den richtigen Ort.."

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Hermine.

„Im Hauptquartier. Wir müssen nur noch ein paar Gänge hinter uns bringen."

Wieder ging es im Gänsemarsch durch eine Reihe von Gängen und Verließen. Harry wunderte sich nur noch, wie Henry sich hier zurecht fand. Man muss die Wege oft in seinem Leben gegangen sein, um sie zu kennen, und Harry fragte sich, wie oft Henry das wohl getan hatte. Aber eines beruhigte ihn daran. Lord Voldemort würde den Weg nie finden. Sie hatten perfekt ihre Spuren verwischt. 

Sie kamen schließlich in einen Gang, in dem Henry und die Druiden stehen blieben. Nirgendwo war eine Tür oder Ähnliches und gerade fragte Hermine zu Harry gewandt, was jetzt wohl los sei, als Henry mit seinem Zauberstab einen Teil der Wand in nichts auflöste. Dahinter sahen sie einen großen Raum, der an einen mittelalterlichen Rittersaal erinnerte. Sie traten durch das Loch in der Mauer. Als der letzte hindurch gegangen war, wurde die Mauer langsam wieder sichtbar.

„Wir sind da.", sagte Henry zu den Beiden. „hier sind wir sicher."

Harry schaute sich um. Es war tatsächlich ein als Rittersaal geschmückter großer Raum in einer Burg. Hohe, gotische Fenster ließen einen herrlichen Ausblick über eine bewaldete Landschaft zu. Die Sonne hob sich gerade über den Horizont und leuchtete mit ihren kraftvollen Strahlen in den Saal. Die Wände waren bis unter die Decke mit einer Vertäfelung verkleidet. Gobelins zeigten Szenen alter Sagen, und Harry erkannte einige der Bilder. Er hatte sie in einem Bildband gesehen, den er sich in der Schulbücherei seiner Grundschule angeschaut hatte. Das war zwar schon viele Jahre her, aber er hatte die Geschichten sehr interessant und spannend gefunden. Es war um Drachen, Könige und Schätze gegangen und die Fotos der Gobelins waren als Hochglanzdrucke zwischen die Seiten eingefügt.

Jetzt sah er sie leibhaftig, und er staunte, wie groß sie waren. Sie reichten von der Decke bis zum Boden. In der Mitte des Saales stand eine Tafel, an der mindestens vierzig Leute auf hochlehnigen, geschnitzten Holzstühlen Platz fanden. An einem Ende der Tafel stand ein Stuhl, der besonders schön mit Schnitzereien verziert war von denen einige vergoldet glänzten. Die Lehne war auch höher als die der anderen Stühle und es schien, als sei es der Stuhl eines Königs. In den Nischen der Fenster waren Bänke eingelassen, und Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dort zu sitzen und die Landschaft zu genießen.

Die Druiden gingen auf eine niedrige Tür an der anderen Seite der Tafel zu. Sie stand offen und dahinter ging es eine steile Wendeltreppe hinunter. Am Fuß der Wendeltreppe traten sie durch ein steinernes Portal in eine Halle, die allem Anschein nach eine Eingangshalle der Burg war. Hier bat Henry um etwas Ruhe. Er dankte seinen Brüdern und Schwestern, dass sie ihm geholfen hatten, bedauerte, dass man Voldemort nicht mehr hatte ärgern können und bat darum, die Taschen mit den Büchern einfach abzulegen. Arthur würde sich darum kümmern. Die Druiden trennten sich und verstreuten sich in alle Richtungen, und schließlich blieben Henry, Harry und Hermine und die Hausangestellten von Perpignans Place zurück. 

„Ich muss euch bitten, hier eine viertel Stunde zu warten. Es wird den Hausherren interessieren, was passiert ist, und ich muss noch klären, was wir jetzt mit euch anfangen. Ich denke wohl, dass ihr hier bleiben könnt. Aber ich möchte natürlich erst einmal fragen, ob das in Ordnung ist."

„Ich bin hundemüde.", sagte Harry und gähnte. Er hatte nur wenig von dem Wachtrank zu sich genommen und die Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden hatten ihr übriges getan. Auch Hermine sah nicht mehr besonders fit aus. Sie setzten sich auf eine steinerne Bank, die in eine Mauernische eingelassen war. Henry verschwand durch eine Tür, und nach ein paar Minuten kam er in Begleitung eines alten, weißbärtigen Druiden wieder. Der Druide ging direkt auf Harry und Hermine zu, lächelte freundlich, streckte ihnen die Hand hin und sagte:

„Hallo, liebe Freunde. Mein Name ist Llyr. Henry hat mir alles erzählt. ... Schauen wir erst einmal, wo wir euch unterbringen. Habt ihr Hunger?"

Harry hatte zwar Hunger, aber im Moment sehnte er sich eher nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Auch Hermine war viel zu müde, um Hunger zu haben. Dankend verneinten sie beide.

„Ja, kann ich verstehen.", sagte der alte Druide. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die letzten Stunden anstrengend waren. Dann werde ich euch erst einmal die Zimmer zeigen, und wir können ja gemeinsam etwas essen, wenn ihr ein wenig geschlafen habt."

Er ging voraus, die breite steinerne Treppe hinauf, wieder einige Gänge entlang, bis sie in einen runden Turm kamen. Dort lagen zwei Kammern nebeneinander, die er Hermine und Harry zuwies. Harry sah nur noch zu, dass er ins Bett kam. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und er schlief tief und fest.

   [1]: mailto:lukath@muenster.de



	9. EINE ENTSCHEIDUNG

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 9: Auch wenn Harry es nicht will, es scheint keinen anderen Weg zu geben. Aber er ist nicht allein.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

9. Eine Entscheidung

Harry mochte vielleicht fünf Stunden geschlafen haben, als es an seine Kammertür klopfte. Er schreckte hoch, aus einem seltsamen Traum, und begriff zuerst nicht, wo er sich befand. Den Traum vergaß er sofort und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es gut war, denn das einzige, an das er sich erinnerte, war, dass es mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Langsam kehrten seine Lebensgeister zurück, und als er sich die Augen gerieben hatte und sich umsah, kam die Erinnerung wieder. Er setzte sich auf und rief:

„Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine kam herein. Sie hatte sich umgezogen. Jetzt trug sie wieder ihren Schulumhang und den spitzen Hut. 

„Hallo Harry, hast du gut geschlafen?", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Warum weckst du mich? Ich hab gut geschlafen, aber viel zu kurz!", antwortete er etwas ungehalten. Dann gähnte er herzhaft und rieb sich noch einmal die Augen.

„Ach komm, Harry! Wenn du jetzt weiterschläfst, kannst du heute Abend nicht mehr schlafen. Außerdem hat Arthur mir gesagt, dass es in einer viertel Stunde Essen gibt, und der Hausherr würde sich freuen, wenn wir kommen könnten."

Harry stöhnte. Er hatte schon ziemlich großen Hunger, aber das Bett war warm und weich und es war eine schwierige Entscheidung für ihn, was er jetzt lieber haben wollte. Schlafen oder essen. Er entschied sich für essen. Mühsam kletterte er aus dem Bett und stand in Unterwäsche vor Hermine.

„Dreh dich bitte um!", sagte er mit finsterem Blick, was sie sofort tat, jedoch nicht ohne ihn anzugrinsen. Harry zog sich seine Hose an und warf seinen Umhang über die Schulter. Dabei bemerkte er die vollen Taschen und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass sein Gepäck noch in der Umhangtasche steckte.

„Um Gottes Willen, Hedwig!", sagte er erschrocken und kramte in der Tasche. Er zog den Koffer und den Käfig heraus. Hedwig lebte noch, sah aber sehr zerzaust aus. Der Käfig muss auf dem Kopf gestanden haben, denn Hedwig saß nicht auf der Stange, sondern klemmte kopfüber zwischen Stange und Gitter.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt?", fragte Harry und spürte große Verzweiflung in sich hochsteigen.

„Warte!", sagte Hermine, „Arthur hat mir gezeigt, wie ich das wieder auf normale Größe bekomme."

Sie stellte den Käfig und den Koffer auf den Boden, zückte ihren Zauberstab und rief:

„Incrementar origine!"

Käfig, Koffer und Hedwig wuchsen und hatten schnell ihre normale Größe erreicht. Sofort befreite Harry Hedwig aus dem Käfig. Sie flatterte aufgebracht in der Kammer herum und wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Harry konnte das gut nachfühlen.

„Komm, ich lass dich hinaus, dann kannst du dich abreagieren!", sagte er und öffnete das Fenster. Hedwig schrie einmal heiser und zischte durch die Öffnung hinaus. 

„Die Arme!", sagte Harry mitleidig. „Wie ist es denn Krummbein ergangen?"

„Och, der hat die ganze Zeit geschlafen. Als ich ihn wieder vergrößert habe, ist er aufgewacht, hat sich gestreckt und wollte gar nicht aus seinem Käfig raus.!"

„Der hat's gut. Kriegt von allem nichts mit. So möchte ich auch mal sein."

Harry sortierte seine Haare noch etwas, kramte seinen Hut hervor und setzte ihn auf.

„Hat das einen Grund, warum du in Montur bist?", fragte er Hermine.

„Arthur sagte, es sei besser, wenn wir hier als Zauberer rumlaufen. Die Zivilklamotten könnten die Druiden irritieren."

„Ach ja, das war ja auch noch...". Harry klang immer noch müde und lustlos. Sie verließen die Kammer und machten sich auf den Weg. Hermine sagte, sie sollten zum Rittersaal kommen, und es brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie die richtige Treppe gefunden hatten. 

Im Rittersaal saßen der alte Druide und Henry, Llyr saß auf dem thronartigen Stuhl am Kopf der Tafel, Henry neben ihm. Es war für 4 Leute eingedeckt. Llyr stand auf, als Hermine und Harry eintraten und bedeutete ihnen Platz zu nehmen. Es war ein ganz schön weiter Weg, an der Tafel entlang und so setzte er sich, bis sie ihre Plätze erreicht hatten. Kaum saßen sie, füllten sich die Teller und Schüsseln mit leckeren Speisen.

„Hallo, ihr zwei, habt ihr euch ein bisschen ausruhen können?", fragte er und schaute sie freundlich an.

„Ja, danke,", sagte Harry „ich hätte noch ein bisschen länger schlafen können. Aber Hermine hat mich Gott sei Dank geweckt, da konnte ich meine Eule aus ihrer Lage befreien."

„Greift zu, ihr werdet Hunger haben!", sagte Llyr. „Deine Eule? Ich habe vorhin keine Eule bei dir gesehen?!"

„Ach so, ja, Arthur hatte sie verkleinert, und sie war mit Käfig in meiner Umhang-Tasche. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Käfig verklemmt."

„Na, dann hat sie ja Glück gehabt. Du bist also Harry, Harry Potter? Und du bist Hermine? Henry hat mir erzählt, dass ihr zwei jetzt zum Orden gehört. Aber er sagte mir auch, dass ihr nicht viel Zeit gehabt habt, etwas über unsere Arbeit zu erfahren. Vielleicht sollten wir uns nach dem Essen ein wenig darüber unterhalten. Aber jetzt esst erst mal."

Harry hatte unglaublichen Hunger. Es war bestimmt 18 Stunden her, dass er das letzte Mal gegessen hatte. Er nahm sich reichlich und nach seinem dritten Teller war er langsam satt. Hermine hielt sich etwas zurück, obgleich sie auch einen Bärenhunger hatte. Aber sie bildete sich ein, sie müsse etwas Rücksicht auf ihre Figur nehmen. Llyr fragte sie nach Hogwarts und Hermine erzählte einige Geschichten, die im letzten Schuljahr passiert waren.

Harry hatte so beim Essen zugeschlagen, dass er dankend auf den Nachtisch verzichtete. Auch wenn es Schokoladencreme gab, konnte er beim besten Willen keinen Platz mehr dafür finden. Llyr kam dann auch ziemlich schnell auf den Punkt. Ihm schien es wichtig, Hermine und Harry etwas über die Druiden zu erzählen. 

„Ihr wisst sicherlich, dass die Druiden eine sehr alte, halt die keltische Tradition pflegen. Früher waren die Druiden die einzigen, die überhaupt zaubern konnten. Jedes Dorf hatte einen Druiden und jede Stadt hatte mehrere. Dann gab es auch noch heilige Stätten, zum Beispiel Stonehenge. Dort waren und sind heute noch die kulturellen und religiösen Zentren der Organisation."

„Stonehenge ist doch eine Ruine...", bemerkte Hermine. 

„Eine Ruine? Bewahre, wie kommst du darauf, dass es eine Ruine sei?"

„Das habe ich im Fernsehen gesehen...."

„Aber bei den Göttern, Hermine! Das ist doch nur für die Muggel so. Du kannst mir glauben, dass diese Zentren so aktiv sind wie schon lange nicht mehr!"

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht...", sagte Hermine verlegen.

„Gut, du bist jung, du kennst die Druiden ja auch erst ein paar Stunden. Aber ich sehe daraus, dass ihr noch viel zu erfahren habt. Es ist eine ganz besondere Ausnahme, dass ihr in den jungen Jahren in den Orden aufgenommen worden seid. Üblich ist eher, dass ein angehender Druide erst seine schulische Ausbildung zuende macht, und dann mindestens 3 Jahre Novizentum hinter sich bringen muss. Ich muss da auch ein klein wenig mit Henry schimpfen, auch wenn ich seine Beweggründe durchaus verstehe."

Dabei grinste er Henry an, und dieser grinste zurück.

„Was passiert denn jetzt mit uns?", fragte Harry.

„Hmm, ich weiß noch nicht," sagte Llyr und schüttelte abwägend seinen Kopf. „Ich glaube, darüber müssen wir erst in Ruhe reden. Ich habe noch keine Lösung. Auf Dauer könnt ihr nicht hier bleiben, und ich glaube, es ist auch keine Lösung, zu einem anderen Bruder oder einer Schwester zu gehen. Wir beobachten diesen Spinner Voldemort schon lange. Der bringt das fertig und findet euch..."

Er machte eine Pause. 

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, euch von unserem Orden zu erzählen! Ihr stellt immer Fragen, die mich ganz aus dem Konzept bringen. Also, Ich bin der Chef hier. Mein Name ist Llyr, das heißt, Sohn der Wogen. Ich bin vom Rat der Hohen gewählt worden, für 5 Jahre."

„Gehörst du auch zum Rat?", fragte Harry und sah Henry an. 

„Ja. Ich war auch schon mal Chef. Und ich habe es nur der Redegewandheit dieses Menschen zu verdanken, dass ich nicht wiedergewählt wurde." Dabei deutete er auf Llyr. Der grinste wieder.

„Wisst ihr,", sagte Llyr erklärend, „Henry und ich sind alte Freunde, zu alte Freunde, und da ist der Ton schon mal etwas rauer."

„Ach, Ron und ich und Hermine können uns auch ganz schön beharken!", sagte Harry.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich, „, sagte Hermine und sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an, „letztes Jahr hast du 4 Wochen nicht mit Ron gesprochen."

„Ja, ich weiß, es war blöd. Aber wir reden wieder miteinander und sind Freunde, und Du hast Ron auch verziehen, als er wegen Viktor Krum eifersüchtig war."

„Kinder, Kinder!", lachte Llyr, „Ihr müsst es uns nicht nachmachen! Aber ihr habt recht. Freunde sind so viel wert, dass man es immer wieder mit ihnen versucht. Und drum kennen Henry und ich uns auch schon so lange."

„Erzähl weiter von den Druiden.", forderte ihn Hermine auf.

„Nun, was soll ich erzählen? Wie das Leben früher war, und warum wir was gemacht haben, das kann man in Büchern lesen. Aber was wir heute machen? Wir sind mit der Zeit gegangen, haben vieles alt hergebrachte über Bord geworfen, wir brauchen es nicht mehr, weil uns Zeiten überholt haben. Aber das Zaubern, das tun wir noch wie vor 2000 Jahren. Wisst ihr, heute gibt es unter Muggel-Jugendlichen solche Strömungen. Sie bilden sich ein, nur weil sie sich für die Kelten interessieren, könnten sie es den Druiden gleich tun. In manchen Büchern von den Römern, Plinius, oder die Gallischen Kriege von Cäsar, da werden Druiden beschrieben, und auch einige unserer Formeln. Die Jugendlichen lesen die Formeln, sprechen sie und meinen was Wunder, was für tolle Druiden sie sind. Aber keiner von denen weiß, dass es nur auf die richtige Sprechweise ankommt. Es muss ein Einklang zwischen Geist, Stimme und Formel bestehen, dann klappt es auch, aber das geben wir nur von einem Eingeweihten zum Nächsten weiter. Manchmal finde ich es lustig, wie sie sich abmühen, aber oft tun sie mir leid, denn sie haben nichts verstanden.

Was ich damit sagen will, auch ihr müsst noch viel lernen, wenn ihr echte Druiden werden wollt. Nicht nur die Formeln und Zauber und die Tränke, sondern ihr müsst das Gefühl lernen, ein Druide zu sein. Ihr müsst nicht lernen, was man sagt, sondern wie man es sagt. Und wie man seinen Geist, sein Herz und die Natur in Einklang bringt. Nur das ist es. Mehr nicht."

„Aber, wenn die Druiden so viele eigene Formeln haben, warum zaubern sie dann mit den Mitteln, die jeder Zauberer anwendet?", fragte Hermine.

„Tja, das ist gar nicht so einfach zu erklären. ... Ich versuch es mal. Wir Druiden waren immer schon besonders mit der Natur verbunden. Das sieht man an den Heiligtümern, wenn ich die mal so nennen darf. Die liegen immer in der Natur, zum Beispiel als einfache Lichtung im Wald. Die Natur ist aber ein organisiertes Chaos und wir Druiden haben es gelernt, unsere magischen Kräfte mit diesem Chaos zu verbinden. Weißt du, Hermine, es ist manchmal ganz schön kompliziert, seinen Geist mit dem Chaos zu vereinen und so sind die Formeln auch ziemlich kompliziert. Man braucht Zeit. Die Formeln sind auch dafür geschaffen, Großes zu tun, für das man die Zeit hat. Es sind immer nicht nur die Formeln, sondern auch Rituale damit verbunden. Nicht umsonst hat man uns Jahrtausende lang für Priester gehalten, und wenn man es genau nimmt, sind wir es auch, weil wir die Geister und die Götter für unsere Magie benötigen. Wenn man mal kurz etwas zaubern möchte, dann ist der herkömmliche Zauber viel einfacher. Er wirkt zwar nicht so genau und auch nicht so nachhaltig, aber er tut es auch."

„Wenn ihr euch an das Aufnahmeritual erinnert,", warf Henry ein, „dann habt ihr einen typischen Druiden-Zauber erlebt. Ich hab mich erst einmal sammeln müssen und in der Formel habe ich Lug angerufen. Lug ist der oberste der Kelten-Götter. Darf ich mal fragen, wie ihr euch danach gefühlt habt?"

„Unheimlich stark!", meinte Harry und Hermine pflichtete ihm bei.

„Aber, wieso konnten wir aufgenommen werden, obwohl wir doch keine Ahnung vom Druidentum haben?", fragte Hermine.

„Gut, das liegt immer in der Entscheidung des Hohen Rates. Ich denke, Henry hat seine Gründe gehabt, oder Henry?"

„Natürlich. Bei Harry war ich mir sehr schnell sicher. Du bist Magid. Du hast genau das an geistiger Kraft, was ein guter Druide braucht. Und Hermine habe ich beobachtet. Sie ist unerschrocken und lernt schnell. Ich bin erstaunt, Hermine, wie schnell du komplizierte Zauber lernst. Du hast ein Gefühl dafür. Ihr seid beide geeignet und ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir schon lange keine so vielversprechenden jungen Leute mehr aufgenommen haben."

„Uns ist sehr wohl klar,", sagte Llyr, „dass ihr noch viel lernen müsst. Aber seht es mal als eine Art Studium, das nach Hogwarts beginnt. Ich habe erst mit 34 Jahren bei den Druiden angefangen. Also, macht euch keine Sorgen, macht erst mal eure Schule zu Ende, und dann werden wir es schon gemeinsam schaffen, euch zu guten Druiden auszubilden."

Ein Gefühl von Stolz ergriff Harry. Er begriff, was es bedeutete, den Druiden anzugehören und insgeheim beschloß er, in den nächsten Jahren in Hogwarts ein wenig besser zu lernen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ihm eine Chance auftat, dass er einen Blick in seine Zukunft erhalten hatte, was im normalen Hogwarts-Leben nie der Fall gewesen war. Während Fred und George genau wussten, dass sie einen Laden für Scherzartikel aufmachen würden und zielstrebig darauf zu arbeiteten, hatte Harry noch nicht das geringste Anzeichen eines Berufswunsches, es sei denn, Quiddich zu spielen.

„Ich habe da noch eine Sache, die mir auf dem Herzen liegt.", begann Llyr nach einer kleinen Pause. „Wir sitzen hier auch zusammen, um uns darüber zu unterhalten, Harry, was wir mit deinem Problem mit Voldemort machen. Henry berichtete mir von dem neuen Zauberstab, der ja gar nicht so neu ist. Es scheint ein sehr mächtiges Instrument zu sein."

„Ja, es ist der Zauberstab von Salazar Slytherin.", stimmte Harry zu. 

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, meinte Henry, dass Voldemort ohne den Zauberstab keine Chance gehabt hätte, auf Perpignans Place einzudringen. Das stellt uns vor ein Problem. Ich fürchte, du mußt noch einmal gegen Voldemort antreten."

„Warum, bin ich hier nicht sicher?", fragte Harry erschrocken. Die Wendung des Gesprächs behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Hier schon,", meinte Henry. „Aber du wirst irgendwann wieder nach Hogwarts gehen und wirst auch mal nach Hogsmade wollen. Und wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist, mußt du wieder zu deinem Onkel. Voldemort wird nur darauf warten, dass du ohne unseren oder Dumbledores Schutz bist."

„Kann ich nicht in den Ferien hierher kommen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. „Die Dursleys gehen mir sowieso auf die Nerven und ich glaube, sie sind auch froh, wenn sie mich los werden."

„Ich fürchte, da spricht zu viel dagegen. Auch wenn du hier die Ferien verbringen würdest, was wahrscheinlich auch nicht gehen wird, wird Voldemort versuchen, dich zu finden. Und wie ich ihn einschätze, wird er dich auch hier irgendwann finden. Und da mus ich ehrlich sagen, dass das ein großer Schaden für den Orden wäre."

„Wie soll ich denn gegen Voldemort kämpfen?", fragte Harry und er begann zu verzweifeln.

„Besorge dir einen Drachenstein vom Hornschwanz!"

Genau das hatte Harry befürchtet. Er fühlte sich auf einmal von den Druiden allein gelassen. Er sah Henry fragend an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Llyr und schließlich zu Hermine, die jedoch nur den Ich-habe-es-dir-doch-gleich-gesagt-Blick aufsetzte. Harry war elend zu mute.

„Wie soll ich einen Drachen töten?", fragte er. „Das kann ich nicht!"

„Du hast doch einem Drachen das goldene Ei weggenommen!", platzte es aus Hermine heraus. 

„Ja! Weiß ich! Aber ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass..." Harry wurde langsam ärgerlich. Er sah sich plötzlich einer Front gegenüber, die nicht das geringste Mitgefühl zu haben schien.

„Beruhige dich, Harry.", sagte Llyr sanft. „Ich weiß, dass es sehr gefährlich ist, gegen einen Drachen zu kämpfen. Aber wenn du schon gegen einen Hornschwanz angetreten bist, kennst du die Drachen schon. Es ist nichts neues für dich und du hast ja eine Strategie gehabt, die dich zum Erfolg geführt hat. Und bevor du in Panik verfällst, lass uns doch einmal überlegen, wie du am besten vorgehst."

„Und diesmal mußt du nicht allein sein, Harry!", sagte Hermine und sah ihn sorgenvoll an. Sie kannte Harry und wusste, dass er schwierige Aufgaben gerne bis zum letzt möglichen Termin verschob. „Ich werde dich unterstützen, wo ich kann, das verspreche ich dir!"

Harry schluckte. Natürlich sah es jetzt ein bischen anders aus, als noch vor einem Jahr. Er hatte bei Henry eine Menge gelernt, und er mußte ja nicht allein gegen den Drachen antreten. Aber er fürchtete nicht nur den Kampf, er fürchtete auch eine Reise in eine ihm vollkommen unbekannte Welt. Mühsam kämpfte er gegen seine aufkommende Panik.

„Das ist nett von dir.", sagte er zu Hermine gewandt. 

„Wir können versuchen, herauszufinden, wo Professor Dumbledore ist.", meinte Llyr. „Aber davon verspreche ich mir nicht viel. Ich habe das Gefühl, Harry, du musst auf das gerade Wohl nach Rumänien reisen."

„Könnt ihr nicht mitkommen?", fragte Harry mit einem leichten Hoffnungsschimmer.

„Leider nicht.", sagte Henry. „Wir müssen viel organisieren. Wir müssen verhindern, dass Voldemort sich auf uns Druiden einschießt. Ich vermute, dass er vor Wut kocht. Ich fürchte, du musst wirklich allein reisen."

„Wir werden dich unterstützen, wo es geht. Unser Einfluß reicht etwa bis an die Donau, dort, wo die Altmühl mündet. Dort ist das Reich der Kelten aber zu Ende. Bis dort können wir dich und auch Hermine, wenn sie mitkommen will, zu unseren Freunden schicken, dort findet ihr Quartier oder Hilfe für's Weiterkommen. Außerdem können wir dich mit Karten und sonstigen Unterlagen ausrüsten, die dir sicherlich helfen werden, dich in Rumänien zurecht zu finden."

„Ich seh schon,", sagte Harry resignierend. „Ich werd nach Rumänien gehen und Drachen jagen. Mann bin ich froh, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt!"

„Harry, ich wusste es!", jubelte Hermine und Harry wußte nicht, ob sie sich wegen der Reise nach Rumänien oder wegen seines Entschlusses freute. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Hermine nur darauf wartete, mit Harry Drachen töten zu gehen. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus Hermine. 

„Gut!", sagte Henry und lächelte. „Ich glaube, Harry, dass du eine echte Chance hast. Nicht nur gegen den Drachen, wenn du dich auf das konzentrierst, was du kannst, sondern auch gegen Voldemort. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass sein Zauberstab mit jedem Fluch, den er gegen einen Drachensteinbesitzer schleudert, an Macht verliert."

Harry erinnerte sich an die Worte von Mad Eye Moody. Auch der hatte gesagt, er solle sich auf das konzentrieren, was er wirklich könne. Er hatte damals die Strategie mit seinem Feuerblitz verwandt, um an dem Hornschwanz vorbei zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich war der Drache nur in der Luft zu besiegen. Und fliegen konnte er. 

Ein paar Stunden später waren Hermine und Harry zur Reise gerüstet. Sie hatten sich noch mit Lebensmitteln versorgt, denn es war geplant, dass sie so schnell wie möglich mittels Portschlüsseln und fester Reiseverbindungen an den Rand des Einflussbereichs der Druiden kommen sollten. Mehrere Stationen wurden anvisiert, die Druiden, die an den Stationen wohnten, waren informiert worden und würden warten, um sie direkt weiter zu schicken. Die verschiedenen Zwischenziele sollten dazu dienen, dass die Spuren so weit wie möglich verwischt wurden. Voldemort sollte keine Gelegenheit haben, Hermine und Harry folgen zu können. Bis Passau, kurz bevor die Donau die Österreichische Grenze überquerte, konnten sie auf die Hilfe von Druiden rechnen. Noch heute Abend sollten sie in einem Dorf an der Altmühl ankommen, dort, ganz in der Nähe des Keltenwalls bei einem Druiden übernachten und sich dann mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels so weit, wie möglich, transportieren lassen. 

In Passau, genauer gesagt am Donauufer hinter Passau, sollte dann die Reise mit eigenen Mitteln weiter gehen. Llyr hatte ein ausführliches Kartenwerk zusammenstellen lassen, und Hermine, Henry und Harry hatten den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, die Karten zu studieren und einen Weg zu finden, auf dem sie ungestört reisen konnten. Tagsüber mußten sie vermeiden, gesehen zu werden, oder zumindest als Zauberer aufzufallen, Nachts konnte sie mit ihren Besen in entsprechend sicherer Höhe unbedenklich weite Strecken zurücklegen. 

Für Morgen war dann geplant, Wien hinter sich zu lassen und in Hainburg, an der Ungarischen Grenze eine Rast einzulegen. Henry kannte den Wirt einer Hafenspelunke, den er als unbedingt integer bezeichnete. Dort sollten sie Kräfte sammeln. Natürlich mußten sie die Nacht nutzen um durch Ungarn zu kommen, zumal sie im Fluge beträchtliche Strecken abkürzen konnten.

Kurz vor der Abreise am späten Nachmittag kam Llyr mit einer Tasche in der Hand zu Harry und Hermine. Er reichte Harry die Tasche und sagte:

„Hier habe ich noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die ihr sicher gut brauchen könnt. Wir haben schon seit alters her eine gute Verbindung zu den Riesen, darum habe ich einen Brief aufgesetzt, den ihr Dorrdan, dem Dorfchef bringen könnt. Er wird wahrscheinlich maulen, aber letztendlich wird er Euch helfen. Ja, und ein Buch über Drachen habe ich mit hinein getan, wer weiß, vielleicht findet ihr ja noch ein paar nützliche Tipps. Und das Letzte ist eine kleine Figur. Verliert sie nicht. Sie wird euch blitzschnell zurückbringen, egal, wo ihr seid. Auf der letzte Seite des Buches habe ich euch die Formel aufgeschrieben und wie ihr sie benutzt. Sollte wohl klappen. Und über die Figur können wir mit euch in Verbindung treten, falls mal was ist. Viel Glück auf eurer Reise. Lug sei mit euch."

Er schüttelte Hermine und Harry die Hand und verabschiedete sich. Henry führte sie durch das Labyrinth bis zu dem runden Raum, in dem sie angekommen waren. Harry hatte von Arthur zwar seinen Koffer, aber nicht den Käfig mit Hedwig verkleinern lassen. Hermine hatte auch Krummbein wieder in ihrer Tasche verstaut. Wenn die Reiserei über Portschlüssel und die Druidenverbindungen vorbei war, wollte sie ihn wieder auf seine normale Größe bringen. Flogen sie mit dem Besen, konnte er sich auf ihre Schulter legen, das kannte er. 

Henry bat um die kleine Figur, die Llyr in die Tasche gesteckt hatte. Er stellte sie Harry auf die Hand und sagte Hermine, dass sie Harry anfassen sollte. Dann sprach er eine keltische Formel und Harry und Hermine wurden in die Luft gehoben. Wieder schossen sie durch den Tunnel aus Licht und kamen nach ein paar Sekunden in einem identischen Raum an. Hier wartete ein Druide, der sie freundlich begrüßte. Er stellte sich als Ruud vor und sagte ihnen, auf ihre Frage, dass sie in Maastricht gelandet seien. Die nächste Station der Reise sollte dann Kyllburg in der Eifel sein. Nachdem er sie noch gefragt hatte, ob er ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen könne und sie dankend verneint hatten, sprach er seine Formel und die Reise ging weiter.

In Kyllburg stand nur ein Portschlüssel zur Verfügung, denn die nächste Station war ein Keltengrab im Odenwald. Dadurch wurde die Reise unangenehmer und Hedwig zeigte deutliches Missfallen. Schließlich kamen sie in einer Höhle im Tal der Altmühl an.

Der Druide, der sie hier empfing, schien ähnlich alt wie Arthur. Er war fast blind, hatte einen Buckel und benötigte zu Gehen einen Stock, den er sich aus einem knorrigen Ast gefertigt hatte. 

„Soso, ihr seid also die beiden jungen Engländer, die man mir angekündigt hat.", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme und in gebrochenem Englisch, welches er mit deutschen Worten durchmischte, so dass er kaum zu verstehen war. „Dann kommt mal mit."

Hermine und Harry folgten ihm durch einen schmalen, gewundenen Felsgang, der unmittelbar in einen Keller mündete. Sie stiegen eine morsche Holztreppe hinauf und landeten in einer kleinen, unordentlichen Kammer.

„Setzt Euch!", forderte der alte Druide die beiden auf und wies mit seiner Hand auf ein altes Holzbett, das an der Wand stand. „Viel Komfort kann ich euch nicht bieten. Wollt ihr was trinken?"

Beide nickten. Die Reise, die zwar nur etwa zwei Stunden währte aber doch ziemlich anstrengend war, hatte sie durstig gemacht. Der Druide verließ die Kammer und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit 3 Krügen Bier wieder. 

„Ich bin nicht auf Besuch eingestellt, das letzte mal, als ich Gäste hatte, war, glaube ich, vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Hier!", sagte er und reichte Hermine und Harry die Krüge. Aus einem Schrank holte er ein Brett, auf dem ein dunkles Brot und ein Streifen Speck lagen. Er kramte in einer Schublade und holte ein scharfes Messer hervor. Beides stellte er auf einen Tisch und schob ihn vor das Bett. Dann setzte er sich ächzend auf den einzigen Stuhl.

„Na, erzählt mal. Was ist der Grund eurer Reise? Habe gehört, dass ihr einen Drachen fangen wollt?"

Harry begann, in kurzen Worten all die Ereignisse zu erzählen. Zwischendrin schob der Druide den Speck über den Tisch und bedeutete ihnen, sich zu bedienen. Draußen dämmerte es bereits, der alte Druide stand auf und steckte ein paar Kerzen an. In dem flackernden Licht wurde es fast gemütlich. Hermine holte den Transportkäfig mit Krummbein aus ihrer Tasche. Krumbein war wach geworden und hatte ein fiepsiges Miauen von sich gegeben. Nachdem Hermine ihn größer gezaubert hatte, stolzierte er mit nach oben gestrecktem Schwanz auf dem Bett herum. Schließlich suchte er sich einen Platz auf Hermines Schoß, rollte sich ein und blieb schnurrend liegen, während Hermine ihn kraulte. Als Harry schließlich geendet hatte, nickte der Druide anerkennend.

„Ich hab viel erlebt, aber einen Drachen hab ich noch nicht getötet. Respekt, Respekt, da habt ihr euch ja was vorgenommen."

„So ganz wohl ist mir nicht dabei.", sagte Harry mit vollen Backen. Der Speck schmeckte köstlich. Harry kannte diese Art von Brot nicht, und solchen Speck hatte er auch noch nie gegessen.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Hast du schon überlegt, wie du ihn erlegen willst?", fragte der Druide.

„Ich glaube, mit meinem Besen.", meinte Harry und schnitt sich noch ein Stück Speck ab.

„Harry kann gut fliegen. Er ist schon mal gegen einen Drachen angetreten und da hat er es ganz toll gemacht.", sagte Hermine.

„Na, die jungen Leut.", sagte der Druide und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was die heut alles können. Wir kannten damals die Besen noch gar nicht. Haben die Hexen immer benutzt, während wir Druiden immer brav zu Fuß gelaufen sind. Ist mir auch ehrlich lieber."

„Die Druiden haben keinen Besen benutzt?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„No ja, warum auch? Wir haben es früher nicht weit bis zu den Plätzen gehabt, wo wir unsere Zeremonien erledigt haben. Und das Jahrestreffen...no, da haben wir ja unsere festen Verbindungen gehabt. Aber es hat sich ja so viel geändert. Seit den vierziger Jahren können sogar Hexen aufgenommen werden, das hätt es früher nie gegeben. Die waren immer nur für die Frauen zuständig und nicht für die Götter. Aber, wie willst du es denn machen, mit dem Drachen?"

Harry überlegte. „Weiß ich noch nicht genau. Aber ich denke, ich muß ihn irgendwie austricksen."

„Weißt du nicht, wie man einen Drachen tötet?", fragte der Druide und sah Harry erstaunt an.

„Nein,", antwortete Harry. „Aber Llyr hat mir ein Buch mitgegeben, in dem viel über Drachen steht. Vielleicht finde ich darin etwas." Er klopfte auf seine Tasche, in der das Buch steckte.

„Ach geh, Bücher, da steht allweil so ein Schmarrn drin. Weißt, Bub, ich bin ja nun schon ein wenig älter, wie'st schon gesehen hast. Ich hab zwar noch nie nicht einen Drachen getötet, aber ich habs noch gelernt, damals, als ich ein Lehrbub beim alten Krischtian war. Der hats noch gwusst, und hats mir erzählt. Pass auf: Du brauchst an silbernen Speer, und du mußt unter den Drachen kommen. Da hat er einen Nabel, keinen Bauchnabel wie du und ich, sondern eine Stelle in seinem Echsenpanzer, wo eine Hornplatte fehlt. Da mußt den Speer hineintreiben, ganz tief, dann isser tot. Gar kei' so leichte Aufgabe."

„Ich habe keinen silbernen Speer.", sagte Harry und mit einem mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen war.

„Na, mach da mal koa Sorg, Bub. Das kann man ja auch improvisieren. Hast ein silbernes Messer, bindst es an einen Stock und schon hast einen Speer!"

„Ich hab auch kein silbernes Messer!", sagte Harry und zog seine Stirn in sorgenvolle Falten.

„Kaufts dir halt eins! Frag den Dragomil in Hainburg. Weißt, wo Hainburg ist?"

„Da kommen wir durch, wenn wir nach Ungarn wollen. Wir sollen in einer Hafenkneipe rast machen.", sagte Hermine.

„Genau, die Wirtschaft vom Dragomil! Der kennt einen Silberschmied, der viele magische Waffen herstellen kann. Weißt, in Ungarn beginnt die Gegend, wo man auf Vampiere stoßen kann, da braucht man schon mal so was. Und dann brauchst den Stein, den der Drache in seinem Hirn spazieren trägt?"

„Ja."

„Ist eine fürchterliche Arbeit, den Schädel zu öffnen. Da brauchst Magie. Pass auf, ich geb dir was."

Der Druide erhob sich schwerfällig und humpelte zu seinem Schrank. Er holte eine kleines Holzkästchen heraus, brachte es zum Tisch und leerte es aus. Allerlei Zeug fiel auf den Tisch, kleine Steine, die mit Runenzeichen geschmückt waren, Figürchen aus Holz und Horn, Kristalle, Amulette aus Leder und Federn und ein rasiermesserscharfer Feuerstein. Der Druide nahm den Feuerstein, und hielt ihn hoch, um die Schneide zu prüfen.

„Ja, der geht noch.", sagte er und reichte Harry den Stein. „Gib obacht, der ist scharf. Wennst die Rückseite betrachtest, siehst eine Rune, die hineingeritzt ist. Das ist jetzt kein spezieller Stein, um einen Drachen auf zu schneiden, aber es ist ein Allesschneider. Da kommst mühelos durch alles durch, auch durch Eisen. Hab ihn noch nie gebraucht, aber ich glaub, der hilft dir."

„Danke.", sagte Harry und wollte den Stein in seiner Tasche verstauen.

„Wart, Bub,", sagte der Alte. „Du zerschneidst dir alles. Hier, nimm das magische Leder und wickel ihn ein. Dann passiert nix."

Harry nahm das Leder, wickelte den Stein ein und schob ihn in die Tasche. Er wurde langsam müde, und als er einen Seitenblick auf Hermine warf, sah er, dass sie auch müde war. Immerhin hatten sie in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nur wenig geschlafen und viel erlebt.

„Seid's müde?", fragte der alte Druide, als Harry unverhohlen gähnte. „Könnt's euch gleich auf das Bett legen."

„Und wo schläfst du?", fragte Hermine, die annahm, dass es das Bett des Druiden war. 

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen,", antwortete der Druide. „Ich find schon ein Plätzchen. Wann wollt ihr morgen aufstehen?"

„Weiß nicht, so früh wie möglich?", sagte Harry

„Also um fünf?"

„Oh weh, nein, so um Acht?"

„Ist schon gut.", meinte der Druide. „War nur ein Scherz!" 

Lachend verließ er den Raum. Harry und Hermine besahen sich das Bett. Es war nicht besonders sauber, schmal und es gab nur eine Decke. 

„Wo willst du schlafen? Vorne oder an der Wand?", fragte Hermine.

„Wo willst du?", war Harrys Gegenfrage.

„Vorne." Hermine sah nicht begeistert aus. Aber sie ahnte, dass in den nächsten Tagen kein bequemes Himmelbett auf sie warten würde. Harry kletterte als erster auf das Bett. Er machte sich schmal, aber als Hermine sich hinlegte, passte keine Handbreit mehr zwischen sie. So froren sie wenigstens nicht, denn die Nächte waren kühl geworden. Harry war ernsthaft bemüht, Hermine nicht zu nahe zu kommen, aber es ließ sich kaum vermeiden, dass er sie berührte. Es war ihm einerseits unangenehm, weil er nicht wollte, dass Hermine dachte, er würde sich an sie kuscheln. Andererseits genoss er es, ihre Wärme zu spüren und ihren Duft zu riechen. Irgendwann hatte er keine Lust mehr, sich gegen die Wand zu quetschen und entspannte sich ein bisschen. Hermine beschwerte sich nicht. Und, kurz nachdem sie sich „Gute Nacht." gesagt hatten, spürte er, wie Hermine ihren Arm über seinen Bauch legte. Für ein paar Minuten fühlte er dieses Kribbeln wieder und er hatte das Gefühl, hellwach zu sein. Aber dann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.


	10. EIN WIEDERSEHEN

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 10: Nach einer wunderschönen Reise treffen Harry und Hermine alte Freunde wieder

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

10. Ein Wiedersehen

Die Nacht war unruhig. Immer wieder wachte Harry auf, wenn er oder Hermine sich umdrehen wollte. So war es kein Wunder, dass sie Beide recht früh erwachten und keinen Schlaf mehr finden konnten. Es war schon hell geworden, und als Harry Hermine fragte, wie spät es sei, sagte sie, dass es halb sieben ist. Dennoch blieben sie liegen und unterhielten sich leise. Harry genoss die Nähe von Hermine. Zwar hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, nicht wieder in seine wirre Gefühlswelt zu verfallen, aber so ganz konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren. Hermine kam ihm auch nicht besonders entgegen. Auch sie schien Gefallen an der Nähe zu finden.

Gegen halb acht kam der alte Druide herein. Er hatte ein Tablett mit Brot und dampfend heißem Kaffe dabei. Nach dieser nicht sehr erholsamen Nacht tat der Kaffee sehr gut. Langsam kehrten die Lebensgeister zurück. Auch für Hedwig und Krummbein hatte er etwas mitgebracht. Die beiden Tiere hatten sichtlich Hunger und beäugten sich misstrauisch, dass nur ja keiner dem anderen etwas wegnehmen konnte. 

Dann war es wieder so weit. Hermine und Harry packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Wie gewöhnlich sperrte sich Krummbein gegen den Käfig und zu den alten Schrammen an Hermines Arm kamen noch ein paar neue, leuchtend rote dazu.

„Willst du dieses Vieh nicht endlich mal abschaffen?", fragte Harry mit eine Spur von Ironie in der Stimme.

„Was bist du fies!", sagte Hermine ärgerlich. „Krummbein ist ein ganz lieber Kater. Und wenn man dich ständig in einen Käfug sperren würde, würdest du dich auch wehren!"

„Schau dir Hedwig an!", sagte Harry gelassen und deutete auf ihren Käfig. Hedwig saß in aller Ruhe auf der Stange. Ohne dass Harry etwas getan hätte, war sie hineingeklettert und sah die Beiden nun mit ihren großen, gelb leuchtenden Augen an.

„Statt dich über mich lustig zu machen, hilf mir lieber!", raunzte Hermine und blitzte Harry böse an.

„Um Gottes Willen, nein, das Vieh packe ich nicht an. Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde.", sagte Harry und streckte abwehrend beide Hände von sich.

„Blödmann! Dir wird ich noch mal helfen!", maulte Hermine, eher zu sich, als zu Harry.

Nach einigen Anstrengungen war Krumbein verstaut und auf taschenverträgliche Größe geschrumpft. Harry nahm den Käfig von Hedwig in die Hand. Der Druide holte aus seinem Schrank ein Buch, nahm es in die Hand, schlug es auf und suchte nach einer bestimmten Seite. Wieder konnte Harry ein Bild erkennen, das dem von Mr. Ollivander ähnelte. Er kannte das Ritual, das folgte. 

„Viel Glück auf eurer Reise", sagte der Druide. „Hoffentlich findet ihr einen Drachen, den ihr erlegen könnt. Denkt daran, Dragomil in Hainburg anzusprechen. Er wird euch zum Silberschmied bringen. Krischtian kannte ihn ganz gut, und ich glaube, er wird euch weiterhelfen."

Er reichte den beiden die Hand zum Abschied, und dann ging die Reise weiter. Inzwischen hasste Harry jegliche Art von Portschlüssel. Er konnte das Ziehen im Bauch nicht mehr ertragen und er freute sich darauf, seinen Besen zu nehmen und zu fliegen. Das war wenigstens noch richtiges Reisen! Sie wirbelten durch die Luft und nach einiger Zeit fielen sie unsanft zur Erde zurück. 

„Was nun?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte.

Harry schaute sich um. Sie waren auf einer Kiesbank am Ufer eines breiten Flusses gelandet. Rings umher stand niedriges Buschwerk, dahinter konnte man die Pappeln eines lockeren Auewaldes erkennen. Die Kiesbank zog sich einige hundert Meter an der Innenkurve einer Flußbiegung entlang und weiter flußabwärts, am Ende des Streifens, schien ein Trampelpfad die Böschung hinauf zu führen. Das gegenüber liegende Ufer stieg steil an. Der vielleicht 50 Meter hohe Hang war mit Fichten bewachsen. In der Ferne, flussabwärts, sah man eine Hügelkette, auf die der Fluß direkt zu lief. Es musste die Donau sein.

„Lass uns da lang gehen.", sagte er und zeigte auf den Pfad.„Wo ein Weg ist, da kommen auch Menschen her. Vielleicht kommen wir an eine Straße und können per Anhalter weiterkommen."

„Aber wir werden über die Grenze müssen, und wir haben keine Ausweise mit. Meinst du nicht, wir sollten versuchen erst einmal zu fuß weiter zu kommen?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass sie kontrollieren.", meinte Harry. „Die Grenzen sind doch jetzt auf!"

„Ich weiß nicht,", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab ein bisschen Schiss, bei fremden Leuten mit zu fahren. Man weiß nie, an wen man gerät."

„Du vergisst, dass wir zaubern können, Hermine. Was soll uns passieren?"

„Ich find es einfach besser, wenn wir zu Fuß über die Grenze gehen.", sagte Hermine und es klang, als würde sie kein Widerwort dulden. Harry fügte sich. Zwar hatte er keine Lust, die ganze Zeit zu Fuß zu gehen, aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass Hermine sich wirklich nicht in ein Auto setzen wollte, sondern notfalls auch allein den Weg gehen würde. Er wollte sie nicht sich selbst überlassen. 

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Der Weg war schwierig auf dem unebenen und steinigen Boden. Immer wieder mussten sie Schlammlöchern ausweichen oder rutschten auf glitschigen Steinen aus. Sie erreichten den Pfad und kletterten die Böschung hinauf. Dahinter lag flaches Land, sie konnten flussaufwärts eine Stadt erkennen. Die Stadt war in die Ebene hineingebaut und wurde von beiden Seiten von einem Fluß umzogen. Das musste Passau sein. Wie viele Kilometer waren es noch bis zur Grenze? Harry meinte , sich erinnern zu können, dass die Grenze an ihren Donau-Ufer entlang führte, auf der Nordseite Deutschland, auf der Südseite Österreich. Sie zog sie sich bestimmt über 20 Kilometer direkt an der Donau entlang, bis zu einem Kloster, dass jenseits der grenze lag. Dann verlief sie quer über den Fluß und verschwand im Norden. Jedenfalls war es eine weite Strecke, wenn man zu Fuß ging. Sie würden einige Stunden unterwegs sein.

„Meinst du nicht, Hermine, wir könnten die Besen rausholen?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Wenn uns einer sieht?!"

Sei gingen ein paar Minuten schweigend auf dem Feldweg, der neben dem Fluß auf einem niedrigen Deich angelegt war. Sie folgten ihm flußabwärts.

„Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, auf einem Besen zu zweit?...Ich hab doch den Tarnumhang..."

Wieder vergingen einige Minuten, in denen jeder angestrengt nachzudenken schien.

„Wie weit ist es denn bis zur Grenze?", fragte Hermine und sah Harry von der Seite an. 

„Mindestens noch 7 Stunden, wenn wir stramm durchgehen." Vielleicht war es ein wenig übertrieben, aber Harry sah es auch als eine Art Waffe an, die er geschickt einzusetzen versuchte. Noch einmal dachte Hermine ein paar Schritte lang nach.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es versuchen...", meinte sie. Sofort blieb Harry stehen. Er kramte in seiner Umhangtasche nach dem Koffer, zog vorsichtig den spielzeugkleinen Besen hinter den Riemen hervor, öffnete ihn und fand nach etwas Wühlerei mit den Fingerspitzen den Tarnumhang. Er reichte die beiden Sachen Hermine und sagte:

„Dann mach sie mal wieder groß." Dabei grinste er zufrieden über das ganze Gesicht. Während Hermine den Zauber ausführte, schloss er den Koffer und verstaute ihn wieder in der Tasche. Da der große Käfig von Hedwig sie nur beim Fliegen stören würde musste auch er wieder in die Tasche. Harry entschuldigte sich bei Hedwig, denn sie musste drinnen bleiben. Harry hatte vor, so schnell zu fliegen, wie es mit zwei Personen auf einem Feuerblitz überhaupt möglich war. Da konnte Hedwig nicht mithalten. Also sprach Hermine den Zauber und Käfig und Hedwig verschwanden, wenn auch sehr viel sorgfältiger als das letzte mal, in Harrys Umhangtasche.

Einen Augenblick später saßen sie auf dem Besen. Harry rief nach hinten, sie solle sich gut an ihm festhalten. Dann warf er den Umhang über sie und befahl den Besen in die Luft. Am Anfang eierte der Flug noch ein wenig, Harry musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass noch jemand hinter ihm saß und der Besen wesentlich schwerfälliger reagierte. Aber schon bald zog er großzügige Bahnen über das Wasser, testete dies und jenes, zog dann den Besen in einer engen Kurve nach Osten und folgte dem Fluß mit wachsender Begeisterung.

Immer schneller flogen sie dahin, ließen Häuser und Autos hinter sich, unterflogen eine Brücke und sahen Sekunden später das Kloster an sich vorbei ziehen. Harry war wieder in seinem Element und Hermine erwies sich als gute Sozia. Sie legte sich in die Kurven und hielt sich an Harry fest, so dass sie eine Einheit bildeten. Harry jauchzte vor Freude und Hermine ließ sich anstecken. Angler, die am Ufer des Flusses saßen wunderten sich über den komischen Vogel, der nicht zu sehen war, aber irgendwo im Vorbeiflug seltsame Laute von sich gab. 

Sie flogen durch eine äußerst liebliche Landschaft. Hermine war entzückt. Immer wieder stieß sie Harry an und zeigte auf einen Felsen, eine Burg oder einfach auf die Landschaft, die vor ihnen lag. Enge, kleine Schluchten ergossen links und rechts klare Wässer in den Fluß. Schlepphähne tuckerten gleichmäßig und gemütlich uber das Wasser. Sie zogen mit atemberaubender Schnelligkeit vorüber, flogen zwischen den Weinhängen her, und nach etwa 3 Stunden sahen sie vor sich, wie die Donau sich in eine Ebene ergoss, und als sie um den letzten Hügel gebogen waren, breitete sich eine riesige Stadt vor ihnen aus. Wien.

Harry zog den Besen höher. Er flog in etwa hundert Metern höhe über die Häuserzeilen, immer darauf bedacht, niemandem in die Quere zu kommen, nicht den startenden und landenden Flugzeugen vom Flughafen Wien noch dem Stephansdom oder dem Riesenrad, die hoch über die Häuser hinausragten. Dann war Wien auch schon vorbei, sie überflogen eine große Raffinerie und folgten dem breit gewordenen Strom in Richtung auf einen einsamen Hügel mitten in der Ebene. Dort war ihr Ziel. Auf dem Hügel stand die Burgruine, die über dem Hafenstädtchen Hainburg trohnte.

Harry zog den Besen herunter, so dass sie knapp über der Wasseroberfläche dahin glitten, und verlangsamte die Geschwindigkeit. Der Auewald glitt rechts an ihnen vorbei, bald hörte er auf und ging in eine Wiese über, die bis ans Wasser reichte. Harry bremste den Besen weiter ab und landete am Ufer. 

„Wow, was für ein Flug!" , krähte er begeistert. Seine Finger waren steif und klamm, so fest hatte er sich an den Besen klammern müssen. Hermine atmete tief durch, dann sagte sie:

„Puh, ich dachte schon, wir kommen nicht mehr heil runter. Wie du unter den Brücken durchgeflitzt bist..."

„War doch klasse! Das hat mir richtig Spass gemacht. Fast das ganze letzte Jahr bin ich nicht geflogen! Das musste mal wieder sein!"

Harry schüttelte seine Hande und langsam kam wieder etwas Gefühl hinein. Hermine sah sich um. Sie deutete auf das Städtchen und fragte:

„Ist das Hainburg? Was meinst du?"

Harry sah auf. Er nickte.

„Ich glaub schon. Da ist der Berg, mitten in der Ebene, und zwischen Berg und Fluß liegt die Stadt. Ich glaub schon, dass wir hier richtig sind. Zumindest nach dem, was auf der Karte stand."

„Wollen wir hingehen und Dragomil suchen?"

„Ja, ich bekomme auch langsam Hunger.", antwortete Harry. Er kramte in seiner Tasche und holte Koffer und Käfig heraus. Zuerst öffnete er den Käfig. Hedwig kletterte heraus und hüpfte auf seine Hand. Sie sah putzig aus, wie eine kleine Spielzeugeule, nur dass sie sich bewegen konnte. Sie beäugte Harry mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Eingeschnapptheit. 

„Magst du sie wieder groß machen?", fragte er Hermine.

„Wieso soll ich das eigentlich immer machen?", fragte Hermine zurück und zog einen Flunsch. „Du hast doch im Wald gelernt, wie man etwas klein und groß macht."

„Wie?", fragte Harry und schaute ganz verdutzt. „Damit geht das auch?"

„Damit geht das!", sagte Hermine und sah ihn streng an.

„Ich dachte immer, man kann nur tote Gegenstände vergrößern. Ich wusste nicht, dass es auch mit Tieren geht. Oder vielleicht auch mit Menschen..."

Harry war verblüfft.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine. Sie zog ihre Stirn in Falten, als versuche sie Harry etwas zu erklären, was er par tout nicht verstehen wollte. „Arthur hat mir den Spruch beigebracht und mir erzählt, dass Henry und du es am ersten Tag im Wald geübt hattet. Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gewundert, warum ich das immer machen sollte. Versuchs doch mal..."

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte den Spruch. Hedwig begann zu wachsen, wurde immer größer und hatte schließlich die Größe eines Hippogreifs. Harry musste sie irgendwann auf den Boden setzen, als sie zu schwer und die Krallen für seine Hand zu roß wurden.

„Hoppla! Das war wohl ein bisschen viel...", sagte Harry.

Hermine grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Grins nicht so!", rief Harry ärgerlich. „Was soll das! Ich wette, du hast nur darauf gewartet, dass ich's falsch mache."

„Nein Harry, bestimmt nicht. Soll ich's noch mal versuchen?", sagte sie und sah ihn mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag an.

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Er hatte es immer schon gehasst, sich vor anderen zu blamieren, und dass Hermine ihn auslachte und es jetzt auch noch besser machen wollte, passte ihm gar nicht. ‚Diese Ziege', dachte er bei sich. Hermine zauberte Hedwig inzwischen auf ihre normale Größe.

„Komm Harry, sein mir nicht böse. Es sah einfach zu lustig aus. Vor allem dein Gesicht dabei."

Harry sagte nichts. Er schrumpfte seinen Besen und den Käfig, steckte beides in die Tasche und stapfte los, auf die Stadt zu.

„Komm Hedwig!", sagte er.

Hermine lief hinter ihm her.

„Harry, tut mir leid...", rief sie ihm hinterher. Harry verlangsamte seine Schritte. Eigentlich ärgerte er sich weniger über Hermine als über seinen eigenen Fehler. Er hatte sich lächerlich gemacht, zumindest dachte er es. Hermine holte ihn ein. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Sei mir nicht böse..." , sagte sie versöhnlich.

Harry zuckte mit der Schulter. „Nee...", sagte er, wand sich aber innerlich dabei. So ganz mochte er noch nicht nachgeben, auch wenn er ein einsehen hatte. So marschierten sie schweigend am Ufer entlang. 

„Der lug hat mir richtig Spass gemacht, Harry.", sagte Hermine. „Du fliegst toll. Wenn du Lust hast, machen wir das noch mal, ja?"

Damit hatte sie ihn. Das war das Lob, das er jetzt brauchte.

„Meinst du?", fragte er und sah sie von der Seite an. Dann grinste er und Hermine grinste zurück. Sie hielten sich am Ufer und folgten einem schmalen Pfad. Als sie zur Stadt kamen, waren sie wieder bester Laune. Der Pfad mündete in einer kleinen Straße, die am Fluß entlag führte. Einige Schiffen waren an Pollern fest gemacht. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße rehten sich kleine Häuser auf, alle mit festen Mauern gegen Hochwasser geschützt. Etwa in der Mitte der Straße lag eine kleine Kneipe, unscheinbar und etwas schmuddelig. Sie schien die einzige Kneipe in der Straße zu sein. Es roch schon vor der Tür nach Essen, das mit viel Knoblauch gewürzt zu sein schien. 

„Magst du mitkommen, Hedwig oder lieber hier draußen noch ein bischen herumfliegen?" Harry musste rufen, denn Hedwig kreiste ein paar Meter über ihnen. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und machte keinerlei Anstalten, herunter zu kommen.

„Gut Hedwig. Wir gehen da jetzt rein, ja?"

Die Beiden öffneten die Tür und traten ein. Der Schankraum war leer und hinter der Theke stand ein kleiner, dicker Mann, dessen ehemals weiße Schürze über und über mit Flecken übersäht war. Er hatte eine Halbglatze, die mit lockigen, schwarzen Haaren umsäumt war und die Augen in seinem glattrasierten Gesicht schauten fröhlich auf die beiden Besucher. Hermine und Harry grüßten höflich.

„Guten Tag, die Herrschaften.", sagte der Wirt mit erstaunlich hoher Stimme. Als er den Mund öffnete, sah man einen einsamen Zahn leuchten. Er lächelte freundlich. „Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Wir suchen Dragomil, den Wirt.", sagte Harry.

„Der bin ich."

„Llyr hat uns den Tip gegeben, dass wir hier für ein paar Stunden unterkommen können.", meinte Hermine.

„Llyr! Mein Gott, wie lange hab ich schon nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Spinnt er immer noch so rum mit seiner Zauberei?" Der Wirt strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, das nun einem Vollmond glich.

„Nööö, wieso spinnt?"

„Na, er hat immer solche Zauberstückchen vorgeführt, wo keiner wusste wie er es gemacht hat. Was schon toll. Wie geht es ihm?"

Gerade wollte Harry von der Druidenburg erzählen, als eine innere Stimme ihn deutlich an ein Versprechen erinnerte, das er vor wenigen Tagen gegeben hatte. 

„Och, der...der ist jetzt, äh, Vereinsvorsitzender geworden.", stotterte er. Hermine grinste ihn von der Seite her an.

„Setzt euch erst mal. Was kann ich euch bringen? Einen Wein? Habt ihr Hunger? Mögt ihr Donauwaller? Hab ich ganz frisch bekommen, heut früh. Mit Knoblauch und in Butersauce!"

Die vielen Fragen auf einmal konnte Harry nicht verdauen. 

„Ja.", antwortete er.

„Äh....Ja, dann bring ich mal..." Der Wirt eilte durch eine Tür hinter seiner Theke. „Roosmarie!", rief er im Laufen. „Geh, mach uns doch schnell 3 mal den Donauwaller, mit mit Salzkartofeln, nein, vier mal, und dann kommst und setzt dich her zu uns. Wir haben Besuch, Freunde vom Llyr!"

Als er wiederkam hatte er einen Krug und 4 kleine Gläser in der Hand. Er stellte die vier Gläser auf einen Tisch und schenkte aus dem Krug Weißwein ein. 

„Mögts ihr den als G'schpritzten?"

„Äh, was?", fragte Harry.

„Na, verdünnt, mit Sodawasser!"

„Ja,..., vielleicht ist das besser, Wir sind keinen Wein gewohnt."

„Kommt, jetzt setzts euch endlich!", rief der Wirt und machte eine einladende Armbewegung. Harry und Hermine waren etwas verwirrt über diesen Wirt, der wie ein Gummiball vor ihnen hin und her hüpfte. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, stemmte der Dragomil sein doppeltes Kinn in seine kleinen Fäuste, schaute sie auffordernd an und sagte auffordernd:

„No, was ist nun mit unserem Llyr? Erzählt!"

Natürlich war Vorsicht angebracht. Sie durften nicht auf die Idee kommen, von den Druiden zu erzählen, denn das konnte fatale Folgen für sie haben. Dennoch berichteten sie, soweit sie es verantworten konnten, zum Beispiel, dass Llyr in einer Burg wohnte, viele Freunde habe und ihnen geholfen habe, die Reise zu unternehmen. Der Wirt hörte gebannt zu, schien jedes Wort aufzusaugen, wie ein trockener Schwamm und Hermine und Harry sahen sich bald gezwungen Dinge zu erfinden, um diese unersättliche Neugier zu befriedigen. 

Die Wirtin kam herein. Sie war genau so klein und dick, war aber sauber gekleidet und trug ein wahrhaft riesiges Tablett, auf dem ein genau so riesiger geschmorter und köstlich duftender Fisch lag. In seinem breiten Maul steckte eine Zitrone. Um ihn herum waren fein säuberlich Salzkartöffelchen drapiert, die in zerlassener Butter mit jeder Menge Knoblauchzehen schwammen. Darüber war Petersilie gestreut und der leib des Fisches war bepflastert mit hauchdünnen Zitronenscheiben. 

Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und eilte gleich noch einmal in die Küche um mit Tellern, Besteck und tischtuchgroßen Stoffservietten zurück zu kommen. Der Wirt machte sich daran, den Fisch kunstgerecht zu zerteilen und lud jedem die feinsten Stücke auf den Teller, schöpfte mit einem tiefen Löffel von der Butter darüber und verteilte Kartoffeln, bis sie sagten, dass sie das niemals schaffen würden. Der Fisch war ein Gedicht. Sowohl Hermine als auch Harry hatten noch niemals so etwas leckeres gegessen. Die Wirtin fragte immer wieder „Schmeckts?" und glänzte rot vor Freude und Stolz, wenn eine vollbackige Bestätigung oder auch nur ein kauendes Nicken die Antwort war. Sie schafften den Fisch beileibe nicht, ihre Bäuche waren prall gefüllt, als noch über die Hälfte auf dem Tablett lag, und nachdem man sich zuletzt strickt geweigert hatte, noch einmal zu nehmen, konnten sie sich nur noch zurücklehnen und der Verdauung hingeben. Bei all dem Essen merkten sie den Wein gar nicht. Es war ein Donauwein, aus der Wachau, dem Teil der Donau, den sie so rasch hinter sich gelassen hatten, bevor sie nach Wien gekommen waren.

„Den bringt mir immer ein Schiffer mit, der hier Station macht. Was besseres gibt's nicht an der Donau.", sagte der Wirt, als er noch einmal nachschenkte. „Er mag halt die Küche von Roosmarie so gern. Gell, Roosi?"

„Jaa!", sagte sie stolz und fragte noch einmal: „Hats euch geschmeckt?"

„Es war köstlich, wirklich, aber jerzt könne wir nicht mehr..."

„Ja, ist schon recht. Ihr habt mir a richtige Freud gmacht mit eurem Appetit."

Sie stand auf und räumte den Tisch ab. Der Wirt holte sich hinter seiner Theke eine Pfeife, stopfte sie sorgfältig und rauchte sie genüsslich an.

„Ein Freund von der Altmühl hat gesagt, sie würden hier einen Silberschmied kennen?", begann Harry.

„Ja, den Anton, freilich!", sagte der Wirt und stieß kleine Rauchwölkchen aus. Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die kurzen Ärmchen vor seinem Bauch.

„Ich brauch ein Messer oder einen Speer..."

„Gehst auf Vampierjagt?"

„Nee, auf Drachenjagt..."

Der Wirt brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Du bist mir ja einer, bist nicht auf den Mund gefallen! Brav, Bub. Du gfallst mir. Freilich kenn ich den Anton. Wenn ihr wollt, bring ich euch hin, zu ihm. Aber ein bissel Geld müsst ihr schon haben. Umsonst macht er nix!"

Harry wusste nicht, ob er mitlachen sollte, aber das Lachen des Wirtes steckte einfach an.

„Das kriegen wir schon hin. Ich habe etwas gespart.", sagte er und lächelte.

„Gut. Dann schlag ich vor, wir machen einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang." Der Wirt stand auf. Harry und Hermine folgten ihm aus der Kneipe. Hedwig saß auf einem Poller und nagte an etwas. Sie hatte sich wohl eine Maus gefangen und verspeiste sie gerade genüsslich.

„Was ist das für ein Vogel?", fragte der Wirt und deutete auf die Eule. „So was habe ich hier noch nie gesehen!"

„Das ist meine Eule, Hedwig heisst sie.", erklärte Harry. „Hedwig, komm, wir gehen spazieren!", rief er in ihre Richtung.

„Bist du auch so ein verrückter Zauberkünstler?", fragte der Wirt. „Llyr hatte auch immer so einen Vogel, mit dem er sprechen konnte. Hab bis heute nicht kapiert, wie man so ein Vieh dressieren kann."

„Ach, wissen sie, Llyr ist Vereinsvorstand vom Eulenzucht- und Dressur Verein. Da haben alle eine Eule.", sagte Harry und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

„Und du?", fragte der Wirt Hermine. „Hast du auch so eine Eule?"

Hermine grinste. 

„Nein. Ich habe eine Zwergkatze." Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte den Käfig mit Krummbein heraus. Dragomil fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er das sah.

„Ist nicht möööchlich!", murmelte er. Verwundert kratzte er sich am Kopf.

Hedwig erkannte ihre Freunde, erhob sich und segelte in einem eleganten Bogen zu Harry. Sie ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder. Vergnügt knabberte sie an Harrys Ohr, bis dieser sagte:

„Nicht so heftig, Hedwig. Vertragen wir uns wieder?"

Als Antwort kamm ein leises Fiepen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich der Wirt zum Gehen. Hermine und Harry folgen ihm durch das Gewirr von kleinen Gässchen immer weiter den Hang hinauf. Schließlich hatten sie das Städtchen durchquert und traten durch ein Tor in der Stadtmauer auf einen geschotterten Feldweg, der um den Berg herumführte. In einiger Entfernung machten sie ein kleines Gehöft aus. Eine Mauer umspannte das Haus, das aus Bruchsteinen, die anscheinend aus der Ruine stammten, gemauert war. Dragomil steuerte darauf zu und nach wenigen Minuten gingen sie durch ein Tor in den Hof.

Der Hof war überspannt mit Weinranken, von denen dicke, dunkelblaue Trauben herunter hingen. Unter den Weinreben standen rohe Holzbänke und Tische im Schatten. Leere Weinfässer standen herum und man hatte den Eindruck, bei einem Winzer gelandet zu sein. Der kleine Spaziergang hatte gut getan. Das Völlegefühl des reichhaltigen Essens war verschwunden, aber durch die Gewürze und den vielen Knoblauch machte sich Durst bemerkbar.

„Anton! Ich bins, der Dragomil! Wo steckst?", rief der Wirt und ließ sich auf eine Bank fallen. Der Weg hatte ihn etwas mitgenommen und der Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn. Er holte ein großes rotes Taschentuch heraus und wischte sich die Stirn ab. Eine Zeit lang geschah gar nichts, erst als Dragomil noch einmal rief, öffnete sich eine Tür, die offenbar zum Weinkeller führte und ein hagerer älterer Mann mit blauer Schürze kam heraus. 

„Drago!", sagte der Mann. „Dass du deinen fetten Hintern auch mal zu mir bewegst! Es muss ein Wunder geschehen sein."

Dabei grinste er über sein ganzes, faltentreiches Gesicht und in seinem Mund wurden große Zahnlücken sichtbar.

„Du hast dich auch lang nicht mehr blicken lassen, bei mir, dabei hast du es ja viel einfacher als ich, du musst nur den Berg herab, und ich muß hinaufsteigen!"

„Ja, und wenn ich voll bin, kann ich zuschaun, wie ich wieder hoch komm. Du brauchst nur der Schwerkraft zu folgen! Wen hast denn da mitgebracht?", fragte Anton und deutete auf Harry und Hermine. Hedwig hatte sich auf den Rand eines Weinfasses gesetzt und schaute Anton mit ihren großen gelben Augen an. 

„Mei, wer ist das denn? Ein schöner Vogel! Gehört der Euch?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry. „Mein Name ist Harry Potter und das ist Hermine Granger. Wir sind auf der Durchreise und haben bei Dragomil Pause gemacht."

„Potter...Harry Potter...", sagte Anton und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Kann das sein, dass ich den Namen schon mal gehört habe? Wartets, gleich hab ichs. ... Vor sechs Wochen... da warn Leut bei mir, da hab ich den Namen schon mal gehört. Das müssen Iren gewesen sein, so rothaarig wie die waren. Wie hießen die denn noch mal...?"

„Weasley!", rief Harry und sprang auf.

„Ja, genau. War eine ganz schön große Familie. Natürlich! Jetzt weiß ich auch woher ich Ihren Namen kenne. Sie sind doch nicht der Harry Potter!?"

„Doch...", sagte Harry. „Aber dann kennen Sie sich ja aus, mit der Zauberer..."

„Na klar. Ich gehör dazu."

Dragomil blickte verwundert von Einem zum Anderen.

„Kennt ihr euch etwa schon?", fragte er.

„Nein, äh, wir sind nur zufällig im selben Verein..."

„Ach soooo. Dann bist du auch so ein spinnerter Zauberkünstler?", fragte er Anton. „Oder züchtest du etwa auch Eulen oder Mini-Katzen? Warum hast du mir denn nie was gesagt?"

„Du hast mich nie danach gefragt. Warum sollte ich dir etwas davon erzählen, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass wir alle Spinner sind?"

„Ach geh, das ist doch nur so eine Redewendung von mir. Dieser Llyr, erinnerst dich, der eine Zeit lang jeden Sommer bei mir Station gemacht hat, der war doch auch ein ganz feiner Kerl, trotzdem hab ich immer Spinner für ihn gesagt. Aber die beiden, das sind ganz nette Leute. Die wollen von dir etwas aus Silber haben. Stell dir vor, die wollen Drachen jagen...."

Wieder lachte er lauthals los.

Antons Gesicht war bei dem letzten Satz ernst geworden. Prüfend sah er Harry und Hermine an.

„So so, Drachen wollt ihr also jagen. Seids unterwegs nach Ungarn?", fragte er.

„Nein, wir müssen nach Rumänien.", antwortete Hermine.

„Nach Rumänien also... Da habt ihr euch ein besonders gefährliches Biest ausgesucht. Gibt's einen besonderen Grund, dass ihr einen rumänischen Drachen braucht?"

„Moment mal!", meldete sich Dragomil. „Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du das ernst nimmst? Es gibt doch gar keine Drachen!"

„Das ist eine verflixt ernste Sache, mein lieber Drago. Magst mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich geb dir einen Schoppen Wein und du setzt dich zu meiner Frau ins Haus. Wir müssen etwas sehr Wichtiges besprechen." antwortete Anton.

„Immer, wenn es spannend wird, schickst du mich zu deiner Frau! Das war die letzten Male auch schon so. Was ist das für eine Heimlichtuerei, vor einem alten Freund, wie mir. Kein Wunder, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr da heroben war!"

Die Aussicht auf einen guten Tropfen besiegte aber seine Neugierde und er fügte sich, jedoch nicht ohne laut maulend ins Haus zu gehen. Anton verschwand kurz im Keller und kam mit einem Krug Wein wieder. Er trug ihn ins Haus und setzte sich, als er wieder im Hof war zu Harry und Hermine. 

„Also,", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme. „was hat es mit dem Drachen auf sich? Ihr könnt ruhig reden. Ich bin Zauberer, wie ihr, und ich bin ein guter Bekannter von Krischtian aus Essing, Gott habe ihn selig."

„Essing? Ist das der Ort an der Altmühl, wo wir Pause bei dem Alten Dr..., äh, Zauberer gemacht haben?", fragte Hermine und schaute Harry an.

„Ja, ich glaube schon.", antwortete er. Und zu Anton gewandt sagte er: „Der alte Zauberer hat uns den Tip gegeben, zu Ihnen zu gehen. Ich brauch ein silbernes Messer oder einen silbernen Speer, denn ich muß einen Drachen töten und so viel ich weiss, geht das nur mit einer silbernen Waffe."

„Da hast recht. Die musst in seinen Nabel stoßen. Ich hab eine Reihe von Silberwaffen, ich glaub sogar, dass ich noch einen Speer habe. Die meisten Waffen brauchen die Ungarn und die Rumänen, weil sie sich gegen Vampiere wehren müssen. Oder Silberkugeln gegen Wehrwölfe."

„Wehrwölfe?", fragte Harry entsetzt. Er mußte an Remus Lupin denken. „Das sind doch ganz normale Menschen. Die kann man doch nicht erschießen, nur weil sie Wehrwölfe sind..."

„Woher willst das wissen? Ich kenn Wehrwölfe nur daher, dass sie Menschen angreifen. Sie sind gefährlich!"

„Wir kennen einen Wehrwolf.", sagte Hermine, die auch ziemlich aufgebracht war. „Er ist ein äußerst netter Mensch und es gibt Zaubertränke, die die Wirkung des Vollmondes erheblich eindämmen!"

„Wie es auch sei. Ich glaub, über Wehrwölfe brauchen wir nicht zu reden." Anton schnitt die Diskussion ab. „Ihr braucht einen Speer. Also wollen wir mal schauen. Kommt ihr mit?"

Beide nickten und folgten Anton. 

„Könntest du dir vorstellen, auf Professor Lupin zu schießen?", fragte Hermine.

„Niemals!", sagte Harry. Aber dann grinste er plötzlich. „Du könntest ja einen Verein gründen zum Schutze von freilaufenden Wehrwölfen. ‚SchuFreWeh', oder so ähnlich."

„Blödmann!", war Hermines knappe Antwort. Sie hasste die spöttischen Anspielungen auf ihr missglücktes und ungeliebtes Projekt B.Elfe.R, mit dem Sie eine Art Gewerkschaft für Hauselfen gründen wollte. Schon damals hatte sie sich eine Menge Spott eingefangen.

Anton ging um das Haus zu einem Schuppen, dessen Tür schwer mit Eisen beschlagen und mit einem dicken Vorhängeschloss versehen war. Anton kramte aus seiner Hosentasche einen riesigen Schlüsselbund heraus und schloß auf. Die Tür schwang mit lautem Knarren auf und sie betraten einen düsteren, verstaubten Raum mit rußgeschwärzten Wänden. 

„Hier haben wir früher geräuchert.", erklärte Anton. „Aber seit ein paar Jahren finden wir nicht mehr das richtige Holz in der Umgebung. Sind zu viele Wälder verschwunden, seit sie die Donau begradigt haben."

Harry schaute sich um. Durch ein verstaubtes Sprossenfenster fiel spärliches Licht auf einen Tisch, der an einer Wand stand. Allerlei Geräte únd Werkzeuge hingen an der Wand über dem Tisch und in einem kleinen Regal daneben standen mehrere Flaschen mit Säuren und anderen Essenzen, die ein Silberschmied braucht. An der Wand neben der Tür war ebenfalls ein Regal angebracht. In diesem lagen, fein säuberlich in Regalböden gestapelt, verschiedenste Gegenstände, die man durchweg als magische Instrumente und Waffen ansehen konnte. In einem weiteren Regal lagen Kännchen und Tabletts, Orden und Pokale, die wohl für das Muggelvolk von Hainburg bestimmt waren. Zwischen den Regalen, etwas versteckt, stand ein Ständer, dessen einziger Inhalt ein etwa eineinhalb Meter langer Holzstecken mit einer blinkenden, scharfen, silbernen Spitze war. 

„Da ist er ja!", sagte Anton und nahm den Speer aus dem Ständer. Er wog ihn in der Hand, zögerte kurz und reichte ihn dann Harry.

„Hier. Es ist eine ganz besondere Arbeit. Der Schaft ist aus Eibenholz, besonders biegsam. Der bricht nicht ab, wenn man zustößt. Den kannst nehmen, für den Drachen. Schau her, die Öse am Stiel. Da mußt einen Lederriemen durchziehen, denn je nachdem, wie groß der Drache ist, mußt ihn ganz hineinschieben. Dann kriegtst ihn mit dem Lederriemen wieder heraus."

Harry betrachtete den Speer und wunderte sich über das geringe Gewicht. Auf dem Holz waren sonderbare Zeichen eingeritzt.

„Ist das ein magischer Speer?", fragte er. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ein normaler Speer mit silberner Spitze ausreichen würde.

„Freilich ist das ein magischer Speer. Sonst könntest ihn auch kaum benutzen, um einen Drachen um die Ecke zu bringen."

„Was soll er denn kosten?", fragte Harry.

„Tja, eigentlich ist er unverkäuflich. Aber ich könnt ihn dir vermieten. Was bist bereit, zu geben?"

„Was sie haben wollen. Ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall zurückbringen, wenn sie das wünschen..."

„Gut.", meinte Anton entschlossen. „Gibst mir das Gewicht in Silbersickeln. Dann kann ich notfalls einen neuen machen, wennst ihn verlierst. Es wäre schade drum, aber es scheint, du brauchst ihn wirklich. Einverstanden?"

„Ich kann ihnen auch Galleonen geben!", sagte Harry. Er kramte nach seiner Geldbörse.

„Nein, nein, Silber ist mir schon lieber. Gold hat nicht die magischen Eigenschaften, wie Silber."

„Ach, verstehe.", sagte Harry.

Anton bat ihn um den Speer. Er legte ihn auf eine Waage. Dann forderte er Harry auf, die andere Schale mit Silberstücken zu füllen, bis die Zunge der Waage das Gleichgewicht anzeigte. Harry legte ein Silberstück nach dem Anderen hinein. Eigentlich hätte die Wage schon ausgeglichen sein müssen. Er wunderte sich und fragte den Silberschmied, ob das mit rechten Dingen zu ging.

„Schon...", grinste dieser. „Es ist halt eine magische Waffe. Die Formel macht das Gewicht. Aber lass mal gut sein. Das sollte reichen. Schließlich will ich dich ja nicht arm machen."

Er strich die Silberlinge ein und ließ sie in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Harry nahm den Speer. Er wog ihn prüfend in seiner Hand. Es war eine gute Waffe. Sie war perfekt ausbalangsiert und lag gut in der Hand.

„So und jetzt könnt ihr mir mal verraten, warum ihr einen Drachen jagen wollt.", sagte Anton.

„Wir brauchen den Drachenstein.", sagte Hermine. „Voldemort hat sich einen neuen Zauberstab besorgt, der einen Drachensteinkern hat. Den Zauberstab von Salazar Slytherin."

„Ach so ist das. Und jetzt wollt ihr einen neuen Zauberstab bauen?"

„Nein. Aber der Drachenstein soll mir helfen. Er soll mich schützen.", erklärte Harry.

Anton nickte. „Gut. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Das wirst du brauchen."

Draußen hupte jemand. Anton ging zur Tür.

„Hammers?", fragte er.

„Was?"

„Haben wir es?" sagte Anton in bemühtem Hochdeutsch.

„Ja.", sagte Harry und die beiden folgten Anton nach draußen. Wieder hupte es.

„Herrgottsakra, wer hupt denn da andauernd?", sagte Anton während er die Tür wieder verschloß.

„Ich schau mal. Wollt ihr noch etwas trinken?", fragte er die Beiden. Dankbar namen sie an. Anton ging zum Tor und schaute hinaus. Hermine und Harry nahmen wieder an einem der Tische platz. Hier war es schön kühl. Für Ende September war es noch sehr warm in der Gegen. Anton kam wieder zurück. 

„Die Iren sind wieder da.", sagte er. „Sie wollen vor der Heimreise noch etwas Wein mitnehmen. Jetzt hole ich euch erst mal was."

Harry war wie elektrisiert. Die Iren? Die Weasleys! Er sprang auf und lief zum Tor. Draußen stand ein alter, klapperiger Kleinbus und in dem Kleinbus saßen die Rotschöpfe, die er so gut kannte.

„Hallo!", rief er und lief zum Wagen. Das Herz hüpfte in seiner Brust. Hermine kam auch durch das Tor und stieß einen Freudenschrei aus.

„Ron!"

In die Leute im Wagen kam Bewegung. Die Türen wurden aufgestoßen und Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Fred und George stiegen aus. Stürmisch begrüßten sie Harry und Hermine.

„Harry, welche Freude, dich zu sehen!", rief Mrs. Weasley und drückte Harry an ihre Brust, dass ihm der Atem weg blieb. „Hallo Hermine!"

„Mensch Harry, was machst du denn hier? Hallo Hermine, du auch?", rief Ron mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Freude. „Mensch Hermine, du siehst toll aus! Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?"

Trotz seiner ansonsten blassen Haut war er fast braun geworden. Sommersprossen übersähten sein Gesicht und die blauen Augen blitzten vor Freude. Fred und George grinsten über das ganze Gesicht. „Hallo ihr zwei! Na, macht ihr Urlaub in der Gegend?"

Etwas schwirrte wild durch die Luft. Es war so schnell, dass man es kaum mit den Augen fassen konnte, und zwitscherte lauthals, als wolle es alle anderen übertönen. Es war Pigwidgeon, Rons sperlinggroße Eule, die einen wilden Tanz in der Luft aufführte.

„Hallo Pig!", rief Harry übermütig und Pigwidgeon ließ sich für einen kurzen Moment auf seiner ausgestreckten Hand nieder, nur um gleich wieder in die Luft zu flattern und noch wilder als vorher zu toben.

Ginny strahlte Harry an. Sie traute sich nicht, Harry so stürmisch zu begrüßen, wie die anderen, aber man sah ihr die Freude an. Alle redeten durcheinander und es brauchte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder so weit beruhigt hatten, dass sie miteinander reden konnten.

„Wie kommt ihr ausgerechnet jetzt hier her?", fragte Harry, immer noch verblüfft, die Weasleys hier zu sehen.

„Wir sind auf dem Rückweg vom schwarzen Meer.", antwortete Molly Weasley. „Du weißt, Harry, wir können uns keinen Flug leisten, und über Land müssen wir wohl mit zehn Tagen rechnen, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind."

„Mom wollte noch etwas von dem leckeren Wein mitnehmen.", sagte Ron. „Wir haben auf der Herfahrt schon hier Rast gemacht. Sie hat uns auf die Burg raufgehetzt, und auf dem Rückweg sind wir hier rein gestolpert. Mom und Pa waren so blau, dass wir hier übernachten mussten."

„Ron! Was fällt dir ein, so über deine Eltern zu reden!", wies ihn Mutter Weasley zurecht. Die Zwillinge feixten und Ginny sah ihren Bruder missbilligend an.

„Lasst uns rein gehen und einen Kaffee trinken.", schlug Mrs. Weasley vor. Alle waren einverstanden und so bildete sich eine fröhliche Runde im Schatten unter den Weinreben.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Ron aufgeregt. 

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", sagte Harry. Er wurde aufgefordert zu erzählen. Harry musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, nichts von den Druiden und ihrem Orden zu erzählen, und mehrmals empfing er einen schmerzhaften Tritt von Hermine unter dem Tisch. Immer wieder mußte Hermine es übernehmen, zu erzählen, wenn Harry die Worte ausgingen oder er eine Pause machen musste. Als sie den Bericht beendet und nicht nur eine Tasse Kaffee geleert hatten, herrschte zunächst Schweigen.

Dann ging die Fragerei los. Sie wurden von allen Seiten bestürmt, alle wollten es genau wissen und sie mußten fast alles noch einmal von vorne erzählen. Irgendwann sagte Ron:

„Ich möchte am liebsten mitkommen und euch helfen."

Mrs. Weasley sah Ron entsetzt an.

„Junge! Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich in ein so gefährliches Abenteuer lassen könnte?!", sagte sie.

„Aber Mom, Harry und Hermine müssen da ja auch durch. Und ich kenne zum Beispiel die Gegend, wo es Drachen gibt. Und ich kann sie zu Charly bringen..."

„Ausgeschlossen. Nein. Das ist mein letztes Wort!" Mrs. Weasley schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

„Komm schon Mom!", sagten Fred und George. „Charly passt schon auf, dass ihnen nichts passiert. Und wenn wir es richtig verstanden haben, muss Harry ohnehin allein gegen den Drachen antreten. Lass Ron doch mitgehen."

„Nein, nein, und nochmals nein. Das ist viel zu gefährlich für euch Kinder. Wenn euch was passiert, ich könnte mir das nie verzeihen."

„Mom, ich gehe jetzt schon sein 4 Jahren nach Hogwarts und du hast noch nie etwas gesagt, wenn ich dir von den Sachen erzählt habe, die wir Drei dort schon erlebt haben. Lass mich doch mitgehen.", meldete sich Ron wieder.

„Das war ja auch alles schon vorbei. Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, ich wäre vor Sorgen gestorben!"

„Aber wir haben es doch alles überlebt. Keinem von uns ist etwas Ernstes passiert!"

„Harry, wie denkst du darüber?", wandte sich Mrs. Weasley an Harry.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weiß nicht, Mrs.Weasley. Gefährlich ist das bestimmt, aber Ron hat damit gar nichts zu tun. Ich muß den Drachen jagen und vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn wir zu dritt sind..."

„Kinder, Kinder. Ihr macht es mir schwer. Ich muß erst einmal darüber nachdenken. Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, Ron, dass mir das jetzt Spass macht. Die ganze Erholung ist hin. Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben. Ich brauch jetzt erst einmal ein Stück Kuchen."

Sie stand auf und ging erhobenen Hauptes ins Haus. Sofort stürmten die Weasleys wieder auf Harry und Hermine ein und bombardierten sie mit Fragen und diskutierten hin und her. Die Zwillinge wären am liebsten auch mitgefahren. Sie malten sich aus, wie sie die Drachen mit ihren Scherzartikeln fertig machen würden und sie fragten Harry, ob er schon eine Idee hätte, die er den Drachen besiegen wollte. In Harrys Kopf rauschte es. Er war völlig durcheinander. Dann kam Mrs. Weasley wieder. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch. Alle verstummten und starrten gebannt auf Rons Mutter. Theatralisch schaute sie durch das Tor in die Ferne. Dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte:

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Die Entscheidung ist mir sehr schwer gefallen und ich mache mir größte Sorgen. Ron, du darfst mitfahren."

Stürmischer Jubel toste auf. Hermine fiel Ron um den Hals, Fred und George klopften Harry auf den Rücken, dass er sich krümmte und Ginny klatschte in die Hände und piepste in höchsten Tönen:

„Ich freu mich so! Ich freu mich so!"

Mutter Weasley schaute ganz pikiert. Der Jubel passte ihr überhaupt nicht. 

„Ron, ich verlange", rieft sie über den Lärm, „dass du auf dich aufpasst. Und zieh dich immer warm an. In den Karpaten ist es um diese Jahreszeit schon ganz schön kalt. Und Ihr, Harry und Hermine, passt auch auf. Das ist so gefährlich, was ihr da vor habt!"

„Klar, Mrs. Weasley,", sagte Harry beschwichtigend. „Ron passiert schon nichts. Und ich habe ja auch ein wenig Erfahrungen mit Drachen. Wird schon gut gehen."

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr!", sagte Mrs. Weasley.


	11. DURMSTRANG

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 11: Die Reise geht zuende. Überraschendes Wartet in Rumänien auf sie.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

11. Durmstrang

Es war Abend geworden. Die Sonne war unter gegangen und von Osten her zog langsam die Dämmerung hoch. Der Abschied von den Weasleys war dramatisch. Mrs. Weasley vergoss ihre Tränen eimerweise. Ginny schniefte vernehmlich, aber es sah so aus, als ob sie durchaus froh war, dass Ron ihr in den letzten Tage der Ferien nicht auf die Nerven ging. Viel mehr machte sie sich Sorgen um Harry, und die Vorstellung, dass Harry gegen einen Drachen kämpfen musste, ließ sie schaudern. Die Zwillinge klopften Ron und Harry auf die Schultern, bewunderten den Mut der Drei und wollten am liebsten mitfahren. Pigwidgeon saß stumm auf der Lehne des Beifahrersitzes und schaute beleidigt aus dem Fenster. Er durfte nicht mit Ron nach Rumänien. Zwar hatte Ron ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen, aber sie hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, Pig mit nach England zu schicken, weil anzunehmen war, dass die Reise, die ja für alle ins Unbekannte führte, für einen so kleinen Vogel zu gefährlich war. Und Pig war dafür bekannt, dass er sich immer wieder in die absonderlichsten Situationen gebracht hatte.

„Komm Pig, sei nicht traurig", versuchte Ron seine Eule zu beruhigen. „Ich komm ja bald wieder, und dann muss ich so viele Briefe über unsere Abenteuer schreiben, dass du genug zu tun haben wirst." 

Pig schaute demonstrativ weg.

„Ihr solltet zu Charly gehen. Dann habt ihr wenigstens jemandem dabei, der etwas von Drachen versteht.", meinte Mrs. Weasley mit sorgenvollem Gesicht.

„Hey Mann, Charly ist echt gut drauf.", sagte Fred. „Da werdet ihr ne Menge Spass haben."

„Machts gut, Kinder, viel Glück und passt auf euch auf, ja, versprecht mir das!", sagte Mrs. Weasley durch die heruntergekurbelte Scheibe ihres Kleinbusses.

„Ja, Mom, machen wir bestimmt. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen!", versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen. Er was sichtlich genervt und wünschte, sie würden jetzt bald losfahren. Die Weasleys winkten so lange, bis sie den ganzen Feldweg hinter sich gebarcht hatten und durch das Tor in der Stadt verschwunden waren. Ron atmete tief durch und sagte erleichtert:

„Mann, was können die einem auf den Keks gehen. Die ganzen Ferien ging das so. ‚Ron pass auf dich auf, tu das, tu das nicht'! Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Am schlimmsten ist Ginny. Die plappert Mom alles nach und ist ein richtiger Wachhund. Keinen Schritt kann man ohne Aufpasser machen!"

Harry grinste. Hermine sah ihn mitleidig an. Sie konnte es zwar nicht nachvollziehen, wie es ist, ständig so viele Leute um sich zu haben, aber sie wusste, wie langweilig Ferien sein konnten, wenn man nicht tun konnte, was man wollte.

„Komm Ron,", sagte sie, „reg dich nicht auf. Du bist sie los! Aber du solltest auch verstehen, dass deine Mutter sich Sorgen macht."

„Oooch Hermine, du hast dich kein bisschen geändert.",sagte Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

„Doch, sie hat sich schon geändert!", sagte Harry. Er fühlte sich verpflichtet, Hermine in Schutz zu nehmen.

„Lass ihn,", sagte Hermine. „Er spinnt halt manchmal." Dabei grinste sie Ron frech ins Gesicht. Ron wollte gerade zum Gegenschlag ausholen, da unterbrach Harry die Streithähne.

„Ganz ruhig, ihr Zwei. Wir wollen doch nach Rumänien. Wenn wir uns jetzt schon streiten, wie soll das erst dort sein? Wir haben eine höllisch schwere Aufgabe vor uns."

Ron verschluckte seine Antwort, spendierte Hermine aber einen Seitenblick, der nur zu deutlich sagte, dass er es ihr noch heimzahlen würde. Natürlich in aller Freundschaft. 

„Gut,", sagte er. „Wie hast du es dir denn vorgestellt?"

„Du kennst den Weg zu Charly?", begann Harry.

„Klar, wir haben ihn noch nach Hause gebracht, bevor wir zurück gefahren sind."

„Ich glaube, deine Mutter hat recht, das wir uns mit Charly in Verbindung setzen sollten.", meinte Harry. „Bestimmt kann er uns helfen, einen Drachen zu finden. Was meinst du, Hermine?"

Hermine trat verlegen von einem Bein auf das Andere.

„Ich hab da einen Wunsch...."

„Nee, ne?" Harry ahnte etwas.

„Schieß los!", meinte Ron, der offensichtlich noch nichts ahnte.

„Ich ..., wenn wir schon nach Rumänien fahren.... Ich würde total gerne, ihr wisst schon..."

„Was?!", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Na ja, in Rumänien liegt doch Durmstrang...."

„Du willst Krum wiedersehen, stimmts?", fragte Harry und sein Ton war härter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. 

„Hast du was dagegen?", fragte Hermine mit einem Anflug von Ärger. Harry bereute seinen Tonfall schon.

„Nee. Hab ich nicht. Aber meinst du, wir haben die Zeit dafür?"

„Ach komm, Harry. Durmstrang liegt doch in den Karpaten. Und vielleicht kann ich da auch alleine hin, ihr müsst ja nicht mitkommen. Nur einen Tag, mehr will ich ja gar nicht. Stell dir vor, wie Viktor überrascht sein wird, wo er mich doch eingeladen hat und ich ihm abgesagt habe." Hermines Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz bekommen.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Ron und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Dieser Karkarov ist doch einer von den Todessern. Findest du das richtig, die zu besuchen? Ich denke daran, dass Harry so seine Probleme mit Voldemort hat. Vielleicht bringt ihn das ja auf seine Spur!"

„Karkarov war Todesser. Er ist es nicht mehr, er hat sich losgesagt. Und Viktor ist bestimmt keiner. Dazu ist er viel zu sensibel!" Hermine war ernsthaft aufgebracht.

„Du immer mit deinem Viktor!", schimpfte Ron. „Der hat doch mit Karkarov immer unter einer Decke gesteckt!"

„Moment mal!", mischte sich Harry ein. „Fangt nicht an zu streiten. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, Ron, hast du Krum sogar noch um ein Autogramm gebeten. Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Ich finde, wenn Hermine nach Durmstrang will, soll sie es machen."

„Stell dich nur auf ihre Seite, Harry!", blaffte Ron. „Wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast."

„Komm, Ron, beruhige dich. Lass uns erst einmal weiterreisen, wir können ja noch einmal darüber nachdenken. Und vielleicht erfahren wir ja auch etwas über Drachen."

Ron gab nach. Er sah ein, dass ein Streit jetzt sehr unpassend wäre. 

„Also gut. Wie wollen wir denn reisen?"

„Du hast keinen Besen mit, oder?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, du weißt, dass ich keinen eigenen habe. Ich muss immer auf den Schulgurken rum eiern."

„Kannst meinen haben.", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin heute schon mit Harry geflogen, ich glaube, sein Besen ist stark genug für uns zwei. Oder wir beide fliegen auf meinem Besen, dann aber hinten drauf, wie du willst."

Ron hatte es nicht so mit dem Fliegen. Er war bei weitem nicht so begeistert wie Harry und auch noch ziemlich ungeübt. So kam ihm das Angebot von Hermine gerade recht, zumal er es auch ganz spannen fand, hinter Hermine zu sitzen. Er mochte sie ja wohl sehr, und seit er ihre neue Frisur gesehen hatte, gefiel sie ihm sogar ziemlich gut.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann flieg ich mit dir mit. Ich steh nicht so darauf, selber zu fliegen. Aber was machen wir mit meinem Koffer? Bekommen wir den auch auf den Besen? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben die Sauberwischs keinen Gepäckträger."

„Sag nichts gegen meinen Sauberwisch. Das ist immerhin ein Sauberwisch ‚Speed', fast so schnell, wie ein Nimbus 99.", sagte Hermine etwas schnippisch.

„Nee, ich sag ja gar nichts. Aber der Koffer ist nun mal sperrig. Wie sollen wir den unterbringen? Ich habe keine Lust, ihn die ganze Zeit in der Hand zu halten, irgendwann ist mein Arm so lang, dass er auf dem Boden schleift."

„Warte mal.", sagte Hermine und holte aus ihrer Tasche den Käfig von Krummbein heraus.

„Schau mal!"

Ron riss die Augen auf. Er nahm ihr den Käfig aus der Hand und hielt ihn sich vor das Gesicht. Von drinnen kam ein leises Fauchen.

„Boah, ist ja klasse. Da wird einem das fette Vieh ja richtig sympatisch. Wie hast du das denn gemacht? Richtest du ihn jetzt darauf ab, Flöhe zu fangen?" Ron grinste. Harry konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, los zu prusten.

„Du bist genau so ein Blödmann, wie Harry! Aber ich will es dir zeigen!"

Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, richtete ihn auf den Koffer und schrumpfte ihn. Ron staunte.

„Das musst du mir beibringen. Da kann ich ja jede Menge Bücher zu den Prüfungen mitnehmen, ohne dass das einer merkt!"

„So seh ich aus, dass ich dir beim Schummeln helfe! Aber du kannst ja Harry fragen, der kann es auch. Nur bei ihm könnte es sein, dass du die Bücher nicht mehr wiederfindest. Er übertreibt gerne..." Jetzt grinste Hermine Harry an. Harry schaute finster zurück.

„Hör nicht auf sie. Ist nur eine Frage der Übung und du kennst ja Hermine. Der lässt es keine Ruhe, bis sie es perfekt beherrscht."

„Wollen wir jetzt los oder wollen wir noch ein wenig diskutieren?", fragte Hermine in die Runde.

„Na klar.", sagte Harry. Er blickte sich nach Hedwig um und rief zu ihr hinüber:

„Willst du fliegen? Oder in den Käfig? Ich meine du kannst fliegen. Hermines Besen ist nicht schnell, da kommst du mit."

Hermine beachtete den Seitenhieb nicht. Sie schwang sich auf den Besen. Ron steckte seinen Koffer in die Tasche und setzte sich hinter Hermine auf das Reisig. Harry bestieg seinen Besen, winkte zu den beiden Anderen hinüber und hob ab. Er zischte steil in die Luft, beschrieb einen Bogen und wartete, bis die Anderen an Höhe gewonnen hatten. Ron klammerte sich mit bleichem Gesicht an Hermine und vermied es, nach unten zu blicken. So hoch war er noch nie geflogen. Als Hermine und Ron ihn erreicht hatten, setzte sich Harry in Bewegung und steuerte auf die Donau zu. 

Eine Zeit lang folgten sie dem Fluß. Nach etwa drei Stunden kam die Hauptstadt von Ungarn in Sicht. Sie konnten bei leibe nicht die Geschwindigkeit halten, die sie am Vormittag so schnell zum Ziel gebracht hatte. Harry hatte seinen Besen bis zum Äußersten getrieben, und sein Besen war schnell. Über zweihundertfünfzig Kilometer schaffte er mit dem Feuerblitz in einer Stunde und es war kaum aufgefallen, dass er noch jemanden hinter sich sitzen hatte.

Jetzt bestimmte der Sauberwisch von Hermine die Geschwindigkeit und die Tatsache, dass zwei auf Hermines Besen saßen, machte ihn auch nicht schneller. Hedwig konnte gut mithalten. Wenn sie Pause machen wollte, setzte sie sich einfach auf Harrys Besen und ließ sich den Wind um den Schnabel blasen. Wurde es Harry zu langweilig, beschrieb er ein paar Schleifen in der Luft, fiel etwas zurück und sauste dann mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit an die Beiden heran. Ron gewöhnte sich langsam an die Höhe, so dass er etwas entkrampfter hinter Hermine saß. Die Dunkelheit bettete ihn auch in eine scheinbare Sicherheit, denn der Boden war nicht mehr zu sehen und die Lichter der Straßen und der Orte, die sie überflogen, wirkten so unwirklich, dass Ron nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, sie flögen.

Hinter Budapest verließen sie die Donau. Sie machte bald einen Knick nach Süden, aber die Karpaten lagen gerade aus vor ihnen. In der Ferne hob sich ein dunkles Massiv aus der Nacht und die Drei steuerten geradewegs darauf zu. Irgendwann mussten sie eine Pause machen, der viele Kaffee drückte. Bevor sie wieder starteten, holte Harry aus seinem Elexiervorrat das Fläschchen mit dem Wach-Trunk heraus und gab jedem einen Schluck. 

„Damit du nicht einschläfst und vom Besen fällst.", hatte er zu Ron gesagt. Ron war tatsächlich müde geworden, und auch bei den Anderen machte sich die unruhige letzte Nacht bemerkbar, so dass sich immer mehr Flugfehler einschlichen. Gestärkt und wach flogen sie weiter.

Lange Zeit schien das dunkle Massiv nicht wesentlich näher zu kommen. Seine Größe änderte sich nicht besonders. Unter ihnen wurde das Land immer einsamer. Nur noch selten sahen sie die Lichter einer Stadt. Das Land schien zu schlafen. In den Dörfern verbreitete eine einsame Straßenlaterne, die meißt auf dem zentralen Platz stand, ein trübes Licht. Und dann wuchs das Gebirge plötzlich vor ihnen auf.

„Das müssen die Karpaten sein!", rief Harry. „Wir sollten jetzt etwas langsamer fliegen, sonst stoßen wir noch irgendwo an."

„Mach doch einfach Licht an!", rief Ron zurück.

„Womit denn?", fragte Harry in die Dunkelheit.

„Hier, mit dem Zauberstab!", rief Ron wieder und auf dem Besen von Hermine und Ron flammte ein kleiner Lichtpunkt auf, der aber außerordentlich weit leuchtete und überraschend hell war. Ron richtete seinen Stab nach vorne und befahl ihm, noch heller zu leuchten. Fast wie ein Autoscheinwerfer warf der Stab einen Lichtkegel nach vorne und beleuchtete den Boden unter ihnen. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sie immer tiefer gesunken waren und nun keine zehn Meter über dem Boden flogen.

Harry hielt sich mit einer Hand fest und tastete mit der Anderen in seinem Umhang nach dem Zauberstab. Als er ihn fand, zog er ihn heraus und murmelte „Lumos". Die Spitze des Zauberstabes leuchtete auf, der Lichtstrahl war aber nur sehr dünn.

„Wie machst du das so hell,Ron?", fragte Harry.

„Sag ‚Lumos extensis', dann leuchtet er richtig!", kam die Antwort vom anderen Besen.

„Ich finde das sehr umständlich, den Zauberstab in der Hand zu halten. Wollen wir kurz landen? Dann binde ich ihn am Besen fest.", rief Harry hinüber.

„Ja, ist vielleicht eine Idee. Machen wir!"

Sie landeten. Harry suchte in seinem Koffer nach einem Riemen, fand aber keinen. Ron und Hermine hatten auch keinen. Also fummelte Harry einen Riemen von seinem Koffer und vergrößerte ihn soweit, dass er ausreichte. Dann band er seinen Stab an der Spitze des Besens fest.

„Ok, wir können weiter.", sagte er. „Ach, Hermine, wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Leuchte mal, Ron. Warte... es ist viertel vor vier. Wann wird es hell?"

„Ich glaube, um sechs.", meinte Harry. „Dann können wir noch 2 Stunden unbesorgt fliegen. Ron, wie weit ist es noch bis zu Charly?"

„Das liegt mitten in den Bergen. Wo sind wir denn?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich kann nichts erkennen." 

„Meint ihr,", fragte Hermine, „wir können nicht auch im Hellen weiterfliegen? Hier wohnt doch kaum jemand."

„Willst du hier warten, bis es hell ist?", fragte Ron.

„Wäre keine schlechte Idee.", meinte Harry. „Ich kann den Besen kaum noch richtig halten. Es ist kalt geworden und meine Finger sind ganz steif. Und Hunger habe ich auch."

„Ich auch.", kam von den anderen und so beschlossen sie, Rast zu machen. Sie teilten mit Ron die Vorräte, die sie noch von Llyrs Burg mitgebracht hatten. Das Brot war zwar schon alt und trocken, aber es stillte den Hunger. Alle bedauerten jetzt, von dem Wach-Trank genommen zu haben, denn an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Glücklicherweise hatte Ron Spielkarten mit und so konnten sie sich die Zeit bis zur Dämmerung mit ‚Snape explodiert' vertreiben. Gegen Morgen wurde es dann richtig kühl, und sie lehnten sich aneinander, um sich ein bisschen gegenseitig zu wärmen. Endlich begann es zu dämmern. Zuerst machte sich ein schwacher Streifen am östlichen Himmel bemerkbar und die Nachtschwärze war nicht mehr so undurchdringlich. Bald konnten sie erkennen, dass sie mitten auf einer weiten Wiese gelandet waren. In der Nähe zeichneten sich die Umrisse schwarzer Berge gegen den Himmel ab. Es dauerte nicht mehr lang, und man konnte ganz gut sehen. 

Harry bestieg seinen Besen und flog eine Runde, um sich zu orientieren. Er konnte einen Fluß erkennen, der in der Nähe seine Kurven durch die unberührte Landschaft zog. Weit am Horizont sah er eine größere Stadt, durch die der Fluß verlief. Er landete wieder. Auf der Karte versuchte er die Gegend wieder zu erkennen und nach einiger Suche und Schätzung der Richtung, in die sie geflogen waren, konnten sie in etwa feststellen, wo sie waren. Sie fanden den Wohnort von Charly.

„Das ist ja ganz nah bei Durmstrang!", rief Hermine plötzlich und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf einen Ort, der nur wenige Zentimeter neben dem Ort von Charly lag.

„Durmstrang? Ich dachte, das liegt in Bulgarien!", meinte Harry äußerst erstaunt.

„Das weiß doch keiner so richtig, Harry.", sagte Ron. 

„Durmstrang liegt in Rumänien.", erklärte Hermine, „Viktor hat mir den Namen des Ortes gesagt, wo ich im aus den Ferien hinschreiben kann. Er sagte, es liegt in der Nähe von Durmstrang und er würde jeden tag auf die Post gehen und in sein Postfach schauen. "

„Aber Krum kommt doch aus Bulgarien!", sagte Harry misstrauisch.

„Das muss doch nicht heißen, dass er nicht in Rumänien auf die Schule gehen kann. Durmstrang ist eine der wichtigsten Schulen in Osteuropa, die beste, die nur Schüler aufnimmt, die besondere Leistungen bringen. Viktor besucht die Schule, weil er so ein guter Quiddich-Spieler ist. Hier bekommt er die beste Ausbildung, die man sich denken kann."

„Und trotzdem spielt er noch für Bulgarien?", fragte Ron.

„Wenn du in Beauxbatons zur Schule gehen würdest, würdest du für Frankreich oder für England spielen?", fragte Hermine.

„Für England natürlich..."

„Siehst du...", sagte sie mit schulmeisterlichem Blick.

Sie mochten noch etwa zwei Stunden zu fliegen haben, bis sie am Ziel waren. Die Nacht war so anstrengend gewesen, dass sie alle keine große Lust mehr hatten, noch lange zu fliegen. Also packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und stiegen wieder auf ihre Besen. Ron hatte sich inzwischen so an den Besen gewöhnt, dass er jetzt sogar Hermine antrieb, sie möge doch schneller fliegen. Harry kam das nur recht. Ihm war das Tempo unerträglich langsam vorgekommen. Immer höher stiegen sie in das Gebirge ein, folgten tief ausgeschnittenen und dunkel bewaldeten Tälern. Kaum ein Haus oder gar ein Dorf war zu sehen, die Straßen, wenn man sie so nennen konnte, waren leer. Unheimlich und einsam sah die Landschaft aus und man konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es hier Bären und Wölfe gab.

Doch dann, als es keiner mehr zu hoffen wagte, auf eine menschliche Behausung zu stoßen, kam das Dorf in sicht, in dem Rons Bruder Charly wohnte. Ron erkannte es sofort und zeigte auf das Haus, das etwas außerhalb des Dorfes an einem Weg lag, der geradewegs in ein dicht bewaldetes Tal führte. Sie landeten direkt vor dem Haus. Ron sprang vom Besen und lief zur Tür.

„Charly!", rief er und klopfte an. Zuerst rührte sich nichts, dann war ein Poltern und ein Fluch zu hören und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

„Ron!", rief Charly verwundert. „Was machst du dennhier? Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Ich dachte du bist nach Hause gefahren!"

Dann entdeckte er Hermine und Harry, die frierend und zitternd auf dem Weg standen. Er kannte die beiden noch vom trimagischen Turnier. Er hatte mit seinen Kollegen aus allen möglichen Ländern vier Drachen besorgt und nach Hogwarts transportiert, und als die Aufgabe beendet war, hatte er Harry kennengelernt und ihm bewundern die Hand geschüttelt. Ein Lächeln flog über sein verschlafenes Gesicht.

„Harry, Hermine, ihr auch? Das nenne ich eine Überraschung. Mensch, kommt rein. Es ist saukalt heute."

Das ließen sie sich nicht zwei mal sagen. Charly setzte sofort heißen Kakao an und als sie die erste Tasse getrunken hatten, tauten sie auf. Rasch war erzählt, warum sie hier in Rumänien waren. Charly machte ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht...", meinte er, „ Ihr wollt einen Drachen töten? Ich mein, ich trau dir das schon zu, Harry, aber müßt ihr denn gleich einen Drachen umbringen. Die brauchen fast tausend Jahre um auszuwachsen. Also, ich muß sagen, mir als Wissenschaftler gefällt das gar nicht."

„Was sollen wir den tun?", ereiferte sich Hermine. „Harry ist dem neuen Zauberstab von Voldemort hilflos ausgeliefert. Wir haben gesehen, wie mächtig er ist."

„Und wie soll der Drachenstein Harry helfen?", fragte Charly.

„Er schützt mich. Und vielleicht schaffen wir es, Voldemorts Zauberstab lahm zu legen.", sagte Harry mit wenig Überzeugung. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewust, dass der Kampf mit dem Drachen sehr nahe gekommen war.

„Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?", fragte Charly und zog die Stirn in tiefe Denkfalten.

„Wir haben mit Henry auch schon hin und her überlegt.", sagte Hermine. „Er hat eine sagenhafte Biblothek, aber selbst da haben wir nichts gefunden, was Harry helfen könnte. Es gibt nur den Weg, einen Drachenstein zu besorgen und mit seiner Hilfe den Zauberstab zu schwächen. Stell dir vor, welche Macht Voldemort in seinen Händen hält. Er kann die ganze Welt damit erobern."

Charly rieb sich das Kinn. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst mit Dumbledore reden. Ich denke, er findet für alles eine Lösung.", sagte er.

Harry sprang auf.

„Dumbledore?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Weißt du, wo Professor Dumbledore ist?"

„Natürlich! Er ist auf Durmstrang. Wusstet ihr das nicht?"

„Nein!", rief Harry. „Ist Sirius auch da? Und Lupin, und Hagrid?"

„Ja, die sind auch da. Sie wohnen schon seit ein paar Wochen auf Durmstrang... Hagrid hat ein Techtelmechtel mit dieser, wie heißt sie doch?" Charly grinste.

„Madamme Maxime?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, genau, diese riesige Schulleiterin aus Beauxbatons..."

„Lass und hinfliegen, sofort!" Harry war völlig ausser sich. Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, Sirius wieder zu sehen, und diesmal vielleicht ohne sich verstecken zu müssen. Der einzige, der sich nicht besonders freute, war Ron. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Krum Hermine wieder vollkommen vereinnahmen würde. Er hatte zwar nichts gegen Krum persönlich, insgeheim bewunderte er sogar den Sucher der Rumänischen Nationalmannschaft, aber er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wie er um Hermine herum scharwenzelte.

„Von mir aus können wir sofort losfliegen. Ich wollte heute Nachmittag ohnehin nach Durmstrang hinüber, ich kann es auch vorziehen, dann bin ich schneller wieder zu Hause."

Sie standen auf. Harry lief direkt nach draußen. Hermine räumte noch die Kakaotassen vom Tisch und stellte sie in das Spülbecken.

„Ihr habt ja nur zwei Besen.", bemerkte Charly. „Du hast keinen eigenen, Ron, oder? Möchtest du einen von mir haben?"

Ron überlegte. Er hatte Geschmack am Fliegen gefunden, aber er war kein guter Flieger. 

„Jaaa", überlegte er. „Ich glaub, ich versuch es mal."

Charly holte aud dem Schuppen einen alten, aber etwas ausgefransten Besen. 

„Hier", sagte er, „das ist mein alter Besen. Bis zuletzt ist er gut geflogen, auch wenn er schon etwas schäbig aussieht. Er ist ganz gutmütig, du wirst schon damit klar kommen."

Sie schwangen sich auf die Besen. Ron hatte erst etwas Mühe, den Besen in die Lufz zu bekommen, aber als er etwas Gefühl dafür bekommen hatte, versuchte er allerlei Blödsinn, und hätte Charly ihn nicht mehrmals ermahnt, wäre er sicherlich einige Male herunter gefallen. Aber Ron hatte Spass. Meistens flog er neben Harry her und versuchte, ihn zu einem Rennen zu animieren. Harry lachte, aber er ließ sich auf nichts ein. 

Da sie relativ langsam flogen brauchten sie fast eine viertel Stunde. Lange glitten sie durch ein enges Tal mit steilen Hängen, das gleichmäßig und kurvenreich aufwärts führte. Dann, mit einem Mal, weitete sich das Tal zu einem Kessel, aus dessen Mitte ein spitzer Kegel aus nacktem Fels herausragte. Der Kegel wurde auf drei Seiten von einem See eingebettet, über dem ein leichter Nebel hing. Dadurch sah es so aus, als würde der Kegel mitten in dem Tal auf Wolken schweben. Die vierte Seite wurde durch eine abenteuerlich hohe Bogenbrücke mit einem vorspringenden Hang verbunden. 

„Das ist Durmstrang!", rief Charly und deutete auf den Felsen. Oben auf seiner Spitze ragte eine trutzige Burg mit sieben hohen, zinnenbewehrten Türmen auf. Düster und drohend sah sie aus, und je näher sie kamen, desto steiler und uneinnehmbarer wirkte sie. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, was für ein kaltes Loch das im Winter sein musste, und warum die Durmstrang-Schüler bei ihrem Besuch in Hogwarts dicke Pelzmäntel getragen hatten. Als sie unter der Brücke hindurch flogen, sah man auf der anderen Seite der Burg das Schiff im See liegen, mit dem sie zum trimagischen Turnier nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Charly zog seinen Besen in einer eleganten Schraube hoch und flog dann auf das Tor am Ende der Brücke zu. Hier landeten sie. Das Tor war verschlossen und Charly schlug mit einem schweren eisernen Ring gegen das Holz. 

„Wer ist da?", tönte eine tiefe, hallende Stimme aus dem Torhaus. Die drei Freunde erschauderten.

„Charly, der Drachenforscher. Ich habe noch ein paar Freunde aus Hogwarts mitgebracht!", antwortete Charly.

„Wartet!", kam die Stimme aus dem Torhaus. Nach ein paar Minuten gab es ein Rumpeln hinter dem Tor und es schwang mit gruseligem Knarzen auf. 

„Durmstrang heißt euch willkommen!", dröhnte die Stimme aus der Öffnung.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?", fragte Charly, die Drei und ging hinein.

„Unheimlich!", flüsterte Ron.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie sich ein so sensibler Mensch wie Viktor hier wohlfühlen kann.", sagte Hermine und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Ich werde ihm vorschlagen, nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

Hinter dem Tor führte eine steinerne Auffahrt durch einen gemauerten Gang. Über ihren Köpfen hingen Fallgitter mit scharfen, stählernen Spitzen, die im flackernden Fackellicht glänzten. Grobe Steinbrocken pflasterten den Weg und man musste aufpassen, dass man nicht stolperte. Nischen in den Wänden gähnten sie schwarz und unergründlich an. Am Ende des Ganges war ein schmiedeeisernes Gitter, das zur Seite glitt, als sie darauf zu gingen. Sie traten in einen kleinen Innenhof, der von hohen Mauern und Gebäuden eingefasst wurde.

Direkt gegenüber des Torhauses führte eine breite Treppe zu einer mit Wappen verzierten Holztür hinauf. Hier lag der Eingang zum Haupthaus der Burg. Eine ziemlich junge Hexe stand stolz und aufrecht vor der Tür und schaute auf die Ankömmlinge hinunter. Als sie Charly erblickte, lächelte sie.

„Charly! Ich habe dich erst heute Nachmittag erwartet!", begrüßte sie ihn. „Du hast noch jemanden mitgebracht?"

„Hallo Roxanne.", sagte Charly mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist mein jüngster Bruder Ron, seine Freundin Hermine und das ist Harry Potter." Dabei zeigte er jeweils auf einen der drei Freunde. „Und das hier ist Professor Roxanne Georgescu, Lehrerin für Zaubertränke."

„Harry Potter?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Der Harry Potter, der das trimagische Turnier gewonnen hat?"

„Ja...", antwortete Harry. „Aber gewonnen..., würd ich nicht so sagen. Eigentlich hat es Cedric Diggory gewonnen, aber der ist jetzt tot."

„Ich habe die ragische Geschichte gehört.", sagte sie ernst. „Es hat mich sehr erschüttert. Dennoch. Ich heiße sie herzlich willkommen auf Durmstrang."

„Wahnsinn, Harry, stell dir mal vor, wie toll Zaubertränke wäre, wenn wir so eine Lehrerin hätten...", flüsterte Ron zu Harry gewandt. Harry nickte. „Dann würdest sogar du freiwillig lernen!", sagte er spöttisch. Ron knuffte ihn in die Seite.

Professor Georgescu bat sie herein. Sie betraten ein kleines Treppenhaus, das vollkommen aus grauem Stein gemeißelt war. In einigen WandNischen, die rings um in dem Treppenhaus eingebaut waren, standen Skulpturen von magischen Wesen. Harry erkannte einen Grindeloh und eine künstlerisch sehr schön gearbeitete Gruppe von Rotkappen. Ein Portrait zeigte einen finster dreinblickenden Zauberer mit buschigen Augenbrauen, der sie unverholen anstarrte. Unter dem Portrait war ein Messingschild angebracht, auf dem in der oberen Zeile der Name ‚Roman Durmstrang' und in einer zweiten Zeile ‚Anno 1365 – 1449' eingraviert war. Allem Anschein nach war das wohl der Schulgründer.

„Ich nehme an, sie wollen zu Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Professor Georgescu und blickte freundlich auf Harry. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten sprach sie weiter. „Professor Dumbledore ist gerade in einer Konferenz mit unserem neuen Schulleiter. Ich fürchte, sie werden sich noch einen Augenblick gedulden müssen. Aber ich werde sie melden lassen."

Dafür wandte sie sich an eine der Skulpturen und sagte zu ihr:

„Melde Bitte, dass Besuch für Professor Dumbledore angekommen ist."

Die Figur wurde lebendig, sprang von ihrem Sockel und polterte die steinerne Treppe hinauf. 

Charly strahlte die hübsche, junge Lehrerin an und Harry fiel auf, dass sie ihn unentwegt mit ihren rehbraunen Augen beobachtete. ‚Ich kann Charly verstehen', dachte er. Auch ihm gefiel sie sehr gut.

„Vielleicht kann ich sie zu einem zweiten Frühstück in unsere Mensa einladen?", fragte sie. Sie nickten zustimmend. Der Kakao bei Charly war das einzige, was sie seit ihrer Rast in der Nacht zu sich genommen hatten und ihre Mägen waren leer. Professor Georgescu ging voraus, die Treppe hoch und öffnete eine Tür im ersten Stock. Sie betraten einen Saal, der das ganze Stockwerk einnahm. Verzierte steinerne Säulen stützten eine Spitzbogendecke. An allen vier Seiten des Saales waren mehrere Erker in die Wand eingelassen und aus den Fenstern der Erker hatte man eine wunderbare Aussicht auf den See und die umliegenden Berge. Von hier aus sah es gar nicht mehr unheimlich aus, eher wie ein Schloß über den Wolken. Der Saal war erstaunlich hell und gemütlich, es war warm und es roch nach frischem Brot. Harry hatte sich das Innere der Burg noch gruseliger vorgestellt, als er das Äußere empfunden hatte. Er war sehr überrascht, genau das Gegenteil vor zu finden.

Sie setzten sich in einen der Erker. 

„Bitte vier mal Frühstück!", sagte Professor Georgescu in den Raum und einen Augenblick später schwebten mitten aus dem Saal Teller und Tassen, eine Kanne mit Kaffee, ein Korb mit frischen, duftenden Brötchen und mehrere Schüsselchen mit Marmelade und eine große Schüssel mit Rührei zu ihrem Tisch. 

„Ich hab immer gedacht, in Durmstrang ist es kalt und ungemütlich.", sagte Harry und sah sich um. „Als ich im letzten Schuljahr die Schüler in ihren Pelzmänteln gesehen habe, habe ich geglaubt, hier müssten alle frieren."

„Oh, nein.", antwortete die Lehrerin. „Durmstrang ist ein äußerst gemütlicher und komfortabler Ort. Die Zeiten, in denen man in den Burgen gefroren hat, sind lange vorbei. Wir haben das Glück, eine ziemlich kleine Schule zu sein, und so können wir uns fast jeden Luxus erlauben."

Harry goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und schnitt ein Brötchen auf. Nachdem er reichlich Rührei aus der Schüssel darauf geladen hatte, biss er herzhaft hinein.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier.", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe es mir auch ganz anders vorgestellt."

„Durmstrang wurde im Jahre 1893 komplett umgebaut. Die Nachkommen von Vlad Drakul haben damals einen großen Betrag gestiftet."

„Graf Drakula? Hat es ihn wirklich gegeben?" fragte Hermine.

„Natürlich. Er ist nicht nur der Volksheld der rumänischen Muggel, sondern war auch ein großer Magier. Alle Rumänen verehren ihn sehr."

„Ich dachte immer, er wäre der erste Vampier gewesen.", sagte Ron erstaunt.

„Nein, keiner weiß, woher dieser Ruf kam. Er hat gegen die Türken gekämpft und viele von ihnen aufspießen lassen. Es stimmt, dass er grausam sein konnte, aber zu seinen Leuten war er stets ein gütiger und gerechter Herrscher. Er hat viel für Durmstrang getan."

„Man lernt nie aus.", bemerkte Harry mit vollen Backen. „Eine Frage: Ist Viktor Krum hier?"

„Soweit ich weiß,", antwortete sie, „hat Viktor zur Zeit kein Länderspiel. Er müsste hier sein."

„Oh, das ist gut. Ich würde mich gerne mal mit ihm über den Wronski-Bluff unterhalten. Das hat mich damals bei der Weltmeisterschaft unheimlich beeindruckt."

„Vielleicht kannst du ja ein bisschen mit ihm trainieren.", meinte Ron.

„Ich brauch aber auch ein wenig Zeit mit Viktor!", sagte Hermine.

„Kriegst du, bestimmt. Spätestens, wenn Harry sich mit dem Drachen anlegt.", sagte Ron etwas bissig.

„Sie wollen gegen einen Drachen kämpfen?", fragte Professor Georgescu. „Das ist sehr gefährlich!"

„Ich muss.", antwortete Harry. „Ich brauche einen Drachenstein, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen"

Bei der Nennung des Namens erschrak die junge Lehrerin.

„Um Gottes Willen, sie können ‚Sie wissen schon, wer' doch nicht bei seinem Namen nennen!"

„Warum? Mir hat es noch nie geschadet."

Die Tür zum Saal öffnete sich knarrend und ein Zauberer in nachtblauem, mit Sternen und Monden besticktem Umhang und halbmondförmiger Lesebrille betrat den Raum. 

„Harry!", war eine wohlbekannte Stimme zu hören. „Was machen sie denn hier in Durmstrang?"

Professor Dumbledore kam lächelnd auf ihren Tisch zu. Die drei sprangen auf.

„Hallo Professor Dumbledore!", sagten sie einstimmig.

„Hermine, Ron, welche Überraschung. Mit euch Dreien habe ich gar nicht gerechnet, als man mir Besuch aus Hogwarts ankündigte. Ich kenne jemanden, der sicher auch sehr überrascht sein wird." Dabei lächelte er verschmitzt über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille.

„Wie geht es Sirius?", fragte Harry. Das war das, was ihn am meißten interessierte.

„Sirius? Ich glaube, es geht ihm ausgezeichnet. Er wurde jetzt offiziell unserem Komitee zugeordnet. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und der Schriftkram zu seiner Rehabilitation ist erledigt. Dann ist er ein freier Mann."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Das waren außerordentlich gute Nachrichten. Wenn Sirius offiziell ohne schuld war, konnte er vielleicht zu ihm ziehen, und dann hatte er die Dursleys hinter sich. 

Dumbledore setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. 

„Frühstück, das ist eine gute Idee!", sagte er. „Ich bekomme richtig Apettit. Für mich auch bitte 2 Brötchen und einen Kakao!"

Schon kamen ein Teller mit Brötchen und eine Tasse Kakao angeschwebt und landeten vor ihm. 

„Was führt euch hierher? Habt ihr die verlängerten Ferien genutzt um die Schüler von Durmstrang zu besuchen?" Dumbledor schaute fragend in die Runde. Charly straffte sich und begann zu erklären:

„Sie sind auf der Suche nach einem Drachen. Harry möchte einen Drachen töten, um an den Drachenstein zu kommen."

„Einen Drachenstein? Erst einmal, Harry, woher weist du von dem Drachenstein? Das ist ein uraltes wissen, das nur wenigen Zauberern zugänglich ist!", sagte Dunbledore verwundert.

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte, Professor Dumbledore.", begann Harry. „Das ganze hat mit Lord Voldemort zu tun. Er ist in den Besitz des Zauberstabes von Salazar Slytherin gekommen. Und dieser Zauberstab besitzt einen Kern aus dem Stein eines Hornschwanzes."

„Ah, verstehe. Das ist allerdings eine sehr wichtige Nachricht. Woher weißt du das?"

Harry erzählte die Geschichte. Inzwischen fiel es ihm leicht, von Henry und Llyr zu sprechen, ohne ihre Ordenszugehörigkeit preis zu geben. Dumbledore hörte aufmerksam zu, und als der Name Perpignan fiel hob er die Augenbrauen und meinte:

„Da haben wir einen mächtigen Verbündeten."

Als Harry geendet hatte schwiegen alle zunächst. Professor Georgescu war erschüttert. Mitleidig sah sie Harry an, was ihn ärgerte, denn er hatte das Gefühl, gerade Mitleid nich zu brauchen. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn der Blick an Professor Trelawney, der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, die Harry immer schreckliche Ereignisse voraussagte und ihn dabei genau so ansah.

„Hm", machte Dumbledore nachdenklich und rieb sich das Kinn. „Auf die Schnelle weiß ich da auch keinen anderen Rat. Und wenn dein Freund Henry dir geraten hat, einen Drachen zu erlegen, dann ist davon auszugehen, dass auch er keine andere Lösung wusste. Bedauerlich."

„Ich möchte nicht unbeding einen Drachen töten.", sagte Harry hoffnungslos. „Ich habe aber auch keine Lust, immer vor Voldemort weg zu laufen."

„Ja, ich weiß.", sagte Dumbledore mit väterlichen Blick auf Harry. Dann sah er Charly an. „Charly, kennen sie einen Drachen, der für diese Geschichte in Frage käme?"

Charly schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich fürchte, nein.", sagte er. „Die Drachen, die ich beobachte, sind für die Wissenschaft so wertvoll, dass ich keinen von ihnen opfern möchte."

„Vielleicht können uns die Riesen weiterhelfen. Das wäre ein Test, ob sie so loyal zu uns sind, wie sie in den letzten Verhandlungen versprochen haben. Immerhin kennen sie die Gegend sehr gut."

„Haben sie es geschafft, die Riesen auf ihre Seite zu bringen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja Miss Granger, aber es hat uns einen Stiefen an Verhandlungsgeschick gekostet. Sie sind störrisch und misstrauisch, viel schlimmer, als ich gedacht habe. Harry, was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen in ihr Dorf fahren und mit ihnen reden? Bei der Gelegenheit könntest du auch Hagrid treffen. Er wohnt zur Zeit bei seiner Mutter."

„Haben sie sich wieder vertragen?", fragte Hermine.

„Vertragen? Ich glaube sie waren nie richtig zerstritten. Es war rührend, wie Mutter Friedwulfa ihren Kleinen umschlungen hat."

„Ich würde mich freuen, Hagrid wieder zu sehen." , sagte Harry. „ Von mir aus können wir gerne ins Dorf der Riesen fahren. Aber wo ist Sirius? Den würde ich jetzt gerne sehen."

„Kein Problem. Ich bringe dich zu seiner Wohnung."

Er stand auf.

Hermine wandte sich an Professor Georgescu: „Meinen sie ich kann Viktor Krum besuchen?"

„Natürlich, Miss Granger.", sagte sie. „Ich zeige ihnen, wie sie hin kommen."

„Und ich?", fragte Ron. Er hatte das Gefühl, alle würden sich verkrümeln und ihn allein in der Mensa sitzen lassen.

„Komm mit mir.", sagte Harry. „Ich glaub, Sirius würde sich auch freuen, dich zu sehen, Immerhin kenne wir ihn ja gleich lang."

Sie trennten sich. Charly und Roxanne zogen sich zurück, Hermine klopfte an Viktors Tür und wurde zurückhaltend, aber freudig begrüßt. Harry und Ron wurden von Dumbledore zu Sirius Appartement geführt. Es lag ganz oben, in einem der sieben Türme der Burg. Als Harry geklopft hatte, antwortete eine vertraute Stimme von innen. Sirius öffnete die Tür und stand einen Augenblick starr da. Dann rief er „Harry!" und schloß ihn in seine Arme. Auch Ron begrüßte er sehr herzlich. 

Wieder mußte Harry die ganze Geschichte von vorne erzählen. Aber inzwischen hatte er Routine darin. Auch Sirius hatte viel zu erzählen. Immerhin wurde er jetzt nicht nur von Dumbledore gedeckt, sondern war vom Ministerium damit betraut worden, Dumbledore zu helfen. Sie hatten eine neue Verhandlung aufgenommen und der Anwalt von Sirius hatte gesagt, dass kein Zweifel mehr daran bestehen würde, dass Sirius wieder ein ordentliches Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft werden würde. Zu erdrückend waren die inzwischen gesammelten Beweise gegen Peter Pettigrew, den man inzwischen in aller Öffentlichkeit sehen konnte. 

Harry erzählte von den vielen Sorgen, die draußen in der Zaubererwelt die Runde machten. Auch die gedrückte Stimmung in der Winkelgasse blieb nicht unerwähnt, woraufhin Sirius ein sorgenvolles Gesicht machte, und meinte, es sei höchste Zeit, etwas gegen diese Umtriebe zu machen. Beim Drachenfangen wollte Sirius Harry in jedem Falle unterstützen, egal wie, und Harrys Ängste waren wie weggeblasen. Sie verbrachte einige Stunden bei Sirius, genossen die herrliche Aussicht, die man vom Turm aus über den See und die Berge hatte. Irgendwann ließ die Wirkung des Wach-Trankes etwas nach. Harry begann zu gähnen, und auch Ron machte keinen besonders aufmerksamen Eindruck mehr.

„Ich wird euch ein Zimmer besorgen.", sagte Sirius und verschwand für ein paar Minuten. Als er wiederkam, sagte er, er hätte ein Zimmer im Stockwerk unter seiner Wohnung gefunden. Es sei zwar nicht sehr komfortabel, aber für ein paar Nächte wäre es ok und sie könnten ja tagsüber zu ihm kommen. Harry kümmerte sich noch um Hedwig. Sie war draußen geblieben und hatte die Freiheit genossen. Jetzt rief Harry im Hof nach ihr. Hedwig hatte in einer Luke im Turm gesessen und kam nun angesegelt. Harry brachte sie in die Eulerei von Durmstrang. Sirius hatte ihm den Weg erklärt. Erst als Hedwig versorgt war, ging er hinauf in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Ron war schon im doppelstöckigen Bett, schlief aber noch nicht.

Sirius hatte ihnen noch einen kleinen Imbiss besorgt, von dem sich Ron einen Teller genommen hatte und kaute nun auf dem Bauch liegend an einem Hühnerschlegel. Die Abendsonne schien durch das kleine Turmfenster und tauchte das Zimmer in ein schönes Licht. 

„Bist du froh, wieder bei Sirius zu sein?", fragte Ron schläfrig.

„Ja. Jetzt kann nichts mehr schief gehen. Du wirst sehen, wir werden einen Drachen fangen."

Harry gähnte herzhaft. Dann fragte er Ron:

„Sag mal, diese Roxanne, ist das die Freundin von Charly?"

„Ich glaub ja. Irgendwann war er auch mal reif. Bisher hatte er immer nur Drachen im Kopf. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass sie kein Drache ist."

„Bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Mich hat sie an unsere Trelawney erinnert. Armer Charly."

„Ist nicht unser Bier.", sagte Ron. „Da muss er mit klarkommen. Ich bin jetzt jedenfalls müde und zerbrech mir nicht mehr den Kopf über meinen Bruder."

Ron reichte Harry den leeren Teller hinunter. Auch Harry hatte noch etwas gegessen, hatte aber keinen rechten Apettit. Er war einfach zu müde. Eigentlich war er auch zu faul, um sich die Zähne zu putzen, aber er raffte sich noch einmal hoch.

„Morgen werde ich mal baden.", sagte er. „Ich stinke wie ein Frettchen."

„Glaubst du, hier gibt es ein Bad? Hast du nicht gesehen, wie Viktor Krum im letzten Winter in dem eiskalten See gebadet hat?"

„Die werden doch wohl ein Bad haben! In den See springe ich nicht mehr. Ist viel zu kalt. Na, bist ja nur du, der mich nachts ertragen muß."

„Ich wird einfach wegriechen!"

Harry kletterte ins Bett und zog sich die Decke über die Nase.

„Gute Nacht, Ron!", sagte er.

„Gute Nacht.", sagte Ron und gähnte herzhaft. Obwohl es noch ein wenig hell war, waren sie schnell eingeschlafen.


	12. IM DORF DER RIESEN

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 12:Harry lernt die Riesen kennen. Sie scheinen ein lustiges Volk zu sein. Und er lernt seinen Gegner kennen....

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

12. Im Dorf der Riesen

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich gemeinsam in der Mensa zum Frühstück. Alle Durmstrang-Schüler waren anwesend, denn hier hatte das Semester schon begonnen. Es gab offensichtlich keine verschiedenen Häuser. Die Schüler verteilten sich scheinbar wahllos auf die Tische, einzig nach ihrem Alter schienen sie sich zusammen zu finden. Sie sahen vollkommen normal aus. Keiner der Schüler trug einen Pelzmantel oder eine Wollmütze, die Kleiderordnung war eher noch freier als in Hogwarts.

Charly war nicht mehr da, und auch Professor Georgescu war nicht zu sehen. Viktor Krum hatte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt. Er saß neben Hermine, die einen sehr zufriedenen Eindruck machte. Viktor begrüßte Harry und Ron auf seine zurückhaltende, beinahe abweisende Art. Doch seine Worte waren freundlich und er sagte, dass er sich freue, Harry und Ron auf Durmstrang zu sehen. Krummbein hatte sich einen Platz auf der Bank zwischen Viktor und Hermine gesichert. Ron flüsterte Harry zu, dass Krummbein Hermine sicher verteidigen würde, wenn es Krum einfiele ihr zu nahe zu kommen.

Ein Tisch war frei geblieben. Es mutete eigenartig an, dass die Schüler diesen Tisch mieden. Harry nahm an, dass es sich um den Lehrertisch handelte, nur hatte er gedacht, dass der Tisch der Lehrer an etwas exponierterer Stelle stehen würde, und nicht irgendwo im Raum. 

Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als sich die Tür zur Mensa öffnete und mehrere erwachsene Zauberer, darunter auch Professor Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus Lupin, den Saal betraten. War eben noch fröhliches Stimmengewirr durch den Saal geschwirrt, trat jetzt Stille ein. Alle Schüler standen von ihren Plätzen auf. Die Zauberer setzten sich um den freien Tisch. Einer, ein Mann mit langen, lockigen Haaren und einem männlich schönen Gesicht, das lediglich durch die stahlblauen Augen einen strengen Zug hatte, blieb jedoch stehen.

„Bitte setzen sie sich", forderte er die Schüler auf. Nachdem das Stühlerücken aufgehört hatte, herrschte eine gespannte Ruhe in der Mensa. Alle schauten gebannt auf den Zauberer.

„Liebe Schüler von Durmstrang!", fuhr er fort. „Nachdem wir vor drei Monaten schon die Ehre hatten, Profesor Dumbledore aus Hogwarts mit seinem Team zu begrüßen, habe ich heute das große Vergnügen, Ihnen ein Ereignis mitzuteilen, das seit über einhundert Jahren nicht mehr stattgefunden hat. Wir haben erneut, und diesmal ohne Ankündigung und sehr überraschend Besuch erhalten. Gestern sind drei Schüler aus Hogwarts hier eingetroffen, und das ist besonders erwähnenswert, weil wir mit Profesor Dumbledore eine Partnerschaft zwischen unseren Schulen beschlossen haben."

Er wandte sich zu dem Tisch, an dem Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen.

„Es ist mir eine besondere Freude, liebe Schüler, ihnen Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und den Gewinner des letztmaligen trimagischen Turniers, Harry Potter zu begrüßen."

An allen Tischen wurde geklatscht und neugierige Blicke auf die Drei geworfen.

„Leider war es mir noch nicht möglich,", setzte er seine Ansprache fort, „die drei Schüler persönlich zu begrüßen. Sie alle wissen, dass sich der Lehrkörper mit einem Problem auseinandersetzen muss, das eine Gefahr für die gesamte Zaubererschaft darstellt und das auch der Grund ist, warum Professor Dumbledor und seine hochgeschätzten Freunde auf Durmstrang weilen. Daher möchte ich das nun nachholen."

Er ging auf den Tisch der drei Freunde zu und schüttelte jedem die Hand. „Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Harry.", sagte er, als Harry an der Reihe war. „Professor Dumbledore war so freundlich, mir von ihrer besonderen Aufgabe zu erzählen und ich möchte ihnen versichern, dass sie mit der vollen Unterstützung Durmstrangs rechnen können. Lord Voldemort ist unser aller Problem und ich bewundere ihren Mut, sich einer solchen Gefahr zu stellen. Da muss ich natürlich ihre Freunde einschließen. Mein Name ist übrigens Brancusi, Sergei Brancusi. Ich bin seit Juli der Schulleiter in Durmstrang"

„Danke. Freut mich.", stammelte Harry, der eine solche Aufmerksamkeit nicht erwartet hatte und dem sie auch eher peinlich war. Er hatte es noch nie gut haben können, so ins Rampenlicht gestellt zu werden. Professor Brancusi wandte sich wieder an die Schüler von Durmstrang.

„Herr Potter hat eine sehr schwere Aufgabe vor sich. Er wird seit seiner Geburt von dem dunklen Lord verfolgt und konnte mehrmals nur knapp seinen Attentaten entkommen. Jetzt hat Lord Voldemort eine neue Waffe in die Hand bekommen, einen sehr mächtigen Zauberstab. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er alles daran setzen wird, unseren jungen Freund zu töten, aber Herr Potter stellt sich der Gefahr. Um dem dunklen Lord zu widerstehen benötigt er einen Kristall, der im Gehirn eines Drachen wächst. Herr Potter ist nach Rumänien gekommen um einen Drachen zu töten, ihm den Kristall zu entnehmen und dem dunklen Lord in einem Duell gegenüber zu stehen. In Anbetracht der Gefahr, in die sich Herr Potter begeben wird, bitte ich sie, liebe Schüler von Durmstrang, ihm jedwede Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen. Ich danke Ihnen. Guten Apettit."

Harry wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Mit hochrotem Kopf setzte er sich und machte sich klein, denn jetzt waren etwa 80 Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet. Sogar Viktor Krum sah ihn an und es war ein Mischung aus Hochachtung und Grauen, die aus seinen Augen blickte. Die Schüler klatschten nochmals, diesmal noch stärker und anhaltender als bei ersten mal, und als der Beifall abebbte, blieb ein Getuschel und Gemurmel, das Harry schlichtweg entsetzte. 

„Du hast Mut, Harry.", sagte Krum. Unter den buschigen Augenbrauen, die seinem Gesicht immer einen finsteren Ausdruck verliehen, schauten zwei freundliche Augen auf Harry. „Ich habe damals ganz schön Angst gehabt, als ich dem Drachen gegenüber stand und ich muss sagen, dass ich das nicht wieder erleben möchte."

„Ich möchte das auch nicht wieder erleben!", sagte Harry und fühlte in diesem Augenblick richtige Sympathie für Viktor. „Aber es wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben."

„Wie willst du den Drachen besiegen?", fragte Krum. „Hast du schon eine Idee?"

„Ich glaube,", sagte Harry, „ich werde es versuchen wie bei der ersten Aufgabe. Meine einzige Chance ist, wenn ich auf meinem Besen sitze. Vielleicht kann ich ihn irgendwie austricksen, oder von unten an ihn ran kommen. Ich muss ihm einen Speer in den Nabel stoßen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiss es noch nicht."

„Du fliegst gut, Harry. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es so hin haut. Aber du musst sehr vorsichtig sein. Einen Drachen zu töten ist etwas anderes, als ihm ein Ei zu klauen."

„Ich weiß. Aber wir werden es sehen. Irgendetwas fällt mir noch ein. Bisher habe ich immer Glück gehabt, und bin auf eine Idee gekommen. Aber etwas anderes. Wo trainiert ihr für Quiddich? Ich habe kein Spielfeld in der Nähe gesehen."

„Im Winter haben wir ein Feld auf dem See.", antwortete Krum. „Da können wir erstklassig trainieren. Aber wir haben ein ganz besonderes Feld. Dort finden die Spiele statt, wenn wir gegen andere Mannschaften antreten. Wenn du willst, zeige ich es dir nachher. Ich muss nur gleich zum Unterricht. Ist dir heute Nachmittag recht?"

„Klar! Wahrscheinlich will Professor Dumbledore mit uns heute zum Dorf der Riesen. Das wird wohl ein paar Stunden dauern. Kann Ron auch dabei sein?"

„Natürlich!"

„Wir wollten heute Nachmittag einen Spaziergang machen!", meldete sich Hermine. Sie machte einen leicht beleidigten Eindruck. 

„Meine liebe Herminne,", sagte Krum und sah sie eindringlich an. „ich werde mit dir einen Spaziergang machen. Ich habe es versprochen. Ich werde danach mit Harry und Ron gehen, um unser Quiddich Feld anzuschauen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Viktor. Ich dachte nur, du hättest es vergessen." Hermine beruhigte sich wieder. 

„Wie könnte ich dich vergessen? Noch dazu, wo du doch jetzt so eine süsse Frisur hast?"

Hermine wurde rot. Ron und Harry sahen sich an und grinsten. Als Hermine das sah warf sie ihnen einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Männer!", sagte sie. „Macht euch ruhig lustig über mich!"

„Och, wir? Nööö."´, kam die Antwort von zwei völlig unschuldig drein blickenden Jungs.

Zum Glück kam jetzt Professor Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch zu ihnen herüber. Er setzte sich auf eine freie Ecke der BankHermine nahm Krummbein auf den Schoß und machte etwas Platz.

„Zunächst einmal guten Morgen.", begann er. „Ich habe gestern angedeutet, dass wir heute ins Tal der Riesen fliegen wollen. Sie werden doch dabei sein, Harry, Ron, Hermine?"

„Das ist fest eingeplant.", sagte Harry. „Wie lange werden wir denn unterwegs sein?"

„Das kommt darauf an. Wenn wir von ihnen eine Drachenhöhle gezeigt bekommen, kann es durchaus sein, dass wir bis heute Abend unterwegs sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit es ist, das kann man auch nicht planen. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass wir gegen vier wieder da sind."

„Ich würde gerne hier bleiben.", sagte Hermine. 

„Das können sie durchaus, liebe Hermine. Ich hatte an Sie gedacht, weil ich davon ausgegangen war, sie würden sich für die Riesen interessieren."

„Das tue ich auch, ich würde gerne mitkommen, aber ich habe gestern eine andere Verabredung getroffen, die mir wichtiger ist."

„Verstehe.", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte wissend. Sein Blick wechselte zwischen Hermine und Viktor. „Wenn Sie schon eine Verabredung haben....Ich denke, wir werden noch einmal Gelegenheit haben, dort hin zu kommen."

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry.

„Ich würde vorschlagen,", sagte er, „dass wir direkt nach dem Frühstück losfliegen. Wir werden etwa eine halbe Stunde unterwegs sein. Schade, dass es hier in Rumänien nicht so ein dichtes Kamin-Netzwerk gibt. Stellen Sie sich vor, die Riesen haben noch offene Feuerstellen."

„Ich fliege lieber mit dem Besen, Professor.", sagte Harry. „Diese Reiserei mit Flohpulver hat mir immer dicke Schrammen verpasst. Ich kann mich nicht so recht damit anfreunden."

„Sicher, Harry, aber ich bin bequem geworden. Denken sie an mein Alter! Also abgemacht, wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde im Hof."

Professor Dumbledore stand auf und ging zum Tisch der Lehrer zurück. 

„Wenn ihr später wieder kommt,", meinte Victor, „macht das auch nichts. Die Quiddich-Halle ist immer offen, und wenn wir später da sind, kann es sogar sein, dass wir sie für uns haben. Und ich glaube, wenn ich noch etwas mehr Zeit habe, freut sich Herminne."

Dabei sah er Hermine prüfend an. Sie nickte nur. Harry strich sich noch ein Brötchen mit Honig. Der Honig hier war um Klassen besser, als in England. Er hatte eine dunkle Farbe und schmeckte sehr würzig. Harry vermutete, dass es an den dunklen Wäldern der Gegend lag. Nachdem er es aufgegessen und auch noch ein paar Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte, standen er und Ron auf, verabschiedeten sich und gingen zur Tür. Viele Blicke folgten ihnen, teils neugierig, manche aber auch finster. Einige Schüler von Durmstrang gönnten Harry den Erfolg beim trimagischen Turnier nicht, sie hätten viel lieber Viktor Krum auf dem Siegertreppchen gesehen.

Ron und Harry holten die Besen aus ihrem Zimmer und begaben sich in den kleinen Hof der Burg. Professor Dumbledore, Sirius uns Lupin warteten schon. Sie mussten die Burg erst durch das Tor verlassen. Durmstrang ließ es nicht zu, dass man direkt vom Gelände her starten konnte. Das war eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, denn die Schule stand in einer Gegend, in der sich allerlei magische Wesen umtrieben und man wollte verhindern, dass überraschend jemand auftauchte, der die Schüler in Gefahr hätte bringen können. Vor dem Tor stiegen sie auf ihre Besen und flogen los.

Das Tal, in dem der Burgfelsen von Durmstrang lag, war schnell verlassen. Rings um den See standen dichte, dunkle Wälder, aus denen immer wieder Felsnasen heraus ragten, die an versteinerte Hexen und Zauberer erinnerten. Soweit man sehen konnte, gab es keine menschliche Siedlung, nur ab und zu konnte man einen Strich im Wald erkennen, der einen Weg kennzeichnete. Immer höher stiegen sie auf und suchten sich ihren Weg zwischen den schneebedeckten Gipfeln hindurch. Hinter einer Bergkette kamen sie schließlich in ein breites Tal, in dem sich der Wald teilte und den Blick auf eine Siedlung frei gab. Harry fühlte sich, als ob er geschrumpft wäre, denn die Häuser dieser Siedlung waren mehr als drei mal so groß, wie sie es in einer Menschensiedlung gewesen wären. Das musste das Dorf der Riesen sein. 

Zwischen den Häusern liefen wahrhaft gigantische Gestalten mit wildem Aussehen herum. Männer mit Bärten und zerzausten Mähnen, in Felle gehüllt, arbeiteten zwischen den Häusern und in fußballfeldgroßen Gärten. Frauen trugen badewannengroße Körbe mit Wäsche zum Bach, und wenn sie die gewaschenen Kleider auf einem Felsen ausschlugen spritzten Fontänen in die Luft. Dumbledore, der die ganze Zeit voraus geflogen war und die Truppe geführt hatte, kreiste einmal über dem Dorf und rief einen Gruß hinunter. Als die Riesen sie bemerkt hatten, setzte er zur Landung auf dem Dorfplatz an und seine Begleiter folgten ihm.

Die Riesen liefen zusammen und bildeten einen Kreis um die Ankömmlinge. Sie sahen furchterregend aus. Harry stellte fest, dass Hagrid mit seinen fast vier Metern Größe eher ein Zwerg unter den Riesen war. Die Männer hatten fast die doppelte Größe und die Frauen waren auch nicht viel kleiner. Wenn sie liefen, bebte der Boden unter ihren Füßen und ihre Stimmen dröhnten laut wie das Trompeten eines Elefanten. Nachdem sie von den Besen gestiegen waren, teilte sich der Kreis und ein besonders großer, wild aussehender Riese trat auf sie zu. Er ging in die Hocke und streckte Professor Dumbledore seinen Zeigefinger hin. 

„Hallo Professor!", dröhnte er und Harry hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zu gehalten. „Auch mal wieder im Lande?"

„Guten Morgen Dorrdan.", sagte Dumbledore und seine Stimme klang vergleichsweise dünn. Er nahm den Zeigefinger des Riesen in beide Hände und drückte ihn herzlich. Sie Hand des Riesen war fast so groß, wie Harrys Arm lang war. Die Finger waren baumdick, ellenlang und mit dicken Hornhäuten versehen.

„Wir sind gekommen, weil wir euch um einen Gefallen bitten wollen.", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„So so, einen Gefallen!", dröhnte Dorrdan. „Dann schieß mal los!"

Er ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf die Erde nieder. Der Boden bebte.

„Unser junger Freund hier,", sagte Professor Dumbledore und deutete auf Harry, „braucht zu seinem eigenen Schutz einen Drachenstein. Dazu muss er einen Drachen aufspüren und erlegen. Und ich wollte gerne von euch wissen, ob ihr in der Gegend einen Drachen kennt, der dafür in Frage kommt."

Zuerst stutzte der Riese und starrte Harry ungläubig an. Dann schlug er sich mit der Hand auf die Schenkel, dass alles wackelte, und lachte brüllend los. 

„Ha ha ha..., dieser abgeschnittene Zwerg will einen Drachen jagen?", dröhnte er. Die umstehenden Riesen ließen sich anstecken und ein tosendes Gelächter hallte von den Hängen wieder. „Das ist ja fast so, ha ha ha, als würde eine Fliege einen Hund jagen wollen!"

Die Riesen lachten und kicherten, bis sie nicht mehr konnten. Währenddessen stand Professor Dumbledore ungerührt stolz und aufrecht da und sah Dorrdan missbilligend an. Als sich die Riesen wieder bis auf einzelne Kicherer beruhigt hatten begann Dumbledore zu sprechen.

„Ich finde das bei weitem nicht so spassig, wie du, Dorrdan. Erstens hat unser junger Freund schon einmal einem Drachen gegenüber gestanden und hat ihm ein Ei aus seinem Gelege geholt und zweitens ist unserem Schüler Harry Potter bei weitem mehr zuzutrauen."

„Entschuldige, Professorchen", grinste Dorrdan und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Aber du musst dir das einfach vorstellen. Wir sind zwar an die Drachen gewöhnt, aber wir fürchten sie. Und da kommt ein so kleines Kerlchen an und will sich mit einem Drachen anlegen. Da muss ich einfach lachen!" Und wieder kicherte er, wenn auch verhaltener.

„Aber wenn es sich um Harry Potter handelt, glaube ich dir, dass man das ernst nehmen muss. Sein Ruf ist sogar bis zu uns gedrungen. Wir haben ihn uns nur ein bisschen größer vorgestellt." Er hob seine Hand auf Schulterhöhe um anzudeuten, welche Größe er sich vorstellte. Dann wandte er sich an Harry.

„Unser kleiner Hagrid hat mir von dir erzählt. Respekt, Junge. Ach, wo ist er denn, unser Hagrid? Sitzt er wieder bei seiner Mama auf dem Schoß?" Wieder lachte er. „Häääägrid! Häääägrid! Dein Freund ist da!", rief er über seine Schulter und alles erzitterte.

„Was ist nun, Dorrdan? Hilfst du uns, einen Drachen zu finden?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Na klar, Professorchen. Wir helfen dir. Ich weiß da einen Drachen, an dem sich unser Zwergenfreund mal versuchen kann. Wird ein Mordsspass!"

Ein kleines Gerangel entstand zwischen den umstehenden Riesen. Jemand zwängte sich zwischen zwei Riesen durch. Es war Hagrid. Als er Harry sah, lief er auf ihn zu und drückte ihn an seine breite Brust. Harry blieb fast die Luft weg.

„Harry, altes Haus! Mann, Junge, wie kommst du hier her? Dieses Trampeltier hat dir doch hoffentlich nichts getan? He?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Mensch Hagrid, ich freu mich, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Klasse, Mann. Ich hab meine Ma wieder gefunden. Fühl mich fast wie zuhause hier! Und meine Ma hat ihren verlorenen Sohn wieder! Harry, Junge, was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin auf Drachenjagt.", erklärte er. „Voldemort hat uns angegriffen und ich suche einen Drachenstein, der mich schützen soll. Erzähl ich dir später ausführlich."

„Haben die über dich gelacht?", fragte Hagrid und zeigte auf Dorrdan und die anderen Riesen.

„Musst du nicht so eng sehen, Harry. Machen gerne mal einen Spass mit den kleinen Menschen. Sind aber nette Kerle, ein bisschen rauh, aber ganz in Ordnung. Wirst schon sehen."

„Komm, Kleiner", mischte sich Dorrdan ein. „Schmus jetzt nicht so mit deinem Busenfreund rum. Wir wollen ihm einen Drachen zeigen. Mal sehen, ob er dann noch Lust hat auf die Jagt. Wird ein Mordsspass!"

Dorrdan hielt seine Hand flach über den Boden und forderte Dumbledore auf, sich darauf zu setzen. „Wir müssen ein paar Schritte gehen. Ihr mit euren kurzen Beinchen werdet nicht hinterher kommen. Machts euch bequem!"

Andere Riesen streckten jetzt ihre Hande hin und Ron, Harry, Sirius und Lupin setzten sich jeweils in eine der Hände. Sie wurden in eine schwindelerregende Höhe gehoben und dann durch das Dorf geschaukelt. Harry hielt sich am Daumen des Riesen fest, der ihn trug. Er konnte ganz bequem in der Hand sitzen, seine Beine baumelten herunter und er lehnte sich an die Finger. Das einzige, das ihn störte, war das entsetzliche Schaukeln, wenn der Riese mit seinen großen Schritten ging.

Sie folgten dem Tal und kletterten an dessen Ende über einen Sattel. Auf der anderen Seite ging es einen steilen Hang hinunter in ein weite, runde Mulde, die ringsum von hohen Gipfeln umgeben war. Mitten in dem Kessel hielten sie an. Dorrdan setzte Dumbledore auf einem hervorstehenden Felsbrocken ab. Die anderen Riesen setzten ihre Last ebenfalls ab. Dorrdan hielt den Finger vor die Lippen und flüsterte, was dennoch wie ein mittlerer Sturm klang:

„Ab jetzt müsst ihr leise sein. Dort hinter den Bäumen ist seine Höhle. Wenn er raus kommt, versteckt euch. Er mag Menschen!" Dabei grinste er wieder von einem Ohr zum Anderen.

Mit seinen Riesenpranken zerteilte er die Bäume und es wurde eine große Höhle in einem Felsen sichtbar. Mit einem Mal begann es nach Schwefel und ekelhaftesten Exkrementen zu stinken. Dorrdan hob einen Felsbrocken von der Größe eines Ochsen auf und warf ihn in die Höhle. Es polterte und dann war ein zorniges Gefauche zu hören. Wieder polterte es und das Poltern näherte sich dem Höhlenausgang. Dorrdan duckte sich hinter ein paar hohen Tannen und hielt die Bäume soweit auseinander, dass man den Höhleneingang gut beobachten konnte.

Dann kam der Drache heraus. Zuerst streckte er seinen Kopf aus der Höhle, sah sich um und zog prüfend die Luft in seine Nasenlöcher. Zum Glück kam der Wind aus dem Tal herauf, so dass er die Anwesenden nicht riechen konnte. Der Drache schob seinen gepanzerten Echsenkörper weiter aus der Höhle und sah sich wachsam um. Langsam konnte man einen Eindruck von seiner Größe bekommen. Es mußte ein altes, ausgewachsenes Männchen sein. Tiefe Schrunden und Narben an seinem Hals ließen darauf schließen, dass er schon einige Kämpfe hinter sich hatte, die Tatsache, dass er leibhaftig vor ihnen stand, zeigte, dass er sie gewonnen hatte. Er musste etwa fünfundzwanzig Meter lang sein, Sein Schädel hatte einen Durchmesser von mehr als einem Meter und zwei tellergroße gelbe Augen blickten bösartig in die Runde. Schwarzer Rauch quoll aus seinem mit langen, dolchartigen Zähnen bewehrten Maul und den unergründlich tiefen Nasenlöchern. Als er nichts entdecken konnte schlug er zornig mit seiner Klaue auf den Boden und hinterließ eine tiefe Narbe im Fels. Dann fauchte er noch einmal warnend, wobei eine fünf Meter lange Stichflamme gefährlich nah an die Bäume heran kam, hinter denen sich Dorrdan versteckt hielt, und zog sich zurück.

Harry war käseweiß geworden. Das schiere Entsetzen packte ihn und er wäre am liebsten fort gelaufen und nie mehr wieder gekommen. Nur mit großer Mühe beherrschte er sich, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er am ganzen Leib zitterte.

Dorrdan kam zurück geschlichen. Neugierig sah er auf Harry herab und weidete sich an der Angst, die Harry nicht zu verbergen vermochte.

„Na, Jungchen?", fragte er und grinste schadenfroh. „Haste die Hosen gestrichen voll? Ganz schöner Brummer, nicht wahr. Er gehört dir!"

„D..d..danke..", stammelte Harry. 

Dumbledore legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Wenn ich an das Hornschwanzweibchen vom letzten Jahr denke, sie war nur unwesentlich kleiner, und du hast das damals hervorragend gelöst. Verlass dich nur darauf, dass du etwas kannst."

Hagrid sah Harry mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Hast du das gesehen, Harry?", fragte er. „Was für ein Prachtkerl! Nur schade, dass du ihn umbringen musst!"

„Wird schon gut gehen, Harry!" ,sagte jetzt auch Sirius und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Harry schluckte. Dann holte er tief Luft, um sein Zittern in den Griff zu bekommen. Langsam bekam er wieder etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht. 

„Ja", sagte er missmutig. „Es wird schon irgendwie klappen. Ich werde ihn wohl in der Luft austricksen müssen."

„Kopf hoch, Harry", sagte Dumbledore noch einmal. „Wir werden den Riesen zeigen, dass sie nicht recht haben. Ich helfe dir dabei!"

Alles, was sie jetzt sagten, trug nicht dazu bei, ihn sonderlich zu beruhigen. Aber Harry wollte sich nicht länger dem Spott der Riesen aussetzen, deshalb schloß er kurz die Augen, sammelte sich und sagte mit fester Stimme:

„Morgen werde ich gegen ihn kämpfen. Es muss sein, um Voldemort in seine Schranken zu weisen. Also werde ich es tun."

Die Riesen kamen nicht mehr dazu, ihren Spott auszuleben. Harry hatte überzeugend gesprochen und wenn Riesen eines bewunderten, dann war es Mut. Natürlich warteten sie den nächsten Tag ab, bevor sie ein vorschnelles Urteil abgaben, aber insgeheim rechneten sie damit, dass Harry kneifen würde. Und dann würden sie noch genug zu lachen haben.

Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg ins Dorf. Hagrid lud alle Hogwartianer zu einem Tee in das Haus seiner Mutter, was sie gerne annahmen. Harry war gewöhnt an die Hütte von Hagrid, in der alles schon wesentlich größer war, als in einem normalen Haus. Aber das, was er hier sah, übertraf alles, was er sich jemals hatte vorstellen können. Die Stühle reichten bis an sein Kinn, auf den Tisch konnte er gar nicht sehen und der Schrank war so hoch, wie ein Haus. Die Öllampe über dem Tisch pendelte in unerreichbarer Höhe. Auf dem Feuerplatz, der in einer Ecke des Raumes unter einer Luke in der Wand lag, prasselte ein Feuer, in dem ganze Bäume zu Asche verbrannten. Auf einem Gestell darüber stand ein rußüberkrusteter Kessel, der die Ausmaße eines Autos hatte und aus dessen Tülle ein halbmeter dicker Dampfstrahl schoss.

Friedwulfa beugte sich ächzend herunter und schüttelte jedem die Hand mit ihrem kleinen Finger. Dann hob sie einen nach dem Anderen auf den Tisch. Er war mit zwei riesenhaften Tassen und fünf kleineren, die wohl aus einem Riesen-Puppengeschirr stammten, und immer noch das Fassungsvermögen einer ganzen Kanne hatten, gedeckt. Mitten auf dem Tisch standen fünf Puppenstühle, die aber immer noch solche Ausmaße hatten, dass sogar Sirius, der beileibe nicht klein war, locker mit den Füßen schlenkern konnte, ohne den Tisch zu berühren. Sie kletterten auf die Stühle und setzten sich. Hagrid, der für diesen Haushalt auch noch etwas zu klein geraten war, kletterte auf einen der großen Stühle und schenkte ihnen aus einer verhältnismäßig kleinen Kanne vorsichtig etwas Tee in die Tassen. Dann schob er eine Schale mit selbstgebackenen Keksen, die die Größe von Torten hatten über den Tisch.

„Nehmt euch", brummte er. „Hat meine Ma gebacken. Hoffe, ihr mögt sie!"

Friedwulfa sah ihren Sohn streng an. „Schmecken sie dir nicht, Rubeus?" dröhnte sie.

„Vorzüglich, Ma, dachte nur, unsere Freunde kommen aus England, da kennt man diese Art Kekse nicht."

Harry beugte sich zu der Schale hinüber und brach sich ein Eckchen von einem Keks ab. Er probierte und stellte fest, dass es auf jeden Fall besser schmeckte, als das Zeug, das Hagrid ihnen immer vorsetzte, vor allen Dingen verklebte es einem nicht die Zähne.

„Dieschingut", mampfte er.

„Na, was sagst du zu den Riesen? Sind doch nette Leute, oder?", fragte Hagrid.

„Joaah, schon.", meinte Harry, nachdem er den trockenen Keks mit etwas Tee hinuntergespült hatte. „Aber sie haben Spass daran, einen zu erschrecken!"

„Ja, dass machen sie gerne. Aber du wirst sie kennenlernen. Sie sind schon ok. Sag mal Harry, wozu brauchst du den Drachenstein? Erzähl mal!"

Harry erzählte. Zwischendrin röhrte Friedwulfa: „Du musst ein bisschen lauter sprechen, Harry, meine Ohren sind nicht mehr so gut."

Friedwulfa war mehr als zwanzig Jahre älter als Hagrid, sie musste also über achzig Jahre alt sein. Sie hatte ihr wildes graues Haar zu einem Knoten gebunden und sah mit ihrem runzeligen Gesicht wie eine Oma aus. Harry bemühte sich, so laut zu sprechen, dass sie es auch verstand. Er musste fast schreien, bevor sie ein zufriedenes Gesicht machte.

Als Harry geendet hatte, war Hagrid einen Augenblick nachdenklich. Dann sagte er:

„Auch wenn es mir in der Seele weh tut, Harry, dass du ausgerechnet einen so herrlichen Drachen töten musst, ich glaub, es ist schon richtig. Wenn das stimmt, mit dem Zauberstab, dann musst du ihm ganz schön was entgegensetzen."

„Du hast eine große Aufgabe vor dir, Harry.", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „und ich meine nicht den Drachen. Wenn es dir gelingt, Voldemort mit dem Drachenstein den Zauberstab zu nehmen, dann haben wir eine reelle Chance, mit ihm fertig zu werden. Wir drei haben mit den Lehrern von Durmstrang viele Stunden zusammen gesessen und über eine vernünftige Strategie diskutiert. Ich glaube, wir haben einen Weg gefunden. Aber der wird nicht einfach sein."

„Es war eine außerordentlich wichtige Information für uns, als du uns gesagt hast, dass er den Zauberstab von Slytherin hat.", sagte Sirius. „Im ersten Augenblick dachte ich, es wäre alles umsonst gewesen."

„Nun ja, Sirius", meinte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Umsonst kann man nicht sagen. Mit Hagrids Hilfe ist es uns gelungen, einen Frieden mit den Riesen zu schließen. Ist das nichts?"

„Was hätte er uns genutzt, wenn wir unvorbereitet auf Voldemort gestoßen wären?", entgegnete Sirius. „Auch wenn ich mir Sorgen um Harry mache, es ist gut, dass es so gekommen ist. Es hängt viel von dir ab, Harry!"

„Ich weiß,", sagte Harry ernst. „Aber als ich den Drachen gesehen habe, da habe ich mich gefragt, warum alles immer nur auf meinen Schultern lasten soll."

„Das ist dein Schicksal.", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. „Es hat dich von Anfang an an Voldemort gebunden, und es wird dich so lange festhalten, bis Voldemort tot ist."

„Kommt, Kinder!", warf Lupin ein, „Macht unseren Harry nicht ganz fertig, er ist erst fünfzehn!"

„Aber er stellt einen Schüssel zu Voldemort dar!", sagte Sirius. „Und mit fünfzehn ist er kein Kind mehr. Ich bin überzegt, Harry schafft es. Er ist halt derjenige, auf den es Voldemort abgesehen hat, und nur bei ihm macht es Sinn, wenn er den Drachenstein trägt. Und wir werden ihm in jedem Fall beistehen."

„Ich möchte nur, dass es irgendwann vorbei ist.", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Das wird es", beruhigte ihn Dumbledore. „Das verspreche ich dir."

„Es ist ein Ende abzusehen.", sagte Sirius. „Aber jetzt konzentriere dich erst einmal auf deine nächste Aufgabe."

Harry nickte. Langsam bekam er wieder Mut, und wenn es auch der Mut der Verzweiflung war. Immerhin konnte er das Ende der leidigen Geschichte durch seinen Einsatz beschleunigen.

„Die Drachen hier sind ganz schön gefährlich, habe ich bei Henry in einem Buch gelesen. Viel gefährlicher als die ungarischen Hornschwänze.", sagte er. „Wo steht eigentlich, dass ich allein gegen den Drachen antreten muss?"

„Das steht dir frei, Harry", meinte Dumbledore. „Du kannst jede Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, nur töten musst du ihn selbst. Dann hast du die volle Kraft des Steines in dir."

„Aber Slytherin hat seinen Drachen auch durch jemand anderen töten lassen. Warum klappt das bei ihm? Und bei Voldemort, Warum sind sie dann so mächtig?"

„Es ist nicht nur die Kraft des Steines allein.", erklärte Lupin. „Slytherin war ein außerordentlich mächtiger Zauberer, der den Zauberstab nur noch zur Vollendung seiner Macht benötigte. Und Voldemort ist der stärkste dunkle Magier sein über einhundert Jahren, bei ihm kannst du auch davon ausgehen, dass der Zauberstab ihm zur Vollendung dient. Du bist ein Schüler. Du brauchst die ganze Kraft eines Drachensteins."

„Kann ich denn jemanden in den Kampf mitnehmen? Dich zum Beispiel. Sirius? So dass du mir hilfst, den Drachen in die Enge zu treiben, und ich kann den Todesstoß ansetzen?"

„Ich werde bei dir sein, Harry und mein Möglichstes tun. Es kommt auf die Art an, wie du den Drachen angreifen willst. Ich nehme an, in der Luft?"

„Das ist das Einzige, was mir einfällt. Viel mehr kann ich nicht!", sagte Harry.

„Du kannst schon einiges, Harry. Aber dann solltest du auf alle Fälle jemanden dabei haben, der dich in der Luft unterstützen kann. Ich kann dir nur vom Boden aus helfen, ich fliege nicht gut genug."

„Ich könnte dir helfen, Harry", meldete sich Ron.

„Das ist lieb von dir, Ron, aber ich fürchte, du bist nicht sicher genug auf dem Besen. Aber vielleicht..., vielleicht kann ich Viktor fragen. Er ist der perfekte Sucher und fliegt fantastisch."

„Das ist eine Idee, die gar nicht so dumm ist.", sagte Sirius. „Ihr beiden könntet den Drachen ganz schön in die Irre führen. Frag ihn!"

Jetzt fühlte Harry sich besser. Heute abend, wenn Krum ihm das Quiddich-Feld zeigte, könnte er ihn wirklich fragen. ‚Hoffentlich sagt Krum ja', dachte er. Er bekam langsam ein Gefühl für den bevorstehenden Kampf. Irgendwie kam es ihm vor wie ein wichtigen Quiddich Spiel und in seinem Kopf liefen Spielzüge ab, die er ausprobieren würde.

„Mensch Harry!", knurrte Hagrid und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, dass Harry beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre. „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich werde dabei sein und dir ganz mächtig die Daumen drücken."

„Danke, Hagrid.", sagte Harry, rieb sich die Schulter und lächelte. 

„Wie ist es,", fragte Dumbledore. „Wollen wir aufbrechen?"

Allgemeines Nicken folgte. Friedwulfa hob sie wieder von dem Tisch herunter. Hagrid begleitete sie zum Dorfplatz. 

„Sag mal Hagrid,", fragte Ron und schaute zu Hagrid auf. „Hast du nicht erzählt, dass du von deiner Mutter nichts mehr wissen willst?"

„Das war damals, Ron. Hab lange mit Ma geredet. Sie hat mir erklärt, was passiert ist. Jetzt vertragen wir uns wieder und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich froh bin, meine Ma wieder zu haben."

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Weißt du, damals, als sich meine Ma von meinem Vater getrennt hat, hatten die Riesen einen schweren Stand. Waren als brutal und streitsüchtig verschrien. Ma ist immer wieder von Zauberern angegriffen worden, hat sich nicht mehr wohl gefühlt in England. Die Riesen aus aller Welt haben hier einen Platz gefunden, wo sie in Ruhe gelassen werden. Und da ist meine Ma auch hier hin gekommen. War besser für sie und du kannst mir glauben, dass es ihr nicht leicht gefallen ist."

„Ich freu mich für dich, Hagrid.", sagte Harry. „Willst du denn dann hier bleiben?"

„Du wirst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich euch allein lasse!", knurrte Hagrid. „Ihr seid meine Freunde, und Hogwarts ist meine Heimat. Nur ich weiß jetzt, wo ich in Urlaub fahren kann."

Sie kamen auf den Dorfplatz und stiegen auf ihre Besen. 

„Schick mir ne Eule, wenn es los geht!", rief Hagrid hinter Harry her, als sie schon in der Luft waren.

„Klar, mach ich!", rief Harry hinunter. „Ich freu mich, wenn du dabei bist!"

Hagrid winkte. Er sah glücklich aus, ganz anders, als er manchmal in Hogwarts wirkte, wenn er wieder in einer Phase des Grübelns war. Auch Friedwulfa winkte von der Tür ihres Hauses.

„Ich glaub, Hagrid geht es hier wirklich gut.", sagte Ron zu Harry.

„Das ist ihm auch zu gönnen.", antwortete Harry. „Er ist ein echt netter Kerl."

Sie flogen die gleiche Strecke zurück nach Durmstrang und waren nach einer halben Stunde wieder am Tor. Die Stimme des Torhauses fragte nach ihrem Begehr und ließ sie, nachdem Dumbledore sich zu erkennen gegeben hatte, ein. Hermine und Krum waren von ihrem Spaziergang noch nicht wieder zurück, jedenfalls öffnete niemand, als Harry an Krums Zimmertür geklopft hatte. Sirius hatte sich mit Professor Dumbledore zurückgezogen und Ron lag in seinem Bett und las magische Comix. Es knallte und zischte aus dem Heft und die Figuren tobten von einem Bild zu anderen, sprachen miteinander und verursachten einen Höllenlärm. 

Harry wollte sich das nicht antun. Also holte er sich sein Lieblingsbuch ‚Quiddich im Wandel der Zeiten', steckte es in seine Tasche, in der er die Tränke und Utensilien der Druiden verstaut hatte, fand nach einiger Suche ein sonniges Plätzchen auf einem Balkon, setzte sich dort hin und begann zu lesen. Er konnte sich aber nicht richtig konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Er musste wieder und wieder an den bevorstehenden Drachenkampf denken. Nach einer Weile schlug er das Buch zu. Er legte es auf seine Knie und schaute über die Landschaft. Die Sonne stand schon ziemlich tief. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würde hinter dem Horizont verschwinden. Im Westen türmten sich Wolken auf und es sah so aus, als würde sich das Wetter ändern.

‚Wenn es morgen regnet, kämpfe ich nicht.', beschloss er. 

Wieder nahm er das Buch, schlug es auf, blätterte es aber nur durch und betrachtete die Bilder, auf denen die Spieler hin und her flogen. Wie im Film konnte er die Spiele beobachten, aber so richtig fesseln konnte es ihn nicht. Also beschloss er, in der Mensa noch einen Kakao zu trinken. Er schloß das Buch, öffnete die Tasche und stutzte. Die Figur, die er von Henry zum Abschied bekommen hatte, glimmte grünlich. Er nahm sie heraus und betrachtete sie. Was sollte das bedeuten? Mit einem mal öffnete die Figur den Mund und begann zu sprechen.

„Nachricht von Henry Perpignan liegt vor.", sagte sie. „Soll ich eine Verbindung erstellen?"

Harry glotzte überrascht die Figur an. Nachricht von Henry? Was wollte er?

„Ja, bitte!", sagte er.

Das Glimmen der Figur wurde stärker und mit einem Mal begann sie intensiv grün zu leuchten.

„Harry?",kam es aus ihrem Mund. Harry erkannte die Stimme von Henry.

„Henry!", rief er. „Mit dir hätte ich jetzt gar nicht gerechnet. Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke der Nachfrage, Harry. Hat ja eine Zeit gedauert, bis du auf meine Nachricht reagiert hast. Aber nun gut. Mir geht es bestens, Mein Haus steht wieder, ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt, ein paar Veränderungen vorzunehmen."

„Was hat Voldemort mit deinem Haus gemacht?", fragte Harry.

„Der muß ziemlich sauer gewesen sein, vor allen Dingen, als er gemerkt hat, dass er eine Ruine erobert hat. Hat keinen Stein auf dem Anderen gelassen, und es hat einige Mühe gekostet, die Ruine so herzurichten, dass ich wieder anfangen konnte aufzubauen." 

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen...", meinte Harry.

„Hör zu, Harry,", sagte Henry. „Voldemort ist auch der Grund, warum ich gestern versucht habe dich zu erreichen. Er ist aus England verschwunden. Wir haben verlässliche Informationen, dass er nach Süden aufgebrochen ist. Einige seiner Vertrauten sind mit ihm gezogen, wir vermuten, dass er deine Spur aufgenommen hat. Wo bist du jetzt gerade?"

„Ich sitze gerade auf einem Balkon in der Burg Durmstrang."

„Das ist gut. Dort bist du sicher. Wenn du Durmstrang verlässt, kann es allerdings sein, dass er dich findet."

„Dann habe ich heute ja Glück gehabt. Ich war mit Dumbledore im Dorf der Riesen."

„Dumbledore ist auch da? Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Tu mir einen Gefallen, Harry. Geh nicht ohne ihn raus. Dumbledore ist im Moment der Einzige, der dir außerhalb von geschützten Orten Sicherheit gewähren kann."

„Glaubst du,", fragte Harry, „dass Voldemort hierher kommt?"

„Ist anzunehmen.", antwortete Henry. „Dort in Rumänien kann er dich fertig machen, ohne dass irgend etwas an die Öffentlichkeit dringt."

„Wann denkst du denn, das Voldemort hier ist?, fragte Harry.

„Er ist vor zwei Tagen verschwunden. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er schon in den Gegend ist. Sei also vorsichtig."

„Scheiße! Natürlich bin ich vorsichtig."

„Was macht übrigens deine Suche nach einem Drachen?"

„Wir haben einen gefunden. Die Riesen haben ihn uns gezeigt. Aber ich sage dir, das ist ein fürchterlicher, alter Kerl, den sie uns da ausgesucht haben. Es wird nicht einfach werden."

„Du schaffst das schon, Harry. Denk daran, was ich dir beigebracht habe."

„Mach ich, Henry, bestimmt. Aber ich werde ihn wohl in der Luft bekämpfen. Ich will versuchen, dass Viktor Krum mir hilft, zumindest ihn ablenkt. Ich werde es schaffen, Henry."

„Verlass dich nicht zu sehr auf Krum. Du musst es alleine schaffen, wenn du die volle Wirkung des Drachensteins haben willst!"

„Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt mitkommen will. Wenn, dann stelle ich mir das so vor, dass er auf mich aufpast, und Rückendeckung gibt. Ich weiß, dass ich den Drachen selber töten muss. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen."

„Gut, Harry, wenn du es geschafft hast, melde dich bei mir. Du brauchst nur auf den Bauch deiner Figur zu drücken und zu sagen, wen du sprechen willst. Sollte ich nicht da sein, spreche mir eine Nachricht, ich melde mich dann und du kannst mir alles erzählen. Das gilt übrigens auch, wenn Voldemort auftaucht. Viel Glück, Harry."

„Danke, Henry", sagte Harry. Das Leuchten der Figur erlosch und die Verbindung war zu Ende. Harry dachte nach. Wenn Voldemort schon hier war, wurde es höchste Zeit, sich den Drachenstein zu erobern. ‚Das wird kein Vergnügen, morgen, vor allem, wenn es regnet.', dachte er. Er beobachtete die Wolkenfront, hinter der die Sonne verschwunden war. Sie war beträchtlich näher gerückt. Leichter Wind kam auf und es wurde kühl. Harry packte die Figur und das Buch in die Tasche und verließ den Balkon. Jetzt musste er dringend mit Viktor sprechen und er hoffte, dass er endlich wieder im Haus war.


	13. QUIDDICH-TRAINING

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 13:Harry und Viktor verstehen sich gut, wenn es um Quiddich geht. Harry lernt ein paar Tricks.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

13. Quiddich-Training

Harry hatte schon eine Tasse Kakao in der Mensa getrunken, als Viktor kam und sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Er bestellte sich auch einen Kakao und ein Stück Torte, das er mit Genuss verspeiste.

„Wie war es bei den Riesen?", fragte er. „Herminne und ich sind einmal um den ganze See gelaufen. Das mach ich sonst nie, ist mir viel zu weit, aber Herminne wollte es so gerne."

„Die kann einen ganz schön antreiben.", meinte Harry genüsslich.

„Ja, sie ist lieb und nett, aber auch sehr anstrengend. Und andauernd hat sie geredet, ich bin kaum dazu gekommen, ihr etwas von der schönen Landschaft zu zeigen."

„Wir haben uns eine Drachen angesehen.", sagte Harry. „Der ist etwas anderes, als die auf dem Turnier!"

„Ja, die Drachen hier sind etwas besonderes. Da wirst du eine Menge Arbeit haben. Wollen wir gehen?"

Er hatte seinen Kakao ausgetrunken und sah, dass Harry mit seinem auch schon fertig war. Sie standen auf und verließen die Mensa. 

„Hast du deinen Besen dabei?", fragte Viktor.

„Nein, soll ich ihn mitnehmen?"

„Kommt darauf an. Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir ein paar Tricks.Du fliegst schon sehr gut, das habe ich auf dem Turnier gesehen, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich dir noch etwas zeigen kann."

„Oh, ja,", sagte Harry aufgeregt. „Den Wronski-Bluff! Den würde ich gerne lernen. Ich fand das klasse, wie du bei der Weltmeisterschaft den Sucher der Iren verschaukelt hast. Magst du ihn mir zeigen?"

„Gerne. Und du wirst sehen, dass man in unserer Halle sehr gut trainieren kann."

Sie trennten sich noch einmal und jeder holte aus seinem Zimmer den Besen. Nach ein paar Minuten trafen sie sich wieder vor der Mensa. Auch Viktor hatte einen Feuerblitz, der aber an einigen Stellen schon Gebrauchsspuren zeigte. Harry folgte Viktor die Treppe hinunter. Sie gingen an der Tür des Haupthauses weiter in die unteren Stockwerke. Die Treppe verengte sich und bald waren sie unter der Burg auf einer aus dem Fels gehauenen Wendeltreppe, die immer tiefer führte. 

„Wir könnten auch einen schnelleren und bequemeren Weg nehmen.", sagte Viktor. „Aber ich wollte dir zeigen, wie tief im Berg unsere Halle ist."

Am Fuß der Treppe gingen sie einen kurzen Gang entlang, der an seinem Ende einen Knick machte und in einer gigantischen Höhle endete. Die Höhle lag im Halbdunkel, sie wurde nur von ein paar spärlichen Lichtpunkten erleuchtet, so dass man ihr Ende gar nicht erkennen konnte. 

Viktor hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Lumos Caverna". An der Decke der Höhle erschien ein Glühen und dann war die Caverne in helles Licht getaucht. Sie standen am oberen Ende einer ovalen Tribüne, die sicher bis zu Zehntausend Zuschauer fasste. Weit unten sahen sie den glatten Boden des Spielfeldes, der eine eigenartig graugrüne Farbe hatte. In den Rundungen der Arena waren die Stangen mit den Ringen angebracht. Die Höhle war bestimmt fünfzig Meter hoch.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tribüne war der Haupteingang zu der Höhle. Hohe Glastüren führten zu einem Foyer, das komplett mit Holz ausgekleidet war und in dem schwere Brokatvorhänge anscheinend die Fenster verdeckten. 

„Dort drüben ist ein Schacht, in dem man zur Burg hinauf schweben kann.", sagte Viktor und deutete auf die Glastüren, neben denen links und rechts kleine Nieschen zu sehen waren „Wenn wir wieder hinauf wollen, können wir den Aufgang benutzen, das ist nicht so anstrengend."

Harry hatte schon bedenken, dass sie die Wendeltreppe hinaufsteigen mussten. Beim Abstieg hatte er automatisch die Stufen mitgezählt und bei etwa einhundertsiebzig hatte er sich verzählt und es aufgegeben. Danach waren sie noch eine geraume Zeit hinuntergestiegen. Viktor ging die Treppe zwischen den Tribünenblocks hinunter und bald standen sie auf dem Spielfeld.

„Hier machen wir immer die Heimspiele in der Rumänischen Landesliga."

„Du bist doch in der Bulgarischen Mannschaft, oder?"

„Natürlich. Wenn mein Heimatland ein Länderspiel hat, dann fahre ich nach Hause und spiele mit ihnen. Aber hier bin ich in der Schulmannschaft, und die spielt in der rumänischen Liga."

„Ach so ist das....Ihr habt ne tolle Arena!", sagte Harry beeindruckt. „Was ist das für ein Boden, der ist so weich!?"

„Das ist das Besondere an dem Feld. Wir können den Boden an das Spiel anpassen. Zum Trainieren machen wir ihn ganz weich, dann passiert nichts, wenn einer vom Besen fällt. Wenn ein Turnier ist, dann machen wir ihn härter, wie einen Rasen. Warte..."

Viktor hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar rumänische Worte. Auf einmal begann der Boden hoch zu gehen, wie ein Hefeteig und Harry musste sich an Viktors Arm festhalten, sonst wäre er gestrauchelt. Der Boden des Spielfeldes wurde aufgeblasen wie ein Luftkissen und man sank bis zu den Knien ein. Harry hüpfte begeistert herum und machte riesige Luftsprünge.

„Hey, das ist fantastisch!", rief er.

„Hier habe ich den Wronski Bluff geübt. Habe ihn bei einem Länderspiel gesehen, und dann habe ich so lange geübt, bis ich ihn konnte.", sagte Krum und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Stolz ab. 

„Wie geht er? Ich meine, wie machst du das, so knapp vor dem Boden die Kurve noch zu kriegen?"

„Das kannst du nur durch Übung lernen. Du musst ein Gefühl dafür bekommen, mehr ist es nicht. Probier es aus!", forderte ihn Viktor auf.

Harry stieg auf seinen Besen und zog ihn in die Höhe. Als er etwa zwanzig Meter über dem Spielfeld war, hielt er den Besen an und schaute auf Viktor hinunter.

„Was ist?", rief Viktor zu ihm hinauf. „Traust du dich nicht?"

„Wann ziehst du denn den Besen wieder rauf?"

„Ich kann es bei etwa zwei Metern. Versuch es, dich ranzutasten. Fang bei 5 Metern an. Kannst du das einschätzen?"

„Ich versuchs.", sagte Harry. Er zwang seinen Besen in einen steilen Sturzflug und versuchte so lange, wie möglich den Besen in der Richtung zu halten. Immer schneller sauste er auf den Boden zu. Dann bekam er Angst und zog den Besen in die Waagerechte. Schnell bremste er ab.

„Und wie war es?", fragte er neugierig.

„Jaaah, zu früh hochgezogen. Und du musst den Besen wieder nach oben richten, nicht in die Waagerechte, sonst bist du schnell vom Spielfeld runter. Machs noch mal, aber versuche noch ein bisschen länger im Sturzflug zu bleiben. Es tut nicht weh, wenn du aufschlägst."

Wieder zog Harry seinen Besen hoch in die Halle und ging in den Sturzflug. Diesmal zwang er sich, noch länger zu stürzen und, als er den Besen wieder hoch zog, klatschte Viktor in die Hände. 

„War schon viel besser. Aber du traust dich nicht richtig. Du hast Angst vor dem Boden. Mach es doch so: Geh hoch und spring einfach vom Besen, dann siehst du, dass du weich landest. Erst, wenn du diesen Punkt überwunden hast, traust du dich so lange zu stürzen, bis es klappt."

„Was soll ich machen? Vom Besen springen? Aus der Höhe?"

„Natürlich! Trau dich!"

Harry stieg wieder in die Luft. Bei dem Geadnken, vom Besen zu springen wurde ihm gehörig mulmig und so blieb er erst einmal bei fünf Metern stehen. Vorsichtig zog er ein Bein über den Stiel und setzte sich quer auf den Besen. Er schloss die Augen und zählte rückwarts von fünf an. Bei Null sprang er, flog durch die Luft und wurde wie in einem Federbett aufgefangen.

„Das macht Spass!", grinste Harry. 

„Siehst du,", sagte Viktor, „es passiert dir nichts. Jetzt versuch es noch einmal."

Harry holte mit „Accio" seinen Besen, der immer noch reglos in der Luft stand, herunter und schwang sich wieder darauf. Wieder stieg er in die Höhe, und als er etwa mittlere Tribünenhöhe erreicht hatte, begab er sich in den Sturzflug, wartete, so lange er konnte und zog den Besen knapp über dem Boden wieder hoch. Viktor lobte ihn, er würde immer besser werden und Harry stieg wieder auf und machte einen erneuten Versuch. So ging es einige Male bis er sich überschätzte und mit einem dumpfen Ploff in dem weichen Kissen aufschlug.

„Du machst das schon ganz gut, Harry", lobte ihn Viktor. „Und jetzt bist du über den entscheidenden Punkt gekommen. Du weist jetzt wo dein Punkt ist, hoch zu ziehen. Jetzt musst du wieder in die andere Richtung üben."

Also stieg Harry wieder auf seinen Besen und machte weiter. Fast eine Stunde machte er Versuch um Versuch. Anfangs fiel er noch oft auf den Boden, aber es wurde immer weniger und schließlich erreichte er eine solche Sicherheit, dass er kaum noch den Boden berührte.

„Du bist wirklich sehr gut, Harry", sagte Krum und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du solltest hier in Durmstrang als Sucher anfangen. Ich scheide ja am Ende des Jahres aus, weil ich fertig bin mit der Schule."

„Danke", sagte Harry. „Aber mein Herz hängt an Hogwarts." Er freute sich über das Lob. Viktor wurde ihm immer sysmpatischer.

„Kennst du schon die Schraube?", fragte Viktor.

„Nein, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, was du meinst."

„Hast du Lust, die Schraube zu üben?"

„Klar, Mann!"

„Pass auf, ich nehme meinen Zauberstab, stecke ihn hinten in das Reisig und du fliegst hinter mir her, und versuchst, ihn raus zu ziehen. Wenn du das schaffst, dann schenke ich dir mein Nationaltrikot! Einverstanden?"

Harry grinste. „Ich wird es schon nicht schaffen.", sagte er. 

Viktor schwang sich auf den Besen, stieg auf und wartete in der Luft auf Harry. Als Harry auch in der Luft war, setzte er sich in Bewegung und zog ein paar einfache Kreise über das Spielfeld. Harry flog mit Abstand hinter ihm her und wartete darauf, dass Viktor irgend einen Trick anwendete, um ihn los zu werden. Viktor ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und wartete seinerseits darauf, dass Harry angreifen würde. Irgendwann wurde es Harry zu langweilig. Er schlich sich in den toten Winkel von Viktor und erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit leicht. Stückchen für Stückchen flog er näher heran. Als er so nah war, dass er nur noch seinen Arm ausstrecken musste, kam Leben in Viktor. Plötzlich beschleunigte er und begann in einer waagerechten Spirale durch die Halle zu sausen. Harry brauchte einen Moment, um zu reagieren, dann schoß er hinter Viktor her. Dadurch, dass er einen geraden Weg wählte, kam er schnell wieder an ihn heran, aber jedes mal, wenn er meinte zugreifen zu können, war Viktor schon wieder verschwunden. Die Spirale machte Harry vollkommen verrückt. Mehrmals kam er gefährlich nah an die Wand heran, und nur das eben mühsam erlernte rettete ihn vor einem Zusammenprall.

„Gut gemacht, Harry!", rief Viktor über die Schulter.

„Sag mal, hast du Augen im Hinterkopf?", rief Harry zurück. Langsam packte ihn der Ehrgeiz.

„Ich fühle dich!", rief Viktor. „Du machst den Fehler, dass du dich nicht auf meinen Rhythmus einlässt. Ich kann dir immer wieder entwischen! Du mußt voraussehen, was ich als nächstes mache!"

Harry bremste ab. Als Viktor das sah, hielt auch er seinen Besen an.

„Was ist?", fragte er. „Hast du keine Lust mehr?" Dabei grinste er über das ganze Gesicht.

„Doch! Warts nur ab!", rief Harry, beschleunigte und raste auf Viktor zu. Viktor wich ihm aus und begann wieder mit der Schraube. Diesmal passte sich Harry aber an und folgte der Schraube im gleichen Rhythmus. Er arbeitete sich immer näher an Viktor heran und versuchte die Haken, die dieser schlug, vorauszuberechnen. Harry hatte Mühe, seinen Besen immer wieder in die Kurven zu lenken, aber mit jeder Minute, in der er dem Vordermann hinterherjagte, ging es leichter. Dann machte Viktor einen Fehler. Er sah sich kurz um, erkannte die Wand, auf die er zu raste, einen Augenblick zu spät, riss einen Besen herum, der trudelte und Viktor musste sich einen Moment auf die Steuerung seines Besens konzentrieren. Da war Harry heran, griff in das Reisig von Viktors Besen und hatte eine Sekunde später den Zauberstab in der Hand. Triumpfierend hielt er den Stab in die Höhe und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Ich hab ihn!", rief er und lachte.

Viktor wendete seinen Besen und schwebte langsam heran. Auch er lächelte.

„Du hast mich erwischt!", sagte er. „Nicht schlecht! Aus dir wird einmal ein Spitzenspieler."

Harry freute sich. Er reichte Viktor den Zauberstab. Dann landeten sie auf dem Feld.

Viktor reichte Harry die Hand. 

„Es macht Spass, mit dir zu trainieren. Ich wollte, wir würden auf die gleiche Schule gehen. Willst du später mal in deiner Landesliga spielen?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Lust hätte ich schon.", meinte Harry. „Für mich gibt es nichts schöneres, als Quiddich zu spielen."

„Du hast echtes Talent. Wer weiß, vielleicht spielen wir mal bei der Weltmeisterschaft gegeneinander."

„Ich bekomme langsam Hunger. Wollen wir Schluss machen?", fragte Harry, der nicht gemerkt hatte, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Sie waren jetzt mehr als zwei Stunden in der Halle und Harry hatte, bis auf den Keks bei Friedwulfa noch nichts seit dem Frühstück gegessen.

„Ja, lass uns Schluss machen.", sagte Viktor und sah auf seine Uhr. „Komm, in der Mensa bekommen wir noch etwas."

Sie steuerten auf den Haupteingang der Höhle zu und gingen in eine der Nieschen neben den Türen. Ein senkrechter Schacht führte nach oben, und als Viktor „Erster Stock" gesagt hatte, wurden sie wie von Geisterhand durch den Schacht nach oben getragen. Mehrere Öffnungen in der Wand, die Ausgänge zu den einzelnen Untergeschossen der Burg waren, zogen an ihnen vorrüber.

„Hier sind unsere Schulräume.", sagte Viktor, als sie an einem Stockwerk vorbei zogen.

Dann hielten sie vor einem Stollen an, stiegen aus dem Aufzug und gingen zu der Tür, die in das Treppenhaus führte. 

In der Mensa war nicht mehr viel los. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden und an vereinzelten Tischen saßen die Nachzügler des Abendessens. Der Duft von Braten hing in der Luft. Viktor steuerte auf einen der besetzten Tische zu.

„Hallo ihr, habt ihr noch einem Platz für uns?", sprach er die Schüler an. Sie rückten zusammen und Harry und Viktor setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Darf ich vorstellen?", sagte Viktor „Das ist Harry Potter, und das sind Petre Enescu, Mircea Viteazul, Franziska Cosbuc und Thomas Kopernov. Sie sind aus meinem Jahrgang. Petre und Franziska spielen in unserem Team."

"Freut mich.", sagte Petre und reichte Harry die Hand. "Viktor hat uns schon viel über dich erzählt. Du spielst auch Quiddich? Habe gehört, dass du der jüngste Sucher in Hogwarts bist. Stimmt das?"

"Ja, ich habe Glück gehabt. Als wir den ersten Besen-Unterricht hatten, habe ich zufällig etwas gefangen, das heruntergefallen war. Zuerst habe ich geglaubt, dass Madame Hooch Ärger macht, aber die hat es unserer Hauslehrerin erzählt, und diese hat mich in das Quiddich-Team von Gryffindor gesteckt."

„Harry ist echt spitze.", sagte Viktor. „Er sollte mein Nachfolger in unserem Team werden."

Bewundernde Blicke fielen auf Harry und schon war es ihm wieder unangenehm.

„Jetzt muss ich erst einmal etwas essen.", kündigte Viktor an uns rief in den Raum: „Was gibt es heute?"

Eine angenehme Frauenstimme ertönte.

„Es gibt heute als Suppe eine Lauchcremesuppe, dann Lammbraten in Kräutersauce oder Hirschragout, Böhmische Knödel, überbackene Champignons, Honigcreme zum Nachtisch, Käse und Obst. Ansonsten Beilagen nach Wahl. Zum Hirschragout empfehlen wir ungarischen Rotwein vom Plattensee, zum Lamm toscanischen trockenen Weiswein."

„Ich möchte das Lamm mit den Böhmischen und grünen Bohnen, aber bitte nicht so viel Knoblauch. Die Honigcreme nehme ich auch, zu trinken nehme ich ein Mineralwasser.", rief Viktor in den Raum. Sekunden später schwebte ein Tablett mit dem Bestellten heran und die Speisen wurden vor Viktor auf den Tisch gestellt.

„Ich nehme das Gleiche!", rief Harry und bekam einen Augenblick später sein Essen.

„Guten Apetit.", wünschten die Durmstrang-Schüler. Heißhungrig stürzte Harry sich über seine Teller. 

„Es ist ein bisschen anders, als bei euch.", stellte Viktor fest.

„Ja", sagte Harry, „Aber ich finde es auch ganz praktisch. Vor allen Dingen, dass man auch noch etwas bekommt, wenn das eigentliche Abendessen schon vorbei ist. In Hogwarts muss man gute Beziehungen zu den Hauselfen haben, wenn man nachträglich noch etwas will. Aber ich finde es auch ganz schön, wenn alle zusammen essen."

„Das hat mir auch gut gefallen. Nur dass ihr streng getrennte Häuser habt, und jedes Haus einen eigenen Tisch, führt das nicht manchmal zu Problemen? Ich meine, ihr habt nicht so viel miteinander zu tun. Bei euch gibt es richtig Konkurrenz zwischen den Häusern."

„Ich finde das gut.", sagte Harry und schob sich noch ein Stück Lammbraten in den Mund. „Stell dir vor, Draco und seine beiden Gorillas würden am gleichen Tisch sitzen, dann hätten wir noch nicht einmal beim Essen unsere Ruhe."

„Das ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass zwischen euch und Draco irgendetwas ist. Was ist denn da los?"

„Wir mögen uns nicht. Und Dracos Vater gehört zu den Todessern. Ich weiß nicht, wie Draco zu Voldemort steht, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er sein Fan ist."

„Glaube ich nicht. Ich habe Draco als einen netten Jungen kennen gelernt..."

„Vielleicht wollte er etwas von dir. Draco hat immer seine Hintergedanken. Gibt es das denn nicht bei Euch, dass sich welche nicht mögen?"

„Doch, das kommt bei uns auch vor.", sagte Petre. „Aber wir können uns aus dem Weg gehen. Hier haben wir ein gutes Gemeinschaftsgefühl, es gibt nur Durmstrang."

„Stimmt es eigentlich", wollte Harry wissen, „dass Durmstrang so eine Art Eliteschule ist?"

„Wenn du es so nennen magst.", antwortete Viktor. „Wir alle sind in wenigstens einem Fach ganz gut. Petre zum Beispiel ist ein begnadeter Verwandlungszauberer und Thomas kennt sich mit allen Kräutern aus. Ich kann gut Quiddich. Und alle, die hierherkommen sind reinblütige Zauberer. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir Muggelstämmige verachten. Im Gegenteil. Man überlegt hier, die Schule auch für begabte Muggelstämmige zu öffnen. Hier sollen alle eine Chance bekommen, die gut sind."

"Ach, jetzt verstehe ich, warum Draco so nett zu euch war. Habt ihr ihm das mit den Muggelstämmigen erzählt?"

"Nein, wir haben schnell gemerkt, dass er ein Problem damit hat.", sagte Mircea.

"Warst du auch auf Hogwarts…? Stimmt, ich habe dich gesehen.", sagte Harry, dem langsam wieder die Erinerung kam. Er hatte sich nie so recht um die Durmstrang-Schüler gekümmert, als sie auf Hogwarts waren.

"Sagt mal,", fragte er, „habt ihr hier auch einen Geist? Einen Burggeist?"

„Ein Gespenst, aber das ist feige.", sagte Franziska. „Es wohnt in der Höhle unten, aber wir merken es kaum. Nur ab und zu mal, wenn Quiddich ist, dann kommt es und schaut zu. Ist ein ehemaliger Spieler, der abgestürzt ist, als es den Boden noch nicht gab. Sie konnten ihn nicht mehr zusammenflicken, und jetzt geistert er da unten rum."

„Es sieht ganz schön verbogen aus. Muß sich alle Knochen gebrochen haben, bei dem Sturz.", erzählte Thomas. „Jetzt schämt es sich, weil es keine geraden Arme und Beine mehr hat."

„Der Arme...", entfuhr es Harry. Er machte sich über den Nachtisch her. Die Honig-Creme war etwas Besonderes. Harry hatte so etwas noch nie gegessen, und es schmeckte ihm vorzüglich.

„Wie sind denn eure Lehrer?", fragte er weiter.

„Sind nett, besonders die junge Roxanne.", grinste Mircea.

"Mircea ist der Spezialist für Zaubertränke.", spottete Franziska. "Ist er aber erst, seit sie unsere Lehrerin ist. Vorher, als das noch Professor Morariu gemacht hat, hat es ihn überhaupt nicht interessiert."

„Und du hast ein Auge auf unseren Quiddich-Trainer geworfen", konterte Mircea und grinste.

„Na und?", sagte sie schnippisch. „Er sieht doch gut aus?! Und er wird nicht von so einem Drachenheini umgarnt wie deine Roxanne!"

Mircea wurde rot und blickte finster zu Franziska hinüber.

„Die beiden streiten sich gerne.", erklärte Viktor. „Aber in Wirklichkeit lieben sie sich...Aua!"

Viktor hatte unter dem Tisch einen Tritt von Franziska bekommen. Er beugte sich hinunter und rieb sich das Schienbein. Dann grinste er.

„Sie lässt sich nicht alles gefallen, unsere Franziska!", sagte er. „Dafür schätze ich sie!"

Harry grinste jetzt auch. Sie waren ihm sympatisch, ganz anders, als bei dem ersten Eindruck, den er auf Hogwarts von den Durmstrangs erhalten hatte. 

„Magst du nicht mal an unserem Unterricht teilnehmen?", fragte Viktor. „Herminne will morgen mitmachen."

„Was habt ihr denn morgen?", fragte Harry.

„Roxanne!", grinste Franziska.

„Wäre zu überlegen...", meinte Harry. „Mal sehen..."

Viktor schaute wieder auf seine Uhr. 

„Ich muss los. Herminne wartet auf mich. Kommst du noch mit, Harry? Ich will dir noch mein Trikot geben."

Harry nickte. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Anderen und gingen hoch, in Viktors Zimmer. Viktor kramte in seinem Schrank und zog sein Trikot der Bulgarischen Mannschaft heraus.

„Brauchst du das denn nicht mehr?", fragte Harry erstaunt, als Viktor es ihm wortlos reichte.

„Ich habe genug davon. Für jedes Spiel gibt es neue."

„Danke.", sagte Harry und nahm das Trikot.

Dann fiel ihm plötzlich wieder der Drachenkampf ein. Und er erinnerte sich daran, dass er Viktor noch etwas fragen wollte.

„Du Viktor", begann er. „Ich hab mal eine Frage..."

„Ja?", sagte Viktor.

„Ich hab ja morgen den Kampf mit dem Drachen."

„Morgen schon?", fragte Viktor und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja.", sagte Harry. „Ich befürchte, dass Voldemort schon im Land ist. Ich muss jetzt schnell handeln. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich vielleicht begleiten möchtest."

„Zuschauen oder mitmachen?"

„Na ja, ich hab mir vielleicht gedacht, weil du ein guter Flieger bist, könntest du ein bisschen aufpassen und den Drachen ablenken, wenn ich in Gefahr komme."

„Du willst ihn in der Luft fertig machen?", fragte Viktor.

„Das ist das Einzige, wo ich wirklich sicher bin. Mir ist vorhin die Idee gekommen, dass ich ihn vielleicht mit dem Wronski-Bluff austricksen kann. Aber da muss ich ihn erst einmal in die Richtige Position bekommen."

„Hmm.", machte Viktor. „Lass mich darüber nachdenken. Wir sehen uns zum Frühstück, ja? Dann sage ich dir Bescheid. Wann wolltest du denn losgehen?"

„Morgen Nachmittag, glaub ich. Ich würde gerne noch ein bisschen trainieren, unten in der Höhle. Einfliegen sozusagen."

„Frag mich morgen noch mal, Harry.", sagte Viktor.

„Ok, Viktor. Ich geh dann mal. Tschüs!" – „Tschüs!", sagte Viktor. Harry ging die Treppe wieder hinunter und hinüber in den Turm, in dem Rons und sein Schlafzimmer lag. Ron lag noch immer in seinem Bett und las Comics. Als Harry das Zimmer betrat fragte Ron vorwurfsvoll:

„Wo warst du? Ich habe dich gesucht. Ich wollte doch mitkommen!"

„Ach, Ron! Ich hab dich ganz vergessen, entschuldige!", sagte Harry mit ehrlichem Bedauern.

„Ist nicht so schlimm. War nur etwas einsam beim Essen, keiner von uns war da. War ein komisches Gefühl. Was haste denn da?", fragte Ron und zeigte auf das zusammengerollte Trikot in Harrys Hand.

„Das ist ein Trikot der bulgarischen Mannschaft. Ich habe es gewonnen, als ich Viktor den Zauberstab abgejagt hatte.", sagte Harry nicht ohne Stolz.

„Waaas? Ein Original-Trikot von Krum? Zeig mal!"

Harry reichte Ron das Hemd und Ron rollte es auseinander. „Boah, klasse! Verkaufst du es mir?"

Harry lachte. „Nein, das kann ich nicht. Es ist ein Geschenk, und ich glaube, dass Viktor beleidigt ist, wenn ich es verkaufe."

„Schade.", sagte Ron. Er gab Harry das Trikot zurück, und Harry verstaute es in seinem Koffer.

„Sag mal, Ron", fragte er. „Würdest du hier am Unterricht teilnehmen? Viktor hat gefragt. Hermine macht mit."

„Bist du bekloppt? Wir haben Ferien!"

„Naja, es heißt, dass es morgen Zaubertränke gibt...."

„Zaubertränke? Du meinst doch nicht etwa bei...?!"

„Doch, das meine ich."

Ron überlegte. Natürlich wollte er mal erleben, wie Zaubertränke ohne Professor Snape ablaufen würde. Und natürlich war er auch gespannt auf Roxanne.

„Können wir machen...", sagte er. Harry grinste.

Es war spät geworden. Harry gähnte laut und herzhaft.

„Ich glaub, ich geh ins Bett.", sagte er. Auch Ron war müde. Harry zog sich aus, ging noch Zähne putzen und legte sich dann ins Bett.

„Morgen will ich noch ein bischen trainieren. Wenn du willst, dann komm mit. Ist echt klasse, die Halle."

„Gut mach ich.", sagte Ron. „Hauptsache du verpieselst dich nicht wieder klammheimlich."

„Bestimmt nicht, Ron. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht.", sagte Ron.


	14. SIEG UND NIEDERLAGE

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 14:Harry kann Viktor überreden, mitzukommen. Nach einem vergnüglichen Vormittag im Unterricht wird es ernst.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

14. Sieg und Niederlage

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aus dem Fenster sah, regnete es in Strömen. Man konnte kaum bis zum See schauen, der grau und aufgewühlt im Tal lag. Dicke Regentropfen klatschten gegen die Scheiben und trommelten einen ungemütlichen Rhythmus während der Wind sein Lied um die Zinnen des Turms pfiff. 

‚Mist!', dachte Harry. ‚Das wird ein nasser Kampf!'

Er wickelte sich noch einmal in die Decke und drehte sein Gesicht zur Wand. Er wollte noch ein Bisschen die Wärme und Gemütlichkeit der Nacht zurückholen, aber seine Gedanken ließen es nicht zu. Nach einer viertel Stunde hörte er über sich, wie Ron unruhig wurde und aufwachte. Ron schob seinen Kopf über die Bettkante und schaute nach, ob Harry schon wach war. Harry wandte seinen Kopf zu Ron.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!", sagte Ron. „Ganz schönes Mistwetter, da draußen!"

„Ich hab es befürchtet.", sagte Harry resigniert. „Das wird ein schöner Spass heute Nachmittag."

„Stimmt, du hast ja heute deinen großen Tag!", bemerkte Ron.

Harry seufzte. „Ich wird mal aufstehen.", meinte er. „Frühstücken gehen. Wollen wir gleich zum Zaubertrank-Unterricht gehen?"

„Ich glaub schon. Bin mal gespannt auf diese Lehrerin."

‚Vielleicht lenkte es mich ja ab', dachte Harry, während er seine Hose anzog und den Pullover überstreifte. Ron sprang von seinem Bett herunter. 

„Von Hermine hab ich schon lange nichts mehr gesehen.", sagte er. „Ist wohl die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt diesen Krum zu umgarnen, oder?" Dabei grinste er frech.

„Kannst sie ja gleich fragen. Sie wird auch in den Unterricht kommen. Übrigens, ‚dieser Krum' scheint ganz in Ordnung zu sein."

„Ja, ich meinte auch nur.", entschuldigte sich Ron. „Ich hab ja noch nicht viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt."

„Wirst ihn kennen lernen. Wollen wir gehen?"

Ron suchte noch schnell ein paar Utensilien, wie Zauberstab und Umhang und folgte Harry die Treppe hinunter und in den Flur, der in das Haupthaus führte. Die Mensa war voll von Schülern und Harry brauchte einen Moment, bis er die winkende Hand von Hermine entdeckte. Sie gingen zu dem Tisch, an dem Hermine und Viktor und die vier vom letzten Abend saßen. Sie setzten sich dazu und bestellten ihr Frühstück. Ron wollte gebutterten Toast haben, aber die Frauenstimme, die gestern die Tageskarte verkündet hatte, bedauerte. Stattdessen schlug sie frische Brötchen vor. 

„Ich muss mich an dieses Festlandsessen noch gewöhnen.", sagte Ron. „Hier heißt alles anders und es gibt auch keine Pie's und keine White Beans zum Frühstück. Ich frage mich, wie sie den Tag überstehen wollen, nur mit Brötchen und Marmelade!"

„Für mich war es auch eine neue Erfahrung, als ich auf Hogwarts war.", sagte Viktor. „Es ist ja sehr lecker gewesen, aber Schweinebraten mit Pfefferminzsauce war nicht so ganz mein Geschmack."

„Für mich war es ein Wunder, als ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin.", sagte Harry. „Meine Tante kocht so schlecht, dass ich mich frage, wie ich die ersten elf Jahre überlebt habe."

Die ersten Schüler brachen zu ihren Unterrichtsstunden auf.

„Habt ihr heute nur Zaubertränke?", fragte Harry.

„Nein. Aber das ist der Kurs, den wir gemeinsam haben.", antwortete Viktor. „Und es ist sehr lustig da. Deswegen haben wir euch eingeladen." Er schaute auf seine Uhr. „Ich glaube, wir müssen jetzt auch los."

Sie standen auf und verließen die Mensa. Zaubertränke war im ersten Untergeschoß und sie nahmen den Aufzug. Als sie den Flur entlang gingen, fasste Viktor Harry am Arm. 

„Ich habe es mir überlegt.", sagte er. „Ich werde mitkommen. Allein nur um zuzuschauen, wie du es fertig bringst. Aber ich werde auf meinen Besen auf dich aufpassen."

„Danke.", sagte Harry erleichtert. „Das finde ich echt nett von dir."

Im Unterrichtsraum befanden mehrere hohe Holztische, auf denen jeweils sechs Kessel standen. Viktor steuerte einen der hinteren Tische an und legte seine Tasche darauf. Durch die Fenster, die in den Fels eingelassen waren, drang trübes Tageslicht herein. Einer der Schüler machte mit seinem Zauberstab die Kerzen an, die in glänzenden Leuchtern rings um an der Wand steckten. Harry und Ron, die zunächst etwas unschlüssig herum standen, wurden von Viktor herbei gewunken. 

Langsam füllte sich der Raum. Alle Schüler waren im Alter von Viktor und Harry und Ron hielten sich zunächst schüchtern im Hintergrund. Einige der Schüler warfen neugierige Seitenblicke auf Harry und tuschelten miteinander. Kurz vor Beginn der Stunde kam auch Hermine. Sie winkte fröhlich und gesellte sich zu Viktor, Harry und Ron. Sie begrüßte Viktor mit einem flüchtigen Kuss, warf ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die um den Tisch herumstanden. 

Als Professor Georgescu kam, hörte das Tuscheln auf und die Schüler, die in Gruppen zusammen gestanden und gesessen hatten, verteilten sich auf ihre Plätze.

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte Professor Georgescu und wartete das einstimmige ‚Guten Morgen' der Schüler ab. „Ah, ich sehe, dass wir heute Gäste im Unterricht haben. Ich freue mich, dass sie hier sind. So, meine Lieben, die Ferien sind jetzt zu Ende. Ich hoffe, sie haben sich gut erholt und können sich dieses Jahr mit aller Kraft auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten. Für heute habe ich mir überlegt, dass wir einen relativ einfachen Trank brauen werden, sozusagen, dass sie sich wieder an die Vorgänge gewöhnen. Es ist ein harmloser Trank, der nicht viel Schaden anrichten kann, aber vorsicht, es kommt auf die genaue Zusammensetzung an. Wir werden den Trank gegen Ende des Unterrichts an uns selbst ausprobieren. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie sich bei ihnen dieWirkung zeigen wird. Schlagen sie bitte die Seite neunundsechzig auf."

Die Bücher wurden aus den Taschen geholt. Viktor legte sein Buch so auf den Tisch, dass alle vier hineinsehen konnten. Es war ein Rezept für einen Haarwuchs-Trank.

„Vielleicht werden einige der Herren diesen Trank später vielleicht brauchen.", fuhr Professor Georgescu lächelnd fort. Sie blickte kurz auf Mircea, der in der ersten Reihe am Tisch saß und ihr mit offenem Mund gebannt an den Lippen hing. „Machen sie ihren Mund zu Mircea.", sagte sie. „Sonst läuft noch eine Spinne hinein." 

Die ganze Klasse gröhlte und Mircea klappte mit feuerrotem Gesicht den Mund zu. Er drehte sich um und warf finstere Blicke auf seine Mitschüler.

„Also.", sagte Professor Georgescu. „Es handelt sich um einen einfachen Trank, um Haare wachsen zu lassen. Sollte eine der Damen planen, ihr Haar wachsen zu lassen, dann hat sie jetzt die Gelegenheit, es schnell hinter sich bringen zu können. Ich kann ihnen auch noch ein paar Ingredenzien verraten, mit denen sie es schön weich und seidig hinbekommen. Und, meine Herren, machen sie sich keine Hoffnung, dass sie dadurch einen Vollbart bekommen. Der Trank wirkt nur auf das obere Haupthaar."

„Lernen wir auch einen Gegentrank?", fragte einer der Schüler.

„Wofür?", fragte Professor Georgescu zurück. „Wir haben genug Scheren im Haus! Bei dieser Gelegenheit empfehle ich einigen von ihnen, den dringend benötigten Frisörbesuch durchzuführen. Ich will niemanden ansehen." Dabei ließ sie ihren Blick über die Schüler streifen und musterte einige etwas genauer. Die Klasse kicherte verhalten.

„Und sie, Herr Antonescu und ihr Freund Romanov, ich bitte sie, die Finger von den Kesseln ihrer Mitschüler zu lassen. Sollte durch ihre Mithilfe einer der Schüler seine Haare verlieren, werden sie mir so lange für die Sauberkeit dieses Raumes verantwortlich sein, bis die Haare wieder auf natürlichem Wege nachgewachsen sind. Ich habe ihre Streiche während des letzten Semesters noch zu gut in Erinnerung. Gut. Fangen sie bitte mit der Vorbereitung der Zutaten an."

Die Schüler kramten in ihren Taschen und holten Beutel mit Kräutern und Fläschchen mit Elexieren heraus. Professor Georgescu kam zu dem Tisch von Viktor.

„Viktor, haben sie genug Material, um unseren Gästen etwas abzugeben? Sie können dann nach der Stunde zu mir kommen und ich ersetze ihre Vorräte."

Von vorne konnte man Mriceas Stimme hören. „Ich hab auch noch eine Menge an Sachen. Sie können auch etwas von mir haben."

Einige der Schüler glucksten.

„Das finde ich sehr nett von ihnen, Mircea. Wenn Viktor nicht genug hat, können sie ja aushelfen." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an die drei Hogwartianer. 

„Messer, Spatel und Mörser können sie sich aus dem Schrank nehmen.", sagte sie und deutete auf einen Schrank, der neben der Tür stand. Ron stand auf und holte für die Drei Werkzeuge. Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten sie damit, Kräuter zu zerkleinern und abzuwiegen und mit Pipetten Elexiere aus den Flaschen zu ziehen. Sie setzten die Kessel auf das Feuer, gossen eine genau abgemessene Menge Wasser hinein, brachten es zum Kochen und schütteten dann, in genau vorgegebener Reihenfolge die Zutaten dazu. Professor Georgescu schlenderte von einem Tisch zum nächsten, begutachtete die Arbeit, gab Hinweise, oder fasste mal selber mit an, um es zu demonstrieren. 

Eine Gruppe von Schülern tuschelte ständig miteinander und warf Seitenblicke auf die Gäste aus Hogwarts. Als die Zutaten alle im Kessel verschwunden waren und der Trank nun eine halbe Stunde auf kleiner Flamme köcheln musste, lockerten sich die Gruppen wieder auf. Professor Georgescu setzte sich an den Lehrertisch und unterhielt sich mit zwei Schülerinnen aus der ersten Reihe. Viktor ging mit Hermine an das Fenster und redete mit ihr. Einer der Schüler aus der Gruppe, die getuschelt hatte, kam herüber. Es war der, den Professor Georgescu mit Antonescu angesprochen hatte. Er grüßte freundlich, stellte sich als Joakim vor und begann mit Harry und Ron eine Unterhaltung. 

„Spielt ihr hier immer Streiche?", fragte Ron. 

„Das war letztes Jahr. Wir hatten bis Weihnachten einen alten Lehrer, Professor Morariu, den wir immer hoch genommen haben. Das war ein Trottel. Den konnte man gut veräppeln."

Ich hab zwei Brüder, Zwillinge.", sagte Ron. „Die sind zwei Klassen über mir, auch im letzten Jahr. Die haben es auch gut raus. Sie wollen sogar einen Scherzartikelladen aufmachen!"

Sie entfernten sich etwas vom Tisch und gingen auch in Richtung Fenster.

„Ach ja?", fragte Joakim. „Erzähl!"

„Einmal haben sie meinen Cousin verzaubert.", berichtete Harry. „Sie haben ihm einen Drop hingelegt. Und Dudley ist so verfressen, dass er ihn geklaut und aufgegessen hat. Und mit einem Mal fing seine Zunge an zu wachsen. Das hättest du sehen müssen.", lachte er.

Joakim grinste.

„Sooo lang ist sie gewesen!", erzählte Ron begeistert und streckte beide Arme von sich.

„Ist er da nicht drüber gestolpert?", fragte Joakim.

„Haben wir nicht mehr gesehen. Sein Onkel hat uns rausgeschmissen.", sagte Ron.

„Er hat aber wieder eine normale Zunge. Ich hab es ihm gegönnt. Er ist so ein richtig fettes, fieses Stück.", sagte Harry und machte ein angeekeltes Gesicht.

„Was habt ihr denn gemacht?", fragte Ron.

„Och, wisst ihr, man kann ja mal die Zutaten vertauschen. Gibt überraschende Ergebnisse. Und Morariu war jedesmal fix und fertig. Wir haben eine Menge Spass gehabt. Sie hier," und er deutete aufProfessor Georgescu, „die passt auf wie ein Luchs. Da ist es nicht einfach, aber wir haben sie auch schon mal drangekriegt."

In diesem Moment richtete sich Professor Georgescu wieder an ihre Schüler. „So, meine Lieben. Der Trank hat jetzt lange genug gekocht. – Herr Romanov, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist das nicht ihr Tisch. Haben sie wieder irgendeinen Unsinn vor?"

Romanov schlenderte unschuldig dreinblickend zu seinem Tisch zurück. 

„Ich wollte nur in dem Buch etwas nachsehen. Ich habe meines heute vergessen.", sagte er.

„Ich warne Sie! Erinnern sie sich daran, was ich vorhin gesagt habe! – Also, sie können jetzt die Kessel vom Feuer nehmen. Der Trank müsste jetzt eine schwach rosa Färbung angenommen haben. Filtern sie ihn bitte, dort im Schrank sind die Bechergläser, dann lassen sie ihn abkühlen und probieren ihn! Keine Sorge, ernsthaftes kann nicht passieren."

Verhaltenes Glucksen war zu hören. Alle machten sich nun an die Arbeit und nach ein paar Minuten hatte jeder ein Glas mit rosaroter Flüssigkeit vor sich stehen.

„Jetzt kommt es darauf an, wie lang sie ihr Haar wachsen lassen wollen. Trinken sie nur einen Schluck, dann wächst es nur ein paar Zentimeter, trinken sie das ganze Glas aus, werden Sie Haar bekommen, das bis auf den Po herunterreicht. Die Damen, denen ich noch versprochen habe, etwas hinzuzufügen, das das Haar schön seidig macht, können gerne zu mir kommen und ich gebe ihnen ein paar Tropfen von meinem Balsam."

„Und, wie lang willst du es haben?", fragte Harry und sah Ron an. 

„Mal sehen wie ich mit Matte aussehe!", grinste er. „Ich will alles trinken."

Einige der Schüler hatten schon einige Schlucke genommen. Mircea hatte sich zu den Mädchen gesellt und auch etwas von den Tropfen bekommen. Professor Georgescu hatte ihn etwas verständnislos angesehen, meinte dann aber, wenn er es unbedingt wolle, von ihr aus. Jetzt hatte er wunderschönes, langes, kastanienbraunes Haar, das ihm in leichten Wellen über den Rücken fiel. Von hinten konnte man meinen, er sein ein Mädchen.

Ron und Harry setzten gleichzeitig an, nachdem sie sich zugeprostet hatten. Auch Harry wollte es mit den langen Haaren ausprobieren, aber er hatte Sorge, dass sie zu lang wurden. Darum trank er nur den halben Becher aus, während Ron den ganzen Becher in einem Zug leerte. Mit einem Mal begannen Rons und Harrys Haare zu schießen. Sie wuchsen und wuchsen, über den Rücken, auf den Boden und wuchsen weiter und weiter. Ron hatte einen wilden Schopf von Haaren, die zuerst widerspenstig vom Kopf abstanden, sich dann der Schwerkraft beugten und, als sie an den Füßen angekommen waren, über diese hinweg wuchsen und langsam den ganzen Boden wie ein Teppich bedeckten.

„Ist da noch normal?", rief er panisch „Die hören ja gar nicht mehr auf zu wachsen!"

Auch Harry hatte inzwischen Mühe, seine Haare im Zaum zu halten. Die anderen Schüler lachten, trampelten darauf herum, und als Rons Haare begannen, den Raum zu füllen, verließen sie fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer. Ron und Harry standen hilflos da und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Professor Georgescu schrie hinter den flüchtenden Schülern her:

„Antonescu und Romanov! Ihr bleibt hier! Was habt ihr wieder angestellt.!?" Und zu Harry und Ron sagte sie sehr aufgeregt: „Keine Panik. Ich finde schon eine Lösung. Warten Sie, hier ist eine Schere!"

Sie kämpfte sich vor, zuerst zu Ron und versuchte panisch, ihm die Wolle vom Kopf zu schneiden.

„Es hat keinen Zweck!", rief sie. „Kommen sie, wir müssen aus dem Raum heraus, bevor wir hier feststecken! Viktor! Mircea!"

Ron und Harry wateten durch den dicken Haarbelag. Zum Glück wuchsen die Haare so schnell, dass sie fast laufen konnten, ohne dass sie irgendwo hängen blieben. Professor Georgescu lief voraus, geradewegs auf den Aufzugschacht zu. Viktor kam ihnen auf dem Flur entgegen.

„Viktor,", rieft Professor Georgescu, „bitte holen Sie Professor Brancusi, und am Besten auch Professor Dumbledore. Und wir brauchen ein paar Scheren!"

Viktor lief sofort los. Er konnte sein Grinsen nicht verbergen.

„Fahren sie in die Quiddich-Halle, da haben sie genug Platz und können warten, bis ich Hilfe geholt habe. Wissen sie wie das geht? Diese verflixten Idioten. Sie machen ständig so einen Blödsinn und haben keine Ahnung, was sie damit anrichten!"

Harry und Ron stiegen in den Schacht und Harry sagte „In die Höhle!" Als wüsste der Aufzug, dass es ernst ist, sausten sie hinunter. Unten in der Höhle war wieder nur das Dämmerlicht, aber Harry fand den Weg auf das Spielfeld. Er zog Ron hinter sich her und stieg die Treppe zu den Tribünen hinauf. 

„Hier können wir es erst einmal wachsen lassen.", sagte er zu Ron und atmete auf. Dann musste er lachen. Sie hatten einen roten und einen schwarzen Streifen hinter sich her gezogen. Ron machte ein verdattertes Gesicht, aber als Harry lachte, musste er es auch tun. Die Haare wuchsen unentwegt weiter.

„Die sind jetzt bestimmt schon einen Kilometer lang. Stell dir vor, damit kommen wir doch locker in das Guinnes-Buch der Rekorde!", sagte Harry.

„In das was?", fragte Ron, der mit Muggel-Sachen nicht sehr vertraut war.

„Ach so, das kennst du ja nicht. Das ist so ein Buch, in dem die Muggel immer ihre Rekorde aufschreiben. Wer die längste Nase hat, oder wer am längsten auf einem Bein stehen kann und so etwas."

Inzwischen hatten ihre Haare, die in langen Wellen die Treppe hinunter glitten, am Fuß der Tribüne einen rot und schwarz gestreiften Kegel aufgehäuft. 

Plötzlich hörten die ein dünnes Kichern von oben.

„Wer lacht da?", rief Ron zornig. Ihm langte es inzwischen. Er hatte schon einen richtig steifen Nacken, so schwer hingen die Haare an seinem Kopf.

„Das sieht lustig aus, ihr Zwei da unten!", kicherte die Stimme. Oben an der Decke der Höhle konnten sie ein leichtes Leuchten erkennen, das langsam auf sie zu kam.

„Ich glaub, das ist das Quiddich-Gespenst.", flüsterte Harry.

„Was für ein Gespenst?", fragte Ron erschrocken und hielt Harry am Ärmel fest.

„Das ist so ein Quiddich-Spieler, der hier in der Halle vom Besen gefallen und gestorben ist. Franziska hat mir gestern davon erzählt."

„Ist er gefährlich?", fragte Ron und starrte auf die Lichterscheinung, die immer näher kam.

„Ich glaube nicht.", sagte Harry. Dann war das Gespenst da. Es schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. Eigentlich sah es so aus wie einer der Hausgeister von Hogwarts, durchscheinend und blaß, aber alle vier Gliedmaßen knickten irgendwo in der Mitte ab und standen in unnatürlichem Winkel vom Körper ab. Auch sein Kopf schien eigenartig deformiert.

„Entschuldigt mein Aussehen, aber ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall.", begann das Gespenst. Es lächelte. „Das sieht sehr lustig aus, was ihr da macht. Spielt ihr?"

„Nein...,", stotterte Harry, der auch nicht so recht wusste, ob er jetzt weglaufen sollte. „Man hat uns etwas in den Haarwuchs-Trank gemischt, und jetzt hören sie nicht mehr auf zu wachsen."

„Ach, ein Schülerstreich! Sehr schön. Ich habe schon lange nichts so Lustiges mehr gesehen. Du bist doch der Junge, der gestern hier trainiert hat, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das stimmt.", antwortete Harry. Langsam entkrampfte er sich. „Hast du uns gesehen?"

„Ja, ich habe euch zugeschaut.", sagte das Gespenst und klang etwas abwesend. „Du bist gut, vielleicht sogar besser als dieser Viktor. Den kenne ich schon lange, habe jedes Spiel von ihm hier gesehen. Seid ihr befreundet?"

„Nö, kann man nicht sagen,"meinte Harry, „wir kennen uns ja erst ein paar Tage. Ich habe ihn in Hogwarts kennengelernt, beim trimagischen Turnier."

„Und bei der Weltmeisterschaft haben wir ihn das erste Mal gesehen.", schaltete sich Ron ein, der jetzt auch jede Furcht verloren hatte.

„Seid ihr keine neuen Schüler von Durmstrang?", wollte das Gespenst wissen.

„Nein, wir kommen aus Hogwarts. Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich einen Drachen jagen muss.", erklärte Harry. Inzwischen war der Haufen ihrer Haare bis zur Mitte der Tribüne angewachsen und die Haare begannen herunter zu rutschen und sich über das Spielfeld zu verteilen.

„Hoffentlich kommt jetzt bald einer, der uns hilft!", meinte Ron und schaute sorgenvoll auf den Haarberg.

„Warum musst du einen Drachen jagen?", fragte das Gespenst neugierig.

„Ich brauche den Drachenstein.", antwortete Harry „Lord Voldemort ist hinter mir her und er besitzt einen Zauberstab, der einen Drachensteinkern hat. Nur mit einem Drachenstein kann ich mich schützen."

„Wer ist Lord Voldemort?", fragte das Gespenst.

„Du kennst ‚Du weist schon wen' nicht?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Das ist der finsterste dunkle Magier seit Menschengedenken."

„Woher soll ich ihn kennen?", antwortete das Gespenst. „Ich bin schon seit einhuntertdreizehn Jahren, sechs Monaten und neunzehn Tagen tot und halte mich nur hier, in der Halle auf. Wie soll ich da erfahren, was draußen vor sich geht. Übrigens, wie ist das Wetter heute?"

„Es regnet in Strömen. Ausgerechnet heute, wo ich den Kampf mit dem Drachen habe. Na ja, vielleicht findet er ja auch nicht statt, wenn wir den Haarwuchs nicht stoppen können."

„Ich weiß etwas, das dich interessieren könnte!", sagte das Gespenst.

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Moment....da kommt jemand.", merkte das Gespenst auf. Es erhob sich wieder in die Luft. 

„Ich erzähl es dir später!", rief es ihm von oben zu und verschwand im Schatten der hohen Höhle.

Hinter ihnen wurden Schritte laut. Mehrere Personen eilten die Wendeltreppe herunter. Die Tür, die nur angelehnt war, wurde vollends aufgerissen und Professor Georgescu, Professor Brancusi und Professor Dumbledore, gefolgt von Viktor, kamen hereingestürzt. 

„Diese Bande!", rief Professor Brancusi. „Warten Sie, das haben wir gleich." 

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Ron und rief „Finite encerare!" Dann wiederholte er den Spruch bei Harry. Sofort stoppte der Haarwuchs. 

„Meine Güte, was machen wir bloß mit diesen vielen Haaren?", rief Professor Georgescu und schlug sich entsetzt mit der Hand vor den Mund.

„Wie wäre es mit Perücken?", fragte Professor Dumbledore. „Es sind schöne Haare und Muggelfrauen aus aller Welt würden sie ihnen aus der Hand reißen!" Jetzt lächelte er.

Professor Georgescu beruhigte sich. Viktor trat vor. Er hielt mehrere Scheren in der Hand.

„Darf ich?", fragte er und deutete auf Harrys Haarpracht.

„Ja, bitte!", sagte Harry. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich mich wieder frei bewegen kann. Und die sind ganz schön schwer."

Viktor machte sich an die Arbeit. Bald war Harrys strubbelige und wiederspenstige Frisur wiederhergestellt. Ron erbat sich, dass ein Teil der Mähne stehen blieb. Professor Georgescu bearbeitete ihn. Sie ließ die Haare so lang, wie Ron sie haben wollte. Jetzt hatte er eine flammend rote Löwenmähne und sah fast furchterregend aus. 

„Bin mal gespannt, was meine Mom dazu sagt.", meinte er und grinste.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen quälend langsam. Zwar hatte der Zaubertrank für reichlich Ablenkung gesorgt, aber jetzt wurde Harry mit aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, dass der Drachenkampf immer näher rückte. Er hatte Angst. Immer wieder trat ihm das Bild des alten Ungetüms ins Bewusstsein. Harry versuchte, nicht daran zu denken. Ron war ihm auch keine große Hilfe. Er hatte schlichtweg nichts damit zu tun, und alles, war Ron sagte, um Harry zu beruhigen verstärkte seine Unruhe um so mehr. 

Seinen ursprünglichen Plan, noch ein bisschen in der Halle zu trainieren, verwarf er. Er wusste zwar, dass das Fliegen mit dem Besen ihn ablenken und beruhigen würde, aber in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung wirkte die Höhle eher bedrückend. Harry stand in seinem Zimmer am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Dunkle Wolkenberge wurden vom Wind über die Gipfel getrieben. ‚Hoffentlich hört es auf zu regnen', dachte er. ‚Ich habe keine Lust, nass zu werden.' Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Er überlegte, ob er Henry noch einmal anrufen sollte. Aber auch davon versprach er sich nicht die Erleichterung, die er sich wünschte. 

Dann fiel ihm Hagrid ein. Er sollte ihm doch noch eine Eule schicken und mitteilen, wann der Kampf stattfand. Harry kramte aus seinem Koffer einen Bogen Pergament, stellte das Tintenfass auf den Tisch und nahm die Feder in die Hand. Mit zittrigen Fingern schrieb er eine kurze Nachricht, riss den unbeschriebenen Teil des Blattes ab und rollte den Brief zusammen. Dann ging er in die Eulerei.

Hedwig hatte es sich auf einer Stange hoch oben im Gewölbe bequem gemacht und den Kopf unter den Flügel gesteckt. Als sie Harry hörte, zog sie ihn hervor und schaute mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf ihn hinunter.

„Hallo Hedwig!", sagte Harry. „Magst du für mich zu Hagrid fliegen?"

Hedwig gurrte leise. Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus, streckte sich und segelte dann herunter zu Harry. Sie landete auf seiner Schulter. Harry kraulte sie am Hals und Hedwig schmiegte sich genießerisch an seine Hand. 

„Ich kann mir denken, dass du keine Lust hast, bei diesem Sauwetter zu fliegen, aber ich hab Hagrid versprochen, eine Nachricht zu schicken, wann der Kampf stattfindet."

Hedwig gähnte noch einmal, dann hüpfte sie auf eine Stange neben Harry, streckte ihm ihr Bein hin und Harry band das Schreiben an ihren Fuss.

„Wenn du wieder kommst, bekommst du ein Leckerchen von mir. Ich organisier dir was aus der Mensa."

Er streichelte Hedwig noch einmal über den Kopf, dann erhob sie sich, flatterte auf die Maueröffnung zu und verschwand im Regen. Harry ging wieder nach oben. Er steuerte die Mensa an. ‚Kakao macht glücklich, vielleicht sollte ich einen Kakao trinken.', dachte er. Aber auch der Kakao brachte nicht die erhoffte Wirkung. Harry war viel zu nervös, um ihn zu genießen. Er wanderte ziellos durch die Flure. Dann kam ihm Sirius in den Sinn. Er stieg hoch in den Turm und klopfte an Sirius Tür.

„Herein.", tönte es von drinnen. 

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat ein. „Hallo Sirius!", sagte er. 

„Hey Harry, was ist los? Was machst du für ein Gesicht?"

„Ich bin furchtbar nervös. Die Zeit schleicht. Ich wollte, es würde losgehen."

„Angst?", fragte Sirius.

„Nee, nicht direkt Angst, aber ich bin nervös."

„Komm setz dich erst einmal." Sirius deutete auf einen Sessel seiner gemütlichen Sitzgruppe.

„Wann willst du denn starten?"

„Heute nach dem Essen.", sagte Harry. 

„Wir werden alle dabei sein.", sagte Sirius. „Dumbledore auch. Hast du schon einen Plan, wie es gehen soll?"

„Wir müssen den Drachen irgendwie aus der Höhle bekommen. Als ich gesehen habe, wie Dorrdan den Felsen hineingeworfen hat, ist mir eine Idee gekommen. Ich hab bei Henry ein paar Zauber gelernt, die ich verwenden kann. Aber ich schätze, dann wird er mächtig wütend sein."

„Du willst ihn in der Luft angreifen?"

„Viktor hat mir gestern den Wronski-Bluff gezeigt. Vielleicht gibt sich eine Chance, ihn damit in eine Falle zu locken. Wenn nicht, dann muß ich versuchen, unter ihn zu kommen. Mit ein wenig Glück, kann ich ihn dann von unten mit der Lanze erledigen."

„Das wird ganz schön gefährlich. Wenn du ihn in der Luft erstichst, musst du schauen, dass du schnell wieder weg kommst. Das schaffst du nur, wenn du ziemlich weit oben bist. Und ich glaube kaum, dass du den Drachen so hoch locken kannst."

„Sirius, ich weiß noch gar nicht wie es gehen soll. Ich muss sehen, wie es läuft. Als ich damals beim Turnier war, da habe ich auch keinen festen Plan gehabt."

„Das ist vielleicht das Beste.", überlegte Sirius. „Sei aufmerksam und warte den richtigen Moment ab. Wichtig ist, dass du Ruhe bewahrst."

„Wie soll ich das? Ich bin jetzt schon nervös.", sagte Harry.

„Brauchst du ein Beruhigungsmittel?", fragte Sirius.

„Nein, bloß nicht! Ich muss wach bleiben. Wird schon. Als ich im Turnier endlich dem Drachen gegenüber stand, bin ich auch ruhig geworden. Lass mich mal erst auf meinem Besen sitzen."

„Ich freu mich, Harry, dass du so denkst. Das beruhigt mich sehr. Wird schon klappen. Und wenn du den Stein erst hast, dann bekommen wir auch Voldemort in den Griff."

„Ja, wenn ich ihn erst habe..."

„Weist du, Harry, du erinnerst mich sehr an deinen Vater. Er war von uns allen immer derjenige, der den kühlen Kopf bewahrt hat. Er war es auch, der sich für Remus eingesetzt hat."

„Mein Vater...Was würde ich darum geben, wenn er hier wäre....Warum hasst Voldemort euch denn so? Was ist damals passiert?"

„Voldemort hasst grundsätzlich. Nein, er verachtet.", erklärte Sirius. „Voldemort hält sich, nicht zu unrecht, für einen der größten Zauberer, die die Welt jemals gesehen hat. Er war damals, als wir alle noch in die Schule gegangen sind, schon ziemlich mächtig. Die Schule wurde von seinen Anhängern unterwandert. Wir vier haben uns damals entschlossen, dagegen zu arbeiten. Wir haben uns an geheimen Orten getroffen und Aktionen geplant. Und wir waren sehr damit beschäftigt, Todesser in unserer Schule zu enttarnen. Leider hat Peter es lange Zeit verstanden, und auszuspionieren, ohne dass wir etwas merkten. Er hat mitgemacht und Voldemort von jedem unserer Schritte erzählt. James und ich waren besonders eifrig und auf unser Konto gingen einige Festnahmen. Aus heutiger Sicht muss ich leider feststellen, dass Voldemort sie geopfert hat, um seine wahren Anhänger, wie Lucius zu schützen. Tja, und so hat Voldemort uns beide auf dem Kieker gehabt. 

Später, nach der Schule haben wir mit unserer Arbeit weiter gemacht. Vielleicht wollte ich auxch Auror werden, aber James hatte eine junge Familie und wollte aussteigen. Er wollte auf offiziellem Wege weitermachen, aber die geheime Gruppe war ihm zu gefährlich geworden. Und eines Tages hat Voldemort seine Chance gesehen. Ursprünglich wollte er uns wohl beide töten, bei deinem Vater ist es ihm auch gelungen. Ich hatte das Glück und war nicht zum geplanten Zeitpunkt an dem Ort, wo er mich umbringen wollte. So habe ich überlebt. Ich wollte James noch warnen, denn ich hatte etwas über Peter herausgefunden, aber als ich zu seinem Haus kam, war es zerstört und Lilly und James waren tot. Dich habe ich auch nicht gefunden, und so konnte ich nicht einmal das Versprechen einlösen, das ich deinen Eltern gegeben hatte. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie niedergeschlagen ich war."

Harry sah Sirius mitleidig an. „Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein.", sagte er.

„Ja, das war es."

„Was hast du über Peter herausgefunden?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Na, dass er halt ein Anhänger von Voldemort ist. Ich hatte einige Tatsachen zusammengezählt und habe einen fürchterlichen Verdacht bekommen, der sich ja später bewahrheitet hat. Ich wollte mit James über meine Vermutungen reden, aber ich kam zu spät."

„Was hast du dann gemacht?", fragte Harry, der nun ganz gebannt zuhörte.

„Ich habe zuerst nach dir gesucht. Dumbledore erzählte mir, dass du bei Verwandten in Sicherheit seist. Hätte ich damals schon gewusst, unter welchen Umständen du leben musst, ich hätte anders gehandelt. Ich hätte dich da raus geholt."

„Und wie bist du dann verhaftet worden? Was ist da passiert?"

„Tja,", sagte Sirius und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich hab einen furchtbaren Zorn auf Peter gehabt. Er hatte seine besten Freunde verraten. Zuerst habe ich nach Remus gesucht, aber der war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Dann habe ich Peter aufgespürt, und als ich in die Straße gekommen bin, in der es dann passiert ist, hatte ich ihn praktisch gestellt. Ich habe ihn angesprochen, aber anstatt ihn einfach umzupusten, wollte ich wissen, warum er das gemacht hatte. Peter erzählte mir eine erbärmliche Geschichte, aber die lenkte mich so sehr ab, dass ich nicht mitbekommen habe, wie er seinen Abgang vorbereitete. Dann hat es nur noch geknallt, Peter war verschwunden und all die Muggel, die in der Nähe waren, lagen zerfetzt auf der Straße."

„Im Tagesprofeten stand, du hättest laut gelacht, als sie dich festgenommen haben. Warum?"

„Im ersten Moment war ich wie gelähmt. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, was passiert war. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Peter, der ansonsten immer sehr zurückhaltend war, so brutal und gewissenlos sein konnte. Und als dann die Ministeriumszauberer kamen, war es aus. Nenn es einen Nervenzusammenbruch oder wie auch immer. Als mir klar wurde, was da ablief, konnte ich nur noch lachen. Ich glaub, ich stand kurz vor dem Wahnsinn. Mein Leben war vorbei! Verstehst du das?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube schon."

„Weist du Harry, du bist jetzt in einem Alter, in dem wir damals unseren Bund geschlossen haben. Irgendwie fühle ich mich in diese glückliche Zeit versetzt, wenn ich mit dir rede. Nur dass ich nicht mehr so jung bin und auch nicht mehr so kann, wie früher. Die Jahre in Askaban haben mächtig an meiner Gesundheit genagt. Ansonsten wären wir ein starkes Team. Aber ihr Drei, Ron, Hermine und du, ihr seid auch stark. Jeder von euch hat besondere Eigenschaften. Sieh zu, dass ihr Freunde bleibt."

„Das werden wir, bestimmt.", sagte Harry. „Wir beide werden auch immer zusammengehören. Wenn du endgültig rehabilitiert bist, würde ich gerne zu dir ziehen. Ich kann die Dursleys nicht mehr ausstehen, konnte ich noch nie. Ich warte nur noch darauf, dass ich dort weg komme."

„Wir werden sehen. Wollen wir noch etwas essen, bevor wir aufbrechen?", fragte Sirius.

Harry betrachtete seine Hände, die vorhin noch vor Aufregung gezittert hatten.

„Hey, kuck mal, Sirius, ich bin ganz ruhig geworden!", sagte er und hielt Sirius die Hände hin. „Wir sind wirklich ein tolles Team!"

Und auf einmal hatte er auch Hunger. 

„Danke Sirius.", sagte er. Sie standen auf und gingen in die Mensa. Sie waren noch ein Bisschen früh, aber Dumbledore und Lupin waren schon da und nach wenigen Minuten kamen die Schüler herein. Ron kam mit Hermine und Viktor. Sie hatten sich im Treppenhaus getroffen. Harry aß nur einen großen Salatteller mit Hähnchenbruststreifen. Er wollte keinen vollen Magen haben. Nach dem Essen versammelten sie sich im Hof und starteten. Hedwig war noch nicht zurück, wahrscheinlich war sie bei Hagrid versackt. Sie flogen direkt in das Tal, in dem sie die Drachenhöhle gesehen hatten. Hagrid war schon da und hatte, wie vermutet, Hedwig bei sich. Er saß auf dem Felsen und als er sie sah, winkte er. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, aber der Wind pfiff kalt durchs Tal und trieb graue und weiße Wolken in Fetzen vor sich her. Die Wolkendecke war aufgerissen und hier und da zeigte sich zaghaft blauer Himmel. 

Hagrid hatte schon seit einer Stunde die Höhle beobachtet. Er war mit Hedwig unter einem großen Schirm gesessen.

„Er ist noch drin, nehme an, er schläft!", verkündete er, als sie auf dem Felsen gelandet waren. „Ist ganz ruhig!"

Harry setzte sich noch einen Augenblick zu ihnen und sah hinüber zur Höhle. Dann stand er unvermittelt auf, setzte sich auf seinen Besen und. legte den Speer längs an den Besensiel. Er hielt beides mit einer Hand fest und sah Viktor an.Viktor lächelte. Auch er stand auf und nahm seinen Besen. 

„Denk an die richtige Höhe, Harry.", sagte er. „Ich setz mich da oben in die Luft und warte. Sobald ich sehe, dass du in Gefahr kommst, greife ich ein. Aber nur zur Ablenkung!"

„Ist in Ordnung.", sagte Harry dankbar. „Dann mal los!"

Er schwang sich in die Luft und übersegelte die Spitzen der Fichten, die sie von der Höhle trennten.

„Viel Glück!", riefen Hermine und Ron und Sirius winkte Harry und drückte demonstrativ beide Daumen.

Harry landete vor der Höhle. Er horchte. Von drinnen hörte er ein leises Schnaufen und es sah so aus, als würde der Drache wirklich schlafen. Vorsichtig schlich Harry zum Höhleneingang, der ihm schwarz entgegengähnte. Da er nichts erkennen konnte, holte er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn in das Loch und flüsterte „Lumos". Ein dünner Lichtstrahl kam aus der Spitze des Stabes und erleuchtete einen kleinen Lichtkreis am Höhlenboden. Harry hob den Stab etwas und leuchtete in das Innere der Höhle. Der Lichtkegel strich über den Höhlenboden, beleuchtete einige kleinere Felsbrocken, die dort herumlagen, und erreichte schließlich einen gepanzerten Schuppenleib, der breit und fett im hinteren Teil der Höhle ruhte. Direkt vor dem Drachen lag ein etwa kopfgroßer Steinbrocken, der Harry sehr gelegen kam. 

Harry umklammerte mit einer Hand seinen Besen und den Speer. Wenn er den Drachen geweckt hatte, musste er schnell handeln. Er löschte das Licht, nachdem er sich hinter einer Biegung der Höhle versteckt, und den Stein genau angepeilt hatte. Dann rief er: „Distensia explosivum!" Der Stein zerplatzte mit ohrenbetäubendem Krachen. Harry steckte schnell den Zauberstab weg und schnellte sich auf den Besen. Wie ein Pfeil schoss er aus der Höhle, gewann Höhe, wendete und stellte sich in Warteposition. Aus der Höhle drang ein furchterregendes Brüllen, dann kam ein Poltern und der Drache schob seinen Kopf aus der Öffnung.

‚Jetzt!', dachte Harry und lenkte seinen Besen hinunter. Er schlug kurz über dem Kopf des Dracheneinen Haken, nur um wieder in der Höhe zu verschwinden. Wieder wendete er und sah hinunter. Der Drache hatte ihn bemerkt und sah ihm nach. Er brüllte laut und schob sich wieder ein Stück aus der Höhle. Noch einmal schoss Harry nach unten, schlug einen Haken. Diesmal konterte der Drache mit einem Feuerstoß, der Harry aber verfehlte. Jetzt kam er ganz aus der Höhle und Harry konnte ihn in voller Größe sehen. Der Drache richtete sich auf und folgte Harry mit den Augen. Er schien abzuwarten, was sein Gegner als nächstes machen würde. Während Harry in der Luft eine Kehre machte und zum nächsten Anriff ausholte, folgte der Drache seiner Flugbahn mit dem Kopf.

‚Jetzt muss ich aufpassen!' dachte Harry. Er kreiste in einer engen Spirale nach unten, hielt diesmal jedoch Sicherheitsabstand. Er kreiste senkrecht über der riesigen Echse, und als diese der Bewegung Harrys nicht mehr folgen konnte, weil sie den Kopf nicht weiter drehen konnte, nutzte Harry das. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und schickte im Sturzflug einen Fluch gegen den Drachen, der auf seinem Rücken explodierte. Der Drache brüllte auf, reckte sich, um Harry mit seinen Zähnen aus der Luft zu pflücken, und, als ihm das nicht gelang, spannte er seine Flügel und hob sich einen Moment lang in die Luft. 

‚Ich muss ihn in die Luft bekommen', dachte Harry. ‚Noch einen Versuch!'

Jetzt vollführte er einen wahren Insektentanz in der Luft. Immer wieder stieß er zum Schein auf den Kopf des Drachen herunter, wich aber blitzschnell aus, wenn der Drachen versuchte, ihn mit einem Feuerstoß zu erreichen. Dann reichte es dem Drachen. Wieder spannte er seine Flügel, schwang sie mit einem mächtigen Schlag und erhob sich. Harry stieg höher. Von unten war er kaum noch zu sehen. Zuerst hatte der Drache Mühe, an Höhe zu gewinnen, als er aber in die Zone des Windes kam, stieg er mit jedem Flügelschlag schneller und schneller hinter Harry her. Der wartete oben und ließ den Drachen herankommen. Die Panzerechse hatte inzwischen eine ungeheure Geschwindigkeit. Sie schoss auf Harry zu, der ließ sie herankommen und wich dann mit einem schnellen Haken aus. 

Jetzt ging die Jagt los. Harry raste mit einer Schraube vorweg und der Drache folgte ihm mit erstaunlicher Wendigkeit. Eine Weile ging es hin und her über den Himmel. Sie kamen den tobenden Wolken nahe und jagten knapp darunter durch die Luft. Der Drache hatte Blut geleckt und wollte seinen Gegner, den er für eine einfach jagbare Beute hielt erwischen. Aber er kam nicht an Harry heran. Seine Flügelschläge, die durch die Luft zischten, verrieten Harry immer wieder, wie nah ihm der Drache gekommen war und so konnte er ihm einfach ausweichen.

Mit einem Mal war der Drache weg. Harry hörte ihn nicht mehr und als er sich umsah, war er von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Harry wunderte sich. War das Ungeheuer gelandet? Harry trieb seinen Besen nach unten und flog suchend über das Tal. Unten sah er seine Freunde auf dem Felsen stehen. Er blickte sich um, aber es war nichts zu sehen. Der Himmel war leer. Nicht einmal ein Vogel war zu sehen. Unschlüssig drehte Harry seine Runden.

Hermine hatte, wie die anderen auch, gesehen, wie der Drache in den Wolken verschwunden war. Sie wollte Harry zurufen, wo er sich befand, aber ihre dunne Stimme reichte nicht bis in die Höhe. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, hielt ihn an ihre Kehle und murmelte „Sonorus". In dem Augenblick durchstieß der Drache die Wolkendecke. Er befand sich im Rücken von Harry und schoss im steilen Sturzflug auf ihn zu.

„Harry, pass auf, hinter dir!", schrie Hermine und ihre Stimme hallte laut durch das Tal. Harry erschrak, blickte sich um und erkannte, dass es fast zu spät war. Er zwang seinen Besen vorwärts, aber damit hatte der Drache gerechnet. Blitzschnell änderte er seine Richtung und kam Harry immer näher. Harry verfiel in Panik. Kein Trick fiel ihm mehr ein, er wollte nur weg, aus der Flugbahn des Drachen, aber der reagierte ungemein behende auf jede Richtungsänderung. Schon war er so nahe, dass er Harry mit seinem Feuer erreichen konnte, und just in dem Moment, als er seine Flammen ausstieß, zischte Viktor heran und warf einen Fluch auf den Drachen. Dadurch abgelenkt konnten die Stichflamme Harry nicht mehr richtig treffen, sie steckten seinen Umhang in Brand und Harry wurde schmerzlich an der linken Schulter getroffen. Er trudelte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte er den Besen nicht mehr halten. Schnell riss er sich den Umhang von der Schulter, zum Glück hatte er den Zauberstab nicht wieder in den Ärmel gesteckt, sondern hielt ihn zwischen seinen Händen und dem Besen eingeklemmt. Er warf den Umhang weg. Seine Schulter brannte, aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich seinem Schmerz hinzugeben.

Wieder war der Drache heran. Harry blieb nur noch, sein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen. Er raste im Sturzflug auf den Boden zu. Da sah er die Felswand und mit einem Mal wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Er bremste den freien Fall und lenkte direkt auf den Felsen zu. Der Drache folgte seiner Richtungsänderung. ‚Jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren', dachte Harry. Er zwang sich immer weiter auf den Felsen zuzuhalten. Der wuchs vor ihm auf. Der Drache war nur noch wenige Meter hinter ihm. Dann zog Harry in einer plötzlichen Bewegung den Besen nach oben. Der Drache erwischte die Kurve nicht mehr. Er versucht auszuweichen, aber dann krachte er mit ganzer Wucht gegen die Felswand. Der ganze Berg erzitterte, Bäume stürzten um und fielen vom oberen Rand des Felsen und eine Lawine brah los und stürzte auf den Drachen. Der rutschte am Felsen herunter und blieb reglos liegen.

„Hurraaa!", hörte Harry seine Fraunde wie durch einen Nebelschleier rufen. „Harry, du hast es geschafft!" 

Er bremste. Er drehte sich mit seinem Besen um und sah hinunter. Der Drache lag auf dem Boden und regte sich nicht mehr. Langsam sank Harry hinunter und landete neben dem Untier. Ron und Hermine waren von dem Beobachtungsfelsen gesprungen und liefen jetzt auf Harry zu.

„Wartet!", rief er rief er ihnen entgegen. „Er lebt noch!"

Dann nahm er den Speer in die Hand. Der Drache lag auf der Seite, die Augen hatte er geschlossen und er atmete flach. Wie eine Zielscheibe leuchtete der Nabel der Riesenechse Harry entgegen. Harry näherte sich dem Drachen vorsichtig. Es war ein ungeheuer großes Monster, wie ein Haus ragte es vor ihm auf und der Nabel lag sehr hoch. Er schlich weiter, immer ein Auge auf den Kopf des Drachen gerichtet, um schnell zur Seite zu springen, wenn dieser aufwachte. Der Drache gab leise röchelnde Geräusche von sich.

In der linken Hand hielt er seinen Besen, zur Flucht bereit, in der Rechten den Speer, den er langsam hob. Jetzt war er so nah, dass er zustoßen konnte. Der Drache atmete flach, durch die Schuppen konnte man das mächtige Herz schlagen sehen.‚Eintausend Jahre braucht ein Drache um auszuwachsen...', hatte Charly gesagt. Harry holte aus. Er stieß zu, jedoch kurz bevor der Speer den Nabel berührte, hielt er inne. ‚ Was für ein Prachtkerl! Nur schade, dass du ihn umbringen musst!', schoss Harry durch den Kopf. Hagrid hatte es gesagt, gestern, dort oben auf dem Felsen. Hagrid liebte Monster. 

Harry hob den Speer zum zweiten mal. Wieder holte er aus, stieß zu, wieder stoppte er und ließ den Speer sinken.

„Was ist, Harry, Stoß zu!", hörte er Sirius rufen.

„Ich kann nicht!", schrie Harry. Er kämpfte mit den Tränen. All die Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten brachten ihn durcheinander. ‚Du bist am Ziel! Tu es!... Ich kann nicht.... ich kann es nicht!', kämpfte es in ihm. ‚... ich muß sagen, mir als Wissenschaftler gefällt das gar nicht.', hörte er Charlys Stimme in seinem Inneren.

„Harry! Töte ihn, bevor er aufwacht!", rief Ron.

„Ich kann nicht!", brüllte Harry und fühlte, wie tiefe Verzweiflung in ihm hochstieg. Er ließ seinen Speer sinken und wandte sich ab. Viktor kam angeflogen.

„Was ist Harry?", fragte er. „Er liegt auf dem Silbertablett. Stoß zu!"

Harry sah ihn durch einen Tränenschleier an. „Ich kann den Drachen nicht töten...", stammelte er. Er senkte den Kopf und schlurfte bedrückt hinüber, zu dem Felsen, auf dem immer noch Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin und Hagrid mit Hedwig saßen. 

„Was ist los, Harry,warum hast du es nicht getan? Soll ich es für dich tun?", fragte Sirius und sah Harry sorgenvoll an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Felsen, und lies sich auf den Boden sinken.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir ihn in Ruhe lassen.", meinte Dumbledore ernst. „Wie ich Harry kenne, macht er es nicht aus feigheit, sondern er hat seine Gründe dafür."

„Ich finde es in Ordnung!", brummte Hagrid. „Ich könnte auch nie einen Drachen töten."

Er kletterte von dem Felsen, setzte sich neben Harry und legte eine seiner tellergroßen Hände um Harrys Schulter.

„Junge, ich bin stolz auf dich!", knurrte er.

„Ich kann ihn nicht töten.", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar. „Ich kann überhaupt nie jemanden töten."

„Ein Lebewesen zu töten ist auch nichts, auf das man stolz sein kann.", sagte Hagrid. „Deine Entscheidung war richtig. Und was den Drachenstein angeht, da werden wir schon noch eine Lösung finden. Es wird doch in dieser gottverdammten Gegend einen Stein geben. Übrigens, ich hab hier was für dich."

Er kamte aus seiner Hosentasche ein seltsam geschnitztes Stück Holz und reichte es Harry.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry und sah auf. Er blickte in Hagrids schwarze, freundlich blickende Käferaugen und musste trotz seiner Tränen lächeln.

„Weist du, Drachen haben es so an sich, und bewachen gerne einen magischen Gegenstand. Sie machen das nicht absichtlich, sondern sie haben ein Gespür dafür, so wie Elstern. Sie klauen Schmuck, und verstecken ihn in ihrem Nest. Das machen Drachen auch."

Harry stutzte. „Bist du etwa....da reingegangen? Während ich da oben...?"

Hagrid grinste. „War einfach zu neugierig. Du hast da oben so schön mit dem Drachen gespielt, da musste ich nachsehen."

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry.

„Weiß nicht. Dachte, ich sollte es dir geben. Kannst ja Dumbledore fragen. Aber jetzt müssen wir schnell weg. Der Drache wird wieder aufwachen. Kannst du mit deiner Schulter fliegen?"

„Ja, geht schon. Tut höllisch weh, aber es geht schon."

Harry rappelte sich hoch. Sirius hatte Ron und Hermine zurückgerufen. Sie stiegen auf ihre Besen und starteten in Richtung Riesendorf. Hagrid nahm den Weg über den Bergkamm und kam nach einer halben Stunde im Dorf an. Harry wurde schon von Friedwulfa notdürftig versorgt. Er hatte ziemlich schwere Verbrennungen an seiner linken Schulter und Friedwulfa kühlte die Wunde mit einem stetigen Wasserstrahl. Es tat gut, und die Kühle des Wassers verminderte die Schmerzen ein wenig. Hagrid fragte, was er denn noch für sie tun könne, aber Dumbledore bestand darauf, Harry so schnell wie möglich nach Durmstrang zu bringen. Ärztliche Versorgung war angebracht. Dorrdan schaute sich den Sieger an. Anerkennend nickte er und sagte:

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ein Zwerg wie du einen Drachen besiegen könnte. Alle Achtung."

Harry war wieder fähig, ein stolzes Lächeln von sich zu geben. Dumbledore drängte zum Aufbruch, und nachdem Harry notdürftig mit sauberem Leinen verbunden war, flogen sie zurück zur Burg.


	15. WUNDERSAME WEGE

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 15:Harry ist überzeugt, versagt zu haben. Doch unerwartet zeigt sich ein neuer Weg.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

15. Wundersame Wege

Auf Durmstrang wieder angekommen, wurde Harry direkt in die Krankenstation gebracht, wo sie ein freundlicher, älterer Zauberer empfing. Sirius begleitete ihn dorthin. Harry war immer noch erschüttert, Hagrids tröstende Worte hatten nur kurzzeitig Linderung verschafft. Auch die Wunde schmerzte sehr, zwar hatte die Kühlung ihm die Heimreise ermöglicht, aber jetzt scheuerte der grobe Leinen-Verband auf dem rohen Fleisch. Harry fühlte sich elend.

Der Arzt der Krankenstation ließ sich kurz berichten, was vorgefallen war, dann griff er in seinen Medikamentenschrank und bereitete Harry einen Trank, der ihm von einer Sekunde zur anderen die Schmerzen nahm. Dann öffnete er den Verband und besah sich die Wunde. Die ganze Schulter war verbrannt, und es war nur der außergewöhnlichen Situation und den Stresshormonen zu verdanken, dass Harry nicht direkt ohnmächtig geworden und vom Besen gefallen war. Vorsichtig entfernte der Schularzt mit einer Pinzette die restlichen Hautfetzen, die sich nicht durch das kalte Wasser gelöst hatten, desinfizierte die Wunde und legte dann ein hauchdünnes Tuch darüber, das er vorher mit einer blauen Tinktur getränkt hatte.

„Du hast Glück gehabt, mein Junge,", sagte der Arzt, „dass die Riesin dir nicht irgendein Hausmittelchen darauf geschmiert hat. So etwas ist bei frischen Brandwunden nur sehr schwer zu entfernen und behindert die Heilung."

„Wird es lange dauern, bis ich mich wieder richtig bewegen kann?", fragte Harry. Er machte sich Sorgen um die nächsten Tage, denn entweder musste er fliehen oder irgendeine Möglichkeit finden, Voldemort entgegen zu treten.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Für heute ist auf jeden Fall Schluß, denn du wirst hier bleiben. Ich muss dich unter Beobachtung stellen, denn bei so schweren Brandwunden kann es leicht zu einem Schock kommen. Aber die Tinktur wird über Nacht wirken, und morgen sehen wir nur noch eine leichte Rötung. Ab morgen früh springst du wieder herum, wie ein junger Gott."

Harry war erleichtert. Er sah in Sirius nachdenkliches Gesicht. Sirius hatte sich einen Stuhl genommen und vor die Liege gesetzt. Auch er blickte Harry an, aber Harry konnte nichts aus seinen Zügen lesen. Als der Arzt hinaus gegangen war, um der Krankenschwester zu sagen, dass sie ein Bett für Harry vorbereiten sollte, setzte sich Harry auf, ließ seine Beine von der Liege baumeln und sagte zu Sirius:

„Ich habe versagt, nicht wahr?"

„Ach Harry,", seufzte Sirius. „Nicht du hast versagt, wir haben versagt, und damit meine ich Albus, Remus und mich. Wie konnten wir nur glauben, dass, wenn wir dich ins Feld schicken, alle Probleme gelöst sind. Du hast richtig gehandelt."

„Sirius, ich konnte den Drachen nicht töten. Ich habe noch nie getötet! Gut ich habe mal eine Fliege erschlagen..."

„Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken, Harry. Wir hätten nie verlangen sollen, dass du einen Drachen tötest."

„Aber Voldemort...", begann Harry aufs Neue, „er hat es auf mich abgesehen! Wie soll ich mich jetzt schützen? Ich kann mich doch nicht immer verstecken!"

„Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie,", sagte Sirius, „aber wir werden einen Weg finden. Dumbledore und Lupin haben sich schon zu einer Beratung zurückgezogen. Wir werden zu deinem Freund Henry Kontakt aufnehmen. Vielleicht finden sie eine andere Lösung."

„Das klingt nicht sehr überzeugt.", stellte Harry fest und Sirius konnte nur mit dem Kopf nicken. Der Schularzt kam wieder herein. 

„Harry, wir haben ein schönes Zimmer für dich gefunden. Da wirst du heute Nacht schlafen, und morgen ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Jetzt werde ich dir noch ein leichtes Schlafmittelchen zusammen mixen. Wann du es einnimmst überlasse ich dir, aber du solltest es nehmen, denn der Schmerz-Trank wird nicht ewig anhalten."

Harry sah ihn dankbar an und nickte.

„Da sind auch noch ein paar Leute, die dich besuchen wollen.", fuhr der Arzt fort. „Möchtest du sie empfangen?"

„Ja gerne.", antwortete Harry. Er setzte sich wieder auf die Liege und der Arzt stellte das Kopfteil so hoch, dass Harry sich anlehnen konnte. Dann ging der Arzt zur Tür und rief hinaus:

„Ihr könnt reinkommen!"

Sirius stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Ich werd mal gehen, Harry", sagte er. „Ich denke, du brauchst mich im Moment nicht mehr. Wenn du willst, komm morgen zu mir und wir reden noch einmal darüber. Wahrscheinlich wissen wir dann auch mehr. Machs gut, Harry!"

Er legte Harry seine Hand auf den Arm, zögerte kurz und verließ dann das Krankenzimmer. Kaum war er draußen, stürmten Ron und Hermine herein. 

„Mensch Harry", rief Ron. „Das war ein klasse Kampf, aber warum hast du nicht zugestoßen?"

Ron zog noch einen zweiten Stuhl herbei und setzte sich auf die andere Bettseite, während Hermine den Stuhl von Sirius nahm. Harry lächelte verbittert.

„Hättest du es getan?", fragte er und sah Ron sehr direkt an. Ron schaute verdutzt zurück.

„Äh,...weiß ich nicht....", sagte er. Aber hartnäckig fragte er noch einmal: „Warum hast du es nicht getan?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll...ein Drache ist ein Lebewesen, noch dazu eines, das sehr sehr lange lebt. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ein Drache bösartiger ist, als irgend ein anderes Tier und wie ich ihn vor mir liegen sah, hat er mich an einen Elefanten erinnert. Das ist auch ein Tier, das ausgerottet wird, weil wir Menschen es nicht verstehen, weil wir Angst haben. Und mir sind all die Sätze eingefallen, die Charly und Hagrid gesagt haben, und außerdem: Ich habe noch nie ein Tier getötet!"

„Ich fand es richtig, was Harry gemacht hat.", sagte Hermine. Harry schaute zu Hermine hinüber und lächelte. 

„Ich muss dir noch danken.", sagte er. „Wenn du mich nicht gewarnt hättest, wäre ich jetzt ein verspeistes Grillhähnchen."

„Wir sind doch mitgegangen, um auf dich aufzupassen. Hast du gesehen, wie Viktor angeschossen kam. Ich habe fast gedacht er stürzt ab."

Hermine war stolz auf Viktor, das sah man ihr an. Ron rümpfte die Nase. Er hatte nichts dazu beigetragen und kam sich jetzt ein bisschen überflüssig vor. Er hatte zwar auch gesehen wie der Drache durch die Wolken gestoßen war, er hatte auch genao so wie die Anderen geschrien, aber nur Hermine war auf die Idee gekommen, den „Sonorus"-Spruch zu verwenden. Harry bemerkte, was in Ron vor sich ging. Er streckte beide Hände aus und legte sie in die seiner Freunde.

„Wenn ich euch beide nicht hätte...", sagte er. „Wie oft wäre ich dann schon unter der Erde!"

Ron musste bei der Vorstellung grinsen. „Du hättest einen starken Wiederbelebungszauber haben müssen, wenn man dich mehrmals hätte beerdigen sollen."

„Wie soll es denn jetzt weiter gehen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Harry leise. „Ich glaube, wir sollten alle wieder nach Hause. Hogwarts scheint sicher zu sein, dann kann ich halt dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogsmead und vielleicht brauche ich dann in den Ferien nicht mehr zu meinem Onkel fahren. Ist auch eine Überlegung wert..."

„Harry!", schimpfte Hermine. „Du kannst dich nicht in Hogwarts vergraben! Was willst du für ein Leben führen? Ständig unter Kontrolle von Miss Norris oder vielleicht als Ferienfreund von Professor Snape?"

Harry schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Wenn er an Miss Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters Mr. Filch dachte, dann fühlte er sich sogar hier, auf der Liege der Krankenstation beobachtet. Miss Norris schlich auf leisen Sohlen durch die Schule und tauchte immer dann auf, wenn man sie gar nicht brauchen konnte, und da sie anscheinend telepatische Kräfte mit Mr. Filch verband, dauerte es oft nicht lange und der Hausmeister war auch zur Stelle. Wie oft haben sie von diesem Ekel Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommen!

„Und wenn wir noch mal zu diesem Henry fahren...", schlug Ron vor.

„Stimmt, Henry wollte sich noch einmal melden.", bemerkte Harry. „Ich kann mir nicht denken, dass er etwas herausgefunden hat. Aber ich könnte ihn anrufen. Du, Ron, magst du mir meine Umhängetasche aus unserem Zimmer holen?"

Ron nickte und lief los. Nach wenigen Minuten kam er etwas außer Atem wieder in die Krankenstation. Harry war nicht mehr im Behandlungszimmer und Ron muste erst nach dem Zimmer suchen, auf das Harry verlegt worden war. Aber er fand ihn und legte die Tasche auf Harrys frischbezogenes und ein wenig nach Waschmittel duftendes Bett. Harry holte aus der Tasche die Figur, drückte auf den Bauch und sagte Henrys Namen. Die Figur begann zu glimmen und, als sie eine Verbindung aufgebaut hatte, hell und grün zu leuchten.

„Harry?", sprach die Figur mit Henrys Stimme.

„Hallo Henry! Eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht!"

„Die schlechte zuerst!", sagte Henry.

„Wir haben den Drachenstein nicht! Und die Gute ist, dass ich den Drachen besiegt und das Ganze auch noch überlebt habe."

„Erzähl!", war wieder die Stimme von Henry zu hören. Harry berichtete kurz vom Kampf und sagte auch, dass er es nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte, den Drachen zu töten.

„Tja!", hörten sie Henry auf der anderen Seite ratlos sagen. „Was nun?"

„Hast du noch etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Harry.

„Kann ich frei sprechen?", fragte Henry zurück.

„Ja, warum nicht? Es sind nur Ron und Hermine da." Im selben Augenblick wurde Harry klar, dass Ron kein Eingeweihter war. Das war komisch, hatte er doch sonst vor Ron nie ein Geheimnis gehabt.

„Ach, Ron? Hallo Ron, Harry hat mir viel von ihnen erzählt. Hallo Hermine!"

„Hallo Mr. Henry!", sagte Ron.

„Ron, er heißt Mr. Perpignan!", verbesserte ihn Hermine.

„Also,", hörten sie Henry sprechen, „Ich habe noch einmal mit einigen...Kollegen...äh gesprochen. Das einzige, das ähnlich wirkt, wie ein Drachenstein, der einem von dir getöteten Drachen entnommen wurde, ist ein Drachenstein von einem Drachen, der auf natürliche Weise gestorben ist, und dessen Stein noch nie von einer Zaubererhand berührt wurde. Aber du kannst dir vorstellen, wie häufig man über das Gerippe eines natürlich verstorbenen Drachen stolpert. Da kannst du dir ausmahlen, wie groß unsere Chancen sind..."

„Oh, ja!", sagte Harry und klang beinahe schon sarkastisch.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Henry.

„Ich werd erst einmal meine Wunden pflegen.", antwortete Harry. „Und dann müssen wir uns mit Professor Dumbledore beraten. Vielleicht fällt ihm ja noch etwas ein. Was macht denn übrigens Lord Voldemort?"

„Wir wissen jetzt definitiv, dass er in Rumänien ist. Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass er den Drachenkampf beobachtet hat. Vielleicht hat er dich ja sogar beeinflusst, mental meine ich, und du konntest deswegen den Drachen nicht töten. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, muss dein Sieg ja auch sehr überraschend gewesen sein. Vielleicht hat er ja auch geglaubt, der Drache würde dich erledigen!"

„Da hat er sich getäuscht!", sagte Harry. „So schnell bin ich nicht klein zu kriegen!"

„Harry, du bist schon ein Knaller! Aber mach weiter so. ... Sei vorsichtig, wenn du die Burg verläst. Ich fürchte, Voldemort wartet nur auf eine Gelegenheit, dich anzugreifen. Pass auf dich auf!"

„Mach ich Henry. Der soll sich nur die Beine in den Bauch stehen. Ich hab Zeit."

„Gut Harry. Sobald ich was neues weiß, melde ich mich wieder. Und du auch, ja?"

„Ist gut Henry. Tschüß"

Die Figur verblasste wieder und die Verbindung erlosch. Harry steckte sie in die Tasche zurück, holte einmal tief Luft und ließ sich dann in die Kissen zurück sinken. 

„Ich glaub, ich möchte mich jetzt ein bisschen ausruhen...", sagte er. „Seid mir nicht böse, wenn ich euch jetzt raus schmeiße. Morgen bin ich wieder fit."

„Kein Problem!", sagte Ron. Hermine nahm Harrys Hand, drückte sie, sah Harry noch einmal ganz lieb an und sagte: „Gute Besserung."

Dann verließen sie das Zimmer. Harry griff nach der Flasche mit dem Schlaftrank. Er zog den Korken heraus und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Dann lehnte er sich zurück. Der ganze Tag ging ihm noch einmal durch den Kopf. Bei dem Vorfall im Zaubertrankunterricht musste er grinsen. Eigentlich war es sogar sehr komisch gewesen. Sein Gespräch mit Sirius fiel ihm wieder ein. ‚ Sieh zu, dass ihr Freunde bleibt', hatte er gesagt. Er hatte vor Ron ein Geheimnis, eines dass er niemals lüften durfte. Was würde das mit ihrer Freundschaft machen, würde sie es aushalten? 

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dem Moment, als er vor dem ohnmächtigen Drachen stand. Warum traute er sich nicht, den entscheidenden Stoß zu machen? War er feige? Das kann es nicht gewesen sein. Er hatte sich dem Drachen gestellt. Und damit mehr als Mut bewiesen. Was dachte Dumbledore jetzt? Und was Sirius. 

Langsam wurde Harry müde. Noch einmal kam das Bild vor seine Augen, wie Ron und er in der Quidditch-Halle gestanden hatten, ihr Haar langsam zu einem hohen Berg gewachsen war. Sie hatten das Gespenst von Durmstrang gesehen. Wieder lächelte Harry. Was hatte es noch gesagt? ‚ Ich weiß etwas, das dich interessieren könnte', was meinte es damit? Gab es hier auf Durmstrang jemanden, der gegen ihn arbeitete? Bisher waren alle ziemlich freundlich gewesen und der Streich mit den Haaren war nun wirklich als ein Schülerstreich zu werten. Was wollte das Gespenst ihm sagen? Er musste noch einmal versuchen, es heraus zu locken und mit ihm sprechen.

Dann wurden seine Gedanken wirr. Immer wieder tauchten Traumbilder auf, die die Gedanken verdrängten. Wenn er aus einem solchen Traumbild wieder auftauchte, hatte er das Gefühl zu erwachen, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder in ein solches Traumbild abzutauchen. Er begann nur noch zu träumen, und irgendwann war auch kein Traum mehr da, er schlief.

***

Das Schlafmittel schaltete Harry für sechzehn Stunden aus. Als er erwachte, fühlte er sich ausgeruht und schlug sofort die Augen auf. Es war schon hell, aber durch den trüben und Wolkenverhangenen Himmel konnte er überhaupt nicht einschätzen, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Seine Schulter tat nicht mehr weh, und als er vorsichtig mit der Hand nach seiner Wunde tastete, fühlte er unter dem dünnen Verband keinen Schmerz mehr. Es kribbelte ein wenig, als er mit dem Finger über seine Schulter strich, so als würde Sand über die Haut rieseln. 

Harry setzte sich auf, Ein dringendes Bedürfnis trieb ihn aus dem Bett. Er fand ein paar weiche Filzpantoffeln vor einem Stuhl, auf dem ordentlich zusammengefaltet seine Kleider lagen. Irgendjemand musste ihn gestern noch ausgezogen und in ein langes weißes Nachthemd gesteckt haben. Er schlüpfte in die Pantoffeln und schlurfte aus dem Zimmer. Den Gang war er gestern schon entlang gelaufen, und er meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass in der Mitte des Flures links zwei Türen abgingen, die einen Jungen und ein Mädchen zeigten. Er steuerte darauf zu und fand seine Vermutung bestätigt. 

Nachdem er sich erleichtert hatte, verspürte er auf einmal Hunger. Am Ende des Ganges sah er auf der Seite eine große Glasscheibe in der Wand und eine offenstehende Tür. Wahrscheinlich saß dort die Krankenschwester. Harry ging hin, sah sie durch die Glasscheibe und klopfte an die offenstehende Tür. Die Krankenschwester, die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, schaute auf und lächelte Harry an.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?", fragte sie freundlich.

Harry nickte. „Ich habe Hunger", sagte er.

„Dann lassen sie uns mal nach der Wunde sehen. Ist sie verheilt, können wir sie direkt entlassen und sie können zum Frühstück in die Mensa gehen. Ok?"

Wieder nickte Harry. Er wurde von ihr gebeten, sich auf die Liege zu setzen und sein Nachthemd auszuziehen. Wenigstens hatten sie ihm die Unterhose gelassen, sonst wäre es ihm peinlich gewesen. Die Krankenschwester entfernte vorsichtig das hauchdünne Tuch und besah sich eingehend die Stellen, die gestern noch krebsrot und hautlos geglänzt hatten. Es hatte sich neue, rosa Haut gebildet, die nur etwas dunkler war, als das umliegende Gewebe.

„Sieht gut aus, Harry.", bemerkte sie. „Ich werde jetzt noch etwas Salbe darauf schmieren, damit die Farbe auch wieder normal wird, dann können sie sich anziehen und hinunter gehen."

„Danke.", sagte Harry, ließ geduldig die Prozedur über sich ergehen und begab sich dann in sein Krankenzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Fünf Minuten später saß er in der Mensa und hatte einen Berg Rührei, mehrere Brötchen und Marmelade vor sich stehen. Aus einer große Tasse dampfte der Kakao. Die Uhr in der Mensa zeigte siebenuhrfünfundvierzig, er war also noch vor den Schülern hier, die gewöhnlich um viertel nach acht zum Frühstück kamen. Er genoss die Ruhe des großen Raumes und den Blick nach draußen. Es war zwar etwas trübe, aber es regnete nicht. Die Wälder lagen dunkel und geheimnisvoll um den See herum und die schneebedeckten Gipfel der Berge tauchten ihre Spitze in die graue Watte der Wolken.

Harry war eigenartig entspannt. Er hatte das Schlafmittel in Verdacht, dass es ihn nicht nur unaufhaltsam in den Schlaf gezwungen, sondern auch alle Nervosität und seine Angst vor Lord Voldemort weggenommen hatte. Sein Kopf war über alle Maße klar. Er dachte an den Drachenkampf und musste für sich feststellen, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Niemals hätte er den Drachen töten können. Das hätte er nie mit seinem Gewissen vereinen können, nicht einmal Lord Voldemort konnte er töten, denn auch er war ein Lebewesen. Was er allerdings mit Voldemort jetzt anfangen sollte, blieb ihm rätselhaft. Wie lange konnte er sich vor seinem Gegner verstecken? Konnte er auf die Hilfe von Dumbledore zählen? Konnte der überhaupt helfen? Dann fiel ihm wieder das Gespräch mit dem Gespenst ein und er beschloß, nach dem Frühstück hinuter zu gehen, in die Halle, und zu versuchen das Gespenst hervorzulocken.

Die Mensa füllte sich langsam mit verschlafen aussehenden Schülern und keiner nahm Notiz von ihm. Ron und Hermine kamen sehr spät und als sie Harry in der Mensa erblickten, sahen sie ihn gespielt vorwurfsvoll an. Sie hatten ihn in der Krankenstation gesucht und von der Schwester den Hinweis erhalten, er sei schon frühstücken gegangen.

„Hallo Harry, wieder fit?", fragte Ron, als er sich an den Tisch setzte. Harry nickte.

„Alles wieder verheilt?", fragte Hermine. 

„Alles", antwortete Harry. Ihm war nicht besonders nach Unterhaltung zu Mute, und so schleppte sich das Gespräch mühsam über das Frühstück.

„Wollen wir heute noch einmal am Unterricht teilnehmen?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Du kannst nichts Anderes als lernen!", sagte Ron. Hermine warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Ich finde es sehr interessant, zu sehen, wie es an anderen Schulen läuft.", sagte sie herablassend.

„Tut mir leid Leute", meldete sich Harry. „Ich muss noch ein wenig nachdenken. Ich komm nicht mit."

„Willst du etwa alleine bleiben?", fragte Ron, der ahnte, dass ihm nur die alternativen Langeweile oder Unterricht blühten.

„Sei mir nicht böse, Ron, aber ...", fing Harry an, wurde aber von Ron unterbrochen.

„Ich versteh schon. Du willst deinen Sieg auskosten!"

Harry entging die Spur von Verbitterung in Rons Stimme nicht.

„Was ist los, Ron? Ich muss einfach nachdenken, wie es weiter gehen soll, zum Beispiel!"

„Lass dich nicht stören!", war Rons knappe Antwort. Dann wandte er sich an Hermine. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Kräuterkunde und Verwandlung, und heute Nachmittag gehen wir in den Wald, um magische Pflanzen zu bestimmen.", antwortete sie.

„Das geht ja noch. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie heute Geschichte der Zauberei oder so etwas langweiliges geben.!"

Harry war noch nicht fertig mit Ron. Ihn störte die Angriffslust in Rons Stimme.

„Was ist los mit dir, Ron? Habe ich dir etwas getan?"

„Nee.Aber du spielst mal wieder ganz groß den Helden. Brauchst du das? Wir bewundern dich doch alle schon genug!" 

Ron hatte die letzten Worte ziemlich abfällig gesprochen. Harry war sehr erstaunt. Er hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ron jetzt ausklinken würde. War er etwa eifersüchtig?

„Ron, ich versteh nicht, was du willst!", sagte er eindringlich.

„Wenn du schon nachdenken musst, kannst du ja auch darüber nachdenken.", sagte Ron und stand auf. Er ging zur Tür.

„Was hat Ron?", fragte Harry und sah Hermine an. Sie runzelte die Stirn. 

„Keine Ahnung!" Hilflos hob sie die Schultern. „Aber ich glaube, er hat ein Problem damit, dass du ständig ins Rampenlicht gerückt wirst. Ich glaube, Ron möchte auch mal im Mittelpunkt stehen."

„Ach das Spiel!", seufzte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. „Hatten wir das nicht schon letztes Jahr?"

„Na komm Harry, da warst du auch nicht unbeteiligt dran."

Harry kräuselte die Mundwinkel.

„Ja, schon gut...Ich gestehe. Meinst du, er beruhigt sich wieder?"

„Wart es mal ab.", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend. „Ihr seid doch Freunde und irgendwann lässt er wieder mit sich reden. Lass ihm ein bisschen Zeit. ... Du kommst wirklich nicht mit?"

„Nein. Geh du nur. Ich bin froh, wenn ich ein wenig Ruhe finde." 

Harry lächelte unsicher. Ein Streit mit Ron kam ihm jetzt äußerst ungelegen. Hermine ging hinaus und lief hinter Ron her. Harry trank noch einen Schluck des inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kakaos, dann stand auch er auf. Sollte er noch bei Sirius vorbei schauen? Harry überlegte. Eigentlich trieb ihn die Neugier in die Quidditch-Halle. Auf der anderen Seite war es wichtig, herauszufinden, was Sirius, Dumbledore und Lupin besprochen hatten. Harry entschloß sich bei Sirius vorbei zu schauen, es aber so kurz wie möglich zu machen. Also ging er hinauf in den Turm und klopfte an Sirius Tür. Niemand öffnete. Harry klopfte noch einmal, wartete kurz und wollte sich gerade zu gehen wenden, als sein Blick auf einen zusammengefalteten Zettel fiel, der in Höhe der Klinke zwischen Tür und Rahmen eingeklemmt war. Harry zog neugierig den Zettel heraus und faltete ihn auseinander. Es war eine Nachricht, die an ihn gerichtet war.

Hallo Harry,

falls du mich suchst, ich bin bei einer Besprechung mit Albus und Remus in Dumbledores Räumen. Wie du dort hin kommst, siehst du auf der Karte. Würde mich freuen, wenn du kommen könntest, wir haben wichtiges zu besprechen.

Gruß Sirius

P.S. Tut mir leid, aber ich bin kein so guter Kartenzeichner.

Unten auf dem Zettel waren einige Striche gekrakelt, aber Harry konnte annähernd erkennen ob es sich um einen Flur oder ein Treppenhaus handelte und er machte sich auf den Weg. Jetzt musste er seine Neugier erst einmal unterdrücken, das Gespenst lief ja nicht weg, und vielleicht war es auch nicht so wichtig, was es zu sagen hatte. Harry kannte Geister von Hogwarts zur Genüge und hatte auch ein Gefühl dafür, was sie wichtig fanden und was nicht. Ein deutliches Beispiel dafür war die maulende Mytrhe, die sich in den Schüsseln ihres Mädchenklos vergrub und es als eine persönliche Beleidigung empfand, wenn man sie durch das Klo spülte.

Harry folgte der Karte und fand, dass Sirius sie zwar nicht besonders schön, aber doch sehr genau gezeichnet hatte. An den wichtigsten Stellen hatte er Kommentare dazu geschrieben, und so fand er die Wohnung von Professor Dumbledore auf Anhieb. Als er geklopft hatte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Dumbledore bat ihn herein. Er war nicht im mindesten überrascht, dass Harry vor ihm stand, im Gegenteil, er begrüßte ihn mit:

„Hallo Harry! Komm herein, wir haben dich schon erwartet. Wieder gesund?"

„Hallo", antwortete Harry, „ja, es ist alles verheilt."

Dumbledore legte Harry väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn zu dem großen Schreibtisch, vor dem Sirius und Lupin saßen. Harry setzte sich auf den dritten, freien Stuhl und Dumbledore nahm in dem hochlehnigen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz. Sirius nickte Harry lächelnd zu und Remus Lupin hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„Ja, Harry", begann Dumbledore, „wir diskutieren nun schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit über die Maßnahmen, die wir in Zukunft ergreifen müssen. Vorweg möchte ich eines schicken, Harry, du musst dir jetzt keine Vorwürfe machen, weil du den Drachen nicht getötet hast. Es war uns ein großes Vergnügen, zuzusehen, wie du den Drachen fertig gemacht hast. Wir drei können deine Beweggründe durchaus nachvollziehen und zu deiner Beruhigung sei gesagt, dass der Drachenstein nur eine Möglichkeit, vielleicht die naheliegenste und, wie wir hofften, die einfachste war. Nun gut, es hat nicht sein sollen. Du hast dich wacker geschlagen und dafür verdienst du in jedem Falle Respekt."

Harry hörte zwar die Worte, er konnte aber nicht so ganz glauben, dass sich bei den Dreien keine Enttäuschung breit gemacht hatte.

„Wir haben fürs Erste ein paar Maßnahmen beschlossen.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Zunächst müssen wir sicherstellen, dass dir nichts passiert. Es ist ratsam, dass immer ein ausgebildeter und mächtiger Zauberer in deiner Nähe ist, sobald du dich aus dem Schutz der Schulen begiebst. Das heißt, dass ich deinem Onkel einen Brief schreiben werde, in dem ich ihn bitte, die Erlaubnis zu erteilen, dich bei deinem Paten unter zu bringen."

Harry sprang auf und starrte Dumbledore entgeistert an. Als er begriffen hatte, was er gesagt hatte, konnte Harry nur mit Mühe verhindern, dass er sofort losjubelte. Er begann, über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, um Harry genügend Zeit zu lassen, sich zu freuen. Es war einiges zu ihm durchgedrungen, das im Ligusterweg passiert war, und so gönnte er Harry die Freude. Dann verfinsterte sich Harrys Miene wieder.

„Was ist mit Sirius? Kann ich überhaupt bei ihm wohnen? Er wird doch noch gesucht!"

„Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht, Harry", antwortete Sirius. „Wir haben die mündliche Zusage vom Ministerium, dass mein Verfahren endgültig eingestellt ist. Es kann nur noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis ich eine schriftliche Mitteilung bekomme. Und dann bin ich frei!"

„Endlich!", seufzte Harry erleichtert.

„Die übrige Zeit", begann Dumbledore wieder, „wirst du dich etwas einschränken müssen. Die Ausflüge nach Hogsmead müssen wir leider streichen. Es ist zu gefährlich, dich in das Dorf zu lassen. Und auch sonst kann ich nicht zulassen, dass du das Schulgelände verlässt."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Er hatte damit schon fast gerechnet, und so überraschte es ihn nicht. Diesmal war er sich der Gefahr bewusst und hatte auch nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis, sich heimlich aus der Schule zu schleichen.

„Ja und dann müssen wir uns überlegen, wie wir mit Voldemort fertig werden.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Die Tatsache, dass er seine Macht durch den Zauberstab enorm vergrößert hat, können wir nicht weg diskutieren."

„Gibt es denn überhaupt eine Möglichkeit, gegen den Zauberstab etwas zu unternehmen?", fragte Harry. Langsam machte sich wieder sein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm breit.

„Tja, das ist gar nicht so einfach. Wir können, um nur einmal ein Beispiel zu nennen, keinen Expelliarmus mehr verwenden. Der Zauberstab hängt praktisch an einer magischen Kette und ist ihm nicht weg zu nehmen."

„Mit einer weiteren Schwierigkeit müssen wir auch rechnen!", sagte Remus Lupin. „Wenn er einen Fluch auf einen von uns schickt, wird der Fluch unweigerlich ankommen. Weglaufen nützt nichts."

„Wir müssen wesentlich wirksamere Schutzzauber anwenden", sagte Sirius, „als wir bisher verwandt haben. Es wäre zu überlegen, inwieweit wir auf das Wissen von Merlin oder vielleicht noch älteren Zauberern zurückgreifen müssen."

„Ich sehe schon", meinte Dumbledore heiter, „wir müssen wie unsere Schüler wieder die Schulbank drücken. Wollen wir heute Nachmittag die Bibliothek heimsuchen? Ich glaube, dass Professor Brancusi nichts dagegen hat, wenn wir uns in der geheimen Abteilung umschauen."

Alle stimmten zu, nur Harry hielt sich bedeckt. Große Lust auf das Wälzen von Büchern hatte er nicht gerade. Sie diskutierten noch einige Stunden, wogen verschiedene Strategien gegeneinander ab, versuchten die Sache von dieser und von jener Seite zu beleuchten. Aber zu einem Ergebnis kamen sie nicht. Dumbledore hatte literweise Tee und eine Dose mit Plätzchen kommen lassen, jetzt konnten sie nicht mehr. Die Mittagszeit war außerdem angebrochen und sie beschlossen, eine Pause zu machen und danach in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Harry konnte nicht in die geheime Abteilung mitkommen, was ihm nur zu recht kam. Schließlich hatte er noch vor, in die Quidditch-Halle zu gehen. 

Ron und Hermine planten, nachmittags mit in den Wald zu gehen. Die Unterrichtsstunden erwiesen sich als angenehm interessant und als sie sich beim Essen in der Mensa mit Harry trafen, sagte Hermine, dass sie gute Lust hätte, einmal ein Jahr hier zur Schule zu gehen. Ron war ziemlich schweigsam beim Essen, richtete, wenn überhaupt nur ein paar Worte an Hermine und sah Harry kaum, und höchstens verstohlen an. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde brachen sie auf und versammelten sich im kleinen Hof der Burg.

Harry holte aus seinem Zimmer den Besen. Wenn er schon in die Halle ging, dann konnte er noch ein bisschen trainieren. Schließlich fiel dieses Jahr das Quidditch-Turnier in Hogwarts nicht aus und es konnte nicht schaden, das, was er von Viktor gelernt hatte, zu vertiefen. Und er hoffte, mit seinen Flugkünsten das Gespenst wieder hervor zu locken, denn er wollte unbedingt noch erfahren, was es ihm mitzuteilen hatte.

Er begab sich zu dem Aufzug, nannte sein Ziel und fuhr in die düstere Halle hinunter. Beim Mittagessen hatte er Viktor gefragt, wie man das Licht an- und ausschalten konnte und Viktor hatte es ihm erklärt. Jetzt hob Harry den Zauberstab und setzte den Spruch ab. Das Licht erglühte strahlend hell. Die Halle war leer, von dem Gespenst war nichts zu sehen, also schwang sich Harry auf den Besen und flog ein paar Runden. Immer wieder begab er sich in den Sturzflug und probte der Wronski-Bluff, aber er konnte feststellen, dass er ihn gelernt hatte und mit großer Sicherheit beherrschte.

Nachdem er noch einige Runden durch die Halle mit der Schraube gedreht hatte, landete er. ‚Es hat keinen Zweck!', dachte er und löschte das Licht. Bevor er mit dem Aufzug nach oben fuhr, trieb ihn die Neugier noch in das Foyer. Er wollte wissen, was sich hinter den Vorhängen verbarg. Als er einen der schweren Stoffe beiseite zog, konnte er durch ein großflächiges Fenster auf den See schauen. Er befand sich nur noch wenige Meter über der Wasseroberfläche und blickte auf eine weitläufige Terrasse, die an einer Stelle in einer breiten Treppe hinunter zum Wasser führte. Wenn er seine Nase an der Scheibe plattdrückte konnte er den Steven des Schiffes sehen. 

Harry ging das Halbrund des Foyers entlang und schaute hinter andere Vorhänge. Zwei von ihnen verdeckten große, gläserne Flügeltüren, durch die man auf die Terrasse kommen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite des Sees erkannte Harry die Schüler, wie sie nach einer Wanderung um den See gerade in den Wald eintauchten. Wieder fiel ihm Ron ein. Er musste unbedingt mit ihm reden, bevor es wieder soweit kam, dass sie wochenlang kein Wort mehr miteinander sprachen. Vielleicht half ihm dabei Hermine.

„Schöne Aussicht, nicht wahr?", hörte er plötzlich eine dünne Stimme hinter sich. Harry fuhr herum und sah vor sich den durchscheinenden, blassen Körper des Gespenstes in der Luft schweben.

Fast erfreut sagte er: „Hallo, ich hab dich schon gesucht. Hab gedacht, du traust dich nicht!"

„Ich mag das helle Licht nicht so sehr. Als Geist bevorzuge ich die Dunkelheit."

„Da habe ich ja richtig Glück gehabt, dass ich noch hier hereingeschaut habe.", sagte Harry.

„Ja, das ist ein schöner Raum. Ich kann mich noch gut an unsere großen Spiele erinnern. Wenn wir gewonnen haben, gab es hier immer ein Buffet. Bei schönem Wetter spielten sie draußen Musik und wir haben auf der Terasse getanzt. Ja, damals gab es noch meine Romania. Das waren schöne Zeiten."

„War das deine Freundin?", fragte Harry.

„Ja,...und wie schön sie war. Sie hat meinen Tod nicht gut überstanden. Sie ist in tiefe Depressionen gefallen und kam schließlich in eine geschlossene Anstalt."

„Wie bist du gestorben? ...wenn ich das fragen darf?"

„Du darfst. Ein Klatscher hat mich vom Besen gefegt. Leider war ich ganz oben in der Halle und bin fast 50 Meter tief gefallen. Das war ein kleines bisschen zu viel."

„Aua!", sagte Harry und verzog bei der Vorstellung das Gesicht. Auch er war schon mal vom Besen gefallen und reichlich tief gestürzt. Und mit einem Klatscher hatte er auch schon Bekanntschaft gemacht, als Dobby, der Hauself versucht hatte, ihn durch die Verzauberung der Kugel aus Hogwarts zu vertreiben.

„Du sag mal", begann Harry nach einer kurzen Pause. „Was wolltest du mir denn gestern sagen?"

„Wollte ich dir was sagen?", fragte das Gespenst und runzelte die Stirn. „Was war es denn noch? Helf mir mal."

Harry überlegte kurz, dann sagte er:

„Wir hatten dir gerade erzählt, dass ich gegen den Drachen kämpfen muss, und du hast gesagt, dass du noch etwas wüsstest, was mich interessieren würde. Was war das?"

Das Gesicht des Gespenstes hellte sich auf.

„Ja, stimmt.", sagte es. „Um den Drachen ging es. Weist du, ich als Gespenst komme hier unten ja ein bisschen herum, ich habe ja Zeit. Und Wände, egal, wie dick sie sind, machen mir ja auch nichts. Vor dreißig Jahren war das, glaube ich – ach ich habe gar kein Gefühl mehr für die Zeit... -ist auch egal. Vor vielleicht 30 Jahren habe ich mal Langeweile gehabt. Und da wollte ich ausprobieren, ob ich durch den Felsen bis zur anderen Seite des Berges kommen kann. Das ist so ein schönes Gefühl, man spürt fast den rauen Fels. Das ist nahezu so, als hätte man noch einen Körper. Heute mach ich das fast jeden Tag. Äh, wo war ich stehengeblieben?"

„Dass du vor dreißig Jahren durch den Berg wandern wolltest!", sagte Harry etwas ungeduldig.

„Ach ja, genau... Ja, ich schwebe da also durch den Felsen, vorbei an herrlich glänzenden Quartz-Adern, weißt du eigentlich, dass es da kleine Löcher im Fels gibt, in denen die herrlichsten Kristalle wachsen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Komm zum Thema', dachte er.

„Nicht so ungeduldig, junger Mann. ... Also, um es kurz zu machen. Ich bin also durch den Felsen geschwebt und mit einem Mal bin ich in einer Höhle gelandet. Nicht so groß, wie diese, viel kleiner. Und nun rate mal, was ich in dieser Höhle gesehen habe?"

„Äh,..Edelsteine?", fragte Harry.

„Nein!... Du wolltest doch einen Drachen töten! Denk mal nach!"

„Einen Drachen?", fragte Harry und wurde mit einem Mal aufmerksam.

„Einen toten Drachen!", rief das Gespenst. „Ein herrliches Drachengerippe! Der muss schon viele hundert Jahre da drinnen liegen."

„Hat das Gerippe etwa noch einen Drachenstein?", fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Natürlich!", antwortete das Gespenst und sah Harry schelmisch an. „Und wie schön der leuchtet, so schön blau, und so hell, das man jede Einzelheit in der Höhle erkennen kann."

„Wo ist die Höhle?", rief Harry und wollte das Gespenst am Arm anfassen. Er griff ins leere.

„Komm mit!", sagte das Gespenst und schwebte in die Halle. Ehe Harry noch etwas sagen konnte war es in der Tribüne verschwunden. Ratlos stand Harry auf dem Quiditch-Feld und starrte hinter dem Gespenst her. Nach einer Weile kam es wieder aus der Tribüner heraus.

„Entschuldige...", sagte es. „Ich habe vergessen, dass du noch lebst. Wie kommen wir jetzt dahin?"

„Gibt es einen Ausgang der Höhle?"

„Ja, aber da liegen dicken Brocken davor. Er ist verschüttet"

„Wie finde ich den Ausgang, ich meine von Außen?"

„Du musst zum Fuß der Brücke, und dann, wenn du auf die Burg schaust, nach links. Müssten etwa dreihundert Schritte sein, genau kann ich es nicht sagen, ich laufe nicht mehr."

„Mensch, das ist die Lösung. Wenn wir es schaffen an den Stein zu kommen, dann haben wir den Schutz vor Voldemort!" Harry war äußerst aufgeregt. „Danke dir. Ich muss sofort zu Dumbledore!"

Harry lief zum Aufzug und fuhr hinauf. Zuerst wollte er sich zu Dumbledores Wohnung wenden, dann, als er schon im Turm die Treppe hochhetzte, fiel ihm ein, dass Dumbledore von der Bibliothek gesprochen hatte. Er wandte sich auf dem Absatz um, stürmte die Treppe hinunter, lief durch die Flure, um jemanden zu finden, der ihm erklären konnte, wie man hier die Bibliothek finden könne, fand aber niemanden und setzte sich, als er keinen Weg mehr wusste auf die unterste Stufe im Haupt-Treppenhaus. 

Wen konnte er noch fragen? Die Flure waren wie ausgestorben. Vielleicht wusste ja die Stimme in der Mensa, wie man zur Bibliothek kam. Also sprang er wieder auf, hetzte die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf und lief in die Mensa. 

„Wo finde ich die Bibliothek?", rief er in den Raum. Keine Antwort. Harry überlegte. Die Stimme hatte auf die Frage reagiert, was es denn zu Essen gäbe. Also versuchte er es erneut.

„Was gibt es denn noch zu essen?", fragte er.

Die bekannte Frauenstimme meldete sich. 

„Wünschen sie noch etwas von der Mittagskarte, oder interessieren sie sich für die Abendkarte?", fragte sie. 

„Äh, nein, eigentlich möchte ich etwas ganz anderes wissen!"

„Zum Kaffee oder Tee gibt es heute Baisee mit Vanilleeis. Darf ich ihnen etwas bringen?"

„Nein, danke, ich habe nur eine Frage!", sagte Harry.

„Bitte?"

„Können sie mir bitte sagen, wie ich zur Bibliothek komme?"

„Möchten sie den Kafee in der Bibliothek zu sich nehmen?"

„Nein! Ich ... doch!", wieder war ihm eine Idee gekommen. „Ich möchte eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Baisee in der Bibliothek und wenn ich sie bitten dürfte, langsam." Jetzt war er gespannt, was passieren würde. Wie er erwartet hatte, materialisierte vor ihm in der Luft das Bestellte.

„Folgen sie bitte!", sagte die Frauenstimme. Der Kaffee und das Baisee bewegten sich auf die Mensatüre zu. Harry ging hinterher. Es ging die Treppe hinunter, ins zweite Untergeschoß, den Flur entlang, und vor der vorletzten Tür hielt sein Kaffee an. 

„Wenn sie bitte klopfen würden!", forderte ihn die Frauenstimme auf, die nun etwas leiser und entfernter klang. Harry klopfte an die Tür. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er schlurfende Schritte hörte und die Tür von einem alten, eisgrauen Zauberer geöffnet wurde.

„Kommen sie herein!", sagte der Zauberer.

Harry betrat die Bibliothek, hinter ihm schwebte der Kaffee herein und setzte sich auf einem großen Tisch ab. Harry ließ seinen Blick suchend umher schweifen. Dann fragte er:

„Wo finde ich denn Professor Dumbledore und die Herren Black und Lupin?"

„Sie sind der junge Potter, nicht wahr?", fragte der Bibliothekar, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr er fort: „Sie sind in der geheimen Abteilung der Bibliothek, ich darf sie da leider nicht hinein lassen. Aber ich werde Professor Dumbledore heraushohlen, wenn sie das wünschen."

„Ja, bitte" sagte Harry. 

„Setzen sie sich so lange, und genießen sie ihren Kaffee, es dauert einen Augenblick."

Der Zauberer stellte sich vor ein Regal, murmelte etwas, woraufhin das Regal zur Seite schwang, und verschwand in der Öffnung. Harry setzte sich und begann, den heißen Kaffee zu schlürfen. Er freute sich darauf, Dumbledore die freudige Nachricht mitzuteilen, und er genoss es, der Überbringer einer so guten Nachricht zu sein. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen Dumbledore und der Zauberer aus dem Regal heraus.

„Harry!", sagte Dumbledore und es lag eine leichte Überraschung in seiner Stimme.

„Professor Dumbledore!", sagte Harry aufgeregt. „Ich hab eine Lösung!"

Dumbledore horchte auf und sagte:

„Dann erzähle mal."

Harry erzählte von dem Gespräch mit dem Gespenst von Durmstrang, und erzählte auch, wie man in die Höhle gelangen konnte. Dumbledore zweifelte zunächst an der Wahrhaftigkeit der Aussage des Gespenstes, aber als Harry ihm sagte, dass das Gespenst den Kristall als wunderschön und von blauem Leuchten geschildert hatte, war auch er überzeugt, dass es eine solche Höhle geben musste. Er wandte sich sofort wieder in die geheime Abteilung und holte Sirius und Lupin, die sich die Geschichte auch von Harry erzählen ließen. 

„Wunderbar!", sagte Sirius und strahlte Harry an. „Ich wusste doch, dass wir eine Lösung finden. Wenn wir den Stein haben, dann können wir Voldemort seine Macht nehmen. Harry, lass dich umarmen." und er drückte Harry an seine Brust, dass Harry der Atem verging.


	16. DIE FÄHRTE

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 16: Ron kommt in Gefahr und Harry wird gezwungen zu handeln.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

16. Die Fährte

Zum Glück hatte der Regen von gestern für Abkühlung gesorgt. Auch die Wolkendecke ließ warme Septembersonne nicht hindurch, so dass der Spaziergang um den See, der doch immerhin eine Stunde gedauert hatte, fast angenehm war. Ron und Hermine waren es nicht gewohnt, so weite Strecken zu Fuß zurück zu legen, und waren deshalb froh, als die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, Professor Stankoviak, eine Polin, eine kurze Rast ankündigte. Ron ließ sich auf einen Baumstumpf sinken und atmete tief durch. Die Luft im Wald roch nach vermodertem Holz und Pilzen, aber sie war klar und rein, ganz das Gegenteil des permanenten Abgasgeruchs von London.

„Ich schlage vor", sagte Professor Stankoviak, „dass wir uns einen Kaffee und ein Stückchen Kuchen kommen lassen. Wer möchte?"

Verschiedene Schüler zeigten auf, und auch Ron und Hermine hatten große Lust auf eine Stärkung. Professor Stankoviak kramte ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, hob ihn in Richtung der Burg und murmelte einige Worte. Sogleich kamen, wie eine Schar ziehender Gänse, Tassen mit Kaffee und Teller mit Kuchen zu denjenigen geflogen, die etwas haben wollten. Während die Schüler mit Behagen den Kuchen aßen, erklärte Professor Stankoviak, die sich auf einen kleinen Wall gesetzt hatte, welche Pflanzen sie heute suchen und bestimmen wollten. Zuerst fragte sie:

„Haben alle ihr Bestimmungsbuch dabei?"

Einige Schüler kramten in ihren Taschen und zogen ein schmales Buch hervor. 

„Wir haben heute zwei Gäste aus Hogwarts, die uns begleiten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie kein Buch dabei haben?"

Hermine und Ron schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Gut. Dann bitte ich zwei Schüler, heute mal nicht in ihren angestammten Zweiergruppen zu gehen, sondern einen der Gäste zu begleiten. Das ist auch deshalb sinnvoll, weil sie sich hier auskennen, und uns keiner verloren geht. Wer möchte heute Fräulein Granger und Herrn Weasley begleiten?"

Viktor trat hervor und stellte sich neben Hermine. Die Professorin ließ ihren Blick in die Runde gleiten. Zögernd hob ein hübsches dunkelhaariges Mädchen ihre Hand. Ron bekam einen Schrecken. ‚Nur kein Mädchen!', dachte er. ‚Was soll ich mit ihr reden?' Seine Wangen begannen zu kribbeln und er wurde verlegen, als die Lehrerin anerkennend nickte und sagte:

„Vera, das ist sehr nett von dir."

Vera gesellte sich zu Ron und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und lächelte freundlich. Automatisch streckte Ron ihr die Hand hin und zuckte fast zurück, als sie sich berührten.

„Hallo, ich bin Vera!", sagte sie. „Du kannst meine Hand ruhig wieder los lassen!"

„Ähh,...,ja, ich bin Ron, erfreut...", stammelte Ron und zog seine Hand zurück. Warum nur bekam er jedes mal einen elektrischen Schlag, wenn ein Mädchen ihn berührte? Zu seiner Erleichterung sprach die Lehrerin sofort weiter, und so konnte er jedenfalls so tun, als würde er konzentriert zuhören, obgleich er so sehr mit sich beschäftigt war, dass er kein Wort verstand.

„Wir wollen heute Kräuter suchen, die als Zusätze in Verwandlungs- und Veränderungstränke verwandt werden. Kennen sie einheimische Kräuter, die Verwandlungen und Veränderungen unterstützen?"

Vera hob die Hand.

„Ja, Vera?"

„Rosa transformis, die Blutrose!"

„Ja, richtig, und welche Wirkung hat die Blume?"

„Sie verwandelt einen schüchternen Menschen in einen Liebhaber." Über Veras Gesicht huschte ein Anflug von Röte.

„Zum Teil richtig. Das geht natürlich nur, wenn bestimmte Grundsubstanzen im Trank vorhanden sind. Gut, welche Pflanzen kennen Sie noch?"

Ein breiter, stämmiger Junge mit pickeligem Gesicht meldete sich. 

„Ja, Vladim?"

„Das Teberus-Kraut!", antwortete Vladim.

„Gut. Und können sie mir auch sagen, was es bewirkt?"

„Es macht reine Haut, wenn man es mit Kampfer und Tonerde vermischt und zwei Stunden einwirken lässt."

Einige der Schüler kicherten. 

„Sie haben es noch nicht angewendet, nehme ich an?", fragte Professor Stankoviak. Der Junge errötete und blickte zu Boden. Verlegen schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich habe es noch nicht gefunden...", sagte er.

„Sie werden heute die Chance erhalten. Ich kenne eine Stelle, die ich ihnen zeigen werde. Vergessen sie auch den Kampfer und die Tonerde nicht." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an die umstehenden Schüler und fuhr fort.

„Schlagen sie bitte die Seite dreiundachzig auf. Hier werden vier verschiedene Kräuter beschrieben, die sie bitte suchen wollen. Bedenken Sie bei dem ‚Agaveratum' bitte, wenn sie es ernten, nur die halbe Wurzel abzustechen. Es wäre schade, wenn diese wertvolle Pflanze in der Umgebung durch unachsames Ernten ausgerottet würde. Sie teilen sich in Zweiergruppen auf. Von hier aus gehen sie in den Wald. In etwa einer Stunde erwarte ich sie wieder hier zurück. Sollte sich eine Gruppe verirren, bitte ich um grüne Lichtkugeln aus ihrem Zauberstab. Sollte es einen Unfall geben, oder sie sonst irgendwie Hilfe benötigen, bitte ich um rote Lichtkugeln. Haben sie noch Fragen?"

Die Schüler schüttelten den Kopf und murmelten vor sich hin. Dann brachen sie auf, jeweils zu zweit. Ron sah hinter Hermine her, die gerade mit Viktor im Buschwerk verschwand. Viel lieber wäre er mit Hermine gegangen, als mit einer völlig fremden Schülerin. Er seufzte kurz, dann folgte er Vera. Eine Zeit lang gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, als aber das Gelände schwieriger wurde, ließ er sie vorausgehen. Sie kamen an einen Bach, der den Hang hinunterstürzte. Der Pfad führte über glitschige Felsen und Vera wartete, dass Ron voran ging und ihr seine Hand reichte. Ron verstand sehr wohl, und da er kein Unmensch war, kletterte er voraus und streckte ihr die Hand über den Bach hin. Sie griff danach und sprang gazellengleich über die Steine. Ron war beeindruckt. Sie war eine hübsche Person und die Art, wie sie sich bewegte, gefiel Ron außerordentlich gut. Ihn störte nur ungemein, dass sie wahrscheinlich drei Jahre älter war, als er.

Sie folgten dem Bach den Hang hinauf und fanden bald an einer Stelle, an der umgefallene Bäume das dichte Unterholz weggeschlagen hatten, die ersten Kräuter. Vera holte das Bestimmungsbuch heraus und machte sich an die Arbeit zu prüfen, ob sie wirklich die richtige Pflanze vor sich hatten. Sie fragte Ron nach seiner Meinung, er warf einen Blick auf die Zeichnung im Buch, verglich sie mit dem lebenden Exemplar und stimmte zu. Nachdem sie sich sicher waren, bat sie Ron, die Pflanze auszugraben. Hier mussten sie vor allen Dingen die Wurzeln ernten, wobei diese Pflanze die ganze Lichtung bewuchs und sie somit nicht darauf achten mussten, einen Teil zurück zu lassen. Langsam verschwand das Unwohlsein Rons und auf dem Weiterweg begannen sie eine lockere Unterhaltung. Sie merkten nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

Nachdem sie etwa eine halbe Stunde bergauf gestiegen waren, kamen sie zu einer Felswand, über die der Bach in einen fast kreisrunden kleinen Tümpel stürzte. Große Felsbrocken und dichtes Gestrüpp versteckten den Tümpel fast vollständig und man konnte ihn nur sehen, wenn man direkt am Bach entlang hinauf gestiegen war. Vera und Ron hatten einige Pflanzen gefunden und gesammelt, und da sie vom steilen Aufstieg erhitzt und müde waren, setzten sie sich auf einen Felsen am Wasser und ließen die Hände in das kühle Nass tauchen. Ron war immer noch etwas beklemmt, aber Vera war freundlich zu ihm und schaffte es immer wieder, die Unterhaltung in Gang zu halten.

Weiter unten im Tal hörten sie die Stimmen der anderen Schüler, die sich laut unterhielten, als sie durch das Unterholz gingen. Hier und da drang auch entferntes Lachen herauf. Ron dachte über Harry nach. Er hatte es völlig überzogen, als er heute den Streit angefangen hatte. Und es tat ihm leid. Er musste unbedingt noch heute mit Harry reden, die Sache aus der Welt schaffen, zu schlechte Erinneringen hatte er an den Streit im letzten Jahr. Damals hatte er sehr gelitten, aber keine Möglichkeit gesehen, auf Harry zu zugehen, ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren. Heute würde er es anders machen und Harry zeigen, dass er, Ron, derjenige sein wird, der Charakterstärke besaß.

Das Rauschen des Wasserfalls ließ die anderen Geräusche nur leise an ihre Ohren dringen. Ron war so in Gedanken, dass er zuerst gar nicht wahrnahm, dass Vera ihn etwas gefragt hatte. Zufällig sah er auf und bemerkte, dass Vera ihn fragend anblickte.

„Was...was hast du gesagt?", fragte er.

„Ich habe gefragt, ob du träumst!", sagte sie mit leisem Lächeln. „Es sah so aus, als ob du ganz woanders bist!"

„Ich habe an Harry gedacht. Ich habe vorhin einen blödsinnigen Streit angefangen."

„Harry ist dein bester Freund?", fragte Vera und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ja. Und ich bin manchmal ein ganz schöner Idiot.", sagte Ron ärgerlich.

„Das macht dich sympatisch!", sagte Vera.

„Was? Das ich ein Idiot bin?" Ron wollte schon aufbrausen.

„Nein.", sagte Vera. „Dass du es erkennst! Oder zumindest glaubst. Was für ein Streit ist es denn gewesen?"

„Ach...ich glaube, ich kann es nicht haben, dass er diese schweren Aufgaben so gut meistert. Und ich konnte es auch nicht haben, dass er den Drachen besiegt und nicht tötet, und keinen Ärger bekommt, weil er jetzt keinen Drachenstein hat. Wenn mir das passiert wäre, ich hätte ganz schön was zu hören bekommen, von meiner Ma."

„Du bist eifersüchtig?"

Ron nickte niedergeschlagen. „Immer wieder. Dabei mag ich ihn wirklich und er ist ein richtig guter Freund. So einer, wie man selten einen trifft."

„Es ist schön, einen richtigen Freund zu haben. Weist du, meine Eltern sind so oft umgezogen, weil mein Vater ständig woanders gearbeitet hat. Ich konnte nie richtige Freunde finden. Wenn ich jemanden kennen gelernt habe, mit dem ich mich gut verstanden habe, mussten wir wieder umziehen. Das hat sich erst ein wenig geändert, als ich hierher gekommen bin."

Unbewusst spielte sie mit einer Strähne ihres langen Haares und Ron bemerkte deutlich, wie schön sie war.

„Ich kenne Harry jetzt das fünfte Jahr. Was haben wir schon alles miteinander erlebt..."

„Erzähl mir...", begann sie. Aber dann schaute sie an Ron vorbei auf etwas hinter ihm, und ihr Gesicht veränderte sich. Sie griff in ihren Ärmel, um den Zauberstab zu ziehen. Ron stutzte, dann sah er sich um. Das Gebüsch teilte sich und zwei Männer in schwarzen Overalls traten an den Teich. Einen der beiden kannte Ron. Er erstarrte.

„Lass deine Finger, wo sie waren!", sagte Lucius Malfoy drohend leise zu dem Mädchen. „Wenn du dich ruhig verhältst, passiert dir nichts!"

Ron sprang auf, wollte weglaufen, aber der Andere der Beiden war mit einem Satz bei ihm und warf ihn zu Boden.

„Was wollen sie von uns?", fragte Vera mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie rutschte ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten, bis sie an einen Felsen stieß. 

„Wir wollen nur deinen kleinen Freund. Wir brauchen ihn für eine Weile."

Ron schlug und kratzte um sich und der Zauberer, der sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte, brachte es nicht fertig, ihn fest zu halten. Ron riss sich los, lief ein paar Schritte und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Schnell rief er einen Spruch und rote Leuchtkugeln schossen in den Himmel. Dann traf ihn ein Fluch, der ihn zu Boden streckte. Er verlor das Bewusstsein.

***

Professor Dumbledore hatte Harry etwas bremsen müssen. Harry wollte sofort los stürzen, um zu der verborgenen Höhle zu kommen, aber Dumbledore sagte, er müsse sich erst einmal ein paar feste Schuhe anziehen. Innerhalb der Burg trug er bequeme Filzpantoffeln, die seine Füße vor dem kalten Steinboden schützten. Dumbledore hatte eine Vorliebe für bequeme Kleidung und er war auch in Hogwarts bekannt dafür, dass er sich nur zu besonderen Anlässen in einen offiziellen Ornat schmiss. Desweiteren wollte er den Schulleiter in Kenntnis setzen, denn sie mussten, um in die Höhle zu gelangen, den verschütteten Eingang frei legen, und das würde nicht ohne einige Zaubersprüche und gewaltigen Lärm vor sich gehen. 

So war Harry auch erst einmal in sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte die Umfängetasche geholt, und jetzt standen sie, Harry, Sirius und Remus Lupin, im Hof und warteten, Sirius und Lupin gelassen, Harry dagegen sehr aufgeregt. Als Dumbledore endlich kam, brachen sie sofort auf, schritten durch das Torhaus, in schwindelnder Höhe über die langgestreckte Bogenbrücke und kletterten dann, an der Seite der Brücke hinunter in die Schlucht, die den Berg von dem Burgkegel trennte. Unten lagen dicke Gerölle und sie hatten Mühe, vorwärts zu kommen. Da hier unten selten ein Sonnenstrahl hereinfiel, waren die Brocken dick mit Moos bewachsen und sie mussten sehr aufpassen, dass keiner ausglitt. Nach etwa dreihundert Metern kamen sie an eine Halde aus Felsbrocken, die von einer deutlich sichtbaren Kerbe im Hang abgerutscht war. Durch diese Kerbe schienen Jahr für Jahr Steine abzurutschen, denn es lagen einige Brocken herum, die frisch aus dem Gestein herausgebrochen waren. Es war eine ziemlich große Halde, an die dreißig Meter breit und gut haushoch.

„Da haben wir eine Menge Arbeit vor uns.", sagte Dumbledore, als er den schuttkegel begutachtet hatte. „Wenn wir nur wüssten, wo genau der Eingang zur Höhle ist, dann würden wir uns eine Menge Arbeit sparen."

„Ich würde sagen, wir fangen einfach an.", bemerkte Sirius. „Wie wollen wir den Schutt beseitigen?"

„Ich habe bei Henry ein paar Sprüche gelernt, die uns helfen könnten.", sagte Harry und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Moment, junger Mann", sagte Dumbledore und hob warnend die Hand. „Bevor du los legst, möchte ich gerne wissen, was für Sprüche das sind. Nicht, dass uns die Burg auf den Kopf fällt, weil du den Berg darunter wegzauberst."

„Es sind sequenzielle Sprüche, ‚ Distensia fluvium' und ‚Distensia explosivum'", antwortete Harry etwas beleidigt. „Ich dachte daran, einzelne Brocken zu Sand werden zu lassen und andere zum Explodieren zu bringen. Damit könnten wir die ganze Halde ins rutschen bekommen und mit etwas Glück wirde der Höhleneingang freigelegt."

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Harry", sagte Dumbledore und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir treten zurück, dass wir keine Steine an den Kopf bekommen und lassen Harry machen."

Die anderen nickten. Sie zogen sich in die Schlucht zurück und stellten sich hinter einen großen Felsbrocken. Harry richtete seinen Stab auf einen besonders dicken Stein, der am Fuß der Halde halb eingegraben war. 

„Distensia fluvium!", rief er und der Brocken zerrieselte zu Sand. Das machte er mit einer Reihe anderer Felsen, die den Fuß der halde stützten und langsam rieselten größere und kleinere Steine die Schräge hinunter. Dann suchte sich Harry einen anderen großen Brocken aus und rief:

„Distensia explosivum". Der Brocken zerbarst in tausend Stücke und riss ein großes Loch in die Halde. Sand wirbelte durch die Luft und verteilte sich in einer gleichmäßigen Schicht über den Boden der Schlucht. Mit einem Mal war ein Grummeln und Rumoren zu hören, die Halde löste sich aus ihrem Halt und donnerte mit einer dichten Staubfontäne in die Schlucht. Größere Felsbrocken rollten bis vor ihre Füße. Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, sahen sie, dass die Halde um fast zehn Meter gesenkt hatte und nun einen großen Teil der Felswand freigab. Am oberen Ende des Schuttberges konnten sie eine Einbuchtung in den Felsen erkennen. Dies musste der obere Teil des Höhleneinganges sein. Nur noch einige kleinere Explosionen oben an der Halde, und er musste frei liegen.

Dumbledore, Sirius und Lupin klatschten beifällig in die Hände.

„Alle Achtung, Harry", sagte Dumbledore anerkennend, „das hast du gut gemacht. Wenn das die Abschlussprüfung gewesen wäre, hättest du einen Sonder ZAG bekommen."

„Du solltest in den Straßenbau gehen!", lästerte Sirius und grinste über beide Backen. „Dann würde England eine Menge Steuern sparen können."

„Sehr beachtlich!", sagte Lupin und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

„Wir müssen noch ein bisschen frei räumen.", bemerkte Harry, der sehr stolz über das Lob war und deutete auf die Spitze der Halde.

„Dann mal zu!", forderte ihn Dumbledore mit väterlichem Lächeln auf. „Ich bin auch gespannt, wie ein solcher Drachenstein aussieht.

Harry brauchte noch eine Reihe von Zaubern, bis er die obere Hälfte der Halde so weit abgeräumt hatte, dass sie am ende eines hohen Trichters einen Gang erkennen konnten, der in den Berg hinein führte. Sie waren zur Beseitigung der letzten Hindernisse schon auf den Schuttberg geklettert und nun machten sie mit Hilfe des ‚Lumos'-Spruchs ihre Zauberstäbe an und leuchteten in die Höhle.

„Lasst mich vorangehen!", sagte Remus. Sollte eine Gefahr da drinnen lauern, ist es weniger schlimm, wenn mir etwas passiert, als wenn euch etwas zustoßen würde. Sobald ich sehe, dass die Luft rein ist, rufe ich."

Die Anderen stimmten zu, auch wenn sie Lupin nicht für sich opfern wollten. Zumindest drückten sie sich so aus. Remus kletterte in den Trichter und war nach wenigen Metern in dem Gang verschwunden. Es verging eine Weile, bis von drinnen seine dumpfe Stimme ertönte.

„Kommt. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist wunderschön!"

Harry und die beiden Anderen kletterten nun auch in den Trichter. Er verengte sich zu einem hohen, kurvenreichen Gang, der vielleicht gerade den Durchmesser hatte, dass sich ein Drache hindurchzwängen konnte. Nach drei Biegungen weitete sich der Gang wieder und öffnete sich zu einem großen Hohlraum hin. In der Halle schimmerte opalblaues Licht.

Harry staunte, als er das strahlende, helle Licht in der Höhle sah. Die Schatten des Gerippes lagen bewegungslos auf den Wänden, nur durchbrochen von Unebenheiten der Höhlenwände. So hatte er es sich in den Märchen vorgestellt, die ihm, als er klein war, und von den Dursleys zur Nachbarin abgeschoben wurde, vorgelesen worden waren. Es gab ein Märchen, das von einem blauen Licht in einem Brunnen erzählte, und hier sah er es vor sich. Das Licht strahlte aus der Mitte des gewaltigen Drachenschädels und erleuchtete den Raum fast taghell. Dumbledore, Sirius und Lupin waren stehengeblieben, und starrten ebenso wie Harry in das Licht, das eine fast hypnotische Wirkung auf sie hatte. Jeder der Vier hatte in diesem Augenblick eine Ahnung, was für eine Macht dieser Stein darstellte.

Langsam und vorsichtig ging Harry auf den Schädel zu. Einen Schritt davor blieb er stehen und sah sich fragend um.

„Geh nur!", sagte Dumbledore feierlich. „Du kannst ihn bedenkenlos anfassen, er ist nicht heiß!"

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Schädel zu. Er wurde fast geblendet von dem Licht, aber es schmerzte nicht in den Augen. Es war eher kühl und zog magisch an. Harry schob langsam seine Hand vor, auf die leere Augenhöhle des Schädels, durch die das Licht besonders intensiv herausquoll. Im Inneren des Schädels loderte eine kleine blaue Flamme, die umgeben war von den Kanten eines Kristalls, in denen sie sich brach. Harry streckte die Hand in die Augenhöhle, schob den Arm bis zum Ellenbogen hinein und tastete vorsichtig nach dem Kristall. Er fühlte sich kühl an, aber als Harry ihn berührte, fühlte er eine unglaubliche Kraft seinen Arm hinaufsteigen. Er nahm den Kristall zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zog ihn langsam aus dem Auge. 

„Fantastisch!", entfuhr es Sirius, der wie die Anderen staunend da gestanden hatte. „Harry, du leuchtest!"

Harry sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass bläuliche Flammen seinen Körper umflossen. Er fühlte eine nie gekannte Kraft in sich, fühlte, wie sich sein Kopf öffnete und alle Energie des Alls in sein Gehirn strömte. Direkt hinter seiner Narbe, in der Stirn, sammelte sich die Kraft und floß von dort aus in jedes Glied und durch alle Organe und machte sie stark und unüberwindlich. Harry war unfähig, eine Bewegung zu machen. Er war unfähig einen Gedanken zu denken, bis Dumbledores Stimme wie von weiter Ferne zu ihm drang.

„Harry, du musst den Stein jetzt in deine Tasche stecken. Es ist gefährlich, ihn zu lange in der Hand zu halten."

Harry erwachte wie aus einem Traum. Ja, der Stein war gefährlich. Er konnte eine unendliche Sucht erzeugen, eine Sucht nach der Kraft und der Klarheit, die von ihm ausging. Er öffnete die Tasche und schob den Stein hinein. In dem Augenblick, als er den Kristall los ließ, ließ ihn auch die Kraft wieder los. Aber er fühlte, wie ein kleiner, winzigkleiner Teil der Kraft in ihm erhalten blieb. Kaum war der Stein in der Tasche verschwunden, wurde es dunkel in der Höhle. Nur die Spitzen der Zauberstäbe warfen kleine Lichtkegel an die Wände.

„Lasst uns hinaus gehen.", sagte Dumbledore. Schweigend folgten sie ihm, den Gang entlang und aus der Höhle.

Sirius, der voraus gegangen war, wartete am Fuß der Halde und sah Harry mit eigenartig stolzem und weichem Blick an.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, Harry", sagte er, „das du da ein tolles Ding gefunden hast. Es ist phantastisch, ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben so etwas gesehen."

„Ich auch nicht.", antwortete Harry. „Als ich ihn in der Hand gehalten habe, habe ich mich so stark gefühlt, dass alle Angst vor Voldemort verschwunden war. Jetzt weiß ich, dass wir ihn besiegen können."

„Wir sollten nicht zu voreilig denken.", meinte Dumbledore. „Ich denke, Harry, du weißt jetzt, welche Macht Voldemort in den Händen hält. Wir können durchaus davon ausgehen, dass er sich genau so fühlt, wie du, wenn er den Zauberstab in der Hand hat."

„Aber er kann mir nichts mehr anhaben. Irgendwie habe ich gespürt, dass dieser Stein mehr Kraft hat, als der Stab von Voldemort."

„Jedenfalls können wir der Zukunft etwas gelassener entgegenschauen.", sagte Lupin. 

„Ja, da hast du recht.", stimmte ihm Dumbledore zu. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt erst einmal wieder in die Burg gehen und uns überlegen, wie wir Voldemort herausfordern können."

Sie gingen den steinigen Weg zur Brücke zurück und kletterten die Böschung hoch. Vor dem Torhaus mussten sie einen Moment warten. Gerade als die Stimme ihnen Einlass gewährte und das Tor aufschwang, fühlte Harry die Narbe auf seiner Stirn pochen. Er hielt inne und sah noch einmal hinüber zum Wald. Dort stieg gerade eine rote Leuchtkugel auf.

„Was machen die da?", fragte er und zeigte mit der Hand hinüber.

„Das sieht aus, wie ein Signal.", vermutete Sirius. „Kann sein, dass da etwas passiert ist."

„Wollen wir nachschauen?", fragte Harry, der an Ron und Hermine dachte.

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore. „Auch wenn du jetzt in Besitz eines Drachensteins bist, solltest du so weit wie möglich den Schutz der Burg nutzen. Wir sollten uns jetzt nicht von Voldemort überraschen lassen, bevor wir einen genauen Plan haben. Lasst uns hinein gehen."

„Vielleicht können wir helfen!", sagte Harry, der das eigenartige Gefühl hatte, es ist etwas mit seinen Freunden.

„Ich fürchte, du kannst nicht viel helfen.", sagte Dumbledore, der das sorgenvolle Gesicht von Harry bemerkt hatte. „Bis wir da sind, vergeht eine Stunde. Lasst uns abwarten."

Harry fügte sich, auch wenn ihn eine innere Unruhe beschlich. 

Nach etwa einer Stunde, die sie bei Tee und Plätzchen diskutierend in Sirius Appartement verbracht hatten, ließ sie Türenschlagen und Fußgetrappel im Treppenhaus aufmerksam werden. 

„Sollen wir nicht doch mal nachschauen, was los ist?", fragte Harry, der sich in der letzten Stund nicht besonders wohl gefühlt hatte. Durch die Ahnungen, die ihn bedrückten, konnte er auch seinen Erfolg und den wunderschönen Drachenstein, der zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch unter einem Tuch lag, nicht genießen.

„Wenn du möchtest...", sagte Sirius, der gerade an seinem Tee genippt hatte, „Dann geh hinunter. Wenn es etwas Ernstes ist in Bezug auf Hermine und Ron, kannst du uns ja holen."

Dankbar stand Harry auf und ging hinaus. Unten im kleinen Hof der Burg hatten sich Lehrer und einige Schüler versammelt und redeten aufgeregt miteinander. In ihrer Mitte stand, völlig aufgelöst Professor Stankoviak und wurde von allen Seiten mit Fragen bombadiert. Kurz nachdem Harry in den Hof gekommen war, aber wegen des Durcheinanders noch keine Informationen erhalten hatte, kam der Schulleiter von Durmstrang, Professor Brancusi mit wehendem Umhang die Treppe herunter geeilt. Er klatschte laut in die Hände und rief über den Lärm hinweg:

„Bitte Ruhe! Es gibt keinen Grund zur Panik. Treten sie bitte zurück, und lassen Professor Stankoviak erzählen!"

„Gut dass du kommst, Sergei!", rief die Professorin. „Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert!"

Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht, sie war blaß und zitterte.

„Beruhige dich erst einmal!", sagte Professor Brancusi. Er nahm sie beim Arm und führte sie zu einer in die Mauer eingelassenen Steinbank. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ach, Sergei, es ist ein Schüler entführt worden! Einer von den Gästen aus Hogwarts! Ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe!"

Ein eisiger Schreck durchfuhr Harry. Aufgeregt stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schaute sich um. Er versuchte Ron oder Hermine zu erblicken, konnte aber nichts sehen, da er von lauter Menschen umgeben war.

„Welcher Schüler war das? Ach, da sehe ich ja den jungen Potter und das Fräulein Granger! Dann ist also Herr Weasley entführt worden?"

Harry blickte in die Richtung, in der Professor Brancusi Hermine entdeckt hatte, und jetzt sah er den strubbeligen, schwarzen Haarschopf. Er kämpfte sich durch die Umstehenden, die alle in einem dichten Halbkreis um die Bank standen, um nichts von dem Erzählten zu verpassen. Als er neben Hermine stand, berührte er sie am Arm. Hermine blickte sich um und sah Harry verstört an. 

„Harry! Es ist schrecklich!", rief sie. „Ron und eine Schülerin aus Durmstrang sind überfallen worden. Ron ist spurlos verschwunden!"

Harry nahm Hermine in den Arm. Dann versuchte er etwas von Professor Stankoviaks Schilderung zu hören. 

„Ich habe die Schüler extra instruiert", berichtete sie, „Lichtsignale zu geben, wenn etwas ist. Aber es hat nichts genützt. Als ich die roten Lichter oben am Hang gesehen habe, bin ich gleich mit einigen Schülern losgelaufen, aber es hat noch fast zwanzig Minuten gedauert, bis wir vor Ort waren. Leider hatten wir keinen Besen dabei, sonst hätten wir vielleicht noch etwas gesehen.

Vera lag ohnmächtig im Wasser, wir haben sie erst einmal herausgezogen, und dann nach dem jungen Weasley gesucht. Er war nirgends zu finden. Als Vera dann aufwachte, hat sie erzählt, dass zwei schwarz gekleidete Männer sie überfallen haben. Sie sei mit einem Fluch gefesselt worden, und, bevor sie ohnmächtig geworden war, hat sie noch gesehen, wie Herr Weasley sich losgerissen hat. Er hat dann versucht, weg zu laufen, und die roten Leuchtkugeln losgeschickt, die wir dann gesehen haben. Aber er ist wohl wieder eingeholt und gefesselt worden. Was dann geschah, wissen wir nicht."

„Und was habt ihr dann gemacht?", fragte Professor Brancusi ernst.

„Wir haben Vera erst einmal ins Tal gebracht und einige starke Schüler bei ihr gelassen. Ich bin mit den Anderen zurückgelaufen, um Hilfe zu holen."

„Ist schon jemand unterwegs?", fragte Professor Brancusi in die Runde. Ein Schüler trat vor und sagte, es sei ein Trupp mit einem fliegenden Teppich unterwegs, die Zurückgebliebenen abzuholen.

„Gut.", sagte Professor Brancusi. „Wenn Vera angekommen ist, und sie vernehmungsfähig ist, werde ich sie befragen."

Harry hatte wie gebannt zugehört. Die schwarze Kleidung deutete auf die Todesser hin. Er musste unbedingt mit den anderen sprechen. Vorsichtig ließ er Hermine los.

„Lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen.", sagte er. Hermine nickte und folgte Harry die Treppe hinauf zu Sirius Wohnung. Kaum hatten sie den Dreien berichtet, was vorgefallen war, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür, und, als Sirius öffnete, trat Professor Brancusi ein.

„Guten Tag, liebe Freunde, ich habe leider sehr schlechte Nachrichten.", sagte Brancusi ohne Einleitung.

„Wir sind bereits informiert.", sagte Dumbledore und bat Professor Brancusi Platz zu nehmen. „Haben sie die Schülerin, die mit Mr. Weasley zusammen war, schon befragen können?"

„Nein, es tut mir leid", antwortete der Schulleiter, „Sie ist zwar schon angekommen, aber sie wird erst von unserem Hausarzt untersucht. Sobald das erledigt ist, erhalte ich Nachricht. Ich möchte Ihnen versichern, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun werden, um Herrn Weasley gesund zurück zu bringen."

„Ich fürchte, es wird nicht in Ihrer Macht stehen, Professor Brancusi.", sagte Dumbledore und sah ihn ernst an. „Wir haben die Vermutung, dass es sich bei den Entführern um Anhänger von Lord Voldemort handelt."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens verlor Brancusis Gesicht jegliche Farbe.

„Es ist davon auszugehen", fuhr Dumbledore fort und schritt mit hinter dem Rücken verschrankten Händen im Zimmer auf und ab, „dass die Entführung in direktem Zusammenhang mit unserem Harry Potter und dem Drachenstein steht."

„Das klingt nicht sehr gut. Bisher haben wir mit ‚Sie wissen schon wer' keinerlei Berührungspunkte gehabt. Lediglich unser früherer Schulleiter war vor seiner Berufung zum Leiter dieser Schule ein, ich sage mal, halbherziger, oder gezwungener Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Das wirft natürlich ein nicht so gutes Licht auf unsere Schule. Daher bitte ich sie, mein lieber Freund, mir in jedem Falle zu sagen, wenn sie Hilfe benötigen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Schule einen schlechten Ruf davon trägt. Wir haben bislang einen sehr guten Eindruck von Durmstrang, den wir auch an unser Ministerium vermittelt haben. Und außerdem scheint die Angelegenheit eine rein britische zu sein, dass es jetzt zufällig in Rumänien und an ihrer Schule passiert ist, werte ich eher als Zufall."

„Ich danke ihnen, Professor Dumbledore. Mein Angebot steht dennoch. Was werden sie jetzt unternehmen?"

Dumbledore lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Wir werden versuchen, Kontakt mit Voldemort aufzunehmen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er Mr. Weasley gegen Harry austauschen möchte. Dazu wird ein Treffen stattfinden müssen, was vielleicht auch in der Absicht von Voldemort liegt. Und bei diesem Treffen haben wir die Möglichkeit, Mr. Weasley zu befreien"

„Wie stellen sie sich das vor?", fragte Brancusi ungläubig. „‚Sie wissen schon wer' ist ein Schurke, wie ihn die Welt seit Langem nicht mehr gesehen hat. Wie wollen sie Herrn Weasley befreien?"

Jetzt lächelte Dumbledore verschmitzt und sah Brancusi über den Rand seiner Brille ins Gesicht. „Sie haben vergessen, dass ich sie vor zwei Stunden um eine Erlaubnis gebeten habe?"

„Ach ja, stimmt. Sie wollten am Fuß des Felsens eine Höhle suchen. Haben sie sie gefunden?"

„Nicht nur die.", sagte Dumbledore, ging zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge sorgfältig zu. Dann schloß er alle Türen, so dass kein Lichtstrahl nach außen dringen konnte. 

„Ich bitte sie, über das was sie jetzt sehen werden, mit niemandem zu sprechen." Dabei sah er Professor Brankusi ernst in das Gesicht. Professor Brancusi sah Dumbledore neugierig an und sagte: 

„Ich werde es mit keinem Wort erwähnen."

Dumbledore ging zum Tisch zurück und zog langsam das Tuch beiseite. Der ganze Raum strahlte in blauem Licht. Professor Brancusi starrte erstaunt auf den leuchtenden Kristall.

„Sie haben einen Drachenstein!", rief er überrascht. Hermine, die etwas apathisch auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, starrte auf den Stein, blickte Harry an, dann schien sie zu begreifen. 

„Das ist ja wunderbar! Ihr habt einen Drachenstein! Harry, ich freu mich so! Wie schön er ist."

„Ja, und ich kenne jemanden, der es nicht weiß!", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ach, ich verstehe. Sie wollen zum Schein auf Verhandlungen eingehen, und dann ‚Sie wissen schon wer' angreifen?"

„Gar keine schlechte Idee.", sagte Dumbledore, der jetzt das Tuch wieder über den Stein deckte. Sirius ging zum Fenster und zog den Vorhang wieder auf. „Bislang haben wir uns von dem Stein lediglich Verteidigung versprochen. Aber wenn ich ihn richtig beurteile, mit meinem laienhaften Wissen natürlich, dann ist dieser Stein ein außergewöhnliches Prachtexemplar. Es wäre zu überlegen, ob wir Voldemort nicht wirklich angreifen sollten. Was meint ihr?"

Die Frage galt Lupin, Sirius und Harry.

„Wie siehst du das Harry?", fragte Sirius und sah ihn an. Harry schluckte. Dann holte er tief Luft und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß, dass ich um einen Kampf mit Voldemort nicht herum komme. Vielleicht ist es wirklich das Beste, wir greifen an, als dass wir von ihm überrascht werden."

„Du hast den Stein in der Hand gehabt", sagte Dumbledore, „meinst du, du hast mit seiner Hilfe eine Chance?"

Harry erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Kraft, die ihn durchflossen hatte. War er ein genügend guter Zauberer, um diese Kraft zu nutzen?

„Ich müsste mich an den Stein gewöhnen, ich weiß ja noch gar nicht, wie man damit umgeht. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass wir es mit dem Stein schaffen können."

„Es scheint zwei Wege zu geben.", sagte Lupin. „Der Eine ist der, dass der Stein den Zauber von Voldemort schwächt, oder gar aufhebt, und der Zauberstab mit jedem Zauber, den er ausübt, an Stärke verliert. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, ob auch dein Drachenstein an Macht verliert, wenn Voldemorts Flüche davon beeinflust werden."

„Das können wir herausfinden!", sagte Brancusi. „Dazu können wir die geheime Bibliothek nutzen. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere steht dort ein sehr altes Buch, in dem auch etwas über Drachensteine steht, es ist von...lassen sie mich nachdenken...von... Wladim Rubenko, ja genau. Das können wir nehmen."

„Rubenko?", fragte Harry, dem der Name bekannt vor kam. „Meinen sie den Rubenko, der einen Zauberstab mit einem Drachensteinkern gemacht hat?"

„Das kann durchaus sein, soweit ich weiß, war er ein auch Zauberstabhersteller. Aber er war eine äußerst undurchsichtige Person und in dem Buch stehen auch Dinge, die beileibe nicht für normale Zaubereraugen geeignet sind. Daher ist es auch unter Verschluss."

„Wenn das der ist, den ich meine, dann ist es der, der den Zauberstab von Voldemort hergestellt hat!", rief Harry aufgeregt.

„Na, das ist ja fantastisch!", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich glaube, langsam schließt sich unser Kreis. Und was ist der zweite Weg, Remus?"

„Dass Harry die Kraft des Steins zu einem systematischen Angriff nutzt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Kraft des Drachen und die Fähigkeiten des Phoenix nicht schlecht zusammenpassen. Vielleicht unterstützen sie sich, und wir können einige Zauber ausführen, von denen Voldemort sehr überrascht sein wird."

„Das ist ein Gedanke, der mir auch schon gekommen ist.", überlegte Dumbledore. „Aber wir sollten erst herausfinden, wie es sich mit dem Drachenstein verhält. Ob wir seine Kraft so nutzen können, wie wir es brauchen."

„Dann lasst uns mal in die geheime Bibliothek gehen.", schlug Sirius vor und stand auf.

„Kann ich...mitkommen?", fragte Harry und sah Professor Brancusi bittend an.

„Ich fürchte, das geht nicht, mein lieber Herr Potter.", sagte Brancusi mit Bedauern. „Um in die geheime Bibliothek zu kommen, muss man volljährig sein."

„Es ist wie beim trimagischen Turnier.", erklärte Dumbledore. „Es liegt ein Zauber auf dem Eingang, den keiner überwinden kann, der nicht bereits achtzehn Jahre alt ist. Aber wenn Professor Brancusi es erlaubt, werden wir das Buch herausholen und es gemeinsam lesen."

Brancusi überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. „Ich glaube, in Anbetracht der Situation kann ich eine Ausnahme machen." Dann klopfte er Harry auf die Schulter. „Warum sollte auch ausgerechnet die Hauptperson des Stückes keinen Einblick in das Drehbuch bekommen?!"

„Die Bitte, die ich vorhin an Professor Brancusi gerichtet habe, richte ich auch an sie." Dabei blickte er in die Runde. Alle nickten.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, was passiert, wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass Harry einen Drachenstein besitzt. Ich bitte sie nochmals inständig, nicht einmal den vertrautesten Personen davon zu erzählen. Nie kann man sich eines Freundes vollkommen sicher sein....

Dann lasst uns mal gehen."


	17. STRATEGIE

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 17: Allgemeine Ratlosigkeit. Aber man gibt nicht auf.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

17. Strategie

Hermine trennte sich von den Anderen. Sie wollte zu Viktor, und ein wenig Ruhe finden. Also gingen Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Harry und Professor Brancusi die Treppe hinunter in das Untergeschoss, in dem sich die Bibliothek befand. Gerade als sie in den Gang zur Bibliothek einbogen, kam ein Schüler angelaufen und meldete, dass Vera sich nun auf einem Krankenzimmer befände und der Arzt nach Professor Brancusi geschickt hätte. Der Schulleiter entschuldigte sich bei den Anderen, fragte, ob Dumbledore mitkommen wolle und eilte dann, gefolgt von Dumbledore in die Krankenstation. Lupin, Sirius und Harry gingen in die Bibliothek, um schon einmal nach dem Buch zu suchen. Natürlich wäre Harry lieber mit den beiden Schulleitern zu dieser Vera gegangen, denn er wollte genau wissen, was sich zugetragen hatte, aber er war nun leider nicht gefragt worden. 

Der Zauberer, der die Bibliothek verwaltete, schaute in einer dicken Liste nach, wo sich das Buch befinden konnte und bat dann die Drei, sich an den Tisch zu setzen und zu warten. Er verschwand durch die Tür im Regal in der geheimen Bibliothek und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit einem kleinen, ledergebundenen Buch zurück, das er auf den Tisch legte. 

„Ich sehe, dass der junge Herr hier", dabei deutete er auf Harry, „noch nicht volljährig ist. Ist einer von ihnen berechtigt, zu unterschreiben, dass der junge Herr in das Buch blicken darf? Ich darf es ihnen sonst nicht aushändigen, es sei denn, der junge Herr verlässt die Bibliothek." 

„Kein Problem.", sagte Sirius. „Ich bin sein Pate und Vormund, geben sie her, den Zettel." 

Der Bibliothekar ging mit dem Buch zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte aus einer Schublade einen kleinen Block. Er riss einen Bogen davon ab, legte ihn vor sich hin, trug Verfasser und Titel und den Grund für die Jugendsperre, der auf einem roten Aufkleber am Buchdeckel vermerkt war, in die dafür vorgesehenen Felder und reichte dann den Zettel und eine Feder zu Sirius hinüber. Sirius überflog die Einträge, dann setzte er seinen Namen und das Datum darunter. Im Austausch gegen den Zettel erhielt er das Buch. 

Sirius legte es auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Harry und Remus setzten sich links und rechts neben ihn, damit sie auch einen Blick hinein werfen konnten. Sirius schaute zuerst nach, ob es ein Inhaltsverzeichnis gab. Das ist bei so alten Büchern, die durchweg noch Handschriften sind, eher selten, und so war es auch bei diesem Buch. Wenigstens die Buchstaben waren zwar in einer alten, aber dennoch lesbaren Schrift geschrieben und auf der ersten Seite stand zu lesen, dass es sich um eine Abschrift des Originals aus dem sechzehnten Jahrhundert handelte. 

Sirius blätterte langsam durch die Seiten, die zum Teil mit wunderschönen Malereien versehen waren und alle mit einem herrlich verschnörkelten und mit roter Tinte gezeichneten Letter anfingen. Auf den ersten Blick machte es einen harmlosen Eindruck, bis Sirius auf eine Seite stieß, die überschrieben war mit: 

„Wie man sich eine Weybsperson willfährig macht" 

Darunter war akribisch aufgelistet, welche Handlungen und Sprüche man durchzuführen habe. Nach und nach kamen sie zu Seiten, auf denen schwärzeste Flüche und finsterste Methoden, andere Menschen zu verzaubern und für die eigenen Vorteile zu missbrauchen beschrieben waren. Jetzt verstanden sie, warum das so harmlos scheinende Buch für die minderjährigen Schüler verboten war. Dann hielt Sirius mit einem Male inne. Die Seite, die nun aufgeschlagen vor ihnen lag, zeigte die Zeichnung eines Drachenschädels und die Überschrift lautete: 

„Meyne Kentniß ueber die Kraefte des Lapis draconis"

„Hier wird es interessant!", sagte Sirius und nahm das Buch hoch. „Mal sehen, was er schreibt." 

Er überflog die Seite, blätterte weiter, las einige Abschnitte genauer durch, und nach drei Seiten legte er das Buch auf den Tisch. 

„Das ist ganz schön schwierig, diese alte Sprache zu verstehen.", sagte er. „Ich fasse mal zusammen. Er schreibt, dass die größte Kraft von einem Drachenstein ausgeht, wenn er mit dem Körper der Person in Berührung kommt, die seine Kraft nutzen will. Alle Zauber, die dann ausgeführt werden, erhalten eine unschlagbare Macht. Der Drachenstein ist sehr gefährlich, denn wenn man zu lange in Kontakt mit ihm ist, dann kann man sich nicht mehr lösen. Das liegt in der Aggressivität des Drachen. Er versucht immer zu beherrschen, und so will er noch im Tode über den Besitzer des Drachensteins Macht ausüben. Leider steht nicht dabei, wie lange man einen Drachenstein berühren darf." 

„Vielleicht reicht es, ihn nur zu berühren, wenn man zaubern will!?", sagte Harry und blickte Sirius fragend an. 

„Schon möglich. Wir müssen gleich einmal schauen, ob er später noch etwas dazu schreibt. ... Wartet..., weiter unten steht dann etwas über den Zauberstab, oder, sagen wir mal, dass man mittels eines Drachensteins auch einen Zauberstab herstellen können muss. Ich habe den Eindruck, als er das geschrieben hat, hatte er den Zauberstab von Slytherin noch nicht angefangen. Er diskutiert die Möglichkeiten, die ein solcher Zauberstab bietet. Hört zu: 

‚Ein Zauberstab zu fertigen aus dem Pulver des Lapis draconis sollte seine Vorteile wie Nachteile zu binden vermögen.' Ich glaube, er will damit sagen, dass der Zauberstab zwar ein bisschen von der Kraft des Drachenstein vermindert, aber auch die Suchtgefahr erheblich einschränkt." 

„Hmm, das heißt also", sagte Lupin, „dass Voldemort dauerhaft den Zauberstab benutzen kann, ohne süchtig zu werden?" 

„Ich fürchte ja.", überlegte Sirius, „Aber man müsste herausfinden, in wieweit die Kraft eingeschränkt ist. Harrys Idee ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn wir uns einmal vorstellen, er trägt ihn in seiner Umhangtasche, greift mit der Linken hinein, zaubert und lässt den Stein wieder los. Der Zauber bleibt ja bestehen, wenn er einmal ausgeführt ist. Wenn Harry zum Beispiel einen Schutzzauber ausführt, dann müsste der Schutz eigentlich bestehen bleiben, bis er aufgehoben ist..." 

„Das Beste wäre, wenn Voldemort gar nichts von dem Stein bemerken würde.", sagte Harry, den jetzt eine gewisse Aufregung gepackt hatte. „Dann könnten wir ihn richtig überraschen." 

„Wir dürfen auch nicht vergessen, dass, ähmm, Voldemort nicht allein kommen wird.", bemerkte Lupin. 

„Aber ich denke, wenn wir drei Harry Flankenschutz geben, dürfte das nicht so viel ausmachen.", sagte Sirius. „Was mir viel mehr Sorgen macht, was ist mit Ron? Ich vermute, Voldemort wird versuchen, uns zu überzeugen, dass er Ron gegen Harry eintauscht. Aber wie ich Voldemort einschätze, wird er Ron nicht bei sich haben." 

Harry hatte fast vergessen, dass Ron in höchster Gefahr schwebte. Wieder hatte der Stein ganz von seinem Denken Besitz ergriffen. Natürlich, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Voldemort war kein Trottel und er würde mit Sicherheit genügend Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen. 

„Wir müssten vorher herausbekommen, wo sie Ron verstecken...", sagte er halbherzig. Wie sie das anstellen sollten, wusste er allerdings auch nicht. Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie alle bedrückt. 

„Das ist ein echtes Problem...", murmelte Sirius und zog die Stirn in Falten. 

„Gibt es nicht irgendeinen Wahrheitszauber, den ich Voldemort an den Kopf schleudern kann?", schlug Harry vor. 

„Und wenn?", fragte Sirius, „Wir müssten jemanden hinschicken, um Ron zu befreien. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Todesser schneller sind, als wir, und Ron woanders hinschaffen. Wir müssten sie alle mit einem Bann belegen, dass sie nicht weg können, und auch niemanden warnen können." 

„Ist die Frage, ob wir sie alle erwischen.", sagte Lupin. „Ich denke, wir müssten einen der Todesser vorher erwischen. Erst Veritaserum, und dann einen Gedächtnis-Zauber. Wir müssen vorher herausfinden, wo Ron ist, so dass wir ihn befreien können, während Harry mit Voldemort kämpft." 

In dem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür. Der alte Zauberer, der sich an seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte, hob seinen Zauberstab und öffnete. Dumbledore und Brancusi kamen herein und setzten sich an den Tisch. 

„Was gibt es Neues?", fragte Sirius. 

„Es ist genau so, wie wir befürchtet haben.", antwortete Dumbledore. 

„Es handelt sich offensichtlich um Anhänger von ‚Sie wissen schon wer'." Professor Brancusi sah blass und besorgt aus. „Es wurde ein Name genannt, den mein geschätzter Kollege, Professor Dumbledore sofort zuordnen konnte. Malfoy! Kennen sie den?" 

Harry überraschte der Name nicht. Malfoy war einer der engsten Vertrauten von Voldemort, das wusste inzwischen jeder auf Hogwarts, und Harry hatte vor den Ferien, bei der schrecklichen Szene auf dem Friedhof mitbekommen, dass Voldemort von Malfoy verlangt hatte, sich besonders zu bewähren. Professor Brancusi fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durchs Haar. 

„Ich werde jetzt gleich Kontakt zu unseren benachbarten Zauberern aufnehmen.", sagte er. „Ich hoffe, sie unterstützen uns bei der Suche." 

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen.", sagte Dumbledore, „Aber ich fürchte, es wird nicht viel Nutzeffekt haben. Voldemort ist ein gerissener Hund...", er unterbrach sich und lächelte Sirius verlegen an. „Verzeih, Sirius, ...äh, jedenfalls wird er Ron sehr gut versteckt haben. Ich fürchte, die Suche wird sich sehr schwierig gestalten." 

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich als Hund...", sagte Sirius und dabei grinste er Dumbledore an, „also, wenn ich mich als Hund an den Tatort begebe und versuche die Spur aufzunehmen." 

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee!", sagte Dumbledore. 

„Sie als Hund?", fragte Brancusi und hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Ich bin ein Animagus.", sagte Sirius, der das zwar nicht gerne verriet, aber sich in Anbetracht der Situation gezwungen sah, eine Erklärung abzugeben. 

„Ich habe da eine Idee...", sagte Harry. „Wenn ich es noch richtig in Erinnerung habe, dann haben wir bei Henry in der Bibliothek ein Buch gefunden, in dem stand, dass der Besitzer eines Drachensteins den Pflanzen und Tieren befehlen kann. Vielleicht schaffen wir es, Tiere für uns zu gewinnen." 

„Hmm, wie willst du das machen?", fragte Lupin. 

„Steht denn nichts darüber in dem Buch?", fragte Harry. 

„Lass uns mal nachsehen...", murmelte Sirius und nahm das Buch wieder auf. Brancusi erhob sich. 

„Ich bitte, mich jetzt zu entschuldigen.", sagte er. „Ich werde eben das nötigste veranlassen." 

Dumbledore brachte ihn noch zu Tür, sprach leise ein paar Worte mit ihm. Dann kehrte er zum Tisch zurück. Inzwischen war Sirius auf ein paar Bemerkungen gestoßen, die die Macht über Pflanzen und Tiere beschrieb. 

„Hier steht's. Harry hat recht. Man kann mit dem Drachenstein Einfluss auf Pflanzen und Tiere nehmen. Und auf Wetter. Aber zu den Tieren: Man kann sie beeinflussen, verschiedene Dinge für einen zu tun. Man kann sich mit ihnen verständigen. Ich glaube, Harrys Idee war gar nicht so schlecht. Stellt euch vor, wir suchen uns einen Bienenstock, und lassen ihn ausschwärmen, um Ron zu suchen. So ein kleines Insekt fällt nun wirklich nicht auf, und sie können in alle Richtungen suchen." 

„Steht da auch drin, wie man es macht?", fragte Harry den jetzt die Neugier gepackt hatte. 

„Lass mich nachsehen..." Wieder blätterte Sirius. 

„Hier!", sagte er und deutete mit seinem Finger auf eine Textstelle. „Man muss sich einem Tier furchtlos nähern können. Das heißt, dass man offensichtlich nur Tiere einspannen kann, vor denen man keine Angst hat. Dann muss man mit dem Zauberstab auf das Tier deuten und ‚Mediatis' sagen. So kann man mit ihm sprechen. Allerdings nur auf gedanklicher Ebene. Eine zweite Möglichkeit ist, das Tier zu zwingen. Man kann mit ‚Mediatis' und ‚Commando' einen Befehl erteilen, den das Tier ausführen muss, aber diese Methode wird nicht empfohlen. Die Tiere führen dann nur den Befehl aus und können sich danach gegen einen richten." 

„Meinst du, das geht auch mit einem Bienenschwarm?", fragte Harry. 

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weiß nicht, vielleicht muss man sich jede einzelne Biene vornehmen." 

„Ich würde das nicht so eng sehen.", meinte Dumbledore. „Wie wäre es, wenn du nur mit der Königin sprichst?" 

„Das könnten wir versuchen.", überlegte Sirius. „Die Königin teilt es ihren Arbeiterinnen mit, und die suchen dann. Albus, ich glaube, das ist die Lösung. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Bienenstock." 

„Und einen Imker, der das mit seinen Bienen machen lässt. Ich werde mal Brancusi fragen. Trotzdem möchte ich dich bitten, dass du dir mal den Ort anschaust und nach Spuren suchst, Sirius." 

„Kein Problem!", antwortete Sirius. „Dann mach ich mich mal gleich auf die Pfoten." 

„Gut.", sagte Dumbledore und sah Harry an. „Sollen wir uns um die Bienen kümmern?" 

Harry nickte. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek. Sirius ging geradewegs zum Tor und, als er es passiert hatte und im Wald verschwunden war, verwandelte er sich in den großen schwarzen Hund und trabte auf leisen Pfoten um den See. Seine feine Nase führte ihn direkt zu der Stelle, an der die Schüler Rast gemacht hatten, und von dort aus auf schnellem Weg zu dem Wasserfall, an dem Ron entführt worden war. 

Dumbledore und Harry suchten Brancusi in seinem Büro auf, während Lupin sich zurück zog. Er wollte noch ein bisschen über den Kampf mit Voldemort nachdenken. Es gab viel zu planen, so wollte er sich zum Beispiel Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie sich verteilen konnten, und welche Funktion jeder Einzelne übernehmen sollte. Er hatte sich das Buch vom Bibliothekar ausgeliehen, musste jedoch noch einmal unterschreiben, dass er es sorgsam vor Minderjährigen versteckt hielt. Remus erhoffte sich, noch einige Hinweise zu finden, die Harry helfen konnten, mit dem Stein zu zaubern. 

Professor Brancusi empfing sie, erfreut darüber, dass sie einen so eleganten Weg gefunden hatten, Ron zu suchen. Er brauchte nicht viel nachzudenken, wo er einen Imker auftreiben konnte. Einer seiner Lieblingsschüler kam aus der Gegend. Er war als Kind von Muggeln auf einem Bauernhof aufgewachsen und sein Großvater hatte mehrere Bienenstöcke. Brancusi wusste das, weil er regelmäßig Honig von dort bezog. Es war der beste Honig in der ganzen Gegend. Der Schüler wurde in das Büro gerufen und er erklärte sich sofort bereit, mit seinem Großvater zu sprechen. Natürlich wurde ihm nicht gesagt, dass Harry einen Drachenstein hatte, aber er fragte auch nicht nach, was sie mit den Bienen anstellen wollten. Hier in der Gegend, die vor Magie nur so wimmelte, fragte man nicht, und wenn so hochgestellte Zauberer einen solchen Wunsch äußerten, musste es schon seine Richtigkeit haben. Oftmals hatte sich in der Geschichte der Gegend gezeigt, dass zu viel Neugier gefährlich sein konnte. 

Natürlich dauerte es etwas, bis der Schüler, der mit dem Besen zu seinem Elternhaus fliegen musste, mit einer Antwort zurück war. Aber da der Hof wirklich nur wenige Kilometer von Durmstrang entfernt war, wurde Harrys Geduld nicht lange auf die Probe gestellt. In der Zwischenzeit war es Abend geworden und Brancusi hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie in der Mensa einen kleinen Imbiss zu sich nehmen sollten. Also waren sie hinunter gegangen und aßen gerade, als der Schüler wiederkam. Allerdings berichtete er, dass sein Großvater gesagt hatte, vor morgen früh hätte es keinen Zweck, denn Bienen schwärmen Abends nicht mehr aus. 

„Kann man nichts machen.", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber du brauchst dir keinen Sorgen zu machen, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ron nichts passieren wird. Sie brauchen ihn als Köder, und sie wären mit dem Klammersack gepudert, wenn sie ihm etwas antun würden." 

Harry war etwas enttäuscht. Er hätte die Bienen gerne noch heute los geschickt, aber er sah es ein und gab sich zunächst damit zufrieden. Viel mehr interessierte ihn jetzt, wann Sirius zurück kam und welche Ergebnisse er bringen würde. 

Sirius kam, lange nachdem es dunkel geworden war. Er war mit Dreck bespritzt und hatte einige Blessuren davon getragen, als er sich durch das dichte und dornige Unterholz geschlagen hatte. Seine feine Nase hatte ihn die Spur finden lassen, und er konnte sie bis zu einem Punkt verfolgen, an dem die Entführer allem Anschein nach disappariert waren. Auch die Untersuchung der Umgebung des Wasserfalls und des Tümpels hatte nichts Nennenswertes ergeben. 

Harry war niedergeschlagen. Er hatte gehofft, dass Sirius wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt dafür herausgefunden hätte, wo sie Ron versteckt hielten. Er begann außerdem, sich zu fragen, ob Ron überhaupt noch in den Nähe war, oder ob sie ihn weit weg gebracht hatten, um ihre Spuren zu verwischen. In dem Falle hätte es gar keinen Zweck, Bienen auf die Suche zu schicken. Als er das ansprach, musste auch Dumbledore erst einmal nachdenken, was an dem Argument war. Nachdem sie einiges Für und Wider diskutiert hatten, kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass es eher unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie Ron außer Landes geschafft hatten. Wie sollten sie nur eine Spur von ihm finden, wo sie sich an einem bestimmten Punkt in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Sie konnten in alle Himmelsrichtungen verschwunden sein. 

Weil es schon sehr spät war, beschlossen sie, den Rest der Nacht zu schlafen, aber am nächsten Morgen zeitig zu dem Bauern aufzubrechen und die Bienen auf die Suche zu schicken. Harry, der nun allein in dem Zimmer war, starrte lange auf das leere Bett von Ron. Insgeheim verfluchte er dessen Dickköpfigkeit und Eifersucht. Vielleicht wäre Ron dann nicht mit zum Unterricht gegangen, sondern mit ihm in die Höhle gekommen, um den Drachenstein zu holen. Hätte dann Hermine Viktor trotzdem in den Wald begleitet? Es war fast anzunehmen, und dann wäre Hermine das Opfer der Todesser geworden. Diese Variante wäre keinesfalls besser gewesen.

Harry schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Er zog sich aus, streifte sich ein T-Shirt für die Nacht über und legte sich ins Bett. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um die Ereignisse und Gespräche des heutigen Tages. Immer wieder dachte er an seine neue Aufgabe, von der er gar nicht wusste, ob sie überhaupt funktionieren konnte. Wie konnte man mit Bienen sprechen? Sie waren so winzig, und in seiner Vorstellung konnten sie keine Intelligenz haben. Sollten sie es nicht doch lieber mit Vögeln versuchen? 

Harry lag mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen in seinem Bett und starrte auf den Lattenrost, der über ihm hing. Seine Gedanken waren bei Ron. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben betete er. Bat, dass man ihm Ron möglichst heil wiedergeben würde. Irgendwann schliefen seine Arme ein und er suchte sich eine bequemere Haltung. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Langsam dämmerte er weg und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	18. AUFFORDERUNG ZUM TANZ

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 18: Verhandlungen mit den Todessern bedeuten für Harry, dass er Kampf mit Voldemort unmittelbar bevor steht.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

18. Aufforderung zum Tanz

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Harry wie gerädert. Sirius hatte ihn geweckt, kaum dass es hell geworden war und war schon einmal voraus in die Mensa gegangen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, in dieser Nacht gar nicht geschlafen zu haben, seine Augen brannten und in seinem Kopf machte sich ein dumpfes Pochen breit. Er musste jedoch wach werden, hellwach und frei von jeder Beeinträchtigung, und so suchte er in seiner Tasche nach dem Wach-Trank, den er von Henry mit auf die Reise bekommen hatte. 

Mit einem Mal hatte er das seltsame Stück Holz in der Hand, das Hagrid aus der Drachenhöhle geholt hatte. Er hatte es ganz vergessen. Jetzt nahm er es in die Hand und betrachtete es im trüben Licht, das durch das Fenster fiel. Es war reich beschnitzt und zeigte eigenartigerweise verschiedene Darstellungen von Spinnen. Eine flocht gerade ein Netz, eine Andere wob eine gefangene Beute ein, eine dritte spannte zwischen zwei Ästen einen Faden. Die Schnitzereien waren so kunstvoll und genau, dass Harry schauderte und versucht war, das Holz aus der Hand zu legen, aus Angst, die Spinnen könnten lebendig werden und über seine Finger krabbeln. Er war kein Freund von Spinnen, aber er hatte auch nicht die Phobie von Ron, der jedes Mal, wenn er eine Spinne sah, ganz blass und starr wurde. 

Harry kleidete sich an, suchte in der Tasche nach der Flasche, fand diese und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck daraus. Wie siedendes Öl floss der Trank durch seine Adern und verbreitete bis in seine Fingerspitzen eine Kraft und Energie, die er dringend für den heutigen Tag brauchte. Auch der Kopfschmerz verschwand, und so machte sich Harry, nachdem er noch das Holz in seine Umhangtasche gesteckt hatte, fast fröhlich auf den Weg in die Mensa. 

Sirius und Dumbledore saßen schon am Tisch und frühstückten. Die Mensa war leer, was bei der frühen Stunde nicht wunderte. Lupin war auch schon wach, wollte aber Hermine wecken, denn sie waren der Meinung, dass Hermine über die neuesten Überlegungen informiert werden sollte. Nach ein paar Minuten erschien Remus Lupin in Begleitung einer völlig verschlafen aussehenden Hermine. 

„Hallo Harry.", murmelte sie, als sie sich setzte. „Wie fühlst du dich?" 

Harry wollte schon in Anbetracht des Trankes ‚Blendend!' sagen, besann sich aber dann doch noch und meinte: 

„Es geht. Ich habe schlecht geschlafen, und viel zu wenig, aber ich habe etwas von dem Wach-Trank genommen und jetzt geht es mir besser." 

Hermine lächelte schwach. 

„Ich habe beschissen geschlafen. Die halbe Nacht mit Viktor geredet. Musste mal sein. Vielleicht ist es keine schlechte Idee, mich ein bisschen zu dopen. Jetzt brauch ich erst einmal einen starken Kaffee." 

Hermine, Lupin und Harry bestellten sich ihr Frühstück. Harry dachte daran, dass er den ganzen Tag vielleicht unterwegs sein würde und nahm auch gleich noch eine riesige Portion Rührei. Das würde für eine Weile anhalten. 

„Miss Granger", begann Dumbledore, „ich nehme an, sie machen sich große Sorgen um Ron. Vielleicht beruhigt es Sie etwas, wenn ich ihnen kurz berichte, zu welchem Entschluss wir gekommen sind." 

Hermine wurde direkt aufmerksam. „Ich bitte sie darum, Professor Dumbledore." 

„Gut. Dass Ron von Todessern entführt wurde, wissen sie. Dass wir den Drachenstein haben, wissen sie auch, nochmals meine Bitte, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Wir verfolgen jetzt diese Strategie: Da wir davon ausgehen können, dass Voldemort nichts von unserer Entdeckung weiß, wollen wir ihn etwas überraschen. Unser vornehmlichstes Ziel ist jedoch, Ron zu befreien. Dazu müssen wir ihn finden, und das werden wir mit Hilfe des Drachensteins machen. Wir werden eine sehr effektive Truppe auf die Suche schicken, eine Truppe, die in der Gegend nicht auffallen wird, und die in den letzten Winkel hineinschauen kann. Wir haben vor, uns die Bienen nutzbar zu machen." 

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf. 

„Stimmt!", sagte sie. „Wir haben gelesen, dass man mit dem Drachenstein Tieren befehlen kann. Gute Idee!" 

„Sodann", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „werden wir zunächst abwarten. Voldemort wird uns mitteilen, durch wen auch immer, wie er sich den nächsten Schritt vorstellt. Er wird Harry im Austausch gegen Ron fordern. Wir gehen davon aus, dass Voldemort Ron in seinem Versteck belässt. Das ist unsere Chance. Während Harry, mit Hilfe einiger der hier Anwesenden Voldemort beschäftigt, wird einer in das Versteck reisen und Ron herausholen. Sobald das geschehen ist, erhält Harry ein Signal und könnte dann angreifen." 

„Hoffentlich klappt das.", sagte Hermine, aber sie klang schon sehr erleichtert. 

„Das hoffen wir auch.", sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn sie dabei eine Rolle spielen wollen, Miss Granger, dann sagen sie es uns. Ich denke, wir können jede Hand gebrauchen. Harry braucht mindestens drei Leute, die ihm Rückendeckung geben. Für einen allein ist die Befreiung Rons aber mit hohen Risiken verbunden. Ich würde für den Teil des Plans gerne Sirius vorsehen, er ist umsichtig und gerissen. Immerhin hat er es geschafft, aus Askaban fort zu kommen. Würde etwas dagegen sprechen, wenn sie ihn begleiten?" 

Hermine überlegte kurz, dann sagte sie: 

„Nichts. Ich würde gerne mit Sirius gehen. Ich bin nicht unbedingt scharf darauf, Voldemort gegenüber zu stehen." 

„Ich auch nicht!", maulte Harry, grinste aber, als er Hermines erschrockenes Gesicht sah. 

„So.", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Bleiben also Remus und ich, um Harry Rückendeckung zu geben. Wir werden wohl Brancusi hinzuziehen. Er ist ein erfahrener Zauberer, der uns sehr gut unterstützen kann. Aber als Nächstes werden wir gleich aufbrechen, um die Bienen aufzusuchen. Mit ein wenig Glück haben wir heute Abend ein Ergebnis." 

„Wie weit können Bienen eigentlich fliegen?", fragte Harry. 

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Aber darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht. Ich denke, sie werden sich hier im Tal aufhalten und nicht über die Berge ziehen. Wir werden wohl mehrere Bienenvölker nehmen müssen. Die können wir dann auf die Nachbartäler verteilen. Wird schon gut gehen." 

Beim Aufstehen fühlte Harry das Holzstück in seiner Tasche. Er holte es heraus. 

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte er und hielt ihm das Holz hin, „ich habe noch einmal eine andere Frage. Hagrid hat das hier in der Drachenhöhle gefunden, während ich gekämpft habe. Wissen sie, was das ist?" 

Dumbledore nahm es in die Hand und sah es sich an. Er drehte es und betrachtete die kunstvollen Schnitzereien. 

„Es scheint ein Arachno-Xilograf zu sein. Ein sehr schönes altes Stück." 

„Was ist das, ein Arachno-Xi..., wie heißt das?" 

„Ein Arachno-Xilograf! Das heißt nichts anderes als Spinnen-Schnitzerei. Ich glaube, es ist sehr alt, denn in den letzten Jahrzehnten ist meines Wissens nichts derartiges mehr hergestellt worden. Das Wissen um diese Kunst ist anscheinend ausgestorben." 

„Was kann man damit machen?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Nun, man kann damit das machen, was Spinnen tun. Zum Beispiel, wenn du über eine Schlucht willst und es ist keine Brücke da, dann spannst du dir einen Faden hinüber und läufst damit auf die andere Seite." 

„Auf einem dünnen Faden? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich bin doch kein Hochseilartist!" 

„Das brauchst du auch nicht zu sein. Es ist magisch, so bequem, wie eine vierspurige Autobahnbrücke der Muggel und es zerreißt nicht, egal wie schwer du bist. Ach, man kann vieles damit machen, du siehst hier die verschiedenen Spinnen-Darstellungen?" 

Er zeigte auf eine der Schnitzereien. Es war die Spinne, die ein Netz wob. 

„Die hier zum Beispiel, wenn du deinen Finger darauf legst und ‚Arachna' sagst, kommt aus der Spitze ein Netz geschossen. Eine sehr praktische Einrichtung, wenn du etwas fangen willst. Den Faden kannst du auch dafür benutzen, wenn du etwas unzerreißbar festbinden möchtest. Wichtig ist nur, dass du das richtige Symbol benutzt, und das Wort, welches das Symbol aktiviert ist ‚Arachna'." 

„Das kann man also auch im Zweikampf benutzen?", überlegte Harry. „Das ist, glaube ich, gar nicht so schlecht." 

„Es kann dir sicher sehr nützlich sein. Ich würde es auf jeden Fall zu dem Treffen mit Voldemort mitnehmen." 

Dumbledore gab Harry den Arachno-Xilografen zurück. Harry steckte ihn wieder in seine Umhangtasche. 

„Wir werden die Besen benutzen, um zu dem Bauernhof zu kommen. In einer viertel Stunde treffen wir uns im Hof mit dem Schüler. Er wird uns den Weg zeigen.", sagte Dumbledore. 

Harry ging auf sein Zimmer um den Besen zu holen. Eine viertel Stunde später traf er im Hof auf Dumbledore und den Schüler, der sich als Mariusch vorstellte. Sie verließen Durmstrang durch das Torhaus und flogen los. Dumbledore hatte sich noch einmal versichert, dass Harry den Drachenstein dabei hatte, nicht nur, weil sie ihn für die Bienen brauchten, sondern auch aus Sorge vor einer überraschenden Begegnung mit Voldemort. Es stand zu erwarten, dass der dunkle Lord jetzt auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, anzugreifen. 

Der Flug verlief jedoch ruhig und nach wenigen Minuten kamen sie auf einer Wiese vor dem Bauernhof an. Es war ein altes, windschiefes Haus mit morschem Holzbalkon und abbröckelndem Putz. Fensterläden hingen schief in den Angeln und das Dach der Scheune hatte viele kaputte Ziegel, die offensichtlich nur durch das Moos, das weitflächig darauf wuchs, zusammen gehalten wurde. Der Hof lag auf halber Höhe an einem Hang und war umgeben von Wiesen, auf denen krüppelige alte Obstbäume standen. Der Großvater saß auf einer Bank vor der Tür. Als er sah, wie sie angeflogen kamen und auf der Wiese unweit des Hauses landeten, erhob er sich mit Hilfe seines Krückstocks und humpelte ihnen entgegen. Sein Gesicht war gespickt mit weißen Bartstoppeln, die seine braungebrannten Falten wie ein abgeerntetes Feld bedeckten. Er war schon sehr alt und gebeugt, aber seine Augen blitzten lebhaft unter buschigen weißen Augenbrauen hervor. Zur Begrüßung hob er seinen speckigen alten Hut und streckte Dumbledore und Harry wortlos seine Hand entgegen. 

„Na, mein Junge", sagte er und klopfte Mariusch auf die Schulter, „hast hohen Besuch mitgebracht?" 

„Das sind Professor Dumbledore und Harry Potter. Sie kommen aus England!", stellte Mariusch seine Begleiter vor. 

„England? Waren gute Soldaten, damals, Vierundvierzig, im großen Krieg, als sie die Normandie genommen haben. War bei den Deutschen, zwangseingezogen. Kann mich noch gut erinnern, wie die Schiffe in der Morgendämmerung aufgetaucht sind und uns die Hölle auf Erden gebracht haben. Bin zum Glück schnell gefangen genommen worden...." 

„Es waren harte Zeiten, damals.", sagte Dumbledore. „Gott sei Dank, sind sie vorbei." 

Dabei sah er den Großvater freundlich an. 

„Wegen der Bienen seid ihr da?", fragte der Großvater. „Mein Enkel sagte gestern, dass ihr sie für etwas besonderes braucht?" 

„Sie wissen, wer wir sind und was für einen Beruf wir ausüben?" 

„Selbstverständlich.", antwortete der Großvater. „Ich kenne ja meinen Mariusch, war ja der, der ihn auf die Schule hat gehen lassen. Mein Sohn glaubt ja nicht mehr an solche Dinge, wenn's nach dem gegangen wäre, dann tät Mariusch jetzt auf dem Hof helfen. Aber er wird sich noch wundern, was für eine Hilfe mein Mariusch sein wird." 

„Das ist schön.", sagte Dumbledore. „Dann kann ich ja offen mit ihnen reden. Wollen wir uns setzen?" 

Dumbledore zeigte auf die Bank, die nun von der Sonne beschienen wurde. Der Großvater nickte und setzte sich. Dumbledore setzte sich neben ihn und fuhr fort. 

„Wir haben ein Problem mit einem dunklen Magier, der einen unserer Schüler entführt hat. Wir wollen die Bienen dazu bringen, auszufliegen und uns bei der Suche zu helfen." 

„Wie wollt ihr ihnen das beibringen?" 

„Mein junger Freund hier", Dumbledore zeigte auf Harry, „hat die Möglichkeit, mit den Bienen zu sprechen. Wir wissen selbst noch nicht, ob das wirklich funktioniert, aber wir dürfen keine Chance ungenutzt lassen." 

„Da bin ich mal gespannt", sagte der Großvater und schaute Harry ungläubig an. „Wenn du mit den Bienen sprechen kannst, dann kannst du sie ja auch gleich fragen, warum mir Jahr für Jahr immer wieder ganze Bienenvölker abhauen." 

„Ich werde daran denken.", sagte Harry und grinste. 

„Jaah," brummte der Großvater und erhob sich mühsam. „Dann lasst uns mal in das Bienenhaus schauen." 

Sie gingen um das Haus und zu einer Holzhütte, die an der Südseite mehrere Klappen mit schmalen Schlitzen besaß. Der Großvater öffnete eine Tür an der Seite der Hütte und bedeutete seinen Besuchern, ihm zu folgen. Drinnen war es stickig und düster, aber es roch eigenartig süßlich. Auf der Seite, an der die Klappen angebracht waren, standen eine Reihe von Holzkästen, an der rückwärtigen Wand hingen eine seltsame Deckelpfeife, grobe Lederhandschuhe und eine Haube mit feinmaschigem Netz, die man sich über den Kopf ziehen konnte. 

„Wenn ihr keine Angst vor den Bienen habt, könnt ihr getrost die Kästen ohne Schutzkleidung öffnen. Die Bienen merken, wenn man Angst hat, und sie lassen sich anstecken. Also, wie ist's?" 

„Keine Angst.", sagte Harry und die Anderen stimmten ihm zu. 

„Wollt ihr, dass ich hinausgehe?", fragte der alte Bauer. 

„Ich glaube, es würde uns entgegenkommen, wenn wir die Prozedur allein vollziehen könnten.", sagte Dumbledore vorsichtig. 

„Ist kein Problem. Jeder Beruf hat seine Geheimnisse, warum auch nicht ihr! Aber ich Zeig euch noch wie man die Kästen öffnet und die Waben herausholt. Wollt ihr die Königin sehen?" 

Harry nickte. Der Großvater schob einen Riegel beim ersten Kasten zurück und öffnete langsam den Deckel. Einige Bienen schwirrten heraus, verhielten sich aber friedlich. Der Großvater fasste vorsichtig einen der Rahmen an, in dem die Bienen ihre Wabe gebaut hatten. Wieder schwirrten einige Bienen auf, aber keiner wurde gestochen. 

„Können wir die Bienenkästen vorrübergehend jenseits des Tals aufstellen?", fragte Dumbledore. 

„Ungern.", sagte der Großvater. „Ich habe Sorge, dass sie geklaut werden." 

„Wenn es nur darum geht, dann kann ich ihnen versichern, dass wir sie mit einem Schutzzauber versehen, der jeden Dieb in die Flucht jagt." 

„Warum wollen Sie das denn machen?" 

„Wir sind nicht sicher, ob wir unseren vermissten Schüler hier in dem Tal finden können. Wir wollen einen so großen Bereich absuchen, wie nur möglich." 

„Was meinst du, Mariusch?", wandte sich der Großvater an seinen Enkel. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore dafür sorgen wird, dass ihnen nichts passiert.", antwortete Mariusch. „Wenn du es möchtest, und Professor Dumbledore nichts dagegen hat, verteile ich sie. Ich muss nur wissen, in welche Gegenden ich sie stellen soll." 

„Das würde mir sogar sehr entgegenkommen.", meinte Dumbledore. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir einige Beobachter haben, und je weniger wir auffallen, desto sicherer kommen wir zu einem Ergebnis. Ich habe nichts dagegen." 

„Gut.", sagte der Großvater mit einem Seufzer. „Dann gebe ich es in deine Hände, Mariusch. Du wirst es schon richtig machen." 

Der alte Mann suchte noch die Königin, indem er mehrere Waben hintereinander herauszog und wieder hineinschob, bis er eine besonders große Biene mit dickem Hinterleib gefunden hatte. Sie war mit einem weißen Punkt am Rücken markiert, um sie schneller zu finden. Dann überließ er Dumbledore und Harry das Feld. 

Dumbledore nickte Harry zu, worauf dieser seinen Zauberstab herausholte und in seiner Tasche nach dem Drachenstein tastete. Als er ihn in der Hand fühlte und merkte, wie die Kraft des Steins wieder Besitz von ihm ergriff, richtete er den Zauberstab auf die Königin und murmelte „Mediatis". Sofort hatte er das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde geöffnet. Er hörte es nicht, aber es war doch in seinem Kopf. Ein seltsames tiefes, melodiöses Brummen schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein, und auf einmal begann die Königin mit einem seltsam kreiselnden Tanz. Dazu variierte das Brummen in unterschiedlichen Tonlagen. Harry starrte fasziniert auf den Tanz der Königin. Plötzlich verstand er. Sie sprach in ihrer Sprache mit ihm. 

„Was willst du?" 

Harry brauchte einen Moment, bis er seine Verblüffung überwunden hatte, dann überlegte er, ob er jetzt sprechen sollte oder was zu tun wäre. 

„Denke!", las er aus ihrem Tanz. 

„Bist du die Königin?", dachte er und es fiel ihm schwer, diesen Gedanken nicht auszusprechen. 

„Wer sonst?" 

„Ich mache das zum ersten mal, also, verzeih, wenn ich dich störe." 

„Du störst nicht! Was willst du?" 

„Äh...ich...ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten." 

„Sprich!" 

„Ich möchte dich bitten, jemanden für mich zu suchen. Dass du deine Bienen ausschickst und...äh..." 

„Ich habe verstanden. Den suchen, an den du gerade denkst?" 

„Ja! Genau! Er ist entführt worden!" 

„Ich denke darüber nach!" 

Harry war vollkommen fasziniert, dass es wirklich funktionierte. Er war erstaunt über die Klarheit der Worte, die sich aus dem Tanz der Königin formten. 

„Wann willst du mir antworten?" 

„Komm gleich wieder!" 

Harry verstand es als Aufforderung, die Verbindung zu beenden. Also ließ er den Stein los und augenblicklich verstummte das Brummen und die Kraft floss aus seinem Körper. Wieder blieb ein winzigkleiner Rest in ihm zurück. 

„Du scheinst Erfolg gehabt zu haben", hörte er Dumbledores Stimme neben sich. Harry blickte auf und nahm Dumbledores Gesicht im Halbdunkel der Hütte wahr. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis ihn die Wirklichkeit wieder hatte. 

„Ja..., sie hat gesagt, dass sie darüber nachdenkt. Ich soll gleich wiederkommen." 

„Das ist ein gutes Zeichen.", meinte Dumbledore und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Sie warteten ein paar Minuten, dann wiederholte Harry die Prozedur. Als die Verbindung zur Königin wieder aufgebaut war, fragte er: 

„Hast du dich entschieden?" 

„Ja, ich werde dir helfen.", tanzte sie. 

„Könntest du vielleicht die anderen Bienenstämme informieren?" 

„Wozu? Wir sind genug." 

„Wir wollen sie in die anderen Täler bringen, damit dort auch gesucht werden kann." 

„Ich rede mit ihnen!" 

„Danke! Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von dir. ... Da fällt mir noch ein, der alte Bauer, der hat auch noch eine Frage." 

„Sprich!" 

„Weißt du, warum jedes Jahr Schwärme wegfliegen?" 

„Wir finden nicht genug Nahrung. Unsere Völker hungern. Zu wenig Blüten. Menschen machen alles kaputt." 

„Ich werde es ihm sagen. Danke." 

„Warte eine Zeit. Ich schicke Arbeiterinnen zu den anderen Stämmen." 

„Kann ich heute Abend wiederkommen?" 

„Ja!" 

Danach schwieg die Königin. Harry ließ wieder den Stein los und erzählte Dumbledore von dem Gespräch. 

„Na wunderbar, Harry.", sagte Dumbledore. „Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass sie ihn finden. Lass uns hinaus gehen." 

Mariusch und sein Großvater hatten sich wieder auf die Bank vor dem Haus gesetzt. Als Dumbledore und Harry um die Ecke bogen, stand Mariusch auf und fragte, ob sie es geschafft hätten. Dumbledore bejahte und Harry erzählte kurz von seinem Gespräch mit der Bienenkönigin. Als der Großvater nachfragte, warum nun die Bienenvölker das Weite suchten, gab Harry ihm auch dazu die Antwort. 

„Ja, ja, ich hab's ja schon immer gesagt.", knurrte der alte Mann. „Die Zeiten ändern sich und zwar zum Schlechten. Ich hab meinem Sohn immer gesagt, er soll aufhören mit den Maschinen, die machen alles kaputt, aber heutzutage zählt ja nur das liebe Geld, auch wenn es fast nichts für die Arbeit gibt." 

„Opa, von irgend was müssen wir doch leben!", schaltete sich sein Enkel ein. 

„Na, was meinst du, warum ich so erpicht darauf war, dass du in die Schule gehst? Du sollst einmal eine Arbeit haben, die dir Spaß macht und die der Familie das nötige Geld einbringt. Du siehst doch, dass dein Vater immer kurz vor dem Ende herumkrebst." 

„Ich weiß. Und drum mache ich auch die Ausbildung fertig. Wirst schon sehen Opa, bald geht es uns besser." 

Dann wandte er sich an Dumbledore. 

„Wo sollen denn die Kästen hin?", fragte er. 

„Ich denke, wenn wir in den benachbarten Tälern je einen Kasten aufstellen, dann sollte es ausreichen. Wenn ich richtig gezählt habe, stehen dort zehn Bienenvölker. Damit bekommen wir den ganzen näheren Umkreis abgedeckt." 

„Dann werde ich mich mal an die Arbeit machen. Wann sollen die Völker denn wieder zurückgeholt werden?" 

„Heute Abend. Dann kommen wir wieder hier vorbei und befragen die Königin. Wie können wir sicherstellen, dass wir an die richtige geraten?" 

„Ich werde den Kasten mit einem Kreidekreuz markieren. Dann finden sie die Königin schon wieder." 

Dumbledore dankte und Mariusch machte sich an die Arbeit. Er holte die Kästen, nachdem er sie verschlossen hatte, aus ihren Halterungen und hängte jeweils zwei an dicken Kordeln über seinen Besen. Dumbledore zeigte ihm noch den Zauber, den er anwenden musste, um die Bienenvölker diebstahlssicher zu machen. Dann flog Mariusch los und setzte die Kästen an sonnigen Plätzen in ihren Bestimmungstälern ab. 

Dumbledore und Harry flogen zur Schule zurück. Jetzt konnten sie nur abwarten. Harry suchte Hermine auf und erzählte ihr von dem Gespräch mit der Bienenkönigin, und auch Hermine zeigte sich erstaunt, dass es funktioniert hatte. Dann saßen sie lange in ihrem Zimmer und schwiegen. Die Stunden des Vormittags verliefen quälend langsam. Sie konnten sich zu nichts aufraffen und ein kläglicher Vorschlag von Harry, es mit Snape explodiert zu versuchen, ging jäh unter, weil Ron fehlte. Es kam einfach keine Stimmung auf. Es fehlten die frechen Bemerkungen, die Ron immer gemacht hatte, es fehlten seine Stimme, sein Lachen und seine diebische Freude, wenn er Snape wieder einmal vor den Anderen zum Platzen gebracht hatte. 

Sie versuchten, über alte Zeiten zu reden, aber auch hier war Ron eine wichtige Person und so drehten sich die Gesprächsfetzen immer wieder um ihn. Irgendwann stand Harry auf. Er musste sich bewegen, denn er versprach sich davon, dass die Zeit schneller verging. Außerdem hatte ihn eine Unruhe erfasst, die ihn auf dem Stuhl herumzappeln ließ. Hermine verstand das nur zu gut. Sie hatte bis spät in die Nacht mit Viktor gesprochen, um sich ihre Sorge von der Seele zu reden. Es hatte gut getan, aber als sie dann ihr Zimmer aufgesucht hatte, um sich schlafen zu legen, hatte sie die gleiche Unruhe gepackt. Immer wieder waren ihre Gedanken um Ron, den bevorstehenden Kampf mit Voldemort und um Rons Befreiung gekreist, und es nützte auch nichts, dass ihr Intellekt ihr sagte, dass es keinen Sinn mache, sich jetzt den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wenn sie noch nicht wusste, wann und wie das von statten gehen konnte. 

Harry wanderte ziellos durch die Gänge von Burg Durmstrang, blieb an manchen Fenstern stehen und starrte gedankenlos in das Tal hinunter. Ein Besuch bei Sirius brachte ihm nur kurzen Trost. Auch Sirius war ratlos und sagte, dass sie im Moment nur abwarten konnten. Harry zog sich auf sein Zimmer zurück und nahm sich das Buch Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten. Er blätterte lustlos darin herum und das war für ihn das Zeichen, dass es ihn wirklich sehr bedrückte. Sonst konnte das Buch ihn leicht ablenken, es war einfach zu schön, die herrlichen Spielzüge der Mannschaften zu sehen und den Text dazu zu lesen. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren und die Bilder verschwammen vor seinen Augen.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich Henry anrufen', dachte er. ‚Vielleicht kann er ja in England Nachforschungen anstellen, ob sie Ron dorthin gebracht haben.' 

Er suchte in der Tasche nach der kleinen Figur, drückte ihr auf den Bauch und sagte „Henry Perpignan." Die Figur begann, grün zu glimmen, und, als sie eine Verbindung hergestellt hatte, leuchtete sie auf. 

„Harry?", hörte er Henry fragen. 

„Hallo Henry", sagte Harry. Er klang reichlich niedergeschlagen. 

„Harry, was ist los?" 

„Ach Henry..., sie haben Ron entführt.", seufzte er. 

„Sie haben Ron entführt?" 

„Ja, wir vermuten, dass sie mich damit aus Durmstrang herauslocken wollen." 

„Und was nun..., erzähl doch mal, lass dir nicht jeden Wurm aus der Nase ziehen!" 

Harry schilderte den Vorfall in kurzen Worten, erzählte von den Bienen und fragte, wie Henry es einschätzte, wo sie Ron hingebracht hatten. 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, es ist für Voldemort ziemlich aufwendig, mit einem Gefangenen nach England zu reisen. Aber wenn du willst´, schaue ich mich mal um. Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal das Haus in Little Hangleton ansehen. Was habt ihr jetzt vor?" 

„Wir versuchen halt, Ron zu finden und dann wollen wir uns Voldemort stellen. Während ich mit ihm kämpfe, wollen Sirius und Hermine Ron befreien, vorausgesetzt wir finden ihn rechtzeitig." 

„Du willst dich tatsächlich Voldemort stellen? Bist du dir im Klaren darüber, dass das deinen Tod bedeuten kann?", fragte Henry eindringlich. 

„Wieso? Mit dem Drachenstein wird mir nicht viel passieren. Das wird eine schöne Überraschung für Voldemort..." 

„Moment! Sagtest du gerade Drachenstein?" 

„Hab ich dir das noch nicht erzählt?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. 

„Nein! Hast du einen Drachenstein? Hast du den Drachen noch einmal herausgefordert?" 

„Nein! Es ist viel besser gelaufen..." Harry erzählte von seiner Begegnung mit dem Gespenst und der Suche nach der Höhle. Henry hörte aufmerksam zu, und dann war ein Seufzer der Erleichterung zu hören. 

„Ich habe mich schon gewundert", sagte Henry, „wie du mit den Bienen Kontakt aufgenommen hast. Wenn das allein auf deinen Magid-Fähigkeiten beruht hätte, dann wäre ich vor Ehrfurcht auf die Knie gesunken. Mensch Harry, das freut mich! Das wird ein Spaß für Voldemort!" 

„Ja, ist halt nur noch die Sache mit Ron. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass wir ihn vorher finden." 

„Ich drück dir die Daumen. Und jetzt werde ich gleich unsere Brüder und Schwestern informieren. In vier Stunden wissen wir definitiv, ob Ron in England ist oder nicht. Ich ruf dich nachher an!" 

„Danke, Henry. Bis nachher!" 

Als er die Figur wieder in seine Tasche steckte, klopfte es. Sirius stand vor der Tür. 

„Es ist Mittag. Willst du mitkommen, in die Mensa und etwas essen?", fragte Sirius. 

Harry überlegte. Hunger hatte er keinen, von Appetit ganz zu schweigen. Aber er entschloss sich, dennoch mit zu gehen, allein, damit wieder ein Stückchen Zeit verging. Sie liefen also hinunter in die Mensa und trafen dort Dumbledore, Hermine und Lupin. Seit der Entführung von Ron war ihre Truppe wieder dicht zusammengewachsen. Hermine hatte sich nicht zu Viktor an den Tisch gesetzt, anders herum hatten sie das Gefühl, man beobachtete sie verstohlen. Immer wieder fiel Harry auf, dass ein Durmstrang Schüler zu ihnen herüberschaute und dann an dem Tisch getuschelt wurde. 

Harry bestellte sich einen Salatteller, in dem er lustlos herumstocherte. Alle schwiegen und machten einen gespannten und sorgenvollen Eindruck. Dann kam eine Eule durch ein geöffnetes Fenster herein geflogen, kreiste kurz über dem Tisch der Hogwartianer, ließ einen Brief in Harrys Schoß fallen und glitt dann durch das Fenster wieder hinaus. Alle saßen wie elektrisiert und starrten auf Harry. Im Saal erhob sich ein Gemurmel, und als Harry den Brief geöffnet und gelesen hatte und daraufhin alle Farbe im Gesicht verlor, war es schlagartig still in der Mensa. 

„Was ist, Harry?", fragte Sirius gespannt. Er ließ sich von Harry den Brief herüberreichen, rollte ihn auseinander und las. 

„Ich erwarte dich um Mitternacht. Folge meinem Mal!" 

Harry zitterte an ganze Körper. Er starrte Sirius an, alle starrten Harry an. 

„Es geht los...", flüsterte er. Sirius reichte den Brief weiter, und alle am Tisch lasen ihn. 

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Harry und blickte unsicher in die Runde. 

„Er lässt uns keine Zeit!", bemerkte Dumbledore. „Wenn wir doch nur wüssten, wo Ron ist." 

„Ich kann da nicht hingehen!", sagte Harry. „Wir müssen doch zuerst Ron finden. Wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass ich den Stein habe", er senkte die Stimme zu einem heiseren Flüstern, „dann bringt er Ron um, aus Rache!" 

„Ich fürchte, er würde Ron auch umbringen, wenn du nicht erscheinst.", sagte Dumbledore und zum ersten Mal sah Harry, wie sich eine tiefe Furche durch seine Stirn zog. 

Allen war der Appetit vergangen. Dumbledore schlug vor, dass sie sich in sein Appartement zurückziehen sollten, allein schon, um offen und ohne Zuhörer zu sprechen. Das Essen auf dem Tisch stehen lassend, standen sie auf und zogen sich zurück. Achtzig neugierige Augenpaare folgten ihnen. 

In der kleinen Gruppe, die sich jetzt in Dumbledores Appartement besprach, herrschte Aufregung und Ratlosigkeit zugleich. Immer wieder drehte sich das Gespräch um die Befreiung Rons, bis Dumbledore auf einmal sagte: 

„Leute, es hat keinen Zweck, sinnlos über etwas zu diskutieren, das wir nicht kennen. Ich schlage vor, egal, was passiert, wir sollten Voldemorts Aufruf folgen und uns mit ihm heute Nacht treffen. Bis heute Abend wissen wir vielleicht mehr. Wenn wir die Bienen befragt haben, dann haben wir einen Anhaltspunkt. Sollte Ron bis dahin nicht gefunden sein, müssen wir uns überlegen, ob wir nicht versuchen sollten, Voldemort in unsere Gewalt zu bringen. Das hört sich zwar jetzt reichlich überheblich an, aber ich denke, wir haben durchaus eine Chance dazu. Ich möchte außerdem in Frage stellen, ob er Ron wirklich töten wird, wenn sein Plan scheitert." 

Das letztere sagte er ohne viel Überzeugung und es hatte den Anschein, dass er es nur sagte, um die Gemüter etwas zu beruhigen. 

„Ich weiß, die Zeit bis zum Abend ist noch lang. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass jeder versucht, Ruhe zu finden. Am Besten wäre, wenn ihr alle schlafen würdet. Natürlich kann ich mir vorstellen, dass ihr das nicht schafft, aber ich kenne Mittel und Wege, die euch dabei unterstützen werden. Wenn ihr wollt, versetze ich euch in einen magischen Schlaf, der bis heute am späten Nachmittag anhalten wird. Dann sind wir auch ausgeruht und können uns mit frischer Kraft Voldemort entgegenstellen." 

Allgemeine Zustimmung war zu hören. Dumbledore stellte sein Appartement zur Verfügung, verteilte Kissen und Decken und machte sich daran, nacheinander jeden in den Schlaf zu versetzen. Harry fragte noch, wie es sich mit dem Wach-Trank verhielte, woraufhin Dumbledore meinte, das sei kein Problem. Nach ein paar Minuten schliefen sie tief und fest, einzig Dumbledore hatte sich in einen Sessel gesetzt und wachte über sie. 

Um fünf Uhr weckte er Harry und Sirius. Sirius sollte bei den Schlafenden bleiben, während er und Harry Mariusch aufsuchten und mit ihm gemeinsam zum Hof seines Großvaters flogen. Mariusch sammelte die Bienenkörbe wieder ein und brachte sie in das Bienenhaus. Die Bienen hatten sich aufgrund der Kühle des nahenden Abends bereits vollständig in ihren Kästen eingefunden, und so bestand keine Gefahr, dass sie eine vergessen konnten. 

Harry wartete noch ein paar Minuten, bevor er in das Bienenhaus ging und den markierten Kasten öffnete. Er hob vorsichtig einen Rahmen nach dem Anderen heraus, bis er die Königin entdeckte. Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, tastete in seiner Umhangtasche nach dem Drachenstein, und als er ihn fest in der Hand hatte und die Kraft durch seinen Körper strömte, deutete er auf die Königin und sagte: „Mediatis" 

Wieder vernahm er das tiefe Brummen und sah, wie die Königin zu tanzen begann. Langsam formten sich die Worte in seinem Bewusstsein. 

„Du bist wieder da!", stellte die Königin fest. 

„Ja! Habt ihr ihn gefunden?" Harry war so aufgeregt, dass er seine Gedanken laut aussprechen musste. 

„Ja!", war die Antwort der Königin. 

Harrys Herz machte einen gewaltigen Satz. Mit einem Mal löste sich die Anspannung und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Augen mit Tränen der Erleichterung füllten. 

„Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?", fragte er, nachdem er mehrmals kräftig geschluckt hatte. 

„Warte, ich zeige es dir!", antwortete die Königin mit tänzelnder Bewegung. Dann begann sie ein kompliziertes Muster auf die Wabe zu tanzen. Harry folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen und dann sah er die Landschaft aus der Perspektive einer Biene. Sie krabbelte durch den Schlitz des Bienenkastens und erhob sich mit lautem Summen in die Luft. Zuerst ging es auf und ab, Er sah sich durch einen Wald aus gigantischen Blumen schweben, dann stieg die Biene auf. Unter sich konnte Harry den Kasten sehen, wie er immer kleiner wurde. Er stand auf einer Wiese, die von einem kleinen geschlängelten Bach zerteilt wurde. Die Wiese lag in einem engen, gewundenen Tal, in dem keinerlei menschliche Behausung zu sehen war. Auf der Schattenseite des Tals konnte er weiße Kalkfelsen erkennen, die wie versteinerte Figuren aussahen. Die Biene flog das Tal hinab, folgte dem Bach, der nach einem Knick in einen anderen Bach aus einem Nachbartal mündete. 

Diesem Tal folgte die Biene aufwärts. Neben dem Bach führte ein geschotterter Weg zwischen den Felsen hindurch. Das Tal weitete sich ein wenig, dafür endete die Wiese und ging in einen dichten Wald über. Die Biene stieg höher, in einer ständigen Auf- und Ab-Bewegung, so dass es Harry fast schwindelig wurde. Dann sah er ein altes Haus mit eingebrochenem Dach, das auf einer zugewucherten Lichtung stand, und auf das die Biene direkt zu steuerte. Unter dem Haus schien ein Keller zu sein. 

Die Biene sank hinab, setzte sich in den Kelch einer Blüte, startete dann aufs neue und flog auf ein kleines Fenster zu, das zerbrochen in seinem Rahmen hing und in einen der Kellerräume führte. Es war vergittert und die Biene landete auf einer der Gitterstreben. Harry konnte in der Dunkelheit des Kellers nichts erkennen, aber die Biene flog erneut los, in das dunkle Loch hinein und landete auf der anderen Seite des Fensters auf dem Sims. Nach einigen wenigen Augenblicken hatte Harry sich an die Düsternis des Kellers gewöhnt und er sah Ron. Er lag auf einen schmutzigen Haufen Streu und schien sich nicht bewegen zu können. Aber seine Augen waren offen, und Harry hatte den Eindruck, er starrte die Biene an. 

Dann riss das Bild ab und er sah wieder die Königin. 

„Jetzt weist du, wo er ist!", tänzelte sie. 

„Warte!", dachte Harry, „Welche Biene hat ihn entdeckt? Ich muss wissen, aus welchem Volk sie stammt, denn wir müssen doch das Tal finden, und ... das können wir nur, wenn wir wissen, wo der Kasten gestanden hat." 

„Es ist das Volk der roten Königin!", antwortete sie. 

Dann hörte sie auf zu tanzen, und alle Versuche von Harry, sie zu einer genaueren Aussage zu bringen fruchteten nichts mehr. Harry ließ den Drachenstein los und taumelte nach draußen. 

Dumbledore und Mariusch hatten gespannt vor der Hütte gewartet, und als sie Harry herauskommen sahen, liefen sie sofort zu ihm. 

„Und?", fragte Dumbledore, den jetzt auch die Nervosität gepackt hatte. 

„Sie haben ihn gefunden!", stieß Harry hervor. Augenblicklich ließ die Spannung nach und Dumbledore atmete tief aus. 

„Mariusch", wandte sich Harry an den Enkel, „weißt du, wer die rote Königin ist?" 

„Na klar", antwortete Mariusch. „Sie hat einen roten Fleck auf dem Rücken. Großvater markiert alle seine Königinnen mit einer anderen Farbe. Die, mit der du gesprochen hast, ist die Weiße. Die Rote ist drei Kästen weiter." 

„Ich habe gehört, dass eine Biene der roten Königin Ron gefunden hat. Weißt du noch, wo du den Kasten hingestellt hattest?" 

„Ja, zwei Täler weiter." 

„Gut. Der Bach in diesem Tal mündet in einen anderen Bach. Stimmt das?" 

„Klar, der mündet in den Mühlbach." 

„Wenn du von dort aus den Mühlbach hoch gehst, kennst du da ein altes, verfallenes Haus?" 

„Das ist die alte Mühle!", sagte Mariusch. 

„Da ist Ron!", stieß Harry hervor. „Er liegt in einem Keller, hat wahrscheinlich eine Ganzkörper-Klammer. Aber er lebt!" 

„Gott sei Dank!", sagte Dumbledore erleichtert. „Mariusch, wärst du bereit, Black und Hermine zu zeigen, wie man zur alten Mühle hinkommt? Heute Nacht?" 

Mariusch nickte. „Kein Problem!", sagte er. „Bin als Kind oft da gewesen, auch wenn es dunkel war." 

„Gut.", sagte Dumbledore. „Dann lasst uns mal aufbrechen und die gute Nachricht überbringen. Siehst du Harry, es wird doch alles gut."


	19. VORSPIEL

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

T**itel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 19: Es ist ein altes Ritual.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

19. Vorspiel

Als sie wieder auf Durmstrang ankamen, weckten sie sogleich die Anderen und erzählten von den guten Neuigkeiten. Hermine schien überglücklich und fiel Harry um den Hals. Harry rief Henry an und berichtete ihm, dass sie Ron gefunden hätten. Henry hatte schon versucht, ihn zu erreichen, aber Harry hatte geschlafen, und so kam es, als Harry nach der Figur griff, dass sie schwach glimmte und, als Harry ihr auf den Bauch drückte, sie ihn mit dem lapidaren Satz „Nachricht liegt vor" begrüßte.

Henry hatte alle Freunde aktiviert und zwei Brüder nach Little Hangleton geschickt. Das alte Haus der Riddles lag jedoch wie ausgestorben in seinem Park. Nirgendwo in England war eine Spur von Ron, nicht einmal Voldemort oder einer der Todesser war entdeckt worden. Aber das hatte sich ja nun erledigt. 

Auch wenn Harry immer noch nervös war, wegen des bevorstehenden Treffens, es war eine gewaltige Anspannung von ihm genommen, und auf einmal spürte er Hunger. Es war inzwischen sieben Uhr abends geworden und die Sonne näherte sich dem Horizont. Nicht mehr lange, und es würde dunkel werden. Es wurde also höchste Zeit, dass Hermine und Sirius aufbrachen, und sich von Mariusch zur alten Mühle bringen ließen. Sirius wollte unbedingt noch im Hellen die Gegend erkunden und das Haus beobachten. Zwar war er als Hund jedem Menschen in der Dunkelheit überlegen, aber er wollte sich mit seinen Augen ein Bild machen.

Also brachen Hermine und Sirius auf. Sie nahmen sich aus der Mensa noch ein Lunch-Paket mit, denn es stand zu erwarten, dass die Nacht lang werden würde, und vor dem nächsten Morgen war nichts essbares aufzutreiben. Mariusch, der sich nach ihrer Rückkehr vom Bauernhof von Dumbledore und Harry getrennt hatte, wartete in der Mensa, und als Sirius und Hermine ihre Pakete empfangen hatten, flogen sie gemeinsam zu der alten Mühle.

Für die Anderen ging es darum, soweit wie möglich voraus zu planen. Sirius sollte Ron zum Treffpunkt bringen. Leider konnte er den anderen und damit auch dem dunklen Mal nicht folgen. Dumbledore gab deshalb bei Professor Georgescu, der Zaubertranklehrerin einen Duftstoff in Auftrag, den er während des Fluges hinter dem dunklen Mal her in regelmäßigen kurzen Abständen hinuntertropfen lassen wollte. So war es mit Sirius abgesprochen. Er bat Professor Georgescu darum, einen Duft zu nehmen, der eine Hundenase nicht all zu sehr quälen sollte, und sie einigten sich auf eine Mischung aus Schweiß und frischem Fleisch, den Professor Georgescu in Perfektion zu imitieren wusste. Insgeheim hatte sie nämlich einen Faible für die Parfümerie und eine gute Nase. Der Umgang mit Duftstoffen hatte sie immer schon fasziniert, und da sie schon als Jugendliche damit experimentiert hatte, war sie inzwischen recht gut in diesem Fach geworden.. Das einzige Problem war, dass davon eine große Menge benötigt wurde, denn der Treffpunkt konnte weiß Gott wo liegen, und es musste genügend Vorrat vorhanden sein, um die Spur bis zum Ende zu legen. So entstand noch einmal eine hektische Aktivität. Schüler mussten Schweißproben abgeben, die mühsam in kleinen Phiolen gesammelt wurden und rohes Fleisch wurde zerkleinert und der Duft mittels einer Fettpaste herausgezogen. Das ganze gab dann nach einer Destillation und Fettabscheidung und der Vermengung mit verschiedenen flüssigen Trägerstoffen eine dunkle Flüssigkeit, beängstigend wenig, aber Professor Georgescu verdünnte diese Flüssigkeit so stark, dass sie eine Flasche von einem halben Liter zu füllen vermochte. 

„Das wird für eine Hundenase vollkommen ausreichen.", sagte sie. „Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Hunde etwa eintausend mal besser riechen können, als wir Menschen."

Dumbledore bedankte sich und steckte die Flasche zufrieden ein.

Wenn Sirius sich dann dem Ort näherte, sollte er ein Zeichen geben. Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass ein lautes Bellen kaum auffallen würde. Oft wurden hierzulande die Hofhunde nachts wach und bellten kurz, weil sie irgendetwas Unbekanntes gehört hatten. Wenn das Signal gegeben war, konnte Harry den Angriff wagen, aber so lange, bis Sirius kam, mussten die Todesser hingehalten werden. Harry hatte Voldemorts Eigenart der Selbstdarstellung zur Genüge kennen gelernt. Nach seinen Erfahrungen in der Kammer des Schreckens und auf dem Friedhof konnte er davon ausgehen, dass Voldemort seine Überlegenheit genoss und sich Zeit ließ.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Abendessen und einigen Vorbereitungen postierten sie sich, auch Professor Brancusi, an verschiedenen Fenstern der Burg, um nach dem dunklen Mal Ausschau zu halten. Inzwischen war die Nacht hereingebrochen, und die Berge lagen schwarz und drohend vor der Burg. Etwa eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht erschien das dunkle Mal über den dunklen Gipfeln, leuchtend grün als Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand. Lupin hatte es gesehen und lief nun durch die Gänge und trommelte die Gruppe zusammen. Sie versammelten sich mit ihren Besen im Hof. 

„Harry, du fliegst voraus.", sagte Dumbledore. „Wir anderen werden mit einem kleinen Abstand folgen. Tu mir einen Gefallen: Lande nicht sofort am Ziel, sondern versuche erst einmal das Gelände zu erkunden. Such dir einen Platz, an dem du von hinten nicht angegriffen werden kannst, notfalls einen dicken Baum oder so etwas, den du im Rücken hast."

„Ist in Ordnung.", sagte Harry ernst. „Wie werde ich feststellen, wo ihr seid?"

„Ich werde dir ein Zeichen geben, aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass du es auch bemerken wirst. Wir müssen äußerst vorsichtig sein, Voldemort soll nicht unbedingt wissen, wer mitgekommen ist, obwohl er sich das eigentlich denken kann. Aber auf keinen Fall darf er erfahren, wo Sirius und Hermine sind."

„Versuche auf Sirius Zeichen zu warten.", sagte Lupin. 

„Keine Frage. Ich werde nicht angreifen. Das soll Voldemort machen."

„Harry", meinte Dumbledore, „Voldemort wird in jedem Falle versuchen, dich zum Angriff zu bewegen. Er wird vielleicht schreckliche Dinge über deine Eltern sagen. Vergiss nie, dass er dich anlügen wird, oder dass das, was er sagt aus seinem Hass entspringt. Lass es an dir abprallen."

„Ich werde es versuchen!"

„Viel Glück!"

Sie gingen durch das Tor und flogen los, hinter dem Mal her, das langsam vor ihnen her wanderte. Harry flog voraus in die mondlose Nacht und in geringem, aber doch deutlichen Abstand folgten die anderen drei. Das Mal stoppte kurz zwischen zwei Gipfeln, die schwarz in den dunklen Nachthimmel ragten, und als sie den Pass zwischen den Gipfeln überflogen hatten, zog es weiter und führte sie durch die nächtliche Landschaft. Nicht lange, und es blieb in der Luft stehen und Harry wusste nun, dass der Ort der Entscheidung vor ihnen lag. 

Harry hatte Dumbledore seinen Tarnumhang geliehen. Damit sollten sie sich verstecken, sobald sie in einiger Entfernung von dem Ort gelandet waren. Dann sollten sie sich hinschleichen und an passenden Stellen verteilen. Dafür hatten sie etwa zehn Minuten veranschlagt, je nach Gelände und Beschaffenheit der Örtlichkeiten. Harry nahm wahr, wie die Schatten hinter ihm zurück blieben. Jetzt wusste er, dass es ernst wurde. Er fühlte außen an seiner Tasche nach dem Drachenstein. Als er die Beule ertastet hatte und sich seiner gewiss war, verlangsamte er die Geschwindigkeit und lenkte den Besen nach unten. 

Vor ihm tauchten die Umrisse eines großen dunklen Gebäudes auf. Es sah aus, wie eine Kirche, nur, dass es eigenartig unwirklich wirkte. Nirgendwo konnte er ein Licht sehen. Düster ragten die Gebäude vor ihm auf. Als er näher kam, erkannte er, das es sich um die Ruine eines Klosters handeln musste. Er konnte das hohe Kirchengebäude mit einem halb eingestürzten Turm und einen daran angrenzenden Bogengang sehen. Das Ganze wurde gespenstisch und schwach von dem grünen Licht des dunklen Mals erleuchtet. Er flog eine Runde und erkundete, soweit er sehen konnte, das Gelände, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Um besser sehen zu können, holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte „Lumos". Ein schmaler Lichtkegel streifte über die verfallenen Mauern, aber das Licht reichte nicht weit. Also löschte er es wieder. 

Harry entschloss sich, in der Kirche zu landen. Dort schien der Boden eben und nur mit Gras bewachsen. Man konnte den Innenraum gut überblicken. Harry schwebte durch den Raum und sah, dass die Empore, auf der die Orgel gestanden hatte, einen intakten steinernen Boden hatte und niemand dort oben war. Er lenkte seinen Besen hinauf und landete. Dann duckte er sich hinter eine Mauer und lauschte. Es war totenstill. Nicht ein Windhauch war zu spüren, kein Rascheln vom Laub der Bäume, die draußen vor den hohen Fenstern standen, nichts rührte sich.

Harry zitterte innerlich. Was würde jetzt auf ihn zu kommen? Er kannte Voldemort inzwischen ganz gut. Wenn sie nur endlich kommen würden! Er ließ seinen Blick durch das düstere Gemäuer schweifen. Wie spät mochte es jetzt sein? War es schon Mitternacht? Dicke Wolken zogen träge über den Himmel wie schwarz-graue Watte. Leichter Wind kam auf. Dann, mit einem Mal riss die Wolkendecke auf und der Mond leuchtete in den Innenraum der Ruine. Er tauchte die Mauern in ein fahles Licht, machte die Szene noch unwirklicher, und kaum, dass er etwas erkennen konnte, begann seine Narbe zu pochen. Voldemort war da.

Harry duckte sich hinter die Mauer und beobachtete durch eine Lücke die Fläche unter ihm. Es war nicht mehr das Mondlicht, das die Ruine in eine unwirkliche Stimmung tauchte, es war ein anderes Licht, ein Licht ohne Schatten, das zunächst ganz schwach, dann aber immer stärker glomm. Es schien aus den Mauern zu fließen, kroch über den Boden und vereinigte sich in der Mitte des Raumes zu einer Lache, die alles schwach und kalt erleuchtete.

„Du bist gekommen...", hörte er eine leise, aber durchdringende Stimme, die vom Altarraum herüberschwebte. 

Harry strengte seine Augen an, dann sah er eine schemenhafte Gestalt in langem, dunkelgrünen Umhang, auf dem schwachrote magische Zeichen glommen. Eine weite Kapuze beschattete das Gesicht, aber aus dem Schatten glühten zwei rote Augen hervor.

„Wo ist Ron?", rief Harry hinunter.

„Ach, da oben steckst du!", antwortete die Stimme. Jetzt betraten zwei weitere Gestalten die Kirche durch die seitlichen Türöffnungen.

„Wo ist Ron?", wiederholte Harry.

„Was kümmert dich Ron?", fragte Voldemort. „Es geht hier um dich! Ron wirst du nie mehr sehen."

Harry tastete nach dem Drachenstein. Er fühlte ihn unter dem Stoff seines Umhangs, und das gab ihm Mut. Das Pochen seiner Narbe wurde schwächer, sein Kopf klarer. 

„Du hast immer schon etwas für Theater übrig gehabt!", rief er provozierend hinunter.

„Sieh an!", flüsterte Voldemort. Sein Flüstern füllte den ganzen Raum. „Mein kleiner Freund wird erwachsen. Gut gekontert!"

„Ich will, dass du Ron frei lässt. Es liegt dir nichts an ihm!", forderte Harry.

„Was liegt dir denn an ihm?"

„Er ist mein Freund!"

„Und du meinst, das ist ein Grund für mich, ihn gehen zu lassen?"

Voldemort stand bewegungslos auf der Stelle, auf der früher anscheinend der Altar gestanden hatte.

„Einen schönen Ort hast du dir ausgesucht!", versuchte Harry, ihn weiter zu provozieren. Er hatte die Ahnung, dass er Voldemort den ersten Schritt machen lassen musste. Im Moment glaubte er, hier oben einigermaßen geschützt zu sein. Inzwischen mussten auch seine Freunde ihre Position bezogen haben. Harry versuchte, irgend ein Zeichen von ihnen zu erkennen. Dort! Dort am Fenster hinter Voldemort! Hatte er dort nicht für einen winzigen Moment eine Hand gesehen, die kurz hochgestreckt, und dann wieder zurückgezogen worden war?

„Traust du dich nicht, mir allein entgegen zu treten?", fragte er.

„Junge...du gefällst mir!", kicherte Voldemort und sein hohes Lachen hallte drohend von den Wänden zurück. „Ja. Es sind Lucius und Peter. Kennst du sie? Sie haben mir in den letzten Tage so viel geholfen. Zur Belohnung dürfen sie sich dieses... ‚Theater!..., wie du so schön sagst, anschauen. Es ist schade, dass du ausgerechnet ein Potter bist. Was könnten wir miteinander für einen Spaß haben."

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen mich?", rief Harry. Er beobachtete die zwei Gestalten, die sich links und rechts hinter Voldemort in die Mauernischen zurückzogen.

„Du hast mich vierzehn meiner besten Jahre gekostet...", schwebte die Stimme des dunklen Lord durch den Raum. „Vierzehn Jahre, in denen ich zu einem Nichts geschrumpft war. Ich! Der größte Magier, den die Welt nach Salazar Slytherin gesehen hat. Vierzehn Jahre lang habe ich um mein Leben gekämpft. Kannst du ´dir vorstellen, wie es ist, nicht einmal menschliches Leben zu besitzen? Nicht essen zu können, weil du keine Hände hast? Nicht dorthin zu können, wo du gebraucht wirst, weil du nicht gehen kannst? Nicht einmal einen Körper zu haben? 

Du bist die Ursache! Du warst der Antipol, der alle Energie aus mir herausgesaugt hat. Du bist verantwortlich, dass ich die besten Jahre meines Lebens verloren habe, dass ich heute erst am Beginn meiner Macht bin. Aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich habe meine alte Kraft wieder, sogar noch viel mehr, denn du kannst mir nicht mehr gefährlich werden. Und jetzt ist es mir ein persönliches Vergnügen dich zu töten."

„Das hast du selber verschuldet!", rief Harry zornig. „Du hast meine Eltern getötet und bist an der Liebe meiner Mutter gescheitert!"

„Liebe... Liebe ist eine Farce. Ein Selbstbetrug. Du wirst es leider nicht mehr selbst erfahren. Dazu wirst du nicht alt genug..."

Wieder ließ Voldemort dieses hohe, abfällige Lachen hören.

„Ich will dir sagen, was es ist. Es ist der Wunsch, jemanden zu besitzen, Macht über ihn auszuüben. Deine Mutter hat nur egoistisch gehandelt. Sie wollte sich ihren Besitz nicht nehmen lassen."

„Was haben dir meine Eltern getan? Warum musstest du sie töten?", fragte Harry.

„Kann ich dich glücklich machen, wenn ich es dir sage?", lachte Voldemort. „Gut, du sollst sehen, was für ein großes Herz ich habe. Ich sage es dir. Dein Vater war ein verdammter Streber. Er ist den Lehrern in den Hintern gekrochen und hatte keine Skrupel, seine Mitschüler anzuschwärzen."

„Das stimmt nicht!", rief Harry mit zittriger Stimme. „Er war nur ein guter Mensch!"

„Du wirst zornig? Sehr schön. Weiter so. Ich weiß noch mehr über deinen Vater!"

„Du bist ein verdammter Lügner!", sagte Harry und bemühte sich, ruhig zu werden. Er wusste doch, dass Voldemort nur Schlechtes über seine Eltern erzählen konnte. ‚Bleib ruhig! Lass dich nicht provozieren!', dachte er.

„Na? Kämpfst du mit dir selber?", höhnte Voldemort. „Auch wenn du dein Maul sehr weit aufreißt, du bist doch nur ein kleiner Junge... Dein Vater hat immer gegen mich gearbeitet. Er hat mich von Anfang an verachtet, weil er wusste, dass meine Eltern mich im Stich gelassen haben. Er wusste, dass ich in einem verdammten Muggel-Waisenhaus aufwachsen musste. Ich war für ihn Abschaum. Aber das ist nicht der Grund. Ich stehe über solchen Kleinigkeiten. Ich hatte damals schon die Kraft, allen zu zeigen, was für ein Magier ich bin. Ich hatte die Macht."

„Aber es ist wahr!", sagte Harry fest. „Sie haben dich im Stich gelassen. Und das konntest du nie überwinden."

Harry hatte den Eindruck, als würde Voldemort sich winden. Er ahnte, dass er ihn damit ärgern konnte, ja, vielleicht sogar einen ungewollten Angriff provozieren konnte. Voldemort blieb einen Augenblick still und schien sich zu sammeln. Dann sprach er wieder, aber seine Stimme klang rau.

„Es ist unerheblich. Ich brauchte keine Eltern. Meine Familie sind die besten Magier, die die Welt gesehen hat. Sie sind mein Stammbaum, meine Vorfahren. Die Riddles waren nur ein notwendiges physikalisches Übel, um mir den Weg in diese Linie der Magier zu ebnen. Ich bin der, für den Slytherin sein Haus geschaffen hat. Er wusste damals schon, dass ich eines Tages sein Erbe antreten werde."

„Findest du das nicht ein wenig überheblich?", fragte Harry ruhig. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen.

„Kannst du dich an die Kammer des Schreckens erinnern? Wer hat sie nach Hunderten von Jahren geöffnet? Ich war es! Was meinst du, woher ich das Wissen habe?"

„Du hast es gestohlen. Dein Vater war Muggel, du kannst nicht der rechtmäßige Erbe von Salazar Slytherin sein!"

„Du Wurm!", zischte Voldemort und es war Harry, als hätte er Parsel gesprochen.

„Versuche nicht Parsel zu sprechen!. Ich verstehe es ganz gut.", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß!", presste Voldemort hervor. „Das war einer der Fehler, die ich begangen habe! Eine so einzigartige Gabe an einen Bastard abzugeben!"

„Damit kannst du mich nicht treffen. Ich weiß wo ich her komme!", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

„Wirklich?" Voldemort klang auf einmal ganz liebenswürdig. „Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Könnte es nicht sein, dass deine Mutter eine Hure war? Ich habe sie oft mit deines Vaters Freunden gesehen. Nicht immer durfte dein Vater davon erfahren! Bist du dir überhaupt sicher, dass er dein Vater ist?"

Harry schloss die Augen und schluckte. Er holte tief Luft um seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte er:

„Wenn meine Mutter so schlecht gewesen wäre, hättest du sie nicht getötet!"

„Ich wollte sie nicht töten! Ich wollte dich töten!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Und du hast nicht mit der Liebe meiner Mutter gerechnet. Und du willst wirklich behaupten, sie habe meinen Vater betrogen? Du spielst nicht sonderlich gut."

„Respekt, Potter. Du hast wirklich etwas dazu gelernt. Fast habe ich den Anschein, dass du keine Angst vor mir hast. Aber täusche dich nicht. Wenn du glaubst, ich könne dir immer noch nichts anhaben, dann vergisst du, dass ich dein Blut in mir trage. Dass dein Blut es war, welches mir meine alte Macht wiedergegeben hat. Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst mir entkommen?"

„Gib Ron heraus, dann kannst du ja versuchen, mich zu bekommen.!"

Voldemort lachte. „Verzeih, du klingst wirklich drollig! Haha, du kannst ja versuchen mich zu bekommen! Hahaha! Köstlich!"

Abrupt starb sein Lachen ab.

„Du vergisst, mein Kleiner, dass ich dich schon habe. Du wirst diese Ruine nicht mehr lebend verlassen.!"

„Warum fängst du dann nicht an?", rief Harry, bemüht, heiter zu klingen. Er unterschätzte Voldemort beileibe nicht. Wenn Voldemort jetzt angriff, hatte er einen schweren Stand, wollte er den Drachenstein noch geheim halten. Er musste weiter mit Voldemort reden, ihn hinhalten. Voldemort dagegen schien zum Angriff bereit zu sein. Langsam hob er seinen Zauberstab und dann schoß ein Blitz aus dessen Spitze und schlug hinter Harry in den Giebel ein. Große Mauerstücke platzten heraus und Harry hatte Mühe, sich vor den herabfallenden Brocken in Sicherheit zu bringen. Voldemort stand mit ausgebreiteten Armen in dem Altarraum und lachte sein kaltes, hohes Lachen. Das Licht hatte sich von den Wänden weg im Vorderteil der Kirche gesammelt und Voldemort stand nun in einer glühenden Wolke.

„Möchtest du wirklich, dass ich schon anfange? Nein... Lass mir noch ein bisschen Freude! Wir waren noch nicht fertig mit deinem Vater...aber, warte, ich möchte dich sehen, wenn ich mit dir spreche!"

Wieder hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab. Eine grelle weiß leuchtende Kugel quoll aus seiner Spitze hervor und schwebte durch die Ruine. Sie stieg hoch und hielt genau über Harry, der nun im blendendem Licht kauerte.

„Warum zeigst du dich nicht? Gut, du hast Angst...Es ist noch nicht so weit. Ich möchte dir erst von deinem Vater erzählen..."

Zögernd richtete sich Harry auf. Er war versucht, seine Hand in die Umhangtasche zu schieben und nach dem Stein zu greifen. Aber er hielt sich zurück. Noch war es nicht so weit.

„Guuut.", säuselte Voldemort. „Dein Vater...du siehst ihm ähnlich, nur deine Augen, die hast du von deiner Mutter...und deine Narbe...die hast du von mir...Weißt du, warum ich deinen Vater getötet habe? Was würdest du tun, wenn einer, den du hasst, und der dich genau so hasst, dir ständig Steine in den Weg legt? Dein Vater hat viele meiner Pläne gestört. Immer wieder hat er versucht, mich an die Lehrer zu verraten. Aber er war dumm. Er hat nicht begriffen, dass ich ihm in jeder Hinsicht überlegen war, dass ich gezielte Informationen gestreut habe, mit denen er sich nur lächerlich gemacht hat. Er ist mir auf die Nerven gegangen. Er war wie eine lästige Schmeißfliege, die man nur zerquetschen kann. Das war der Grund."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Er hat gegen die dunkle Magie gekämpft!"

„Woher willst du das wissen? Er konnte es dir nie sagen."

„Doch. Er hat es mir gesagt. In meinen Träumen hat er mir gesagt, was er getan hat. Und Sirius hat es mir erzählt."

„Sirius! Stimmt, den gibt es auch noch...Ein dummer Junge, hat sich von Wurmschwanz in die Falle locken lassen. Was war das für eine Freude, als ich davon gehört habe. Sirius hat Glück gehabt, dass sie ihn nach Askaban gebracht haben. So konnte ihn keiner meiner Anhänger erwischen. Aber keine Sorge. Auch er ist dran...wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."

„Mein Vater hat nur gegen das Böse gekämpft. Du bist das Böse und mein Vater hat das einzig Richtige getan. Ich bin stolz auf meinen Vater. Und ich bin stolz auf meine Mutter. Etwas, was du nie fühlen konntest, denn deine Eltern haben dich im Stich gelassen!"

Voldemort knurrte unwillig. Der Hieb von Harry saß und der dunkle Lord konnte sich nur mühsam zurückhalten, Harry anzugreifen. Harry tat einen Seitenschritt hinter eine Säule und schob seine Hand in die Tasche. Nur noch ein Hauch trennte seine Finger von dem Stein und er konnte die Kraft an seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Jeden Augenblick rechnete er damit, dass Voldemort losschlug. 

Der dunkle Lord schwieg. Er schwieg lange und die Stille baute eine unerträgliche Spannung auf. Was würde er jetzt machen? Harrys Körper spannte sich. Er war bereit, sofort zu reagieren. Seine Hand fuhr in den Ärmel und griff nach dem Zauberstab. Langsam zog er ihn heraus, dann spähte er um die Säule. Voldemort stand still da, seine roten Augen glühten unter seiner Kapuze hervor und drangen sogar durch die Lichtwolke, die ihn umgab.

„Lass meine Eltern aus dem Spiel...", flüsterte er drohend. Wieder schwieg er, dann richtete er sich auf.

„Du kannst mich nicht provozieren. Willst du es hinter dir haben? Den Gefallen tue ich dir nicht. Ich entscheide, wann es Zeit ist. ... Wir sprachen von Salazar Slytherin. So wie du sagst, dein Vater hätte zu dir gesprochen, sage ich jetzt, Salazar hat zu mir gesprochen. Der kleine Unterschied zwischen uns Beiden ist, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Und dass ich es beweisen kann."

Harry schwieg. Er stand immer noch hinter der Säule, jetzt langsam kam er wieder hervor.

„Nur der wahre Erbe von Salazar Slytherin kann die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen! So heißt es seit Hunderten von Jahren. Ich habe die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet, also bin ich der Erbe Slytherins. Was gibt es daran zu zweifeln? Slytherin war Parselmund, ich bin Parselmund, sonst gibt es keine, außer dem kleinen Unfall, der dir zugestoßen ist, und der dir eine Fähigkeit gegeben hat, die dir nicht zusteht."

Er hob den Zauberstab ins Licht.

„Siehst du das hier? Du weißt, was es ist, denn du bist hierher gekommen, um einen Drachenstein zu finden. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass du versagt hast...ha ha...Glaubst du, ich hätte ihn, wenn er mir nicht zustehen würde?"

„Du hast ihn gekauft. Und das kann jeder. Und stell dir vor, sogar eine Ginny Weasley hat es geschafft, die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen! Das beweist gar nichts!"

„Die kleine Ginny...Sie war nichts als mein Werkzeug."

„Und stell dir vor, auch ich habe es geschafft, die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen, ohne deine Hilfe! Und ich kann auch Parsel sprechen! Warum soll nicht ich der wahre Erbe Slytherins sein?"

„Schweig!", rief Voldemort schrill.

„Nein!. Ich schweige nicht. Ich weiß jetzt, warum du mich aus dem Weg schaffen willst! Weil ich der Erbe Slytherins bin!"

Voldemort riss den Zauberstab hoch und schleuderte einen Blitz gegen den Giebel der Empore. Wieder platzten große Steinbrocken mit lautem Krachen aus der Mauer und Harry konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Er war nicht über den Angriff erschrocken. Nein. Er war zutiefst erschüttert über die Reaktion Voldemorts auf seine als Provokation gedachte Rede. Was, wenn das wahr war?

„Du bist ein nichts!", schrie Voldemort. „Du bist nur ein Störenfried. Du versuchtst dich mir in den Weg zu stellen. Du bist nur ein Knabe, der nichts ist! Du willst der Erbe Slytherins sein? Du? Was kannst du schon? Hast du Ahnung von dunkler Magie? Weißt du überhaupt, wer Slytherin war? Nichts weißt du!"

Mit einem Mal erinnerte sich Harry an den Moment, an dem er unter dem sprechenden Hut gesteckt hatte. ‚Nicht Slytherin' hatte er gedacht. ‚Nicht Slytherin' und was hatte der Hut gesagt? ‚Schade! Es würde gut zu dir passen'! Kalter Schweiß stand auf Harrys Stirn. Seine Hände wurden feucht. Sein Herz raste.

„Warum...", stieß er hervor, „warum hasst du mich so? Wer bin ich?!"

„Das wirst du nie erfahren!", krächzte Voldemort und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Denn jetzt ist deine Zeit gekommen!"


	20. IN DER HÖLLE DES KLOSTERS

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 20: Voldemort erfährt eine Niederlage und Ron sieht seine Freunde wieder

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

20. In der Hölle des Klosters

Harry erschauderte. Der Schlagabtausch hatte plötzlich eine Wendung genommen, auf die er nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Jede Sekunde musste Voldemort förmlich explodieren. Er hechtete hinter die Säule und seine Hand fuhr in die Tasche. Er fühlte den Drachenstein und spürte, wie die Kraft seinen Arm emporkroch. Als er an sich heruntersah, bemerkte er, wie bläuliche Flammen um ihn herum züngelten. Die Wände warfen ein blaues Flackern zurück, das trotz des gleißenden Lichtballes zu sehen war.

„Was machst du?", kreischte Voldemort.

Dann hörte Harry einen Hund bellen. Sirius war da. Ron war befreit! Jetzt konnte Harry sich zeigen. Er trat um die Säule und stellte sich in das Licht. Voldemort starrte entsetzt auf die Erscheinung, die Harry nun bot.

„Was ist das?", fragte er.

„Greif mich an, dann wirst du es sehen!", rief Harry hinunter. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Voldemort. Der dunkle Lord schien vom Schreck gelähmt. Langsam nur taute er auf, dann hob er plötzlich seinen Stab und schrie:

„Avada Kedavra!"

Harry hatte den kurzen Augenblick seines Zögerns genutzt. Er schwang den Stab um sich herum und rief: „Campana secura!"

Eine blau funkelnde Glocke aus tanzenden Lichtern spannte sich um ihn, gerade, als der Fluch Voldemorts die Spitze des Zauberstabes verließ und auf Harry zu schoss. Er zischte als schwarzer Blitz durch die Luft und prallte gegen den Schutz, den Harry eben noch rechtzeitig um sich aufgebaut hatte. Der Todesfluch fand keinen Weg zu ihm, kreiste in immer schnellerer Bewegung um die Glocke, verfiel in Schwingungen und erzeugte ein schrilles Pfeifen. Dann raste er die Glocke hinauf, und an ihrer Spitze kollabierte er mit lautem Knall.

Der Zauberstab von Voldemort vibrierte heftig und konnte von ihm nur mit Mühe festgehalten werden. Als der Fluch sein Ziel nicht erreicht hatte und zerplatzte, glühte der Zauberstab auf und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch zog durch die Luft. Voldemort schrie zornig auf, dann starrte er Harry ungläubig an. 

„Du...du hast es doch geschafft! Du hast einen Drachenstein! ... Gut. Dann werden wir jetzt feststellen, wer der Mächtigere von uns beiden ist. Du wirst merken, dass du noch viel zu lernen hast."

Voldemort schien zu überlegen. Dann straffte er sich und hob seinen Zauberstab. Harry wartete ab, was nun passieren würde. Die Glocke gab ihm guten Schutz vor den Flüchen und so fühlte er sich relativ sicher. Er wollte noch nicht angreifen. Er hatte immer noch Bedenken, jemand anderen zu verletzten, auch wenn dieser andere sein ärgster Feind war. 

Harry wunderte sich, dass nichts passierte. Er beobachtete Voldemort, dann vergewisserte er sich, dass seine beiden Begleiter noch im Schatten der Mauernieschen standen, aber nichts passierte. Harry wunderte sich. Irgend etwas stimmte da nicht. Was hatte Voldemort vor? Dann plötzlich sah Harry eine Bewegung auf der Mauer und beim genauen Hinsehen stellte er mit Entsetzen fest, dass auf der Mauerkrone Ratten auftauchten. Hunderte von Ratten kletterten über die Wände der Ruine, drangen durch die Tür und die Fenster in den Raum herein und bewegten sich wie eine Flutwelle auf die Orgelempore zu. 

‚Er kann Tieren befehlen! Na klar! ...Aber das kann ich auch!' Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine der Ratten, die allen voran über den Boden rannte.

„Bleibt stehen!" befahl er ihr. Die Ratte hielt kurz inne, quiekte laut und lief dann weiter.

„Ich darf nicht!", hörte Harry sie sagen. „Er zwingt uns!"

Harry überlegte. Er hatte noch in Erinnerung dass man die Tiere nicht zwingen sollte. Blitzschnell fasste er einen Entschuß. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und zog eine feurig lodernde Linie quer durch die Kirche. Die Flammen schlugen hoch, und als die Ratten das sahen, hielten sie still. 

„Hindurch mit Euch!", befahl Voldemort laut. Zögernd setzten sich die Ratten wieder in Bewegung. Die Ersten stürzten sich in ihren Verzweiflung in das Flammenmeer und verbrannten unter lautem Gekreische. Aber die anderen drängten hinterher und bald waren die Flammen von verbrannten Rattenleibern bedeckt und erstickten. Wieder überlegte Harry, was er jetzt tun konnte. Tausende von Katzen herbeiholen? Eulen, die die Ratten auffraßen? Nein, dafür war es zu spät. Die ersten Ratten hatten bereits die Wendeltreppe erreicht, durch die sie hinauf zur Empore waberten. 

Das Holz! Er musste ein Netz spannen, zuerst vor das Loch, in dem die Treppe mündete, dann musste er sich ein Zelt schaffen, in das die Ratten nicht hinein konnten. Der Faden sollte ja unzerstörbar sein! Harry griff in seine Tasche, holte den Arachno-Xilografen heraus. Mit dem Daumen drückte er auf die Spinne, die ein Netzt wob, dann sagte er: „Arachna". Aus der ihm abgewandten Spitze des Holzes schoss ein Faden. Er heftete sich an die Mauer am Eingang und mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit knüpfte sich ein engmaschiges Netz, durch das die Nager nicht herein konnten. Kaum war das geschehen, kam auch schon ein Haufen Ratten angerannt und stemmte sich gegen das Netz. Aber es hielt. Immer mehr Ratten kamen, kletterten übereinander, nagten mit scharfen Zähnen an den Fäden, aber sie kamen nicht hindurch.

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf. Dann richtete er das Holz über sich und spannte ein Netz, das sich wie ein Zeltdach über ihn spannte. Jetzt war er vor den Tieren sicher. Voldemort hatte das beobachtet. Er schnaubte vor Wut, trieb die Ratten an, und als er sah, dass das nichts brachte, begann er Fluch um Fluch gegen Harry zu schleudern. Er achtete nicht auf seinen Zauberstab, der rot zu glühen anfing und seine Finger verbrannte. Die Glocke hielt dicht, auch wenn sie sich unter dem Ansturm der Flüche bog und wand.

Voldemort stellte seine Versuche ein. Schweigend stand er da. Dann sagte er:

„Ich war dumm. Warum habe ich mich von so einem Knaben provozieren lassen? Potter! Wenn du nicht aufgibst, wird dein Freund sterben. Du weißt, wie einfach das geht. Denke an Diggory!"

Jetzt war es an Harry aufzutrumpfen. 

„Meinst du, dass du Ron so einfach töten kannst?", rief er hinunter.

„Ich brauche nur ein Signal geben, und schon werden seine Wächter das erledigen. Aber ich kann auch ein anderes Zeichen geben, dann werden sie ihn quälen. Weißt du was Schmerzen sind?"

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich fürchte, du wirst Ron keine Schmerzen zufügen können!"

Einen Augenblick lang war Voldemort irritiert von der Selbstsicherheit, mit der Harry dort oben stand und alles, was er sagte, in Frage stellte.

„Komm herunter und ergib dich!", befahl er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Niemals", rief er.

„Du willst wirklich deinen Freund für dich opfern? Du überrascht mich. Das macht dich ja direkt sympathisch! Also...kommst du jetzt?" 

Voldemort hatte fast wieder einen freundlichen Ton getroffen. Harry blieb einfach stehen. 

„Versuche, ihm weh zu tun!", forderte er Voldemort auf.

„Gut, du willst es nicht anders."

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen weißen Blitz hoch in den Himmel.

„Willst du ein wenig zusehen?", fragte Voldemort und lachte gehässig.

„Ich bitte darum...", sagte Harry kühl.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht! Hat der Drachenstein deinen Verstand aufgefressen?"

„Mach schon. Ich will es sehen!", sagte Harry fordernd.

Voldemort beschrieb einen Bogen in der Luft und sagte „Visualis". Die Luft innerhalb des Bogens begann zu flimmern und ein Bild erschien. Es zeigte den Keller der Mühle, wie Harry ihn schon von der Beschreibung der Bienenkönigin her kannte. Auf dem schmutzigen Haufen Streu lagen zwei Menschen, eng aneinander gefesselt. 

„Wa ist das?!", rief Voldemort erstaunt. „Er ... er ist frei?!"

„Du siehst, du kannst Ron keinen Schaden zufügen. Und jetzt fange ich an: Expelliarmus!", rief Harry. Voldemorts Hand wurde hochgerissen, und Harry erwartete, dass der Zauberstab wegflog, aber als er sah, dass er weiterhin in Voldemorts Hand lag, erinnerte er sich plötzlich klar und deutlich daran, wie er gelesen hatte, dass man diesen Zauberstab seinem Besitzer nicht wegnehmen konnte. Mit einem Mal wurde Harry bewusst, dass er den Kampf bis zum letzten Moment ausfechten musste. Und dann spürte er, dass er den Drachenstein loslassen musste, zumindest für eine Weile, denn er merkte, wie die Kraft immer mehr von ihm Besitz nahm. Er fühlte, dass ich ihm eine unbremsbare Angriffslust emporstieg, die er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

Voldemort lachte über den vergeblichen Versuch von Harry, ihn zu entwaffnen. Wieder begann er Flüche in Harrys Richtung zu schleudern, aber diesmal nicht auf Harry selbst. Er hatte sich die Empore vorgenommen, aus der er nun große Stücke sprengte. Harry fühlte, wie der Boden unter ihm zu schwanken begann. Er zog seine Hand aus der Tasche, augenblicklich hörten die Flammen, die ihn die ganze Zeit umtanzten, auf zu flackern und erstarben. Auch die Schutzglocke brach zu seiner Verwunderung in sich zusammen.

Verzweifelt warf sich Harry in das Spinnennetz und hielt sich fest, als die Empore mit Getöst unter ihm zusammenbrach. Voldemort verfolgte es mit Genugtuung. 

„Jetzt habe ich dich!", triumpfierte er. Genießerisch richtete er den Zauberstab auf ihn.

Harry, der nun über einem tiefen Abgrund in seinem Netz hing, griff nach dem Arachno-Xilografen und schoss einen Faden an die seitliche Wand, genau über die Öffnung einer der Türen. Er griff nach dem Faden und ließ das Netz los. Mit weitem Schwung segelte er auf die Türöffnung zu, und als der Faden an die Mauer anschlug, ließ er los und wurde durch das Loch in der Mauer nach draußen geschleudert. Im letzten Augenblick konnte Harry noch erkennen, wie die Ratten von der Wendeltreppe zurück kamen und auf Voldemort zu liefen. Sie hatten sich gegen ihn gewendet. Voldemort fluchte, und schickte Harry einen roten Blitz hinterher, der durch die Türöffnung zuckte und ihm folgte. Harry spürte ein Zerren an seinem Umhang, beachtete es aber nicht, denn er spürte keinen Schmerz und vermutete, dass der Fluch ihn nicht getroffen hatte. 

Er befand sich jetzt in dem weiten Geviert des Kreuzganges. In seiner Panik lief er den Gang entlang und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, sich zu verstecken. Er fand einen Raum, der früher einem Mönch als Klause gedient hatte und hechtete hinein. Außer Atem und mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte er sich an die Wand. Automatisch fuhr seine Hand in die Tasche. Jetzt, dachte er, konnte er wieder nach dem Drachenstein greifen und ihn unbeschadet ein paar Minuten in der Hand halten. Er sah sich gezwungen, seine defensive Haltung aufzugeben. Er musste jetzt Angreifen.

Seine Hand griff ins Leere. Mit eisigem Schrecken fühlte Harry ein Loch in seinem Umhang und als er verzweifelt nach dem Stein tastete, musste er erkennen, dass er ihn verloren hatte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! ‚Nicht das, nicht jetzt!' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er sprang zur Tür und blickte nach draußen. Da lag der Stein, vor dem Loch, durch das er geflohen war. Gerade wollte er in der Hoffnung loslaufen, es vielleicht noch zu schaffen, den Stein vor Voldemort zu erreichen, da sah er ihn in der Tür erscheinen. Schnell richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Mauer und schrie „Distensia explosivum!" Die Mauer zerbarst und ein großer Haufen Schutt fiel auf den Drachenstein. 

Voldmort lachte! Mit einer lockeren Bewegung seines Zauberstabes fegte er den Schutt beiseite und stand vor dem Drachenstein. Harry war wie gelähmt. Das war sein Ende!

„Du hast verloren, Potter. Du hast gut gespielt, aber du hast verloren! Sprich dein letztes Gebet, du hast noch Zeit, bis ich diesen Stein aufgehoben habe. Dann habe ich alle Macht der Erde. Niemand wird mich mehr aufhalten!"

Harry sank zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer. Seine Beine drohten zu versagen. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und wartete auf den Todesfluch. Wie in Zeitlupe verfolgte er, wie Voldemort sich bückte und den Stein aufhob. Blaue Flammen züngelten von seiner Hand aus und überzogen seinen ganzen Körper. Und dann geschah etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hätte. 

Die blauen Flammen wurden immer stärker, sie entwickelten sich zu einem wahren Feuersturm, der an Voldemort emporloderte. Gleichzeitig begann der Stein hell zu erstrahlen, beleuchtete den gesamten Hof, der von dem Kreuzgang umschlossen wurde, und auch der Zauberstab erstrahlte in einem gleißenden licht. Voldemort betrachtete erstaunt den Stein in seiner einen Hand und den Stab in der Anderen, Rauch stieg aus seinen beiden Händen auf und dann begann er zu brüllen. 

Er wollte den Stein wegschleudern, aber der haftete an seiner Hand wie festgeschraubt und brannte sich immer tiefer in sein Fleisch ein. Gleichzeitig schossen Flammen aus dem Zauberstab, er loderte auf und löste sich in Rauch auf. Der Stein erglühte immer heller, und als von dem Zauberstab nur noch ein rauchendes Fragment übrig geblieben war und das Pulver, das seinen Kern gebildet hatte, vom Wind weggetragen wurde, blitzte der Drachenstein noch einmal auf, dann wurde sein Leuchten schwächer, die blauen Flammen, die Voldemort umzüngelt hatten, verloren sich, und schließlich war in dem Stein nur noch eine kleine flackernde Flamme zu sehen, bis auch sie erlosch. Der Stein war tot!

Malfoy und Wurmschwanz, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, waren durch das Loch in der Mauer nach draußen gekommen und hatten mit angesehen, was geschehen war. Voldemort stand starr vor Entsetzen. Als die Flamme jedoch erloschen war, kam er wieder zu sich. Er bemerkte seine beiden Vasallen. Dann sah er zu Harry hinüber. Er hob seine verbrannte rechte Hand, deutete auf Harry und krächzte:

„Tötet ihn!"

Harry war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Immer noch stand er wie gebannt unter dem Eindruck des eben geschehenen. Aber er brauchte nicht mehr zu reagieren. Plötzlich hetzte ein großer, schwarzer Hund den Kreuzgang entlang und riss Wurmschwanz zu Boden. Aus dem Loch in der Wand sprangen Dumbledore und Brancusi hervor. Sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Voldemort und Malfoy, der neben ihm stand. 

„Keine Bewegung!", rief Dumbledore drohend.

Voldemort blickte auf und sah Dumbledore wie in Trance an. Dann lachte er, machte eine kaum merkliche Bewegung mit seiner verletzten Hand und löste sich in Luft auf. Gleichzeitig erlosch der Lichtball im Inneren der Kirche und für einen Augenblick war der Kreuzgang in tiefes Dunkel getaucht. Nur das fahle Licht des Mondes beschien den Hof, der in einer kaum zu durchdringenden Düsternis vor ihnen lag. Harry hörte Schritte, aufgeregtes Rufen, ein Knurren und ein Knacken. Dann flammten mehrere Lichtpunkte auf und die Kegel der Zauberstableuchten huschten über die Mauern.

„Verdammt! Er ist weg!", rief Dumbledore ärgerlich. „Sirius, hast du ihn noch?"

Der Lichtkegel wanderte über den Boden und fiel auf Sirius, der vor einem Menschen kniete.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht zu feste zugebissen.", antwortete er. „Es ist Peter!"

Harry löste sich aus seiner Starre und folgte Dumbledore, der jetzt zu Sirius hinüber ging und Peter Pettigrew in das Gesicht leuchtete. Er lag blutüberströmt auf dem Boden und röchelte. 

„Er wollte sich als Ratte davon machen. Wie gut, dass ich noch ein Hund war, so habe ich ihn gehört und habe ihn mit meinen Zähnen geschnappt. Hat ganz schön gekracht, als ich zugebissen habe."

„Wir brauchen Licht!", sagte Dumbledore und erzeugte mit seinem Zauberstab eine ähnliche Lichtkugel, wie Voldemort sie gezaubert hatte, nur viel leiner. Sie verbreitete genügend Helligkeit, dass sie nun alles erkennen konnten.

„Harry!", sagte Sirius, als er Harry erblickte. „Du hast es klasse gemacht. Keiner von uns hätte es besser hingekriegt."

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte Harry uns sah sich um.

„Ron und Hermine sind bei Brancusi. Warte, ich rufe sie!" Sirius nahm Harry den Zauberstab aus der Hand, richtete ihn auf seine Kehle und sagte „Sonorus". Dann rief er in die Dunkelheit, dass es von den Wänden widerhallte:

„Ihr könnt kommen. Wir sind im Kreuzgang, direkt neben der Kirche."

Dann richtete er den Stab wieder auf seine Kehle und murmelte „Quietus".

Wenige Sekunden später stolperte Ron, gefolgt von Hermine und Professor Bancusi über die Trümmer, die Harrys verzweifelte Bemühung hinterlassen hatte, den Drachenstein zu verstecken.

„Ron!", rief Harry und lief auf seinen Freund zu. 

„Harry!", rief Ron und schloß ihn in seine Arme.

„Harry, es tut mir so leid!", sagte Ron. „Ich bin ein Idiot, ein fürchterlicher Idiot. Ich hätte niemals so einen Blödsinn sagen sollen!"

„Ron, das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder frei bist. Haben sie dir etwas getan?"

„Es ging. Sie haben mir fürchterlich gedroht. Und es ist nicht sehr angenehm, stundenlang in einem Haufen Dreck zu liegen, ohne sich rühren zu können. Du glaubst gar nicht, was da alles über einen drüber krabbelt. Und ich konnte nichts machen! Nicht mal pinkeln!"

„Ach du Schande, bist du nicht geplatzt?"

„Nee, hab ja auch nichts zu trinken bekomen, da ging es."

„Ach Ron, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie du für mich leidest..."

„Das konntest du nicht wissen.", mischte sich Dumbledore ein. „Lasst uns zusehen, dass wir hier verschwinden. Professor Brancusi, können sie uns einen fliegenden Teppich her beordern? Ich glaube kaum, dass wir Pettigrew sonst transportiert bekommen."

„Können wir ihn nicht in ein Spinnennetz einwickeln? Mein Besen kann zwei Leute tragen, wir könnten ihn daran festbinden.", schlug Harry vor.

„Das ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee.", überlegte Dumbledore. „So können wir auch vermeiden, dass er versucht zu fliehen, wenn er aufwacht."

„Er wacht gerade auf!", sagte Hermine, die sich mit Sirius um den Verletzten gekümmert hatte. Harry ging hinüber und betrachtete Wurmschwanz. Sein Bein stand in unnatürlichem Winkel ab und der Oberschenkel hatte mehrere gigantische, stark blutende Zahnabdrücke, die bis auf den Knochen gingen. Pettigrew versuchte sich zu bewegen und stöhnte. 

„Peter! Kannst du mich hören?", fragte Sirius und tätschelte Wurmschwanz die Wange.

„Jaa...", stöhnte er. „Wo ist der Meister...?" Mühsam öffnete Wurmschwanz die Augen. Er versuchte seinen Blick auf Sirius zu lenken.

„Wer bist du?", lallte er.

„Kennst du mich noch? Ich bin Sirius. Den du nach Askaban gebracht hast."

„Sirius? ... Nein, das kann nicht sein... wo ist mein Meister? Hat er Harry getötet?"

„Nein, Harry lebt. Dein Meister ist verschwunden. Er hat dich im Stich gelassen."

Mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung versuchte Wurmschwanz Sirius mit seiner magischen Hand zu packen, aber schon hatte Harry seinen Arachno-Xilografen in der Hand und ließ einen Faden herausschießen, der sich um den Arm schlang und ihn fest an den Körper schnürte. Mit einem zweiten Faden fesselte er Pettigrew , dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Dann ließ er ein Netz aus dem Holz wachsen und Sirius und Lupin hoben den Schwerverletzten darauf. Pettigrew stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und wurde ohnmächtig.

„Ist besser so!", sagte Dumbledore, „Dann können wir ihn leichter transportieren. Holst du deinen Besen?"

Harry bekam einen Schreck. An seinen Besen hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Er hatte auf der Empore gestanden, dort in der Ecke, wo er ihn angelehnt hatte. Mit Sicherheit war er zerbrochen und unter die Trümmer geraten. Harry lief in die Kirche und stand vor dem Schutthaufen. Es war zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sagte „Lumos". Ein schmaler Lichtschein glitt über die Steine. Dann richtete Harry seinen Stab nach oben und ein gewaltiger Stein fiel von seinem Herzen. Die Ecke, in die er den Besen gestellt hatte, hing hoch in der Luft, aber sie war heil geblieben und der Besen lehnte noch an der Wand. Er streckte seine Hand aus und sagte „Accio Feuerblitz!". Der Besen glitt in einer eleganten Bewegung von dem Vorsprung und landete in seiner Hand.

Als er wieder durch die Tür trat, fiel ihm zwischen den herumliegenden Steinbrocken ein schwaches Glitzern auf. Harry bückte sich und sah den Drachenstein dort liegen. Voldemort musste ihn fallen gelassen haben, nachdem sein Licht erloschen war. Harry hob ihn auf und hielt ihn gegen das Licht in der Kugel, die immer noch den Kreuzgang beleuchtete. Der Stein hatte keine Flamme mehr, er war erloschen. Aber er sah immer noch sehr schön aus, wie ein wunderbar geschliffener Kristall. ‚Ich werde ihn mitnehmen', dachte er. ‚Als Erinnerung...'. Dann ging er zu den Anderen.

Peter Pettigrew war schnell mit Hilfe von Spinnenfäden an den Besen gebunden. Er hing wie ein Bündel daran. Harry stieg zuerst nur soweit auf, bis die Fäden gespannt waren, dann hob er vorsichtig das Netz vom Boden und gewann an Höhe. Er musste langsam fliegen, und darauf achten, dass er immer hoch genug war, damit Pettigrew nicht an die Baumwipfel oder Felsen stieß. Ron stieg hinter Lupin auf den Besen und Sirius verwandelte sich wieder in den Hund und trabte zu Fuß zur Burg zurück.

Hermine gesellte sich zu Harry und sprach ihn endlich an. Er hatte die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass sie etwas sagen würde, aber sie hatte sich nur um den Verletzten gekümmert. 

„Harry, du hast das total gut gemacht. Ich bin so froh, dass wir alle wieder zusammen sind, und keinem etwas Ernstes passiert ist. Verzeih mir, wenn ich dir das nicht gleich gesagt habe, aber ich fand es viel wichtiger, dass Ron und du miteinander reden konntet."

„So kenne ich dich gar nicht!", grinste Harry, der sich jetzt so leicht wie noch nie fühlte. „Sonst kannst du es gar nicht erwarten...Aber ich finde das sehr nett von dir. Danke. Danke auch, dass ihr Ron befreit habt. Als ich Sirius Bellen gehört habe, ist mir ein mords Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Ich glaube, ich bin richtig glücklich, jetzt."

„Mir ist auch viel leichter zumute. Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, was gewesen wäre, wenn sie Ron getötet hätten."

„Ich hätte nicht der Überbringer einer solchen Nachricht sein wollen.", sagte Harry und so langsam wurde ihm bewusst, was für ein Glück sie gehabt hatten.

Nach einer Weile fragte er:

„Wie habt ihr ihn denn befreit? Ist er nicht bewacht worden?"

„Ich glaube, ich erzähle es, wenn wir wieder in der Burg sind. Okay?"

„Na klar."


	21. ABSCHIED

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 21: Harry und seine Freunde sind erleichtert über den glücklichen Ausgang der geschichte. Sie kehren nach England zurück.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

21. Abschied

Auch wenn sie sehr langsam flogen, kamen bald die schwarzen Umrisse von Burg Durmstrang in Sicht. Vorsichtig flog Harry auf die Brücke zu und setzte dort behutsam den verletzten Wurmschwanz ab. Dann landete er. Eine einzige Fackel, die außen am Torhaus angebracht war, beleuchtete mit trübem, flackernden Licht das Tor. Zum Glück war Professor Brancusi bei ihnen, denn das Torhaus hatte die Anweisung, zwischen elf Uhr Nachts und sechs Uhr Morgens niemanden herein zu lassen. Nur Brancusi konnte diesen Zauber brechen.

Sie trugen Pettigrew den langen Gang durch das Tor und legten ihn im Innenhof der Burg ab. Brancusi eilte sofort zur Krankenstation und holte den Hausarzt aus dem Bett. Verschlafen und etwas unwillig kam der Arzt mit einer zusammengerollten Feldbahre auf den Hof, aber als er die Schwere der Verwundung festgestellt hatte, kam Leben in ihn. Pettigrew hatte das Bewusstsein noch nicht wieder erlangt und aufgrund seines hohen Blutverlustes war seine Haut wächsern und durchscheinend, dass man fast glauben mochte, er sei tot. Nachdem der Arzt Blutdruck und Herzfrequenz gemessen hatte, bat er Sirius und Lupin, ihn hoch zu nehmen und in die Krankenstation zu tragen.

„Wir werden sehen, ob ich das noch einmal zusammengeflickt bekomme.", brummte er, „Aber uns stehen ja Gott sei Dank bessere Mittel zur Verfügung, als den Muggeln."

„Ich möchte sie bitten", bemerkte Dumbledore in ernstem Ton, „dass ein besonderes Auge auf den Patienten geworfen wird. Er ist einer der treuesten Anhänger vom dunklen Lord und außerdem der Hauptverantwortliche dafür, dass mein Freund Sirius viele Jahre unschuldig in Askaban verbracht hat. Sollte er fliehen, ist das ein großer Verlust für uns, denn mit seiner Festnahme kann eindeutig bewiesen werden, dass Sirius unschuldig ist."

„Und sie sollten beachten, dass er ein Animagus ist.", fügte Lupin hinzu. „Sollten sie auf dem Flur einer hinkenden Ratte begegnen, muss sie unbedingt wieder eingefangen werden."

Der Arzt grinste. 

„Ich glaube, es empfiehlt sich, eine Ganzkörperklammer anzuwenden. Das ist auch ganz sinnvoll für den Heilungsprozess. Sein Oberschenkel ist mehrfach gebrochen, womöglich gesplittert und jede Form der Bewegung vergrößert das Risiko, dass er ein Krüppel wird."

„Das täte mich nicht im geringsten stören!", flüsterte Ron. Harry grinste.

„Das ist eine gute Idee.", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie unterrichten uns über seinen Zustand, wenn sie ihn genauer untersucht haben?"

„Das kann ich gerne machen. Es wird nur ein Weilchen dauern, weil ich fürchte, dass er direkt unter das Messer muss."

„Macht nichts. Wir sind ja noch ein Weilchen hier."

Nachdem sie Wurmschwanz in das Behandlungszimmer gebracht hatten, lud Dumbledore alle zu einer starken Tasse Kaffee in sein Appartement. Draußen begann es zu dämmern, es mochte gegen fünf Uhr Morgens sein, aber die Mensa war natürlich noch geschlossen. Müdigkeit stand auf die Gesichter geschrieben, aber auch Erleichterung. Dumbledore brühte den Kaffee höchstpersönlich auf. Er hatte immer einen kleinen Vorrat an Kaffeepulver gehortet, denn er litt unter Schlaflosigkeit und stand oft mitten in der Nacht auf. Dann kochte er sich meist ein Tässchen, setzte sich in seinen Sessel und nahm sich ein Buch. Meist schlief er dann über dem Buch ein und wachte am nächsten Morgen mit schmerzenden Knochen auf. Aber er kannte das Spiel schon einige Jahre. Es hatte kurz nach seinem fünfundfünfzigsten Geburtstag angefangen, und er konnte sich kaum noch erinnern, dass es jemals anders gewesen war. 

Zum Glückwaren auch noch genügend Tassen da. Sie waren von dem Tee, den sie am Nachmittag bei ihm getrunken hatten, stehen geblieben. Mit einem kleinen Zauber spülte Dumbledore sie und goss ein. Als dann jeder seinen dampfenden und köstlich duftenden Kaffee vor sich hatte, - Dumbledore verwandte nur die erlesensten Sorten aus Äthiopien – begannen sie über die Ereignisse der Nacht zu sprechen.

„Du hast ihn ganz schön gepiekst, Harry", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte anerkennend. „Es war eine Wonne, dir zuzuhören. Nur manchmal hatte ich die Sorge, Voldemort stürzt sich auf dich, bevor Sirius zurück ist."

„Er hat nicht schlecht gestaunt", grinste Harry „als er gemerkt hat, dass ich einen Drachenstein hatte. Das hat ihn ganz schön aus dem Konzept gebracht."

„Ja. Du hast gut und besonnen gehandelt. So jemanden wie dich bräuchten wir in unserer Gruppe, um die Todesser zu bekämpfen. Nur schade, dass du noch einige Jahre zur Schule gehen musst. So viel Zeit werden wir nicht haben."

Harrys Gesicht glühte vor Stolz, als er das hörte.

„Was war das eigentlich mit dem Drachenstein, warum hast du ihn verloren?", fragte Lupin.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich musste den Drachenstein los lassen, weil ich gemerkt habe, dass er begann, mich zu beherrschen. Als ich aus der Kirche geflohen bin, da hat Voldemort mir einen Fluch hinterher geschickt. Ich habe nur ein kurzes Ziehen gespürt, habe mich aber nicht darum gekümmert. Ich wollte nur weg, mich in Sicherheit bringen."

„Ich kann mir denken, was passiert ist.", erklärte Dumbledore. „Wenn mit dem Zauberstab ein Fluch auf jemanden geschickt wird, der einen Drachenstein besitzt, wird der Fluch auf den Stein gelenkt. Das ist wie ein Blitzableiter. Und dann hängt der Drachenstein wie an einer Schnur fest. Ich vermute, dass er einfach aus der Tasche gerissen wurde, als Harry weiterlief. Wenn du stehen geblieben wärst, hättest du ihn vielleicht noch."

„Aber dann würde ich jetzt noch gegen Voldemort kämpfen.", sagte Harry und es schauderte ihn bei dem Gedanken. „Was ist da eigentlich passiert, als er den Stein aufgehoben hat. Das ging so schnell..."

„Ich stelle mir das so vor", sagte Dumbledore, „dass sich zwei entgegengesetzte Energien entladen haben. Daher auch die verbrannten Hände. Voldemort muss einen außergewöhnlichen Drachenstein in seinem Zauberstab gehabt haben, noch viel stärker, als der, den du gefunden hast, Harry. Seine Energie, obwohl sie schon erheblich gemindert war, hat ausgereicht, um deinen Stein vollkommen auszulöschen."

„Was wird Voldemort jetzt tun?", fragte Hermine. 

„Ich vermute, er wird sich erst einmal zurückziehen.", sagte Dumbledore. „Und dann wird er sich etwas Neues überlegen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, er hat erst einmal für lange Zeit sein Pulver verschossen. Trotzdem, Harry, sei wachsam. Auch wenn Voldemort vielleicht nicht derjenige ist, der dich angreifen wird, denke an Lucius Malfoy und die anderen Todesser. Sie werden ein Auge auf dich haben und nur auf eine Gelegenheit warten, dich an Voldemort auszuliefern. Du musst nur daran denken, was für einen Vorteil sie sich davon versprechen. Sie steigen in seiner Gunst"

„Ich weiß.", sagte Harry. Dann überlegte er kurz und formulierte nachdenklich eine Frage:

„Professor Dumbledore, kurz bevor Voldemort mich angegriffen hat, haben wir über etwas gesprochen, das mit dem Erben von Slytherin zu tun hatte. Haben sie da zugehört?"

„Ja, ich glaube, ich kann mich erinnern.", sagte Dumbledore zögernd.

„Mir ist aufgefallen", fuhr Harry fort, „dass Voldemort ziemlich komisch reagiert hat, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich genau so gut wie er der Erbe von Slytherin sein könnte. Und dann ist mir eingefallen, dass der Sprechende Hut mich zuerst nach Slytherin stecken wollte. Was ist da dran?"

„Hmm", machte Dumbledore und rieb sich das Kinn. „Das ist schwer zu beantworten. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass der Sprechende Hut etwas irritiert war, dadurch, dass er gespürt hat, dass du Parsel sprechen kannst. Aber er hat dich dann doch nach Gryffindor gesteckt?!"

„Ja, schon", sagte Harry, „aber so ganz sicher war er sich nicht. Und, in dem Jahr, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde, da haben fast alle auf Hogwarts gemeint, ich hätte das getan. Da wurde ganz offen behauptet, ich sei der Erbe von Slytherin. Was mich so erschreckt hat, war, das Voldemort ausgerastet ist, als ich ihm das gesagt habe."

„Ach so,", wiegelte Dumbledore ab, „das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Voldemort gefällt sich in der Rolle. Sie scheint sehr wichtig für ihn zu sein, denn ohne sie wäre er ein Niemand, ein Waisenkind. Und da kommt jemand wie du und macht sie ihm streitig. Ich glaube, du hast gewaltig an seinem Weltbild gekratzt."

„Ich würde mir darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, Harry.", sagte Sirius lächelnd. „Denk mal daran, wie wohl du dich in Gryffindor fühlst. Kannst du dir vorstellen im Haus Slytherin zu leben?"

Harry schüttelte sich.

„Niemals. Womöglich noch als Bettnachbar von Draco Malfoy."

„Na, möchtest du etwa Snape als Hauslehrer haben?", lästerte Ron, der sich inzwischen wieder ganz gut erholt zu haben schien.

„Spinnst du? Mir reichen schon die Zaubertrank-Stunden bei ihm."

„Vielleicht würde er dich sogar mögen?", warf Hermine gehässig ein.

„Soll ich kotzen?", lachte Harry. „Nein, ich glaube, es ist schon ganz in Ordnung, so wie es ist. Ach, da fällt mir noch ein, wer gibt denn nächstes Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Wissen sie das schon, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Wenn alles gut geht, wird es jemand sein, den ihr mögen werdet.", meinte er und schaute vielsagend in die Runde. Harry meinte, gesehen zu haben, dass er Lupin zuzwinkerte. Sollte es etwa wieder Professor Lupin werden? Das wäre eine Riesenüberraschung.

Ron wischte sich über die Stirn.

„Puah, ich dachte schon, dieses Jahr wäre Snape dran." stöhnte Ron erleichtert. „Ich glaube dann hätte ich das Jahr nur mit literweise Vielsafttrank überstanden."

„Vielsafttrank?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Ja, ich hätte mich dann in Draco Malfoy verwandelt!", grinste Ron.

„Ich auch!", Harry lachte diebisch. „Stellt euch vor, alle Gryffindors würden in der Stunde als Malfoy rumsitzen!"

„Ich nicht!", sagte Hermine mit hochmütigem Gesicht. Ich hätte es als Pansy Parkinson versucht. Oder als Millicent Bulstrode!"

Ron platzte los. „Und dann hättest du dir ein Katzenhaar in den Trank gemischt und wärst voll behaart und mit Schwanz rumgelaufen!"

Harry gluckste. Dumbledore blickte verwundert von einem zum anderen. Hermine schickte Ron einen bitterbösen Blick. Sie hatte wirklich einmal, als sie sich mit dem Vielsafttrank in das Slytherin-Haus einschleichen wollten, ein Katzenhaar erwischt. Es hatte Tage gedauert, bis sie wieder ihre normale Gestalt zurückbekommen hatte.

„Ich würde gerne mitlachen.", sagte Dumbledore. 

„Ich glaube, das erzählt ihnen Hermine lieber selbst.", sagte Harry grinsend. „Wenn wir das erzählen, verwandelt sie uns in Nacktschnecken!"

„Da könntest du recht haben!", blaffte Hermine mit gespieltem Zorn. Dann grinste sie aber selbst. 

„Hm, du wolltest uns doch noch erzählen, wie ihr Ron befreit habt. Magst du das jetzt tun?", fragte Harry, als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten.

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Sirius, hilfst du mir?"

Sirius nickte lächelnd.

„Also", fing Hermine an. "Wir sind ja mit Mariusch zu der Mühle geflogen. Dann ist Mariusch wieder weggeflogen. Ich habe mich im Wald, zwischen den Felsen versteckt und Sirius ist als Hund losgezogen und hat sich das Ganze angeschaut."

„Ich hatte sie darum gebeten", sagte Sirius, „es mir erst einmal allein ansehen zu dürfen. Ein Hund fällt in dieser Gegend nicht so auf, wie zwei Leutchen im Zaubererumhang."

„Und was hast du entdeckt?", fragte Harry.

„Och, oben, in einem Raum, der noch nicht eingestürzt war saßen zwei Todesser herum, die ich nicht kannte. Es müssen Tierfreunde gewesen sein, denn als sie mich bemerkten, haben sie nach mir gepfiffen und haben mir eine Stulle gegeben und mich gestreichelt. Dann habe ich still neben ihnen gesessen und zugehört, was sie so sagten. War ganz interessant, weil sie auch über dich und Voldemort gesprochen haben. Ich war ziemlich schnell im Bilde, und als ich genug gehört hatte, bin ich wieder gegangen."

„Klasse. Wie wird man Animagus?", fragte Ron.

„Frag mich nicht. Es muss wohl etwas mit Veranlagung zu tun haben. Wir drei hatten das damals ausprobiert und gemerkt, dass wir wohl begabt waren."

„Und was habt ihr dann gemacht?"

„Hermine hat mir gut geholfen. Ich bin, als ich ihr das erzählt habe, gleich wieder hin. Dann ist Hermine nachgekommen."

„Ich habe von außen gerufen.", erzählte sie weiter. „Lumpi hab ich Sirius genannt. Hab' so getan, als wäre mir dieser verflixte Köter wiedereinmal abgehauen." Sie grinste Sirius an, der ihr diesen Ausdruck nicht übel nahm.

„Und dann kam einer heraus und hat gefragt, ob ich den Hund suche. Dadurch waren sie beide abgelenkt und Sirius hat sich den einen geschnappt. Und der Andere hat sich umgedreht, und in dem Augenblick hab ich ihm eine Ganzkörper-Klammer verpasst."

„War das nicht total leichtsinnig, einfach hinzugehen? Da konnten doch noch mehr versteckt sein!", sagte Harry etwas entrüstet.

„Du kennst meine Nase nicht!", lächelte Sirius. „Ich kann sehr wohl erschnuppern, wie viele Leute sich dort aufhalten. Und hören kann ich auch viel besser als ein Mensch!"

„Als wir sie dann gefesselt hatten, haben wir Ron heraus geholt. Wir sind dann sofort zur Burg zurück und haben dann eine der Figuren in die Mensa und eine andere zum stellvertretenden Schulleiter geschickt. Der sollte die Zwei abholen und in den Kerker sperren. Und Ron hatte einen Riesenhunger und Durst."

„Ich sag's dir!", bestätigte Ron. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel man essen kann, wenn man zwei Tage nichts bekommen hat."

„Stimmt. Ron saß hinter mir auf dem Besen und hat den ganzen Flug lang gemampft.", sagte Hermine. „Sirius ist vorausgelaufen, um eure Spur zu finden, und ich bin langsam hinterher geflogen. Und dann haben wir das Licht in der Ruine gesehen. Sirius hat oben am Hang gestanden und gebellt."

„Das habe ich mitbekommen. Ich war so froh, als ich es gehört habe!"

„Ja, und den Rest, den weißt du.", beschloss sie den Bericht.

„Was ist denn jetzt mit den beiden Todessern?", fragte Lupin.

„Ich kann mich mal darum kümmern.", sagte Brancusi und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Übrigens, in fünf Minuten macht die Mensa auf, es ist jetzt kurz vor Sechs. Wollen wir uns gleich dort treffen, und ich sehe in der Zwischenzeit mal nach, was aus den Beiden geworden ist?"

„Ja, ich glaub, das ist das Vernünftigste.", sagte Dumbledore. „Wir sollten etwas essen, und ich möchte auch daran erinnern, dass bald bei uns das neue Schuljahr anfängt und der Weg noch weit ist. Wir sollten noch Heute abreisen."

Die Versammlung löste sich auf und fand sich nach ein paar Minuten in der Mensa wieder. Sie schoben zwei Tische aneinander, denn Viktor und Mariusch hatten sich noch zu ihnen gesellt. Sie hatten die Nacht nicht geschlafen, Viktor aus Sorge um Hermine und Mariusch aus Neugierde. Zufällig kamen sie in die Mensa und, als sie alle wohlbehalten wieder antrafen, war das Hallo groß. Während des ganzen Frühstücks waren sie in ausgelassener Stimmung.

Nachdem sie sich alle satt gegessen hatten, wiederholte Dumbledore, dass sie zeitig abreisen sollten. Er befürchtete, dass sie einige Tage für die Rückreise benötigen, und dass sie zu spät zum Schulanfang kommen würden. Harry dachte an seine Figur, die er von Llyr bekommen hatte und schlug vor, Henry anzurufen. Llyr hatte doch erzählt, dass man sie mit dieser Figur blitzschnell zurückholen konnte. Dumbledore war begeistert. Sie verabredeten sich für neun Uhr vor dem Burgtor. So hatte jeder noch Zeit zu packen und sich von den Leuten hier zu verabschieden. Außerdem wollte Dumbledore Hagrid informieren und nach Durmstrang holen. Als Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe durfte er zum Schulbeginn nicht fehlen.

Ron wollte gerne noch bei Vera vorbeischauen. Sie hatte sich zwar schon ganz gut von dem Schock erholt, lag aber immer noch in der Krankenstation. Heute sollte sie entlassen werden, aber erst nach dem Mittagessen. 

„Bring ihr ein paar Blumen mit.", schlug Sirius vor. „darüber freut sie sich bestimmt."

Ron ging also zum See hinunter und pflückte einen bunten Strauß Herbstblumen, die auf den Uferwiesen zu Tausenden blühten. Dann standen er und Harry vor der Tür zu ihrem Krankenzimmer und Ron traute sich nicht hinein.

„Komm schon, Ron. Trau dich!"; forderte Harry ihn auf. 

„Was soll ich denn sagen?" Ron hatte einen richtig panischen Blick.

„sag ihr einfach, dass du dich verabschieden willst."

Ron klopfte und drückte mit schweißnassen Händen die Klinke herunter. Er schlüpfte durch den Spalt und war verschwunden. Harry wartete vor der Tür. Am Ende des Ganges tauchte der Hausarzt auf. Er kam gerade aus dem mit mehreren stabilen Schlössern verriegelten Krankenzimmer von Peter Pettigrew. Als er Harry erblickte, winkte er freundlich und kam den Gang entlang.

„Guten Morgen Harry", begrüßte er ihn. „So früh schon wieder auf den Beinen?"

„Guten Morgen", antwortete Harry. „Nein, wir haben alle nicht mehr geschlafen. Wir wollen bald aufbrechen. Unser neues Schuljahr fängt übermorgen an. Waren sie gerade bei Pettigrew?"

„Ja, es geht ihm schon besser. Die Wunden verheilen, aber er hat einen Schock. Er ist noch nicht ansprechbar."

„Was soll denn dann mit ihm geschehen, wenn er wieder gesund ist?", fragte Harry.

„Ich denke, wir kurieren ihn hier erst einmal aus. Es kann noch Tage dauern, bis er seinen Schock überwunden hat. Aber hier ist er gut versorgt. Und wenn er genesen ist, so zumindest mein Kenntnisstand, dann werden wir ihn von den Dementoren abholen lassen. Er erhält ein Gerichtsverfahren und wird dann wohl nach Askaban kommen."

Als Harry das Wort Dementoren hörte, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Das waren finstere Gestalten, halbe Geist-Wesen, die die Gefangenen in Askaban bewachten. Sie sogen einem die Seele aus, und das Schlimmste, was einem Zauberer passieren konnte, war der Kuss eines Dementoren. Dann war man für alle Zeiten verloren. Harry hatte leidliche Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht.

Dann aber ging die Tür zu Veras Zimmer auf und Ron kam wieder heraus. Er hatte einen hochroten Kopf, sogar seine Ohren glühten. Der Arzt verabschiedete sich und wünschte eine gute Heimreise. Während Ron und Harry wieder nach oben gingen, fragte Harry:

„Na, war es schlimm?"

Ron druckste verlegen herum. Dann sagte er:

„Stell dir vor, sie hat mich geküsst!...Nicht so wie Mom, auf die Backe! Richtig!"

„Wie? Echt? So richtig auf den Mund?"

„Jaaahhh! Und sie hat gesagt, ich sein ein richtig Süßer! So ein Quatsch! Mädchen!"

Ron schüttelte sich. 

„Ich glaub', ich wird' nie verstehen, was die wollen.", sagte er, „Diese Rumknutscherei kann ich überhaupt nicht ab."

„Hat sie denn was zu den Blumen gesagt?", fragte Harry.

„Naja, gefreut hat sie sich schon. Meinte, dass sie das echt nett findet. Sie hätte zum ersten Mal Blumen von einem Jungen bekommen."

„Sieht sie denn gut aus?"

„Hmm, jaaaa!" Ron kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ziemlich gut..."

Harry grinste. Könnte es sein, dass Ron sich etwa verliebt hat?

„Und, trefft ihr euch noch mal?" 

„Weiß nicht. Wie auch...." Ron schien etwas traurig zu sein. Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. 

In ihrem Zimmer packten sie schnell ihre Sachen in die Taschen. Durch den Ausflug in die Krankenstation waren sie etwas spät dran, und als sie dann in den Hof kamen, warteten die Anderen schon. Viktor und Mariusch waren auch da, ebenso Professor Brancusi und Professor Georgescu. Wenig später kam Hagrid durch das Torhaus. Er musste sich tief bücken, um nicht an die scharfen Spitzen der Fallgitter zu stoßen.

„Harry!", röhrte er, „Mensch Junge ich hab's schon gehört. Wusste doch dass du es schaffen würdest!"

Er nahm Harry in seine Arme und drückte ihn, dass ihm fast die Luft weg blieb. 

„Hast du dir jemals vorgestellt", brummte Hagrid, „dass du es mit ‚Du weißt schon wer' aufnehmen kannst? Ich bin stolz auf dich!"

Harry lächelte verlegen.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht.", sagte er.

Dann holte Harry seine kleine Figur aus der Tasche und ließ sich mit Henry verbinden. Henry war sehr erfreut zu hören, dass die Auseinandersetzung mit Voldemort so glimpflich für sie abgelaufen war. Er sagte natürlich nicht nein, als Harry ihn fragte, ob er sie alle mit der Figur nach Hause holen könne. Henry gab ihm die nötigen Instruktionen und sagte dann, dass er in zehn Minuten die Heimreise einleiten würde. Er erwartete sie dann in dem Gewölbe, von dem aus sie zur Burg der Druidenorganisation geflohen waren. 

Harry begann mit Hermines Hilfe, das Gepäck zu verkleinern, denn bei der bevorstehenden Transformation brauchten sie ihre Hände, um sich festzuhalten. Als sie damit fertig waren, begann das große Händeschütteln. Hermine fiel der Abschied von Viktor schwer und sie konnte kaum ihre Tränen zurückhalten. Als Viktor Harry die Hand reichte, sagte er:

„Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dich ein wenig näher kennen zu lernen. Was meinst du, sollen wir mal ein Quidditch-Spiel zwischen unseren Schulen veranstalten? Ich hätte große Lust, mal gegen dich anzutreten, du bist sehr gut."

Harry strahlte vor Stolz. Natürlich, auch er würde gerne einmal gegen den weltberühmten Sucher der Bulgaren spielen.

„Ich muss mal schauen, ob das geht. Wir haben ja keine richtige Schulmannschaft, so wie ihr. Aber vielleicht schaffen wir es, das im kommenden Jahr zu organisieren. Ansonsten müsst ihr halt gegen Gryffindor spielen."

„Kommt gut heim.", sagte Professor Georgescu. „Ihr seid nicht mehr böse, wegen der Geschichte mit den Haaren?"

„Ach was!", sagte Ron. „War doch lustig!"

„Ohne die Geschichte hätten wir vielleicht niemals den Drachenstein gefunden.", antwortete Harry. „Wie können wir da böse sein?"

„Ach, das beruhigt mich sehr. Vielleicht kommt ihr ja noch einmal zu uns..."

Dann war es so weit. Die Figur, die Harry die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, begann leicht zu vibrieren und zu glimmen. Das war das Zeichen, sich vor die Burg, auf die Brücke zu begeben. Harry stellte sie auf seine Handfläche und nahm mit der Anderen die Hand von Ron. Sie bildeten eine Kette, und als die Figur mit einem Mal anfing grün aufzuleuchten, fühlten sie sich emporgehoben. Die Umrisse von Durmstrang verschwommen und dann sausten sie federleicht durch einen farbigen Tunnel aus Licht. 

Nach wenigen Minuten spürten sie, wie es abwärts ging und die Fahrt sich verlangsamte. Die Farben des Tunnels verblassten und aus groben Steinen gemauerte Wände glitten an ihnen vorbei. Harry sah unter sich den Boden des Gewölbes und den wartenden Henry. Sanft landeten sie.


	22. EIN NEUES SCHULJAHR

Titel: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 22: Henry bringt sie nach Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

22. Ein neues Schuljahr

Henry begrüßte sie herzlich. Er freute sich sehr, Dumbledore, den er bisher nur aus der Presse und den Erzählungen von Hermine und Harry kannte, endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen. Auch Ron begrüßte er herzlich und freute sich, dass der Dritte im Bunde vor ihm stand. Ohne viel Umschweife führte er die Sieben durch das Gewirr von Gängen in die Bibliothek. Dumbledore ging an seiner Seite. Sie waren sich direkt sympathisch, das konnte man sehen. Sofort hatten sie Themen gefunden, über die sie sich unterhalten mussten, und es hatte den Anschein, dass sich zwei alte Krieger, die in der gleichen Division gedient hatten, sich aber nie persönlich begegnet waren, getroffen hatten. 

Den ganzen Vormittag saßen sie bei schönem, warmem Spätsommerwetter im Garten des Hauses. Harry musste viel erzählen und Hermine und die anderen unterstützten ihn dabei nach Kräften. Als es auf zwölf Uhr zu ging, verspürten sie Hunger und gingen ins Haus. Dumbledore bewunderte die reiche und großzügige Einrichtung und äußerte sich sehr wohlwollend, was Henry gerne entgegen nahm. Er hatte für den Mittag ein festliches Mahl vorbereiten lassen und Arthur, der noch viel älter und runzeliger aussah als vor der Abreise nach Rumänien, hatte sich in Schale geworfen. Er hatte seinen besten Frack an, die schütteren, grauen Haare streng nach hinten gekämmt und mit Pomade befestigt. Er grinste Harry hocherfreut an und machte einen tiefen Diener vor dem jungen ‚Herrn'.

„Es freut mich außerordentlich, sie wieder auf Perpignans Place begrüßen zu können, Master Potter!" sagte er.

Dann wurde aufgefahren. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an die hervorragende Küche in Henrys Haus, aber dieses Mal hatten sie sich selbst übertroffen. Aus ganz Europa waren exquisite Leckereien eingeflogen worden. Krabben aus der Nordsee, Tintenfische aus dem Mittelmeer, Emmentaler aus der Schweiz, Pasta aus Italien, dicke grüne Oliven aus Spanien, feinstes Wildbret aus polnischen Wäldern und Lammhaxen aus Griechenland. Die Krönung bildete ein Buffet mit feinsten Nachspeisen, so zum Beispiel eine Tiramissu, eine Mousse au Chocolat, Germknödel und Apfelstrudel, dazu herrliches frisches Obst und verschiedenste Käse.

Dumbledore zeigte sich sehr beeindruckt und Henry war stolz darauf, dass das Festmahl so viel Gefallen fand. Hagrid kauerte auf einem Stuhl gegenüber von Harry und ließ sich alles haarklein und immer wieder erzählen. Zwischendrin tropften Tränen der Rührung in seinen verfilzten Bart, und als er von den Schmähungen Voldemorts über Harrys Eltern hörte, schlug er mit der Hand auf den Tisch, dass die Teller tanzten.

Nach dem Essen lud Henry sie in die Bibliothek zum Kaffee. Er holte seine Zigarrenkiste heraus und bot den Lehrern eine an. Dumbledore lehnte dankend ab, aber Sirius, Hagrid und sogar Lupin griffen zu und schmauchten gemütlich vor sich hin. 

„Mann, war das ein Essen!", knurrte Hagrid genüsslich und rieb sich seinen Bauch. „So was hat nicht mal meine Ma hinbekommen, und die kann kochen!"

Er stieß dicke Qualmwolken aus und verschwand fast in dem Nebel. 

„Es freut mich, dass es euch geschmeckt hat.", sagte Henry. „Seit wir unsere neue Küche haben, kocht Berta doppelt so gut."

„Wie habt ihr das so schnell wieder aufgebaut?", fragte Harry, der sich nur zu gut an Voldemorts Angriff erinnern konnte.

„Ach, bei uns Zauberern geht das sehr schnell. Ich hatte sowieso vor, einmal gründlich zu renovieren. Die oberen Stockwerke habe ich komplett neu eingerichtet. Ihr werdet staunen."

„Erzählen sie uns, was passiert ist.", forderte ihn Dumbledore auf.

Wieder wurde erzählt und so verging der Nachmittag und sie waren ausgelassen und fröhlich. Vor dem Abendessen machten sie noch einen Spaziergang zu der Lichtung im Wald, auf der Harry so viele Zaubersprüche geübt hatte. Dumbledore besah sich das Ganze hoch interessiert, und auf dem Rückweg nahm er Harry auf die Seite.

„Euer Henry scheint einer bestimmten Organisation anzugehören. Habe ich recht?"

Harry erschrak und stammelte:

„Darüber darf ich nicht sprechen!"

„Musst du auch nicht. Weißt du, ich habe in meinem Leben schon so viel gesehen, dass ich mir einiges zusammenreimen kann. Wenn sie deine Freunde geworden sind, halte sie in Ehren. Es ist zwar nicht einfach, einem Geheimbund anzugehören, aber oft sind diese Verbindungen wertvoller als alles andere im Leben. Ich habe auch gute Freunde, zu denen Sirius und Lupin gehören. Vielleicht wirst du einmal davon erfahren. Denk an den Phoenix!"

„Hat der auch etwas mit einem Geheimbund zu tun?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Dumbledore lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Davon darf ich nicht sprechen:", sagte er.

„Verstehe.", meinte Harry. In diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich sehr mit Professor Dumbledore verbunden. Er achtete ihn nach ihren gemeinsamen Erlebnissen mehr den je. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, sie seien Freunde geworden.

Nach einem angenehmen und kurzweiligen Abend suchte jeder sein Zimmer auf. Alle waren über die Maße müde geworden. Jetzt waren sie sechsunddreißig Stunden oder länger auf den Beinen und das, was sie erlebt hatten, hätte mehrere Tage mit Leichtigkeit füllen können. Harry sank in die Kissen. Er fühlte sich zu Hause in Henrys Villa. In den nächsten Ferien, wahrscheinlich sogar schon zu Weihnachten wollte er Henry wieder besuchen. Morgen musste er ihn unbedingt noch einmal fragen, ob ihm das recht sei. Ein wenig versuchte er noch, über den Tag und über die Nacht im Kloster nachzudenken, Erinnerungsfetzen tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, aber schließlich übermannte ihn der Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, bot Henry an, sie mit dem Auto nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Harry äußerte Bedenken, ob sie alle Sieben in das Auto passen würden, zumal sie jemanden dabei hatten, der sicherlich mehr Platz beanspruchte, wie zwei erwachsene Menschen. Henry war vollkommen unbesorgt, und als die Stunde der Abreise geschlagen hatte merkte Harry warum. Das Auto war ein alter Bentley, aus den dreißiger Jahren. Der Chauffeur saß in einem abgetrennten Abteil und hinten war ein großer Gastraum mit bequemen Ledersitzen. 

In einen solchen Bentley, war er in Besitz von Muggeln, passten schon ohne Mühe fünf Personen in das hintere Abteil. Nun gehörte dieser Wagen aber einem Zauberer und der hatte es verstanden, den hinteren Raum mit allerlei Luxus auszustatten. Er war mit bequemen Möbeln versehen, eine Bar fasste ein gutes Sortiment an Getränken und eine verkleinerte Ausgabe der Bibliothek passte auch noch hinein. Man konnte aufstehen und herumgehen, aus den Fenstern schauen und der Landschaft zusehen, wie sie vorüberzog, man konnte sich an einen Schreibtisch setzen und die notwendigen Korrespondenzen erledigen, fernsehen, Musik hören und vieles mehr, was einem die Reise so angenehm wie nur möglich machte. Natürlich war es etwas kompakter als in einem Haus, aber Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als sie alle ins Auto eingestiegen waren und in den bequemen Sesseln saßen. Sogar Arthur passte noch hinein und versorgte sie während der Fahrt mit Getränken und einem kleinen Imbiss, der in einem Rollcontainer hineingeschoben und aufbewahrt wurde. 

Langsam verließen sie die liebliche Landschaft im Norden Englands. Die Berge wurden höher und die Wälder dunkler. Auch der Himmel veränderte sich, je weiter sie nach Norden kamen. Die Luft schien klarer und man konnte weiter blicken. Andere, viel intensivere Farben waren nun zu sehen. Sie näherten sich Hogwarts und als Hermine ein Straßenschild entdeckte, auf dem „Hogsmead 2,6 Meilen" stand, erfasste alle eine nervöse Freude.

Ron bat Henry, einen kurzen Stop zu machen. Er wollte sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen und noch einmal, bevor der graue Schulalltag begann, einen Vorrat an Süßigkeiten im Honigtopf zu erstehen. Der Vorschlag wurde von Hermine und Harry begeistert aufgenommen und so hielten sie für eine Viertel Stunde. Die Drei kamen voll beladen mit Tüten wieder heraus. Harry hatte Schokomonster entdeckt, in denen kleine Figuren von Quidditch – Spielern versteckt waren. Sie hatten sogar ihre Besen dabei, und als Harry eines der Monster ausgepackt und den Kopf abgebissen hatte, schoss ein winziger Sucher heraus und jagte im Auto einem kaum zu erkennenden Schnatz hinterher. Es war Tonio Maranzi, der Sucher der Italienischen Nationalmannschaft, und er trug einen Umhang in den Farben Rot, Weiß und Grün. 

Der Wagen schnaufte die gewundene, schmale Straße hinauf, zu dem Sattel, in dem der See lag, an dessen Ufer, mitten in einem großen Park das Schloss Hogwarts stand. Hoch ragte es auf, mit seinen vier massigen Türmen, in denen jeweils eines der Häuser der Schule untergebracht war. Es war noch recht ruhig, die Ankunft der Schüler wurde erst in den frühen Abendstunden erwartet. Hausmeister Filch fegte auf der Treppe das erste Laub zusammen, das die inzwischen herbstlich gefärbten Bäume abgeworfen hatten, und seine Katze Miss Norris saß auf den Stufen und starrte die Ankommenden mit ihren großen gelben Augen an.. Der Wagen fuhr die Auffahrt hinauf und hielt vor der Treppe.

Argus Filch hörte auf zu fegen und blickte verwundert auf den Wagen. Als er sah, wie Professor Dumbledore ausstieg, machte er einen dienernden Buckel, als er jedoch erkannte, wer noch alles aus dem Auto kletterte, verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Bösartig stierte er die drei Schüler an und knurrte:

„Was wollen die denn schon hier? Die Ankunft der Schüler ist doch erst heute Abend! Nicht mal die Vorbereitungen kann man in Ruhe zuende machen!"

„Beruhigen sie sich, Mr. Filch!", sagte Dumbledore in freundlichem Ton. „Sie haben jetzt einen Monat Ruhe gehabt, was machen da die paar Stunden?"

Filch schnaubte unwillig. Wortlos nahm er den Besen wieder zur Hand und fegte weiter. Er konnte es aber nicht lassen, Ron, Hermine und Harry einen giftigen Blick hinterher zu schicken, als sie durch das hohe Portal in die Eingangshalle gingen.

„Ausgerechnet den mussten wir zu erst treffen!", entrüstete sich Ron. Just in dem Augenblick klatschte ein Ei auf seinen Kopf, zerbarst und Fäden von Eigelb und Eiweiß zogen durch seine Haare. Über ihnen hörten sie ein freches Gegacker. Peeves, der ungezogene Poltergeist des Schlosses, hatte ihre Ankunft bemerkt, war in die Küche geschlichen und hatte eine Hand voll Eier gestohlen. 

„Willkommen auf Hogwarts!", krähte er und holte mit einem weiteren Ei zum Wurf aus.

„Peeves!", rief Dumbledore streng. „Hör sofort auf damit!"

„War doch nur ein Spaß!", krähte Peeves und zeigte ein betroffenes Gesicht, das sein Grinsen aber nur halbherzig verbergen konnte. Dann schlug er ein paar Purzelbäume durch die Luft und verschwand durch die Wand zum großen Saal. Drinnen hörten sie noch das Gepoltere von umfallenden Stühlen, aber nach einer Weile war es still.

Auch Professor McGonagall hatte ihre Ankunft bemerkt und kam nun die große geschwungene Treppe herunter.

„Albus, wie schön, dass sie wieder da sind", sagte sie und lächelte. Sogar ihr sonst zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengekniffener Mund und ihre immer streng blickenden Augen lächelten. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, die Eröffnungsfeier allein bestreiten zu müssen. Wie war es in Rumänien? Waren sie erfolgreich?"

„Minerva, meine Liebe!", sagte Dumbledore und ging mit ausgestreckter Hand auf sie zu.

„Es hat eine Menge aufregender Ereignisse gegeben. Nicht zuletzt an unserem jungen Freund Harry lag es, dass wir unseren Besuch auf Durmstrang zu so einem guten Ende geführt haben."

„Ich habe schon gehört. Der neue Schulleiter von Durmstrang hat mich bereits informiert." Dann wandte sie sich an Harry. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie, Harry. Sie haben dem Hause Gryffindor mit ihrem Mut ein hohes Ansehen verschafft. Aber, trotz ihrer hervorragenden Leistung muss ich heute noch mit ihnen sprechen. Es ist ein Brief aus dem Zaubereiministerium angekommen."

Harry erblasste. Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Diese vermaledeite Sache mit den Dursleys und seine Zauberei-Übungen bei Henry. Es stand noch eine Strafe aus. Augenblicklich verwandelte sich sein stolz strahlendes Gesicht in ein düsteres und verlegenes.

„Minerva!", sagte Dumbledore begütigend. „Meinen sie nicht, dass Harry genug durchgemacht hat?"

„Das zu beurteilen bedarf vielleicht noch eines Gespräches mit Ihnen, lieber Albus. Aber das Ministerium besteht auf einer Strafe, und ich fühle mich verpflichtet diese Verantwortung zu übernehmen."

„Harry, Professor McGonagall und ich werden ein wenig miteinander reden. Kommen sie vielleicht in einer Stunde in meine Büro, dann schauen wir mal, in wieweit überhaupt eine Strafe nötig ist."

„Danke, Professor Dumbledore.", stammelte Harry.

Als Hermine, Ron und Harry die Treppe zum Portrait der fetten Dame hinaufstiegen, sagte Ron:

„Sie ist ja meist sehr nett, aber manchmal ist sie ein ganz schöner Drache. Was hast du denn angestellt?"

„Ich habe verbotenerweise gezaubert. Es ging nicht anders. Aber ich hatte früher schon eine Verwarnung vom Ministerium und ich muss unbedingt vorsichtiger werden."

„Aber du hast doch bisher immer Glück gehabt. Wird auch diesmal nicht schief gehen."

Die fette Dame saß in ihrem Portrait und machte ein Nickerchen. Als Ron sie ansprach, schreckte sie auf und schaute die Drei äußerst verwundert an. 

„Ist es schon so spät? Sind die Schüler denn schon da? Meine Güte, da muss ich ja lange geschlafen haben..."

„Könnten sie uns hineinlassen?", fragte Ron. „Oder gibt es schon ein neues Passwort?"

„Passwort! Passwort! Sie wissen doch genau, dass ich das Passwort nur an den Haussprecher weitergeben darf. Wo ist er?"

„Wir sind heute etwas früher gekommen.", erklärte Harry. „Wir waren in geheimer Mission mit Professor Dumbledore unterwegs. Jetzt wollen wir in unser Haus, und das Gepäck los werden. Lassen sie uns doch hinein!"

„Ausgeschlossen!"

„Bitte, ich zeige ihnen sogar etwas sehr schönes!", lockte Harry.

„Was willst du mir denn zeigen?", fragte sie neugierig und beugte sich vor.

„Hier!", sagte Harry und holte den Kristall aus seiner Tasche. In dem Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster fiel, glänzte und glitzerte der Drachenstein wie ein großer Brillant.

„Junge! Wo hast du den denn her?"

„Das ist ein Drachenstein, leider erloschen. Schön, nicht wahr?"

„Schade, dass ich ihn nicht anfassen kann. Ein Drachenstein? Das ist vielleicht eine Idee. Ihr müsst wissen, ich habe mir ehrlich gesagt noch keine Gedanken über ein vernünftiges Passwort gemacht. Gut. Sagen wir, dass vorläufig bis heute Abend das Passwort ‚Drachenstein' lautet. Ihr könnt hinein."

Damit schwang sie zur Seite und ließ sie durch die Maueröffnung in den Gemeinschaftssaal der Gryffindors. Ron, Hermine und Harry machten sich gleich auf in ihre Schlafsäle und verstauten ihr Gepäck. Dann trafen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron hatte auch ein paar Schoko-Monster und, nachdem sie einige verspeist hatten sahen sie den Spielern zu, wie sie durch den Raum sausten und Quidditch trainierten. 

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde brach Harry dann auf, um das Büro von Professor Dumbledore aufzusuchen. Minerva McGonagall saß in einem bequemen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch und hielt eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, dahinter saß Dumbledore, die Hände vor der Brust gefaltet und mit einem sehr zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Setz dich, Harry.", sagte er und wies auf einen freien Sessel. Harry nahm Platz und schaute Professor McGonagall erwartungsvoll an. 

„Ich habe Professor McGonagall gerade einen ausführlichen Bericht geliefert, was geschehen ist, und welche Rolle du dabei gespielt hast."

„Ich muss noch einmal sagen, Harry", sagte Professor McGonagall, „dass ich wirklich erstaunt bin, wie sie sich geschlagen haben. Das verdient meine volle Anerkennung. Leider können wir das Schreiben des Ministeriums nicht ignorieren. Daher haben Professor Dumbledore und ich uns folgendes überlegt:

Professor Dumbledore hat mitbekommen, wie Viktor Krum ihnen ein Freundschaftsspiel zwischen den Schulen von Durmstrang und Hogwarts angeboten hat. Wie denken sie darüber?"

„Das wäre ein Superding.", sagte Harry und seine Wangen leuchteten. „Ich glaube, jeder der hier Quidditch spielt, wünscht sich, dabei zu sein."

„Gut. Ich habe es nicht anders erwartet.", sagte sie, „Dann werde ich ihnen jetzt sagen, dass wir uns entschieden haben, aus einer Strafe eine sehr verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe zu machen, um ihnen Gelegenheit zu geben, sich zu bewähren. Ich möchte, dass sie eine Hogwarts-Schulmannschaft aus allen Häusern zusammenstellen, sie trainieren, und schließlich im nächsten Frühjahr ein eben solches Freundschaftsspiel organisieren. Sie werden der Mannschaftskapitän sein."

Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Das hätte er nie und nimmer erwartet. Anstatt einer Strafe erhielt er eine Aufgabe, die er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht hätte einfallen lassen. 

„Aber natürlich! Das mache ich gerne!", stieß er hervor.

„Also, ich gehe davon aus, dass sie bei der Auswahl der Spieler und der Reservemannschaft absolut neutral vorgehen werden. Des weiteren nehme ich an, sie werden gewinnen?"

„Dass wir gewinnen werden, kann ich nicht versprechen. Die Durmstrangs spielen immerhin in der Liga. Aber wir werden eine klasse Mannschaft bekommen. Das verspreche ich."

„Wenn sie dieses Spiel gewinnen, werden wir darüber nachdenken, ob wir uns nicht auch bemühen sollten, in die englische Liga zu kommen. Professor Dumbledore hat sich sogar bereit erklärt die entsprechenden finanziellen Rahmenbedingungen zu schaffen. Dazu gehört nicht nur, das sie ein eigenes Schultrikot erhalten werden, sie werden auch komplett mit den neuesten Besen ausgestattet. Sie wissen doch hoffentlich, dass der neue Feuerblitz Mach 2 in den nächsten Tagen in die Läden kommt?"

„Ein neuer Feuerblitz? Nein das wusste ich nicht. Ich habe auch schon lange nicht mehr den Tagespropheten gelesen."

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm freundlich zu.

„Das macht nichts.", sagte er. „Ich denke, wir werden in einer Woche einen kurzen Ausflug nach London machen, um uns die Besen anzusehen. Außerdem bin ich überzeugt, wenn wir zehn Stück abnehmen, dann gibt es einen entsprechenden Rabatt. Ich hoffe, sie begleiten mich?"

„Ja, klar. Bestimmt."

„Gut, dann möchte ich vorschlagen", sagte Professor McGonagall, „sie machen sich schon einmal ein paar Gedanken. Sie können auch mit Madame Hooch reden, sie wird ihnen sicher gerne über die Startschwierigkeiten hinweghelfen. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend, beim Empfangsessen."

Wie im Traum wanderte Harry durch die Flure zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Noch vor einem Tag hatte er dem Tod in die Augen gesehen und jetzt war er der Kapitän der Schulmannschaft und arbeitete auf ein Ereignis hin, das er sich schon seit der Weltmeisterschaft im letzten Jahr gewünscht hatte. Das Leben hatte ihn wieder und er war glücklich.

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Epilog: Voldemort gibt nicht auf.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Tug, John und Henri Perpignan )

Epilog

In dem Haus der Familie Riddle in Little Hangleton wanderte ein hochgewachsener Zauberer in schwarzem Umhang unruhig im Kaminzimmer hin und her. Er hatte die Hände auf dem Rücken gefaltet, den Kopf gesenkt und die Stirn in tiefe Sorgenfalten gezogen. 

„Setz dich hin, Lucius.", wurde er von einem anderen Zauberer aufgefordert, der in einem Sessel am Kamin saß und in die Flammen des kleinen, knisternden Feuers sah. „Wir haben eine Schlacht verloren, aber was macht das schon. Nicht mehr lange, und wir werden den Krieg gewonnen haben. Wart es ab. Wenn wir all die Helfer dieses Potter-Jungen, einen nach dem Anderen ausgeschaltet haben, dann gehört er mir. Dann gnade ihm Gott."

„Aber Hogwarts können wir nicht nehmen, Meister!", antwortete Lucius.

„Der Erste wird dieser Black sein. Ich weiß wo er ist. Und in der nächsten Woche wird Dumbledore nach London reisen. Das wird seine letzte Reise sein. Wann sagtest du, dass Wurmschwanz hier eintreffen wird?"

„Er müsste eigentlich jeden Augenblick kommen. Diese Wachen auf Durmstrang waren wirklich zu dumm."

Lucius lachte leise.


End file.
